You are The One Who Goes Wu!
by Virgo with Cheer
Summary: Hello All, I bring to you today the transcription of my currently Ongoing Quest on SpaceBattles. If you're interested in contributing, look up The Evil Within and join the fun! All are Welcome. And if you want to read it here, that's fine too! Buckle up for a growing tale of adventure, (possibly) Romance, Robits, and Pudding! Make sure to leave a comment here or on SpaceBattles!
1. Chapter 1: Jack's Back!

Chapter Start: Guess who's Back, for the First time!

You are Jack Spicer, a rich kid with an intellect that outstrips anyone's you have ever met, and you have decided to rule the world.

Why? Cause being good is boring of course.

But now was not the time for philosophy discussions, no. At this perticular moment, Jack was feeling

[] Angry: What was with his life, WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING!

[] Sad:WHY DOES NO ONE LIKE ME?

[] Happy: TODAY COULDN'T BE BETTER!

You shake your head as you deal with your confusing emotions, and decide to do something to clear your head.

[] Play around with that puzzle box your uncle sent you, it looks interesting. (Companionship, ?, ?)

[] Do what you always do, build another Jackbot (3 Minions, Robotics +3, Pudding)  
X Build a specialty Jackbot, it takes longer, but is worth it. (1 Minion, Special/Unique Skill, ?, Disadvantage of Insomnia)  
x Specify specialty

[] Explore the Internet, get Woke (Info +10, Foresight +5, ?)  
X Deep Hacking: It will take a lot longer, but it will distract you, and no secret 'online' will be hidden from you (Info +100, Forsight +25, ?, ?, disadvantage of Insomnia)


	2. Chapter 2: Puddin Em'

_**HELLLLLLOOOOOOOO! People of the Internet! Welcome to my little quest through this world of magic, science, tomfoolery, and at some point, Hypnotism! So, for all you who haven't read the earlier post above, the winning votes are to be Happy, and to build some bots. Definitely better then those stupidly expensive bears. But, I digress. Now, onto the chapter.**_ ****

 ** __**  
Jack was in a great mood today, and how could he not be? Today was totally going his way! He woke up feeling refreshed, hadn't seen his parents in almost a week, and he got a new shipment of supplies in today!

"And on this Perfect day, I shall start my CONQUEST OF THE WORLD!" Jack yelled as he worked himself into a tizzy, followed closely after by a flash of lightning. (That ambiance generator was worth every cent to make!)

"SHUT UP DWEEB! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO TAKE A CATNAP!" Yelled a female voice from upstairs, causing Jack to flinch back.

Of course, he forgot his sister was staying at the Orleans complex, sleeping off either a hangover, or some other ailment. He didn't really care to much to ask, lest he get his face clawed.

Shaking off the weariness of suddenly being reminded of family, Jack finally arrived in the heart of his true home, his Lab. (Or at least, this branch of his Lab.) Spoiler: Happy Lab  
As he walked past the transformer cables and Tesla coils lining the steel walls to keep his lab running, Jack felt inspiration strike. His lab was only restricted to the basement by his parents, but they never said how large the basement could be.

So excited with this new opportunity to expand is lab, Jack forgot all about the package his Uncle sent him from that Hong Kong flea market. After all, there was SCIENCE to be done!

So, Jack pulled down his goggles and got to work. First, he started with his standard bot chassis, with its slick design and knight-armor based helmet, and then decided, why stop at one?  
With the thoughts spinning in his head on what to add to his lab, and the most productive way to do it, the time passed quickly, and soon the newest set of Jackbots, for this estate anyway, were complete. Spoiler: Jack Bot: Standard Set  
However, he would not stop here. No, not when he was so close to another breakthrough.

So, once he ensured the Jackbots were working to maximum efficiency ( _Here is your_ Pudding _, Master_ ) He ordered them to help him complete the next Jackbot.

And while not in their original programming, the Jackbots helped their master the best they could, fetching him tools, drinks, and even ripping out parts from nearby machines to let the master use.

Finally, sometime in the early morning, it was complete. This Jackbot, unlike the others, was more heavily armored, and had a spiked helmet, both to help with hazardous work areas, as well as to keep people out of restricted areas. Overall, you would call it a raging success. Spoiler: Construction/Bodyguard Bot  
 **You Have Earned 75 EXP for Successfully Creating 3 Jackbot's and 1 Specialty Bot!  
**  
Finally, Job done, you are overcome with the tiredness that comes working on heavy machinery for more than 16 hours without breaks, even bathroom. So, mind made up, you decide to...

[] Stay up later, Fix what the Jackbots broke: Efficiency restored, power restored, Insomniac title Verified, ?

[]Order your Jackbots to bring you to bed, you feel like if you take a step, you're sleeping on the floor tonight.: Complete sleep, gets rid of Insomniac status, can boost a stat randomly.

[] Have an after midnight snack, and then head to bed: Snack may change what happens, Partial sleep, down grades Insomniac, ?, ?

[] Have some Caffeine laced pudding, You're up this late, why not be productive?: Insomniac title Verified, +2 Jackbots, ?, ?, ?

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 _ **Alright people, how we doing? Like the new chapter? Well, I have good news for you! I'm finishing college sometime next week, and from then, this quest will have two updates a week! One on Monday, and one on Thursday. ISN'T THAT GREAT! That also includes this coming Monday, so be sure to vote quick! Now, let's get on to what this chapter accomplished, and remember, no more voting for regular AND special bots! One or the Other!  
**_ **  
YOU GOT:  
Three Regular Jackbots: Not the strongest, or the smartest, but they get the job done(Normally. Maybe. Sometimes.)**

 **One Construction Jackbot: He can dig through most anything, including your enemies!**

 **Robotics Level up!: For pushing your self to the brink, and using your creations to create more, Robotics has reached Level 21...at Level 25, one can make up to 6 standard Jackbots at a time, or two specialty Jockbots.**

 **Insomniac trait, Unverified( This means that if we stay up later, the Fault will be added to our list, and will impact choices or actions we can take later. If it gets bad enough, it may also drain our Health or ? meter)**

 **Pudding( You'll know what to do with it when the time comes)**

 _ **And that's it! Well, see ya'll in two days!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Nighty Night

**_Hello all you people out there, I'm back again with this Monday's Update, and you have chosen too...  
[X]Order your Jackbots to bring you to bed, you feel like if you take a step, you're sleeping on the floor tonight.: Complete sleep, gets rid of Insomniac status, can boost a stat randomly.  
So, Nighty Night ya'll!  
_**  
Jack was barely able to keep his eyes open as he blearily ordered his Jackbots to take him to his bed.

Who knew that working on advanced robotics for more than 2 quarters of the day would take so much out of a boy genius?

But, shaking whatever stray thoughts from his head, Jack did his best to get comfortable in the waiting claws of his newest bot, getting ready to embrace the land of milk, honey, and pudding.

So, after being carefully tucked in, been fed a glass of warm milk, and inhaling the heady scent of metal shavings and motor oil, Jack drifted off to sleep, dreaming of...

[] The World Becoming His: Courage +1, ?, ?

[] His New Lab, filled with Creation: Intelligence +1, Robotics +1, ?

[] A Strange haze: Wisdom +1, ?, ?, Awareness

[] A Blank Void: Wisdom +5, Intelligence -3, ?

 **Gained:**

 **\+ 1 Speed, granted from your overworking of robot production, and compounded by a good sleep.**

 **-Insomniac- Removed!**

 **-Well Rested- Status Achieved!: For the next 24 hours after becoming Well Rested, you have a random chance of a burst of energy, enabling another action. However, this energy is not guaranteed, and if missed, will leave you feeling exhausted for the 3 days. For more dependable results, level up the Well Rested Perk.**

 ** _Well, that's all for now people. See you on Thursday!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Hey-Lin!

**_Alright people, I know this is a day early, but after taking another look at my schedule, and given my hopes for this quest, I have decided to adopt what I call the Stewart92 Quest method. This means that there will be an update every other day, and most likely same day postings in high stress situations, such as fighting, which we are fast approaching. So, without any rambling, here is the winning vote:  
[X] A Strange haze: Wisdom +1, ?, ?, Awareness  
Now, Let's see how it goes.  
_**  
'All was as it should be.' Jack thought as he overlooked his kingdom.

And what a kingdom it was. With sleek, black buildings that scrapped against the sky, displaying their undying loyalty to their fair ruler. With the legions of steel and tungsten dotting the sky's, keeping him and his empire safe. With the populace hard at work to please him, and themselves using the technology only he could provide.

Yes, it was a good day to be Evil.

The only thing that remained now, was what did he do now? the Earth was his, so what did he do with his time? he was still a **BOY** genius, and ruling for the majority of his life sounded boring. Jack pondered this as he stared into the cloud free sky above his head.

Hmmm, there was a thought. Why stop at Earth? with his technology, terraforming would be a snap, and who would stop him? Who knows, maybe he would find aliens!

As he started to hype himself up, Jack quickly snapped out of it as he took note of what looked like a purple storm cloud on the edge of his castle.

'Why is that there? The Weatherbots should be keeping everything dry, and sunny where ever I go.' Jack thought, a frown coming to his face as he imagined having to fix the apparently dysfunctional bot.

So, it was with these thoughts that Jack was very surprised when the cloud seemed to be moving directly towards him.

That was, until he heard the voice.

"Ah, so, a Heart that dreams of Conquest. A Soul seeking to drown the World in Darkness. What a Quaint sight. Yes, You will do Nicely."

"Who's there! Reveal Yourself at Once, or be destroyed!" Jack yelled out, eyes desperately trying to see where the voice was coming from.

"Ah, so You CAN hear me. Good, Good. This One is pleased that you have some speck of brain between your ears. And where am I? Well, will recognize me soon enough." The voice spoke once again, but closer this time. because of this, Jack could hear the almost echo-y effect it had, as if multiple voices were speaking at once. It was more than a little creepy.

"What are you talking about! Who are you! Jackbots, find the intruder!" Jack screamed out, tired of being made a fool of in his own castle. At his call, hundreds of Bots seemed to pour into the room from various doors, windows, and even from a fireplace.

"Oh-ho? Creations of the modern era? Times truly have changed...but they make no difference, in the End. You shall still free me in the end." The voice once more responded, slowly getting clearer.

"Whatever, whoever you are! I'm sick of this! Show yourself so I can deal with you personally!" Jack once again shouted to the room.

"Hmph. Very well. if that is what you WISH!" the voice seemed to begin, before erupting in volume, screaming directly in his ear, and causing something to appear right before Jack's face.

It looked almost like a Japanese Noh mask, if not for the fact that it was completely flat, with a pair of teeth set into a perpetual snarl, and a Black bandit mask around its with and red-swirled eyes. It also had what looked like arms and Hair?-tentacles coming out behind the mask, making it appear to almost be a mask octopus or something.

Spoiler: mysterious mask

"AAAAAAAIIII-

*Dream End*

"IIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Jack let out an incredibly girly and shrill scream as he was jolted back into consciousness.

He quickly took note of his surroundings, looking for any signs of the scary specter, and soon calmed down when he only found the familiar vision of his labs bedroom.

"Man...what a dream. Guess I'm not sleeping again tonight. But still, what was up with that." Jack said to himself as he got out of bed, and had his Jackbots get his favorite lounging cloak.

As he pondered the strange dream. he caught his eye being drawn to the puzzle box his Uncle had sent him from that Hong Kong flea market. Something about it being cursed or something.

But Jack shook that thought away. After all, there was no such thing as magic, right?

So, with boredom quickly setting back in jack decided too...

[] Solve the Puzzle Box: See if there is anything to that curse stuff: Wisdom +3, ?, ?, Gain -Alignment-, Start Quest Sen Gon WHOA!

[] Work out the plans for expanding the Lab: +1 Intelligence, ?, produce one more Jackbot per creation

[] Take some sleeping pills, you barely get enough as it is.: + 1 medicine, Gain -Well Rested-, ?

[] Make Breakfast; the sun is starting to shine on the horizon, and you're feeling peckish. Why Not: +1 Breakfast, Relationship Up: Catnappe/Kristen, ?

[]Write-In

 _Gained:  
_  
+1 Wisdom

\+ 1 Plans for weather Jackbots

+1 Dream( These will be important Later)  
 _  
Lost:  
_  
-Well Rested Perk- due to interrupted sleep.

 ** _Alright ya'll, that's all for now. But, before I go, I want to ask something of you all. Please, spread word of this quest if you can. I want this to reach the likes of Xander Quest, or One Ring. I want to become someone KNOWN. And thank you so much to those of you who always vote whenever I update. It make my heart swell a little bit each time. So, please, it would mean the world of me. Also, Next chapter, whether we awaken Wuya or not, we will obtain a Shen Gon Wu._**

 ** _See you all On Friday! Unless I do an Interlude._**


	5. Chapter 5: All the SCIENCE!

**_Alright People, Friday has arrived, and with it, a brand new chapter. And thus, the winning vote is...  
[X] Work out the plans for expanding the Lab: +1 Intelligence, ?, produce one more Jackbot per creation!  
and because its interesting, [X] Eat breakfast while your at it  
Now, Let's start this show.  
_**  
Jack nodded to himself once again as he made up his mind.

He was up anyway, and it wasn't like he could go back to bed with the thoughts of that nightmare still in his head, so why not be productive?

So, as he got out the blueprints and tools necessary to expand his lab, he also ordered the nearest Jackbot to fetch him something to eat. No point in working hungry.

 _Time Skip:_ *8 Hours later*

It was exhausting work, but it was finished. Thanks in no small part to your newly built construction-bot, the surrounding ground and large rocks were systematically broken down, and then had steel laid down in thick sheets to act both as temporary floors and supports, until final touches could be made, such as adding electricity and other such necessities.

However, as you finished cleaning your hands from all the digging and rock lifting, something catches your attention in the corner of your eye.

As you walk over to a pile of silt that had been hastily piled in an attempt to keep the lab clean, you see a patch of vibrant blue just slightly sticking out of the pile.

This confused Jack, as there should be no materials that shade of blue anywhere near where your basement occupies, much less made of cloth like it appears to be.

Curiosity peaked, Jack then ordered a Jackbot to clear the pile, and return the strange object to him.

The bot quickly set out to work, and returned in short order with the strange object, passing it to his master.

As he took it into his hands, Jack more closely studied just what he unearthed.

It appeared to be a piece of clothing dyed an almost electric blue, with three ornamental tassels hanging from one end. How it had survived underground for so long, you have no idea, but it looked nicer than you expected, almost brand new.

However, you have more important things to do than worry about some piece of fossilized clothing, so, putting it out of his mind, Jack decides too...

[] Complete the Lab expansion: Lab fully expanded +2 per standard Jackbot Creation at a time. 6 bots created per decision.

[] Analyse the Strange Cloth: Preservation +1 Wisdom, ?

[] Put on the Strange Cloth: Fashion +1, ?, ?

[] Open the Puzzle Box: You have some spare time now, so why not?: Start quest Shen Gong WHOA!, ?, ?, Wisdom +3

[] Write In

 **Gained**

 **+1 Intelligence, for expanding your work area.**

 **+1 Strength, for lifting heavy rocks and earth.**

 **+1 jackbot made per decision!**

 **+1 Mysterious Clothing: Added to inventory.**

Spoiler: Mysterious Sash

 **Lost:**

 **Breakfast**

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 ** _Alright people, that's all for now. I hope everyone is ready for what is to come, because whether we like it or not, fighting is coming soon. So, with this in mind, I have decided to do some interludes during the coming weekend. After all, the world does not only spin for us. The world is turning, and we can only remain still for so long. Now, SEE YA!_**


	6. Chapter 6: A Well Deserved Break

_**Hello all, it's that time again people, chapter day. And with it, comes a near total vote too...  
[X] Analyse the Strange Cloth: Preservation +1 Wisdom, ?  
-[X] While eating lunch. it's been 8 hours since breakfast.  
So, let's see what comes of this.  
**_  
As his stomach grumbled, doing its best to make its owner very aware that he hadn't eaten in almost half a day, Jack decided that he's earned some downtime. After all, the Lab could be expanded whenever he wanted it too, but food was only good in the here and now.

So, after ordering some Jackbot's to more closely analyze the strange cloth, Jack made his way upstairs, into the main kitchen to get some real food.

As he did so, he came got quite a surprise when he saw Kristen lounging on the island table, reading what looked to be 'Cat Quarterly'.

He must of made some kind of noise at this discovery, as immediately, Kristen's eyes darted above the magazine cover, locking eyes with him.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." Kristen said with a purr in the back of her throat.

You had to resist the urge to roll your eyes at your older sister's behavior. Ever since seeing that lion exhibit as a teen, she had been doing her damnedest to become more cat-like, even going so far as to memorize every cat pun in existence, and adding purrs and hisses to casual conversation. It was a little weird, but you were a boy genius who wanted to rule the world, so you had no room to talk.

"Ha ha, very funny, Kristen. I'm sure you must make a killing in your comedy show." Jack replied, voice as dry as the Sahara and eyes half-closed.

"Me-ow! What's got you in such a grumpy mood li'l Jacky?" Kristen shot back as she finally set down her magazine.

"Haaaaa~ Sorry sis, I've just been working really hard with little sleep these last few days, and when I finally did, I had this weird dream." You tell your sister. There was no point in taking out aggression on one of the few family members you get along with, not for such a minor situation.

"Oh-ho~ A weird dream keeping you up at night? Don't tell me that li'l Jackie is starting to become a Man now~" Kristen called back teasingly, eyes watching for any sign of embarrassment or anger.

Sadly, all her teasing amounted to was a single eyebrow twitch, as you were too tired and hungry to try and react to her shenanigans.

"No. It was not THAT kind of dream. Really more a nightmare than anything else. Hey, you want some eggs as well? I was just going to fry a few." Jack called out from the fridge as he retrieved the eggs and pans.

"Sure, since you're offering." Kristen called back, attention now centered back on her magazine as she see's no reactions to her teasing.

"So, not to sound like a jackass or anything, but why are you still here? Don't you have a new 'Big Heist' to pull or something?" Jack questioned as the eggs started to cook in their pan.

"To start with, you always sound like a jackass, Jack-ass. And second of all, who says I'm NOT planning a Big heist right now?" Kristen said as she lowered her magazine and made an exaggerated showing out of looking over her nails.

To this, Jack turned himself fully away from the now ready eggs on toast, and took a good look at Kristen.

Baggy sweat pants, over-sized paw print shirt, and the tiger striped slippers told him all he needed to now on what was happening.

"Yes, truly YOU are the picture of preparedness and scheming." Jack shot back, causing Kristen to slouch slightly.

"Well, if you want to play that game, why don't YOU tell ME how your little world domination plan is coming along" she said with what she termed her 'kitty pout'.

That knocked any wind you had out of your sails, as she was essentially correct. Other than a few new Jackbot designs,and some upgraded lab spaces, there really hadn't been much progress made. But that would not deter you. After all, everyone starts at nothing.  
Courage Required: 10 Actual=15 PASS  
So, with this thought in mind, you replied

"I'll be honest, not to great. But, i'm getting there. I feel like i'm about to make a breakthrough, and from there, the world will become my oyster." You replied confidently, hope and evil both shining brightly in your eyes.

This seems to shock Kristen, as she did not expect such a passionate response. After a moment however, a wide grin spreads across her face, filled with a little embarrassment, and no small amount of pride.

"Well well, it looks like someone HAS become a man. Good for you Jackie boy, if you didn't have the backbone to defend your dream, I wouldn't even think we were family." Kristen finally said.

That seemed to surprise you. That was the closest to a kind thing that Kristen had ever said to you. So, you said the only thing you could.

"Thanks."

With that said, conversation seemed to come to an end, as you both ate your late breakfast, both occupied by other things, and then departed back to your Lab.

As you came in, you see the strange cloth being scanned through one of the data processing machines. One of your earliest inventions, it is also one of your greatest, in your opinion.  
The scanner allowed the use to identify anything about an object, ranging from material, age of the object, even some insights into how it was made, like stitch patterns or forging methods. The one downside to it, however, is that is is useless on living creatures, due to cells constantly being created and dying, confusing the machine.

Still, as you come fully into the Lab proper, a nearby Jackbot comes over to hand you a list of what has been found so far. To start with, it appeared to be made of silk worm spun silk, but no type of dye was used in it, leading him to wonder where it got its electric blue color. Another interesting thing as was the fact that the tassels at the end were apparently hand made as **There were fingerprints from when they shaped them** , which by all means should have been impossible, as that would mean they were hand-shaped while still hot from a forge or fire-source. Lastly, and most outrageously, the object itself appeared to be **OVER 5,000 YEARS OLD**.

Just...how. Most CIVILIZATIONS lasted less than that, so how did this ONE PIECE OF CLOTHING THAT SHOULD BE FILLED WITH HOLES BUT SOMEHOW LOOKS BRAND NEW!

Wait! Calm. Be Calm. There must just be something I'm missing. Yes...yes. This can be explained. But until it can, you apparently have a dynasty old piece of cloth, unaged. Maybe it can be used to help preserve something else? Like a ceremonial wrapping? After all, the gauze of a mummy lasts for thousands of years, why not this as well?

So, to take his mind of the frankly mind-breaking material he has found, Jack decided too...

[]Open the Box, de-stress with a nice puzzle: start Quest Shen Gong WHOA!, Wisdom+2, ?

[]Make some new Jackbot's, find solace in Science: +6 standard Jackbots OR +2 Special Jackbots

[]Finish the Lab, get that S*it done: Full Lab available, +2 Jackbot's per creation round, Allows for Lab Customization.

[]Write-In

 **END OF CHAPTER  
**  
 _Gained:_

 _+1 Wisdom_

 _-_ **Preservation-Level 1** By using this skill, you can preserve an object that would expire or degrade much longer than it would originally allow. Upgrades at Level 10.

 **Confident Rank -UP!- Kristen Spicer: Rank 3, Teasing sister with the Sharp Claws**  
Abilities Enabled:  
Cat's Me-ow: Cannot be Taunted or Goaded by opponents when tired or hungry.  
Next Ability at Rank Four.

 _ **Alright people, that's the end for now. A bit of a longer chapter, but what can I say, I like writing dialogue and we are maybe one to two more updates, depending what choices we make, before our first guaranteed fight will happen. So, until then, review, vote, and WIN FOR EVIL!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Man Cave Complete

**_Hello All, it's Monday once again, and with it comes a near total vote to  
[X]Finish the Lab, get that S*it done: Full Lab available, +2 Jackbot's per creation round, Allows for Lab Customization  
So, let's start the show.  
_**  
Jack was feeling pretty good right now, all things considered.

He got a gift from one of his nicer Uncles, had been turning out some pretty unique Jackbots, he felt a little closer to his sister, he found what seemed to be a piece of impossible cloth, and his Lab was FINALLY going to be finished. It honestly should have been done sooner, but what can you do, he was only one person.

'Yes, things really couldn't be better.' Jack thought, a large grin forming on his face as he saw the minions putting the last bits of circuitry into the steel lined walls. Now, he could truthfully say that the Lab had been expanded to almost three times its previous size, and he couldn't be happier with it. Think of of the SCIENCE that could be done!

Sadly, all good things must come to an end at some point, and in this case, it came by way of a wall to the left of Jack suddenly exploding (How does that even _happen! THE LAB WAS UNDERGROUND!)_

As Jack desperately tried to shield himself from the debris from behind a nearby Jackbot, the smoke finally cleared nough that he could see who had just destroyed part of the Lab **HE HAD JUST COMPLETED**.

Spoiler: The Lab Wreckers

They definitely made for an odd picture as they...struck a pose?

The people themselves were a mixed bag, with one looking like a cocky surfer guy suddenly decided to become Jackie Chan, another looking like a giant wall of muscle and pain with a ten gallon hat where its head should be, and what looked to be a walking stereotype. The last one was, admittedly, very hot, but was overshadowed by **THE FACT THAT THEY DESTROYED PART OF YOUR LAB!**

So, seeing them just standing there and almost casually surveying **YOUR** Lab, you did the only thing you could.

"JACKBOTS! ATTACK!"

 **BATTLE STARTED**

 **[]Write In**

 **END OF CHAPTER  
**  
 _Gained:_  
\+ 2 Jackbots per Creation turn  
+1 Enemy! These are people who wish to stop your nefarious plans, and are a hazard to

 _Lost:_  
Complete Lab; Lab Partially destroyed.

 ** _Alright People, I told you so, but now, we have our first fight. And for once, YOU all must create a battle plan. Also, keep in mind the fact that we can make two actions in one turn due to our Evil Perk. And, the Jackbots turns do not count as our own.  
Finally, I will be posting an interlude explaining how this change happened.  
Until then, HAPPY PLANNING!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Clash in the Lab

**_Well, terribly sorry, but there is no place for nervousness in Battle! So, prepare for action with [X] Plan: Violence is not he cruelest way.  
-[X] Demand to know who they are and why they are destroying his property and illegally entering his home.  
-[X] Tell the jackbots to record their every action while keeping a perimeter around him.  
-[X] Have them hand you the mantle and puzzle box.  
-[X] Prepare to use their names, if given, and their faces to find out their identities and blackmail any relatives they might have into compliance.  
-[X] Keep talking about how they keep commiting unwarranted crimes against you and "evil" they are.  
-[X] Use the pudding...for whatever reason.  
Now, LET'S START THE FIGHT!  
_**  
"Wait!"

As hundreds of thoughts ran through his head, ranging from how to deal with these intruders, how to fix his Lab, and his precious, precious pudding, Jack quickly realized that MAYBE, it WOULDN'T be the best idea to attack the people who broke down a wall of your lab, _which was still completely underground_.

So, it was with this word that the Jackbot's stopped where they were, forming a tight-knit perimeter around him, and finally drawing the attention of the four people who seemed to have realized that another person was in the room.

"Well? Who are you people! And why are you in MY Lab!" Jack finally screamed out after several awkward seconds of staring at each other. Sure it wasn't the most polite thing to do, but they had just ruined what you had been working days of hard labor on.

Finally, after some quiet mumbling and some light pushing, the hot one was pushed in front.

"Agh! Screw you guys! What happened to team solidarity!" she seemed to aggressively whisper back to her friends, who only tipped their hat, or gave a thumbs up back too.

Finally facing you without any smoke or pose in the way, you made sure to memorize her face...for reasons.

Spoiler: The Hot One

She seemed to be Japanese, with her black hair done up in two tails with one on each side of her head. Her clothes appeared to be the female version of her friends robes, with he only difference being a slit down the side of her red over shirt, and white...stocking? in place of pants. She also had a pair of sensible, flat shoes, with what looked like x-shaped ankle guards.

In any other case, such a girl would be having you tripping over yourself and trying to impress her with your newest Deathbeam (The last one only worked on gophers.) But, at the moment, your anger and sorrow overpowered any attraction you would be feeling at this point.

"So. Once again, why the Hell are you all in my Lab? And how did you even get in here?" Jack said in Japanese, wondering if they simply didn't understand him before. He doubted it, what with how one of her friends looked distinctly Texan, and he gave his first request in English.

The girl seemed to be surprised by the question in her own tongue, but finally responded after a moment.

"We're terribly sorry about crashing into your home. We were tracking an...object, and by the time we saw the wall of this...basement? We couldn't stop. Once again, we are very sorry." She replied back, now bent at a nearly 90-degree angle.

You could only gaze down in mild disbelief at the fact that the breaking of your secret Lab happened by mere mistake. Also, what object were they racking so precisely, yet not knowing exactly where it was? And how were they moving so fast that they barreled through a Steel wall? Hell, how were _any_ of them still alive after a crash like that.

So, with this in mind, Jack decided to get some answers.

"Well. If you were going to such great lengths to get this mysterious object, it must be quite important. Like say, important enough to break into another person's private property, and the desecrate said property? Hmm, maybe I should call the police, and let them know about this." Jack said as the girl came out of her bowing position, and finally taking note of the robots surrounding the boy, and the phone he had in hand.

She quietly gulped, before looking back at her friends, who seemed to be at just as much of a loss as she was. So, she quickly affirmed her features, and turned to face Jack again.

"Please! Don't call the cops! I'll tell you about what we're looking for, just don't do it!" She called back, in English this time, most likely for the benefit of her friends, who now understood what had been said.

"No Kimiko! Do not tell the strangely pale man about the Shen Gong Wu!" The little yellow one yelled out, with a Asiatic bent to his pronunciation. 'Yeesh, the little cheesehead really WAS a walking stereotype.' Jack couldn't help but think with a wince.

It seemed he was not alone with this thought, as the hot one- apparently named Kimiko- and the surfer looking guy both face palmed at the total slip of information.

Now facing Jack with a small grimace of pain and a slight tinge of red on her face, whether in anger at her friend, or from the embarrassment of the situation, Jack decided a little more was necessary was needed before he was fine with the Lab damage.

"Oh, YES _Kimiko_ , tell me all about these so called _Shen Gong Wu_." Jack said, with liberal use of air quotes and sarcasm, succeeding in getting more flinches out of Kimiko, and cluing the little baldy into what he had just revealed.

"Urgh...Listen. I know this is gonna sound crazy, but you HAVE to promise not to call the cops until i'm finished explaining. Got it?" Kimiko finally replied, hoping to gain some kind of ground given the situation.

"You're broke into my underground Lab in the middle of the afternoon, through a wall that was a solid sheet of steel, _and underground_. Trust me, I'm eagerly waiting for that explanation." Jack deadpanned back, as his bots moved into a wider rank, seeing no danger for their master.

"Ahhhhh...right. That whole, breaking and entering thing...To be honest, we didn't expect the ummmm, well screw it, the Wu to be in someone's basement. We just expected it to be underground, in this general area." Kimiko finally got out, giving up any chance of trickery or lying about the situation.

This caused your eye-brow to raise a little higher. They knew the general area this supposed Wu would be in, and that it would be buried, but not its exact location. How was that possible? It couldn't have been satellites, or cameras, as the Lab was upgraded to be unhackable/ unmoniterable years ago when he was first starting the path of Villainy.

"Uh-huh. And you found this Wu? You said? HOW?" Jack questioned none too subtly, trying desperately to think of a tracking method he hadn't already circumvented.

This brought another sheepish look to Kimiko's face.

"Ah...That's a little harder to explain. Look, this would be a lot easier if we could show you what a Wu is. Did you happen to find a piece of cloth that had three metal tassels on one end?" she finally ended, growing more serious.

This of course caused Jack to start. How did they know he had found the old piece of cloth? _HOW_ did they know about it in the first place? How were they able to track a single piece of fabric to one specific area of the world, when he knew for a fact that there were no tacking devices or markers on it, so _HOW!  
_  
"Yeah, I found something like that recently. Why?" Jack replied back evenly. Of course, he would not let any of his inner panic at the moment. No, that was for later, when he DIDN'T have witness' to watch him freak the F*ck out.

"Really? That's Great! Bring it over here and I can show you what makes it so special!" Kimiko replied brightly, finally seeing an upside to the whole situation.

"Fine. If it gets me that explanation." Jack replied back hesitantly, as he ordered a Jackbot to retrieve the strange material. Of course he was cautious, for all he knew, they would snatch the cloth and run away,with however they were traveling underground at the ludicrous speeds needed to breach steel walls. Hmm, he should look into that. Nobody expects an enemy to tunnel in or under their feet.

Food for later thought, as Jack's attention was soon brought back to the present by his faithful Bot handing him the strange cloth, causing Kimiko's face to light up.

"The Third-Arm Sash!" She cried out in joy.

"Third-Arm Sash, huh? Weird name. What's it mean?" Jack questioned back as he took a better look at the apparently named Third-Arm Sash. Now that he had a name to work off of, he could definitely give the name credit. with how the extra length of the shoulder wrapping was extended, and the tassels acting as finger substitutes, it really DID look like a substitute arm.

"Yeah, see, watch this! Hand it over for a sec, and i'll show you!" Kimiko seemed to crow with cheer, causing you to almost unconsciously hand the Sash over to her in an attempt to make her like you.

As her hands touched the Sash, however, something...weird happened.

The Sash suddenly started shining, as someone decided to turn on a light in a dark room, bathing everyone an almost neon light show.

This apparently didn't just shock you, but also Kimiko and her friends, who looked just as lost as yourself.

"W-What is THIS!" You cry out in what you admit might have been a slightly scared tone.

"I Don't know! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!" Kimiko seemed just as, if not more so, freaked out than you, so that was a plus.

"Ah, don't get your tunics in a bunch. This is perfectly normal." A new voice called out, causing you to nearly jerk back in surprise, but quickly found you couldn't as if the Sash had a magnetic pull, not letting you go.

So, without anywhere for your body to go, your eyes frantically darted around, trying to find the speaker.

"Down here, Pasty." The said again.

So, heeding it, Jack looked down to find a...gecko with a beard?

Spoiler: The Oddest Gecko

"Ah, good. so those little red marbles in your head aren't just for show. Yo, the names Dojo Kanojo Cho, Guardian of the Shen Gong Wu. I'm sure it is an honor to meet me". The lizard, apparently named Dojo, said quite smugly.

At this, Jack could say the only thing that was on his mind.

"What even is this day?" Jack said with a deadpan, mind struggling to comprehend if this was a dream or reality.

No...Not nearly enough conquest for this to be a dream.

"Well you asked the right question! Today is the day that the Xiaolin Showdowns begin again!" Dojo seemed to reply seriously, though with what sounded like complete nonsense.

"Ah. I see that blank look on your face there ya basement dweller. Well, let old Uncle Dojo edjimicate all ya' young'ns" Dojo drawled as he took out a pair of small reading glasses, _and a scroll larger than himself_!?

"You see, Shen Gong Wu are mystical items first created over 10,000 years ago by Master Dai-Shi, and are items used to prevent evil. Of course, that's how they started at least. Once Dai-Shi passed away of old age at 3,000 years old, the ways to create Wu became wider spread through his students, and before ya know it, every master and their familiar are making Wu purposefully or accidentally over the millennia. Thankfully, the Wu themselves get...let's say, 'tired' after being used for long periods of time, and rest for a few hundred or thousand years. These points are usually peaceful, by human standards, but every so often, a Wu awakes and try's to start up others. When this happens, the final Wu Dai-Shi created, The Scroll of Knowledge, tracks the Wu to its nearest location, to help stop damage." The lizard finally finished. What made it even more impressive was that he only seemed o have inhaled once before giving the monologue.

"However. That all changes when two people touch a piece of Wu. No, since it can't bond with two different people at once, it has to decide who is more worthy of it. And this sets of a chain of similar or opposing Wu within similar areas. Congrats kiddies, you all just restarted the Shaolin V Heylin War." Dojo finished gravely, prompting horror to flash on Kimiko's face, and your own to remain blank as you have no idea what either of those words mean or have to do with the situation.

"Soooo...while that info dump was nice and all, you still didn't explain WHAT a Xiaolin showdown was, and WHY I CAN'T LET GO OF THE STUPID THING!" Jack finally roared, attracting all attention to himself once more, and causing a small blush to grow on Dojo's face.

"Hahemm! Yes! Yes, the ah, Showdown. To be honest, I can't explain that one all that well. Just say 'I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown', name a challenge or game, and something of value that you enjoy or is precious to you, usually other Wu, but make due this time, and then hang onto your ass. THEN you'll see what i'm talking about." Dojo said with a small blush at not being able explain something.

"AHEM! Yes, okay, let's try this them. Hmmm. Okay, I've got something. Kimiko! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! I wager my Pudding against your Hair ties! The winner gets the Third-Arm Sash! And the challenge will be...

[] **Write In**

 ** _That's right people! I did it! Your plan got you exposition, some information on Wu, not immediate distrust and or internal bleeding from the monks, and possibly hairties! They could boost stats, you don't know! But you can find out, Next Time, if We Win! Also, you are voting on what challenge to do in the Showdown, so make sure to try and rig it in our favor as much as you can! Also, keep in mind that Kimiko's dad works at one of the largest tech companies in their world, so don't just do something boring like who builds a better Bot! Be creative! And See You Again!_**

 ** _PS. It was SO much fun writing this_**


	9. Chapter 9: Be Bibbity-BOP'D!

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!  
But seriously, I feel world better than I did before. Now, every movement I make ISN'T pain and burning. And, I'd just like to say thank you to all you wonderful readers who patiently waited and voted for this story, as it shows me exactly the feeling I want to see.  
Now, enough with the feels, on with the winning vote, which is...  
[x] Ice skating Ultimate Tic tac toe  
As soon as this was made an option, my mind brought about something that gave me a wicked grin. So, buckle up, and prepare to get _****_t_** ** _r_** ** _i_** ** _p_** ** _p_** ** _y_** ** _.  
_**  
 _Last time, on Go Wu!  
A Group of Monks? have just broken into our Villain's underground lair, and had the existence of Magic revealed to him by a talking gecko. Also, he must defeat a hot Asian girl at a magical contest to keep a sash that looks like an arm. And what did our Villain choose as his challenge? Well, of course it was..  
_  
"Ice Skating Ultimate Tic tac toe!" Jack finally finished exclaiming.

The room was silent, each face in the room alight with confusion and apprehension about what just spilled forth from your mouth.

However, this confusion did not last long, because as soon as that moment of air passed, the sash binding your hand lit up, as if suddenly unleashing the sun in your Lab, and soon, the world became nothing but white light.

When you finally regained your vision, you became aware that you were no longer in your Lab.

No, you were someplace far more...Ludicrous.

To start with, everything around you was a pure, stark white, separated only by the grid lock pattern running along the seemingly endlessly tall and wide walls.

The only exceptions you could see, however, were the floor and ceiling. The floor seemed to be pure ice, but what made it strange was that you felt no cold from it, even as you reoriented yourself on the slippery surface.

Above, however, was the Sash. Or rather, a glowing sphere containing the Sash located dead center where both sides of the room could meet.

As you finished taking note of your surroundings, you also realize that your outfit has changed considerably. Where once were your sleeping/inventing pajama's and overcoat, now rested a pure black figure staking outfit, with your helipack now gone, but the same design now emblazoned on the silver skates you wore. As the shock of the sudden changes finally catches you, you also realize something.

Everything on you...fits. Fits you better than anything you've ever felt. Like someone tailored every piece and blade to incorporate everything that was...Jack Spicer. It would have been amazing if it weren't pant's wettingly terrifying.

But, now was not the time to panicking, not when you finally take notice of the other people in the room. And boy, do you take notice.

Kimiko seems to have undergone a similar change as you did, as where there was once slightly loose robes and flat shoes, now rested a red skin-tight leotard and flame styled hair-ties.

You had to resist the urge to let your jaw drop at this, but finally work up the mental prowess to think of something else when you see the same kind of panic appear on her face as you imagine it did on your's.

Finally, it seems the Universe decided to give him a break, as Dojo's? voice rang out from somewhere.

"Well kid, welcome to a Showlin Showdown. Been a while since I've seen a doozie of a challenge like this one, but, hey, that's what happens when you get too specific. Of course, if your not specific enough, the Wu tends to make its own thing, and NOBODY wants that...ANYWAY! The goal of this challenge is to win three games of Tic tac toe across the Ice to reach the Third-Arm Sash. To mark the tiles, you must use your Hair-ties, or your...pudding, yeesh. Anyway, with each game one, your side of the room raises a little higher, until you can reach and skake hands with Sash. Any questions? No? Well then, GON YE TEN PAI!" Dojo finished explaining, before yelling the last bit at the top of his lungs, which seemed to resonate throughout Jack's very being.

As neither you nor Kimiko made a move after a moment of silence, Dojo's voice chipped in once more.

"Ah, that means start."

The words seemed to jump both of you into action, as you focused on the match at hand, and decided too.

 **[] Aim for the Top Left Corner of the Sqaure**

 **[]Aim for the Top Center Square**

 **[] Aim for the Top Right Corner of the Square**

 **[] Aim for the Center Right Square**

 **[] Aim for the Center Square**

 **[] Aim for the Center Left Square**

 **[] Aim for the Bottom Right Square**

 **[] Aim for the Bottom Center Square**

 **[] Aim for the Bottom Left Square**

 **[]Cheat?**  
 **-Write In.**

 **PICK 3**

 ** _Alright people. This vote, your aiming for how you want to play the first square. Label what choice you want to do in order, such as 1. Center Square, Left Square, 3. Bottom Right Square. You will also have a bit of an advantage for this first game, as Kimiko does not have much experience on skates, and there is no such thing as turns in this game. I have also explained how the game functions in this setting, so have fun thinking of how to cheat it for later. I can tell you this, I thought of three while writing the chapter, but each would only work once._**  
 ** _Also, for this Showdown only, both the Hair-bands and Pudding have gained some special abilities, meaning that they can mark ice. Think about how._**

 ** _So, until Monday and or Tuesday depending on the voting decisions, So Long For Now!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Choice & Match

**_Hello all, back again, and we are FINALLY starting the actual Showdown. So, without further ado, our winning votes aaaarrrreeee~  
[X] Aim for the Top Right Corner of the Square  
-[X]Considering Jack's reaction to Kimiko how about flirting with her, something like "I though I looked good on the Ice" Ideally at a point to make her trip up/ throw off her aim of her throw  
-[X] Use Jack's world class ice skating skills to dazzle and confuse everyone else.  
-[X] No Cheating this Round.  
So, GON YI TEN PAI!  
_**  
"I Call The Top Right Corner!" Jack yelled out as soon as his brain rebooted enough to actually remember the game he chose.

At least, until the sky lit up again, at least for only a brief moment this time, and you both were now in a similar but different room than the one you were before, the only thing differentiating it being the giant letters saying TRC seemingly carved into the very air.

But, as a man of conviction, and no small amount of pragmatism, you tore your eyes away from the eldritch sight and quickly started making as many X's as physically possible as you moved. This turned out to be quite a few more than most would think possible, what with your almost supernatural skating ability.

However, this advantage did not last long, as the sound of your skates marring the unbelievable smooth ice soon tore Kimiko's attention away from the giant letters, and quickly caused her to develop a look of awe at your skillz. At least, before said expression burned away, replaced by a face of determination and a little anger at using her distractions to one-up her.

As you continued to sail across the ice, looking more like a person casually taking a stroll. you decided that with the lead you already have, you could afford to showboat a little. After all, it wasn't often other people got to see you skate.

So, with some fancy flourishes, you brought out your Pudding cup (of Power) and proceeded to do some tricks. Things ranging from simple things like pirouettes with the cup balanced on your nose, to more complex things. such as literally dancing on the ice, all while making sure to leave X's wherever you traveled.

And while this appears to have captivated your audience, especially the little stereotype one, it failed to catch the attention of Kimiko, who had just worked out how to move with any great amount of speed while leaving circles where she went.

You definitely had to admit, learning how to make a perfect circle, flip outside said circle, and then land perfectly on the ice to repeat the process again was very impressive, especially for someone who didn't show the regular signs of knowing how to skate. So, seeing these feats, you decided to kill three birds with one drone, and complimented her.

"Well well, looks like I'm not the only one who's good at skating here. With how hot and fast you're moving ahead, I'd be worried about melting the ice." You said with what you hope was a charming grin.

At first, she seemed taken aback by the random interjection, causing her to nearly stumble for half a step, but she quickly corrected herself, and looked back at you with a small, teasing smirk.

"Mn-hmm. Well there fancy-feet, your right about one thing. I do BURN hot. Wanna see just how much you can handle?" She shot back, before suddenly flinching back, nearly knocking yourself over.

You couldn't find it in yourself to blame her either, as you almost tripped over as well. If it weren't for the small propellers in your skates, you're tongue would be getting a serious case of freezer burn.

Where had THAT come from? Was there some hidden attraction? Could this be...a chance to get a girlfriend!?

WHAT DID HE DO! WHAT DID HE DO! WHAT DID HE DO NOW!

As his brain struggled to work past the impossibility of a girl, much less one who broke into his house and was currently having a magical showdown with, could like him, his body moved on auto-pilot, finishing the last set of X's needed for him to win the round.

So, with the zone completed, the large letters hanging in the air now proudly bore a large red X over them, before suddenly transporting them both to the original room, where Jack's side had risen about a third of the way closer to the Sash.

It was Kimiko's turn to pick a square now, and an awkward silence filled the room/dimension.

So, Jack decided too...

 **[]Try and Reason why that response happened: Wisdom +1, Courage +1, ?**

 **[] Ignore the Response, Plan the next Match  
-How**

 **[] Gather intelligence: Wisdom +1, Knowledge +1, ?  
-What questions**

 **[] Cheat in next match  
-How**

 **[] Examine Pudding: Gain Power of Pudding, Wisdom +1, ?**

 **[]Write-In**

 **CHOOSE 2 (1 + 1 Extra Action due to Evil Genius Perk)**

 ** _Alright people. The first match is ours. No matter what choices we made during this one, we would have won, both due to the fact that our skating ability is VERY surprising, but also the fact that Kimiko has literally never skated before now. As you can see, both of these things are now moot points, so make some serious choices for the coming rounds. Next, we have Kimiko's reaction to our come-on...or at least, what we think can be constituted as a come-on. You are a sheltered rich kid who's never seen a 'successful' relationship, so there's your current best. If anyone is confused by this reaction, refer to the page on Shen Gong Wu lore and abilities now located in this threads Info sections. That's all for now, so see you all tomorrow!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Wisdom and Wu

**_Hello people, to start with, I am SO sorry that this update is so late, but during the last while, I have been VERY business with wrapping up college. Thankfully, however, this will not be problem ever again in a little bit over a weeks time. GRADATION BABY! THEN I JUST NEED TO USE WORK AS AN EXCUSE FOR LATE UPDATES! But, I digress. The winning vote, with unanimous results, is too...  
[X]Try and Reason why that response happened: Wisdom +1, Courage +1, ?  
_** _ **[X] Examine Pudding: Gain Power of Pudding, Wisdom +1, ?**_ ** _  
Now, let's Begin... again!_**  
As Jack waited to hear Kimiko's choice, his mind whirled in a thousand different directions as he tried desperately to come to a conclusion about the sudden flirting? that happened during the match.

Was it possible that...she found him attractive? He couldn't see how, what with the bed wrangled hair and perpetual bags under his eyes from too many late nights of SCIENCE. No, it couldn't be that. That seemed too...shallow.

Maybe she saw through what he was kinda trying to do? Throwing him off balance with a compliment here or there? But, she seemed a bit too innocent to try a trick like that. Or at least, seemed to be just as confused about the comeback as he was, given her own flinch after the fact.

So, as you tried to puzzle out the reason for the maybe-kinda-sorta-possible feelings between someone who broke into his basement and was currently in a magical contest/trial with, your eyes gradually dropped down to the pack of pudding that had remained locked in your white-knuckled grip throughout the past few bizarre minutes. It was then that you remembered what you actually said that kick-started this crazy chain of events.

"I wager my Pudding cup against you Hair-ties..." Jack whispered before trailing off, now thoroughly trying to take in every detail of both the cup in your hand, and the top of Kimiko's head, as you tried not to get yourself distracted again as you caught sight of her thinking face.

Now that you actually looked at the accessory itself and not the person it was attached to, you could very well see differences compared to the simple pair of red bands they were before. Now, their shade of red seemed to almost dance, constantly moving like fire, and even seemed to even be giving off a tiny bit of light on their own, casting their owner in a gorgeous back-glow, as if standing constantly under a glorious sunset. It actually took some effort to tare his eyes off them now that they had his attention, but with some minor effort, he succeeded in his endeavor.

Eyes now filed with a little more understanding of what possibly might of happened, your eyes are soon drawn down back to the cup in your now loosening grip, comforted at being able at least some form of logic on the prior events. And, now expecting to find changes to the otherwise regular SpicerbrandTM chocolate pudding cup, now it featured quite a few different levels of color. These colors ranged from brown, white, bronze, black, and even red. For another matter, the lid, instead of a normal peel-off wrapper, was instead replaced with what looked like a Chinese designed flood gate, with a valve design on the side.

"Magic...huh. So you can change what once was, and what can be. I can already think of a few thing to do with that. But first, YOU need a name little guy." Jack finally finished, a massive grin steadily growing on his face as he imagined what he could do with what could truly be called magic.

So, Jack silently pondered on what to call the magical marvel, before remembering that he was waiting for the next match to be decided, and quickly decided he would go with the simple solution.

"I shall call you, the Pudding of Power!" Jack declared to the pudding cup. And, it seemed to have heard him, if the cup suddenly glowing was supposed to be encouragement.

As the Wu shined, the light seemed to travel directly up his arm, before making its way downward to his abdomen. As you let the magic do what you guess was its work, you feel a pulling at the bottom of your gut, and suddenly the valve on the side of the cup sprung out of the side, going from a mere 2D design to a real life object commonly found in the backyard.

You did not get a chance to use it, however, as at that point, Kimiko seemed to have decided to go for broke, and called to face off for the middle square.

As the world started to shift into the new arena, you tried too...

[] Tell Kimiko about the Wu: +1 With Kimiko, +1 ?

[]Try to Flirt: +1 Courage, +1 ?

[] Focus on the coming match: + 1 Speed , gain temporary -Focus- Skill

[] Study your Wu: +1 Wisdom, +1 Level -Power of Pudding-

 **CHOOSE ONE**

and for the match itself, you decided too...

[] Go Hard and Fast, take no chances

[] Try and Rile up Kimiko, make her Sloppy

[] Go slow and cover your tracks, be thorough

[] Try your Wu, see what happens

[]Cheat  
-How?

[]Write-In

 **CHOOSE ONE**

 **End of Chapter  
**  
 _Gained:_

Wisdom +1: For identifying the underlying reason behind an action...or at least what you assumed caused it .

Wisdom +1: For identifying and applying logic to the Insane or unexpected.

Courage +1: For willing to leave your comfort zone to find the truth, no matter how unconventional.

Gained Skill -Wu Identifier- Level One: The ability to spot Shen Gong Wu in use, and regular forms. At current strength, you can tell if an object in your sight is a Shen Gong Wu. New ability gained at Level 5.

Gained Skill -Power of Pudding- Level MAX: While holding/using the Pudding of Power, allows for double the average amount to be created for half the normal cost to produce. Also, while in the vicinity of the Wu, gain a regen effect of 5 hp per second while eating and or using pudding.

 ** _Alright people. That's the end for now. This next update WILL be on Time, and sometime either tomorrow or Wednesday. Till then my, hopefully, loyal fans._**


	12. Chapter 12: Getting to the Heart

_**Hello all, I have now managed to stick to an update promise! Good for me! And good for you all too, as the winning votes are...  
[X] Study your Wu: +1 Wisdom, +1 Level -Power of Pudding-  
and  
[X] Go slow and cover your tracks, be thorough  
I have to say, this was my favorite combination of them all to write. Let's hope you all enjoy it just as much!  
**_  
As your eyes readjusted from being temporarily blinded once again, you took note of the new area you appeared in. It looked exactly the same as the previous challenge room, with the only differences being the distinct lack of markings on any surfaces. Seeing no sudden surprises, you quickly looked back at your opponent, who seemed to be taking a second to regain their balance again. The only reason you feel you recovered this quickly is due to your frankly ludicrous ability to adapt to new areas quickly. Call it a by-product of moving and living at different houses all over the globe. or just being open-minded, but you were going to take the precious moments you had to try and find anything else about the wondrous object in your hand.

So, turning it over once more in your hand, you try to take in every detail your eyes can comprehend, and compare it to other like minded products. To start with, the metal 'valve' and gate hinges on the top of the cup seemed to be made of pure gold, but did not budge even a little under a steady amount of pressure, which you knew would warp the ordinarily soft metal. There was also the added weight that you didn't notice earlier, mostly due to your habit of keeping work tools wherever you went in case a bit of machinery in one of your many labs broke down. The cup seemed to be a good 7 to eight pounds. Heavy enough to give it some heft, but not something you could really hurt someone with.

Also. speaking of previously unnoticed facts, you found that when holding the cup with the 'gate' of the cup facing away from you, and the body of the cup nestling into your palm, it almost seemed too...fit. And that was not the extent of it. No, it **FELT** like it was the most natural thing in the world, for your hand to be pressed against and around the little cup, bearing an almost comforting weight. If it weren't so cool, you would be seriously disturbed by this fact, but after getting forcibly changed into a pitch black skater's outfit that felt like a second skin on his skinny body, having one of your fist successful inventions turned int of pair of super powered skates (which you were TOTALLY going to make a pair of for real once all this was done) and being forcibly teleported into pitch white rooms in what looked like a realm of pitch black nothingness by a magical piece of clothing. At this point, you felt that nothing would ever surprise you again. (Oh...You poor fool.)

Though, it appears that you were a bit TOO preoccupied with your findings, as it appears that Kimiko had already recovered from her brief bout of blindness, and was already racing across the ice, moving and marking the area at a much faster rate than the first match.

Though, that was fine by you for the moment. After all, the only thing that mattered for the match was whoever had the most area covered in their sign or object. And wouldn't you know, from the back, you couldn't skate back and cover up your mark. And if worse came to worse, well, pudding could stain something fierce, as exhibited by your numerous trench-coats over the years.

So, the match continued, and like you planned, you did your best to tread the area behind Kimiko, allowing you the chance to both spread your X's without much delay, AND the chance to watch Kimiko's legs as she made tight circles wherever she could...not that you would ever let anyone discover that second fact. However, like most plans, your's quickly began to fall apart as soon as Kimiko reached the nearest wall, and turned to start the next circuit, catching sight of you in the corner of her eye, as well as all of the X's you've claimed over and around her own circles.

The look that came to her eyes frankly scared you a bit, and what came after that scared him even more.

"Oh YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME! ALL THAT WORK DOING THOSE CIRCLES, AND THERE YOU ARE DOING YOUR STUPID F*CKING X'S! WELL! NO MORE NICE KIMIKO!" She said as she seemed to be growing further and further enraged, before suddenly shouting out a pair of words that made no sense to you.

" **HAILATION HAIR-TIES!** "

The fear and confusion soon gave way to overwhelming panic though, because as soon as the final syllables left her suddenly blood red lips, she started burning. As in, literally, on fire. It also seemed to be the exact thing she needed, as she suddenly rocketed past you, and quickly evaporated every piece of ice she touched, erasing every X you had made over the ast few minutes, as well as burning clear black circles into the ice without abandon.

You were outright flailing at this point but not due to the contest. No, you were currently trying to avoid the scalding hot steam coming up from all around you, well aware of the kind of damage steam like that can do.

So, brain otherwise occupied with trying to get out of the rapidly forming deathtrap, your instincts reacted in the way they always did when you felt stressed.

You Called for Pudding. And Pudding Responded.

" **PUDDING OF POWER!** "

Your voice seemed to echo in your own ears, but that might of been lightheadedness as you tried desperately to breath regular air, but that concern was quickly taken care of as the 'Gates' on the front of your cup snapped open, the valve on the side seemed to spin without stopping as if trying to take flight from his hands, which were also forced directly in front and away.

What came out of the cup the size of your palm could only be described as A Tidal Wave of Deliciousness. And as the room was flooded with the sweet substance, both cooling the previously evaporating ice, as well as covering the area with 'you'. The last though you had in your head before the wave doubled back on you was

'So this is how it ends...drowning in pudding..yeah, that sounds about right.'

Of course, this only lasted for a second, and for those precious seconds, you felt as if you were the Pudding, and the Pudding was You. It was...enlighteningly sweet.

But, as the seconds came to an end, you and Kimiko were once again transported back to the main area, with your area having risen that much farther, bathing you almost directly in the Light from the Sash, and allowing you a bird's eye view of Kimiko, who looked remarkably calmer now, and apparently just as covered in pudding as you were, though in her case, seemed to be primarily Vanilla somehow, as opposed to your own almost chocolate swirl design dripping from your previously red locks. At this point, it seemed that You AND Kimiko just wanted this whole thing to be over with at this point, if only so you could get showers before you started reeking of sugar.

But, the battle had been fought, and you were now aware your opponent can apparently become a very angry rocket. So, with this information, you called out to claim the Middle Right Square, and decided too...

[] Use that Anger to Your Advantage: +1 Courage, Possible +1 Speed, -1 Social Kimiko

[]Make it YOUR stage: +1 Wisdom, ?, ?

[]Use your previously unnoticed propeller skates as a surprise Boost: +1 Speed, Propeller Skate Blueprint

 **CHOOSE ONE**

and would...

[]End the last match as soon as possible

[] Talk with Kimiko about what would happen if you and or she, could forfeit

[] Ask Dojo about any possible way to take a moment and get rid of the Pudding coating you both

[]Cheat  
-How?

[]Write-In

 **CHOOSE ONE**

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 _ **Alright people, we're nearing the end of our first Showdown, and will soon reach our first Level-up. A lot of things will be happening very shortly, and, with the benefit of this being a larger update than usual, I want to take this time to ask something of you all. In this thread...I want you to post memes. Omakes. Reasons to do specific Showdowns in the future. I want to see all this and more in this thread, and hopefully future ones as well. In fact, I'll get it started!**_ Spoiler: The First Meme of a thread! _**  
And, I want to get an opinion form you people as well about the lore list. At this point, I am accepting and creating Shen Gong Wu for this fic. If you have an idea you REALLY want to see done, send me a PM, and I'll add it to the scroll of Lore page. And on the topic, do you all want me to add the lore for Shen Gong Wu that I already have written up posted so that you can plan for contingencies, or do you want Wu added as they are revealed? Do these things and more, and I will make this the Greatest Xiaolin Quest you have ever read!**_

 _ **Until the next update! May we all Meme again!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Showdown Finale?

_**Hello all, the Showdown is stated to reach a possible end. It's been a crazy few minutes for our resident genius, what with the rapid underground break-in, the complete breaking of our previous beliefs, and us gaining more insight into how the world works in the span of about half an hour than we have over the course of our current 17 year lifetime. Feel proud about that. So, let's see where this crazy train takes us, with the winning votes being...**_  
[X]Make it YOUR stage: +1 Wisdom, ?, ?  
and  
[X]End the last match as soon as possible  
\- [X] Don't Rush, Rushing makes mistakes more likely to happen  
 _ **So, without further ado, LET"S GET RRRRRRREEEEADDDDYYYY TO RRRRRRUMMMMMMBLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE!  
**_  
As the field came into view, you noticed that the light that previously blinded you didn't affect you nearly as much as they did before. You aren't sure if your eyes are simple used to it happening now, but you are left with very little time to ponder the implications as it seems that Kimiko was just as unaffected by the lights as you were, judging by her quickly orienting herself and then rocketing forward at a much more controlled pace than earlier, albeit with a tightly controlled look of concentration on her face, and a small trails of fire alighting where her skates touched the ice.

Luckily, you yourself now had a few new tricks up your sleeve thanks to the voodoo that you apparently candoo.

So, with a quick cry of "Pudding of Power", the sweet treat floods out of its tiny container, forming an almost reverse geyser, sending you flying well over the ice, as well as coating the area around you in a sticky mess that refused to come out of the surfaces it lands on.

From the top of the top of your just dessert, you tilt the cup ever so lightly, causing you to rocket forth overhead, coating more of the surrounds both below and to the right of you to be splattered in chocolaty goodness, causing a wide grin to form on your face, and, without even meaning to, you shout out about your success with words you would swear you'd heard before.

"THIS, is MY Stage now!" As you say this, you try your best to strike a pose that will show the observers just how _AWESOME_ you were. Spoiler: Imagine this, but no armor, and pudding in the off hand  
However, it seems that once again, your actions have gained the attention of Kimiko, who looked towards your mobile mess as she sees to have finished turning her latest corner to ash and steam trails.

Seeing this, a competitive gleam seemed have come to her eyes, which you welcomed much more readily than the previously demonstrated rage or *gulp* lust? It also started the first actual communication you've had with her so far, now that you think about it.

"Oh-ho~ So Jackie-boy wants to make a big mess of things does he? Well, guess i'll just have to bring the heat." She ended with a wink, before suddenly sharply increasing in speed, most likely due to what seemed to be the two giant jets of blueish-white fire coming from the upper and lower parts of her back.

"Ha! I might make a mess of things, but look at you over there. Tsk tsk, to think you have to burn so bright just to get attention!" You called back, hoping to bring back some measure of that anger from the last match. It was risky, but it was a chance that would make it all the easier for you if it worked.

What followed, however, was not the anger you expected, but instead what instead could almost be described as what happens when a raging wild fire is suddenly started in front of a Tsunami. In fact, it would have been exactly that, if you replaced the water with a tasty treat being shot around a terminal speeds, and the fire for a slight teenage girl who was trying her best to light up the night and burn the source of the storm to a crisp char.

And while the sudden speed boost from the twin (literal)back-burners was a bit worrisome, as well as the sheer level of heat being thrown around willy nilly (Like HFIL he would be going anywhere near her, he knew how hot fire had to be for it to turn white.) Not to mention the fact that unlike the last match, she wasn't acting irrational or, or even angry. No, if anything, the predatory gleam in her eyes made for a beautiful sight, especially combined with the smile on her face, and the moves she was using to spread as much heat in as many directions as it could (It looked more like an intricate dance than any kind of martial art. Also, you didn't know what a 'Judolette Flip' was, but you did NOT want to go near it after seeing her appear to become like a living firework for its duration).

Luckily, as amazed as you were, you were still a genius, and as the match progressed, so to did your plan. No mistakes could be made, not at the Eleventh hour. Experience had taught you that well enough through your life. And, while there were no solid consequences to this whole brouhaha (that you were aware of at least) but it still would have grated on your pride if you lost, especially at a game of your own choosing.

So, it was with great delight that the time finally came, with Kimiko having reached what could tentatively be marked as the starting point of your little joyride.

"I wasn't kidding when I said this was my stage now! Let me show you, HOW A GENIUS MAKES A MESS!" You called out to both Kimiko and the audience you knew was watching.

Once more, you called out your Wu's name, but this time, no new Pudding shot out from wherever it was all stored in the handheld cup. No, instead, all the Pudding you had been flailing around crazily throughout the entire fight, burned our not, responded with out fail, surging around forming great streams and floods of both pain and flavor.

As the Pudding was collecting around you in an almost orbit like motion, Kimiko's skates became caught in one of the many small steams moving your way, making then both impossible to grip the ice with, AND pulling her closer to the swirling mess.

Yes. By spreading a persistent but thin layer of Pudding across the field, he was both 'claiming' the area with X's, AND setting what was equivalent to a giant Fly Trap amongst the ice. And with the competition out of the way...

"See ya sucker!" You shouted back at Kimiko, who was now enveloped in what was now a full blown Pudding-nado. The responding shouts of swearing and flashed of fire from within the swirling mess brought a giant grin to face, especially as you lowered yourself to safety using your propeller skates, and then quickly set about to make as many marks as you could across the now burned black sections of ice. This proved a little more difficult than you imagined it would be, what with not being able to actually SEE the marks you were making, but you were confident in your skills, and worse came to worse, you could double back.

As you lost yourself temporarily to thoughts of what you would do AFTER this situation, do you forgive them? Try and talk with them? What then? These questions and more swirled through your head, before being ground to a halt as you felt a massive vibration from behind you, as well as felling the splatter of Pudding across your back and sides. On the plus side, you DID do those X's correctly, as the Pudding so helpfully filled in. On the negative side, you now had what seemed to be 140 pounds of pure, flaming, butterscotch scented RAGE. at least, that was what you assumed t to be as you tried your very best to haul ass away from the blazing pyre that decided you would make great kindling.

The key word being TRIED, of course. Before you could even comprehend it, the fire was upon you in an instant, and a second later, you DID get your wish of escaping, in the form of getting knocked on your ass and sent in a straight line all the way to and along the wall like a particularly large granite stone. You fought hard to stay conscious, the blow stronger than anything you had ever taken before, not even including the burning feeling you felt in your waist from the mighty blow (though thankfully now ACTUALLY burning, somehow).

Still, despite the great pain you were in, you still managed to let out a grin, no matter how small is was, as you cradled your ribs.

"He...hehe. Gotcha." With these simple words said, you weakly raised your Wu bearing hand, and said once more the growingly familiar words.

"Pudding...of Power."

With effort, you held the cup straight behind you, covering the last area your Pudding hadn't touched, due to sheer virtue of distance of starting points. With the mess caused by your initial mess, combined with Kimiko breaking out of your Sweet Trap, and your last minute scheme, the floor, and a good chunk of the walls and ceiling, were YOURS.

You had one the final Square, and the Third-Arm Sash.

 **END OF CHAPTER  
**  
 _Gained:  
_  
Wisdom +1: For Using your Opponents disadvantage to your advantage.

Courage +1: For willing to risk Life and Limb of the sake of your plans.

Temporary Effect -Half-Dead- The effect is exactly as it says, you are at or past the brink where you are half-way to Death's door. When afflicted with this, Strength is Halved, and Speed is reduced to 2/3rds total. Effect is downgraded to -Injured- when HP is restored past Half.

 _Lost:_

HP: -350 for extreme harm to body

 **VOTES for Next Chapter:  
**  
[]Talk with the Monks(Group) after the Showdown  
-Ask up to 5 Questions to any member of the party.  
-What Questions

[]Talk with Kimiko after the Showdown  
-What

[]Let the Monks Go, Recover from your Ordeal

[]Examine What you have Won

 **CHOOSE TWO of the above actions**

and for after...

[]Play Some Video games to Unwind

[] Get Something to Eat

[]Reminisce

[]Tinker

 **CHOOSE ONE of the above choices on what to do after the monks leave**

Lastly, this one isn't so much for the chapter choices so much as it is for a question I posted previously, but got only one reply too. So, here's an actual vote for people to tell me how to deal with this fics Lore for Wu

[] Update the Wu Lore as they Appear, no spoilers, let everything old and new be a Surprise.

[]Update the Wu Lore randomly, in addition to when a Wu appears. Let's you prepare for what is to come, or exploit something RELENTLESSLY.

 **CHOOSE ONE of the above Lore options**

 _ **And that it for now people. Hope you all enjoyed, and answer the Lore question! I LITERALLY have a sheet that has over 63 new Wu I have been making over the course of the year and a half I have been planning this fic. TELL ME I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! Till then, enjoy!**_


	14. Chapter 14: A Winner s YOU!

**_Woohoo! Finally a Highschool grad! Any schooling form now on is by my own choice! Woohoo!  
*Insert Joyous Dance Here*  
And I'm not the only one to celebrate right now, as we have just finished our first Showdown! And let me tell you now, THESE will be our main EXP generators in this quest, and this turnout REALLY shows that. But, you'll find those out at the end of the chapter. For now, let's see the winning votes._**

Spoiler: Winning Votes

 _ **How will this go? LET'S FIND OUT!**_

As the world came back to normal in field of view, you instantly take note that you are back in your precious Lab, somehow in the exact spot where you started the Showdown. There WERE some key differences you could note however. To start with, the 'Wu' you had one seem to have coiled or connected to various parts of your body in the instant you were unaware, with the Sash currently wrapped tightly against your waist and left shoulder, with your Pudding cup fitting neatly into the crossing section of fabric, bandoleer style, and Kimiko's former hair-ties wrapped firmly around your wrists, creating an almost bandaged look to them.

As you finished looking at yourself, your eyes finally found their way up once again, and were taken aback by the image you saw

Spoiler: Sweet Mother of Matcha!

It seems that Kimiko had a spare hair tie in her, having quickly taken her free-flowing hair and turning it into one massive ponytail. It also appeared that the previously long tunic she wore seemed to have burned away, revealing startling amount of leg and thigh that he was sure would have landed him in serious pain to see in any other circumstance.

The reason you think this? Because she was currently angrily stomping on the Brazilian looking friend of hers for making some kind of comment. It looked quite painful.

Not that they had your attention again however, you remembered just what started all this...insanity that transpired in the first place. The breaking and entering of your Lab and property.

So, after seeing Kimiko finally start to settle down, now securely trapped in the arms of the giant one wearing the ten-gallon hat, you clear your throat, gently trying to remind them they were in someone's home. Your eye then began to twitch a bit when you saw the noise be completely ignored, now due to the fact that Kimiko had somehow flipped the large one over her head and into the apparently 'Stupid, dumb, surfer dork'. Seeing this, you decided to try and get their attention another way before the REST of your Lab somehow gets wrecked due to these super strong idiots.

"Hey! We were in the middle of something! Mind if I call some attention back to the small fact that YOU BROKE INTO MY LAB!?" You yelled out, finally at the end of your surprisingly long rope, brought there due to a combination of pain, the insanity, and just not wanting to fix MORE of your Lab tonight.

It seems to have done the trick, as it snaps all their attention back to you, excluding Dojo, who seemed to be constantly looking through that impossible Scroll of his, ignoring everything around him.

The blushes on their faces flare a bright red as they calmly get of each other, with the tall one pulling the little stereotype out from where he was slammed into the ground, and Kimiko removing the 'surfer' guy's arm from where she was biting it. Now that you actually thought about it, you should REALLY get these people's names, if only so that you can stop refering to them with such stupid names.

"AHEM...Sorry about that, I...don't know what came over me there." Kimiko finally said, the blush still evident on her face, but definitely fading.

"Eh, I could tell ya that much. What happened here, there, and a bit too much in the Showdown, was what happens when ya tap into Fire Chi too much without the experience or control to go with it. Ya burn bright, but also out of control." Dojo replied from the floor, eyes still never moving from the Scroll.

That took you by surprise. Chi? What the Hell was that? And why was comprehension dawning on the small yellow ones face at that?

"OHHHHH! I should have known! I have done the same thing in early training! I was nearly washed away when I used too much water Chi!" The little one finally spoke, as if nearly dying was the most natural thing in the world.

You decided to ignore this in favor of something much more relevant at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, Chi overloads, what a pain, now, could any of you, other than Kimiko, tell me their names? And maybe WHO'S GONNA FIX MY WALL!" You finally said as you got to your feet, clutching your aching ribs.

This seemed to have done the trick, judging by the sudden looks of guilt that flashed across the groups faces, before finally, the little one stepped forward.

"We are MOST sorry for the intrusion into your humble property. My name is Omi, and I shall do what it takes to make amends. I swear on my honor as a monk of the Shaolin Temple" The yellow one, named Omi apparently, said with conviction.

"I agree with he littlr fella, I'm Clay, and I'll have that wall up faster than a cheetah on a treadmill." The tall one said with a heavy southern drawl. Nice to know you COULD judge someone by how they appear.

"Eh, if it means getting out of here without the cops after us, sign me up. The name's Raimundo, don't forget it." The final one said in a cocksure attitude.

"Yeah, I for SURE won't forget any of your names." You said with conviction. And you indeed wouldn't. After all, this could be the exact thing that would get you out of your parent's shadow, and allow you to RULE THE WORLD! Or at least a good chunk of it. You weren't picky.

After the introduction however, things clearly became awkward, both due to the fact that the apparent 'monks' didn't know what to say now, and your own lack of communication due to the burning feeling of your ribs making it hurt to breath too hard.

Luckily, this silence was quickly filled, as Dojo finally raised his head from whatever he was reading.

"Found it! Sorry for being so quiet kiddies, I just had to check exactly WHAT happens if an unaligned party wins a Showdown. The last time it happened, the Pyramids were still being built! (1)  
You see, cause ginger over there *At this you do your best to glare down at the tiny lizard, only for it to ignore you completely* can't be identified at this current time as Shaolin or Heylin, he's just a guy holding a mystical item. It's good in the case that it accepts him and allows him to use it fully, but the bad news is...he can't hold on to it for long. No, with out is master being Shaolin or Heylin, the Wu will constantly register as 'active' to every sensor that can find it. And that means, there would be more Showdowns for it. Sorry kid, but welcome to the your new life.

You gazed down, taking note of the stark serious look on the little lizards face, and then the looks of dawning horror on the monks face as they pictured what that would be like. Hunted for the Wu that MUST be captured before another reveals itself.

You shuddered as the reality of the situation hit you as well, and tried your voice steady as you asked a question that may change your fate.

"I-Is there...anyway to join a side? To claim it as my own?" The damnable stutter happened despite your best efforts.

Dojo's eyes softened a touch as he looked at you now.

"There ARE ways kid. But they each have negatives. You could try and join us, the Shaolins, but you would require years of training before actually being able to keep up with us. You could also, and it pains me to say this, try and Join the Heylins. And don't you kid look at me like that, not Every Heylin is Evil, just...ambivalent to good. There have been numerous times when both sides have worked together to help the world at large." As he trailed off, he looked into the eyes of the monks around him, trying to show them just how serious what he was saying was.  
The mollified looks on Kimiko and clay were reassuring, but the doubtful ones on Omi were kinda scary, as was Raimundo's somewhat interested looking expression.

"The problem with that, however, is that the standard Heylins are less likely to recruit you, and more likely to just Kill you and take the Wu. And that's not even MENTIONING the non-standard ones. Sorry kid. No matter what you pick, your kinda screwed. I hope you enjoy what's left of time." He finally said, sadness and finality in your eyes.

As those options were lined out for you, you started to shake. With sadness, with fear, with anger, you didn't know anymore. You had just been minding your own business, working in your lab like you would any other day, and suddenly you find a stupid old piece of cloth, and now your gonna die a death just because of some 'hard' choices? SCREW THAT!

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY LAB! I-I...I, need to think about this." You exploded, before winding down as the injuries to your ribs brought your down to a near wheeze.

This prompted a flinch from Dojo, but nothing else.

"If you say so kid. But remember, if you want to take the chance, you can find us on the top of Mount Hua, in China." (2) As he turned around, you quickly stopped them however, mind having come up with at least some kind of plan.

"Wait! Before you go...could I have a look at that Scroll you're reading. I want to see for myself if what you said is true." You called.

The lizards eyes closed in thought for a moment, before nodding and opening the Scroll once again. On it, you could see what seemed to be a giant circle of empty space in the middle of it, which quickly filled itself with characters you recognized as Kanji. Luckily, you understood most of them, and found what he had said to be true.

Your eyes began to tear slightly as you saw that there was no mistake. This might be our end. But, if it was, you were going to face it head high, and robots forward. So, you quickly wiped away the little bits of moisture around your eyes, and passed the Scroll back.

As you did so, you noticed what had to be some of Dojo's scales suck to your now wet hand, most likely gathered there from the Scroll you were just handling. You decided not to say anything about it, as he seemed to be no different about them, and you had bigger concerns.

With that done, the monks and lizard quietly left out the hole they made, respecting the atmosphere they had never meant to create.

You...were not sure what to do now. You absentmindedly ordered your Jackbot's to repair the hole in the Lab, but other than that, you were completely lost.

That was, until your ribs flared up yet again, causing you to nearly double over in pain.

Okay, that knocked you back to reality really quickly. Time to go take care of that. Maybe also get some comfort food. You certainly needed it right now.

So, off you went to get some pudding and pain medication.

END OF CHAPTER

 _Gained:  
_  
 **450 EXP: YOU HAVE LEVELED UP! YOU HAVE LEVELED UP! NOW LEVEL 3!**

 **2 Perk points: These points can either be used to buy a new Perk based on a random action we took during this encounter, be used to downgrade a Fault, or be used to Upgrade an existing perk! You can also save these for times of need! You decide!**

 **Gained Third-Arm Sash!: When Equipped, gain +5 Strength, and an extra action to take when doing non-combat actions, such as cooking, cleaning, and building.**

 **Gained Pudding Cup + ULTRA: This pudding cup has been temporarily turned into a Shen Gong Wu. At the present time, it can be used to instantly restore health to maximum to the one who eats it, but it has the potential to become so much more.**

 **Gained Hailation Hair-Ties: These hair ties have been temporarily turned into Shen Gong Wu, and have reverted to normal. At the present time, they glow with an inner light, and give the wearer +2 Charisma, but it has the potential to be so much more.**

 **Recovered 175 Hp through use of medicine and regular pudding!  
**  
 _Lost  
_  
 **Status -Half Dead-, has been downgrade to -Injured-: When under this affliction, both speed and strength get a minus one.**  
 **  
** ** _CHOICE: Choose one of the two below  
_**  
[] Open the Puzzle Box (Become Heylin)

[] Search for the Shaolin (Become Shaolin)

 _ **CHOICE: Choose two of the options below  
**_  
[] Create Transportation

[] Try and talk with your Sister

[] Contact your Family

[] Analyze the Scales

[]De-Stress

[]Write-In

 **END OF CHAPTER  
**  
(1) A Little reference to the Wu, Ruby of Ramses

(2) As the temple is never given an actual physical location to it, I went with an actual Chinese mountain that looked similar to it.

 ** _Alright people, things have escalated very far, very fast. We MUST choose a side in this conflict, or be hunted down to the ends of the Earth by both sides. Also, feel free to use the perk points however you wish. Also, regarding Jack's alignment, it is not to cats, tigers, or anything animal or Wu related. Here's a hint. What better to fight a Japanese Dragon? Just throwing that out there . You will understand if what I hope happens comes to pass. I look forward to seeing what you all do now. See ya'll in two days!_**


	15. Chapter 15: Heylin? Shaolin?

**_Hello all, it is time to answer one of the most defining questions one can make in the Shaolin-verse... Are we Heylin? Or Shaolin? Well, let me settle the tension, with declaring the winning vote to be...  
[X] HEYLIN!  
Canon path for us, eh? We'll see how long that lasts. Now, for the REST of the votes...  
[X] Analyze the Scales  
[X] Create automated jack bot maker (mass production of specified jack bot as a free action?)  
[X] 2 perk points into Evil Genius.  
A very mixed bag of votes this time, you were SO close to chatting with Kathy/rine.  
But, enough about what if, let's start this puppy! *Insert Picture of a Jackbot with a Puppy mask on its head*  
_**  
This day...just was not ending. First he got woken up from his delightful sleep by a weird dream that he still couldn't make heads or tails of, then, after DAYS of work and excavation, he finally finished expanding his Lab, only for it to be immediately broken into by what were apparently magical super monks, **BECAUSE OF COURSE THAT'S A THING** , then got shanghaied into what seemed to be a magical pissing contest started by people literally older than some mountains, WON said contest, and now found out that he was going to be hunted down unless he joined a side in their reindeer games.

Sure, yeah, a perfectly normal Monday. THIS, this was why he didn't go outside that often, not when he could be doing something important, like building killbots. But, no, Fate just wanted to punch him right in the dick today.

"Hey, it could be worse...You could ha-...They might hav-...no, no, it really CAN'T get any worse." You finally trailed off, with what had meant to be an attempt to cheer you up quickly serving to make yourself even MORE anxious and frantic.

Where would you even GO to find someone on the Heylin side? It's not like they had a 'convenient' meeting place that he could just drop by and join, like a job application. Also, the Monks apparently lived high in the Chinese mountains, so how would he get there. Like Hell his parents would let their son just go out into the Chinese wilderness on their dollar, and while you could easily make something to get you their yourself, that would take time you apparently didn't have.

You took a deep breath as you tried to center yourself, and thought about SOMETHING that might help you calm down enough to think these things through clearly. Now was not the time to panic. The time to panic was when your enemies sent Ninja's after you, as you learned quite well during your 4rth birthday.

So, you did what you always did when you felt like you had so much energy you were going to explode. You channeled it into your Science, where it would at least be productive.

So, it was with deliberate motions that you stepped into the main portion of your Lab, the parts not covered in dust and rock debris at least, and set to work making a Jackbot builder. Honestly, you weren't sure why you hadn't done it sooner, you had them in all your other Labs (1), but in your defense, it's been a few long days.

With the familiar actions born from experience, you quickly assembled the parts for, built, and secured the Building pod, and just had to set up the material processor to it when you remembered the scales you had in your Lab pocket.

You completely forget! In your haste to take in news about your suspected doom, you had found the scales stuck to your hand after handling that weird piece of parchment that operated like a computer. Now that you thought about the situation closely however, you remembered that you hadn't been talking to another human being, but a small lizard that seemed to have an accent you just couldn't place. You overlooked it before due to the fact that you were trapped in a magical contest of some kind, but you should have found that a LOT stranger than it was.

In any case, you had the scales now, and a very handy material analyzer ready and waiting. So, you plopped the scales in and started to wait for the results. Seeing the estimated wait time to be around fifteen minutes, which you couldn't cut down no matter WHAT changes you made, and thought about what you could do to occupy the LONGGGGG minutes. So, you swept your eyes over the Lab as you tried to find something to do. You quickly took note of the fact that the hole the monks came through was haphazardly put back up, but you ordered your Jackbots to reinforce it with a steel frame for now, to prevent other intrusions from coming that same way, for the moment at least. The next thing that caught your eyes, was the conditions this Lab was in now, which you hadn't really thought of before, but now felt just that much emptier than it did before due to all the extra available space. You shrugged this off for now though, as you were sure you would fill the space eventually now that it was there.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of fidgeting and the sounds of metal striking metal, your eyes finally landed on the puzzle box your Uncle sent you.

Perfect. Something that shouldn't take much thought, and would keep his hands busy while he thought about the bigger issues in his life. He loved these kinds of things, and was really grateful for the distraction, now of all times especially. Now that you actually thought about it, this was the first time you had actually taken a good long look at the puzzle on the box, other than the cursory glances you've given it before.

The entire box appeared to be shades of Brown, both light and dark, and the area outlining the puzzle was shown through the use of either Black, or black painted wood. The puzzle itslef was a reletively simple looking one, with the pin acting as a key, that opened the box when it was dropped into the keyhole at the end. All in all, it looked like a dull piece of driftwood that someone decided to turn into a trinket. If it weren't for the fact that it was a gift sent to you by family, you never would have thought or looked twice at the thing. But, you needed something to occupy the few minutes you had before you finished analyzing what you tentatively believed were maybe dragon scales, and it served its job as a distraction for your body solidly.

At first, your mind drifted away as you tried to think of ANYTHING you could do to help the situation. Build an army of deathbots? Hire a squad of Ninjas? Build an army of deathbot Ninja's? The possibilities were endless. However, the positive thoughts did not last for long. Soon, your thoughts drifted into the negatives, the faceless enemies who would do anything to get your new property, the ones who would end your dreams and ambitions.

As the thoughts grew darker and darker, so too did your hands grow more frantic in their quest to open the box in your hands. With quick turns and sharp angles, the key raced through the maze it was kept in, though it seemed to be growing more complex with each second, the space between it and the hole becoming farther an farther.

This mattered not to you, the hands only moving the key along what seemed like the only real path.

Your thoughts swirled around at thundering speeds, but they all boiled down to one thing.

'I Have to Join a Side.' 'I Have to Live' 'I Have to Achieve My Dream'

These thoughts and more never stopped, as time seemed to both slow down and move faster than anything previously, as the key finally reached the hole, sinking in in such a way it was impossible to see the key anymore, quickly turning and unlocking the box.

It was then that you heard something that broke you out of your thoughts. It was not the sound of construction coming to an end, or even the ding of the successful analyzing of the scales, but of a voice. A strange, raspy and echoing voice.

"Such strong desires...a wish to join the Side of Shadows and Chaos? To spread your influence across this world of Mystery and Majesty? Very well, then LET YOUR WISH COME TRUE!"

As the voice finished, the two sides of the puzzle box exploded open, and out of it came what looked to be the ghost from your earlier dream, but somehow even more frightening, more... **Real**.

So, you did what you feel anyone would have done in your situation. You screamed, threw the now apparently empty box away and toppled out of your chair.

Your eyes remained locked onto the spiral eyes of the mask currently floating around you as best they could, taking special note of what the creature or whatever is was trying to mutter to itself, but was failing to due to its echoed voice.

"Hmmm, not as strong and with pitiful Chi and Magic, but with Such Dreams...yes, yes, you will do nicely. One must start from somewhere after all." The shade seemed to say, before trying and failing to hide a snicker behind translucent tentacles.

"Alright! Wh-what's going on here! What did you mean, "Let my wish come true'?! Who are you! What are you! Why were you in that box!" You promptly exploded.

The being before you seemed to quietly snicker again, before finally replying.

"Kakakaka, do not worry child. All will be revealed with time. I, am the Great Witch, Wuya, and I am here to grant your wish." The being, which apparently viewed itself as female given the 'Witch' title, seemed to finished with a bow in mid-air.

"You were a little taken aback by this sudden name drop, but quickly found nothing similar to it in your memory, and moved forward with your questioning.

"Alright...so your name is Wuya. THAT answers the 'Who you are question', but not the What and Why." You finally finished, apprehension visible in your features.

"Kakaka, and not immediately trusting, good. Questioning the world around you is a good way to find out how it works. So, allow me too...enlighten you about your statements."

"Let's start with the easy one. I am Wuya, and have heard your wish to join the Plight of the Shen Gong Wu. And, by freeing me...well, I'll make a long story short, and just say..." Wuya seemed to trail off before the mask that was her face split into an even larger grin, and the swirls in her eyes started to swirl all the faster.

 **"WELCOME TO THE HEYLIN SIDE"**

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 ** _Choice: Create Three to Five Question to give Wuya  
_** **  
** ** _CHOICE: CHOOSE ONE OF THE BELOW  
_** **  
[] Create a New Type of JackbotSo  
-What Kind**

 **[]Find out the Results of the Scanning  
-What do you do with them**

 **[] Make the Propeller Skates**

 **END OF CHOICE  
**  
(1) When you're the heir to one of the largest companies in the world, you see some serious shit growing up.

 ** _Well people, there we have it. We are now on the_** **Heylin side, AND we got a Jack bot maker up and running. I also made it so that no matter what Lab we go too, we still have one! But they aren't all on all the time, that's just a waste of time and resources. And, for reasons you don't know why, Jackbots can get bored. You know this due to the last time you kept a Jackbot builder in a summer estate, they took over the compound and started their own fledgling society. They still pay piety to you as their patron God, it got weird. Also, I updated the Wu page, so be sure to check it out! So, see you all in two days!**


	16. Chapter 16: Questions! And Answers?

**_Hello people, it's that time again, where I finally count the votes and quickly churn our a good 1 to 2k in the span of two hours. And don't you know, we got a whole_** **THREE** ** _votes for this chapter. Yep, everything else was just questions. And while that's all well and good, is still something of a disappointment to me. Ah well, the more often I update this, and the larger it becomes, the more people will come. I CAN'T POSSIBLY FAIL! Now, let's show those results, brought about due the agreement of two and a half people._**

Spoiler: Winning Votes

 ** _Now, let's start this Q and A!  
_**  
With your eyes solidly locked to the specter before you, your brain whirled at a thousand miles an hour, desperately trying to thinks of the right questions to ask before your apparently fantastic luck ran out.

You took a deep breath as you tried to calm yourself once more, taking solace in the pack of pudding currently located on your work desk, patiently awaiting being eaten before this new roadblock came into your life. Okay, you could do this. Your parents ran one of the largest corporations in the world, and you had been around them long enough that at least SOME of their prowess should have sunk in, genius or not. You had also dealt with much worse demons, mostly in the form of lawyers as you copyrighted your original Jackbot designs.

You also have more information than the average Joe on whatever the shade would say, what with the fact that you immediately recognized the word 'Heylin' come from it, even if only due to the break in that exacerbated this situation. Thus, after going through the short conversation in your head again, you finally came to the most important questions you felt you could ask at the moment, now once again focusing on the spirit that was getting a better look at its new surroundings.

" _Hmmmmm. Such an_ Unnatural _area. Good. What better way to show your defiance to the World than by Changing it? Splendid._ " Wuya finally said as she finished her once over of your Lab.

You weren't really sure what to make of that sentence, so you just filed it away for later and decided now was a good time to get some answers, before you lost your wits.

"Yeah, great, real glad you like my Lab. I put a lot of work into it. I'd ALSO like to put some work into finding out just WHAT you are." You finally finished with a small glint in your eye. And while you phrased this in a way to try and appear naive, you genuinely WERE curious about what and how such a being came about.

" _Ha! A fine question, if a rude one. Don't you know it's rude to ask a woman such things?_ " Wuya said with smug undertones practically radiating off her mask, which seemed to have made a sharp turn at the chin area.

You felt your eye twitch at the obvious deflection from your pseudo-question, though at least you got clarification on Wuya's gender, or at least how the spirit viewed itself. No matter, you wouldn't let something that small help you.

"Aaaaaallright then...if you won't answer me WHAT you are..why don't you tell me just WHY you were in that box, and HOW you got there." You said, growing more serious.

That seemed to take the wind out of whatever sails Wuya was sailing, only for it to quickly turn into rage. Rage which manifested itself as a pair of pitch bright lights shining out from her spiral eyes and tendrils suddenly going out of control, all directed towards you. This unexpected action caused you to flinch back, nearly knocking over everything from your workbench as you scrambled to recover. It was not to be however, as Wuya quickly closed the distance, and locked glowing eyes with your own. For a brief moment, you wondered if a life ending blow was going to come soon, but none ever came. Instead, she started to speak.

" _A point to you, BOY, you certainly lack no courage in asking such things. Very well, I will tell you the Story of Wuya and the Accursed Dai-Shi._ " At this, the tendrils that were previously going wild and ghosting through your flesh, each feeling like touching ice to your skin, calmed down and regained their previously hair like properties, and her eyes died down to their apparently light reflecting standard, though still directly in your face, filling your vision.

" _Long Ago, in ages long since past, the World was steeped in Darkness. It was a miserable time, where Family fought Family, There was no such thing as 'Friend's ' and each day was the beginning of new suffering. THIS, was my Age. And the World knelt before the One who Conquered it. The Witch of Hell's Flame, Wuya._ " Wuya told, looking quite content, eyes half lidded and a thousand miles away. This did not last long however, quickly going back to the story before you could ask any questions.

" _The World was truly Mine to command. The Weak bowed before me as their Queen passed, and those that did not were not suffered to live in their ignorance. Then, one day among many others, a Man came too..._ Dethrone _me. I thought nothing of it, thousands before had tried, and thousands more WOULD try. But no. This was not the simple matter it was before. Before Judgement could be dealt, the Man ran. I thought nothing of it, merely a Dog who would be Hunted at my leisure for daring to bite its Queen._ " Wuya continued, fury and... fondness? Starting to enter her tone.

" _But that was not the end. No, that was only the beginning. Each day, the same Man would approach their Queen, and each day He would flee. After time, this grew dull, so I put actual effort into getting rid of him. Setting up guard rotations, creating monstrosities not fit for the light of day, fighting with my full power available. Yet still, despite all these obstacles, still the Man came, and still the Man ran. However, after many moons of this Cat and Mouse game, I began to notice that Man became...better. His movements more fluid, his fists like knives that pierced the thickest hides, his legs like lightning trapped in Flesh, and his Soul singing of Triumph and Conquest not yet earned. These changes came gradually, and with that time, I realized, I was what was pushing this Man to such heights. Thus I wondered, what could Drive a Man such as this? A desire for Justice? A thirst for Vengeance? Never had I experienced such resistance from a being, and was compelled to ask one day once the fight was 'over'._

 _"You fight me everyday, and the result is always the same. Why? Why do you persist in such an impossible task? What makes you do such a thing?" She finally got out, quite a bit more tired from your fight than you showed._

 _At the sound of her voice, the Man turned around sharply, his tied-hair flinging around his otherwise bald head as he shot her an infuriating smirk._

 _"Heh. You're strong. If I take you down, nobody can dispute that I'm the strongest guy around, and it's also damn fun to actually fight someone who can take a hit. Ain't never needed a reason better than that." The finally said before racing over a nearby wall, springing every trap he could on his way out of your Palace._

 _You were dumbstruck, a feeling you were VERY unfamiliar with, at hearing his reasoning. Fun? She was the Queen of the World, the one who cast it into Darkness, and destroyed countless lives. Sure, she didn't care, but she knew well enough why everyone before this Man had tried to end her reign (mostly due to their post battle cries and death wails). So, with this revelation, you personally vowed to never lose to such a stupid, simple man._

 _And thus, the Fights continued. With each day, the other grew stronger, the bouts longer, and more intense. Landscapes were broken, Villages devastated, it was as if Heaven and Earth came crashing down wherever the two met. During these times, the two become closer than anyone else. They learned secrets only the bitterest of rivals could, and aware of each other in a way Lover's could only wish. And with time, she realized something...she, was actually beginning to look forward to these daily fights. Neither cared about the destruction they wrought together, only that the other was fighting the hardest they could to survive to the next day. In those moments, only the other existed, both drunk on the high of battle and  
adrenaline. _

_"However, like all things, it came to an end. As the months went by with the surrounding area, including her palace, had been rendered into dust, and then turned into a mountain range with your titanic forces, the Man finally won."_

 _The Witch winced as she watched the fist that she knew would end her life flash towards her face, ready to end her existence._

 _As she prepared herself for what was to come, she soon began to wonder if the blow had happened so fast your bod hadn't noticed it, and were already a spirit. Thus, she finally opened her eyes the barest amount she could afford, only to see the fist resting a mere inch away from her face._

 _As she finally looked upward, past the shit-eating grin that now rested on his face, and into his sparkling jet black eyes, she could only think one question._

 _"Why? Why am I still alive?"_

 _The question seemed to surprise the Man, causing him to lose the sparkle in his eyes, and tilt his head to the left, confusion obvious._

 _"Well, if I kill ya, I wouldn't be able to fight ya anymore, would I? I said it before, I don't care about that 'Age of Darkness' Whooie everyone goes on about, if they aren't strong enough to deal with the World, that's their problem." The Man Said, once again saying such absurd things so casually._

 _You fought the urge to gape at the audacity of the one before you, who had also just spoken the most words you'd ever heard him say, as you struggled to comprehend his words._

 _"Th-Then you were serious before? You fought_ I _, the_ Queen of Darkness and Flame _for_ FUN _."_

 _"Yup!" The Man replied cheerfully._

 _You couldn't handle it. The one who had fought you as an equal for almost a year did so for such a simple reason. There was only one response she could make in the face of this revelation._

 _"Kaha...KAKAKAKAKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" You couldn't hold back your incredulous laughter as you struggled for breath and tears of mirth streamed from her eyes._

 _The response seems to have shocked the Man above you, though not for long, as he too fell to the ground beside you with laughter of his own quickly joining yours in harmony._

 _"KAhahah...haaaa. Tell me, oh Victorious One, what will you do now that you have conquered this Queen." You finally said as both your bouts of laughter started to come to an end, leaving only the sounds of heavy breathing and a comfortable silence._

 _"Hmm. I don't know. Probably start up a school where the Strong will gather. No more running to them, THEY'LL come to ME!" He finally finished, though blushed when your words finally registered in his mind, prompting much blushing and stuttering._

 _Of course, you probably weren't much better, but that was just due to exhaustion from the fight and the the now setting sun. Nothing more, of this you assured._

 _"Kahaha, well then, I'll just have to come and see these so called 'Strong Ones' yes? If they are such worthy opponents." You finally began as you both started getting to your feet, the Man helping you up first, allowing you to truly feel how calloused the hand was._

 _The man looked at you in confusion for a moment, before suddenly gaining a flash of realization, and a sly smirk soon grew on his face._

 _"Ha! Well, I won't stop ya if ya really want to, but if ya do, YOU gotta be useful. After all, nothing works better for gainin strength than a good_ Rival _." The Man said, sly grin morphing into a savage grin of a predator._

 _You fought down a blush as you looked at the expression, and looked away as your eyes caught the light of the sun now setting behind the new mountain range around them._

 _"Hmph! We'll see who's more useful, you battle manic, I AM the Greatest Witch in the World after all." She said as she puffed her chest out in pride._

 _"I Look forward to it, Wuya." The Man said, saying her name for the first time. This or some reason made you feel uncomfortably hot, but you brushed it off as simply the bruising from the previous fight._

 _"As you should...Man." You began before actually realizing you had never gotten the Man's name, only ever referring to him as Man or Dog in her thoughts and threats._

 _"PHHHHTTTT! What! Man?! That's what you call ME! The Great Dai-Shi! We've been fighting for more than a year! My name is renowned as the Strongest! How did you not know it!" The Ma- Dai-Shi, yelled out incredulously._

 _You once again felt a blush grow around your ears, though this time you would admit out of embarrassment._

 _"W-well, excuse me for not listening to the barking of every dog that pass's my feet. The fact that you r name was among them just proves how far you have to come." She finally replied._

 _"And thus, the years past. Using magic, the valley and mountain creating in their final bout was turned into a thriving oasis in the plains around it, and atop the mountains, lied the_ Xiaolin Temple _, a place where one could learn to harness the very forces of Nature, learn the Mystic fores of the Universe, or turn their very Soul into their Greatest Weapon. And for years, it was glorious. With Dai-Shi leading the Shaolin Sect, teaching all who wished to surpass their limits using only their bodies and will, and Wuya teaching the Heylin sect, teaching those who wished to lead the World how they wished, through whatever means necessary, they truly exhibited the value of Yin and Yang._

 _These days, however, did not last. As the years grew long, and more masters were gathered on both sides, conflicts began to break out between both sides. Disciples new and old were gathered and turned against each other in a quest to determine which ideology was better, which Master was stronger, and any other excuse they could think off. For all intents and purposes, the order was falling into Chaos, and none more so than it's two Masters._

 _"You can't be serious Dai! Why would you give such powerful tools to such, such, such SIMPLETONS! I can understand those of the temple, they seek strength and the lengths needed to take it, but just to any random person?! Why!" Wuya demanded to a now visibly older Dai-Shi. What was once a cocksure teenager with a tongue as quick as his fists had been tempered into a warrior without equal, one who held patience and power in equal amounts._

 _"I do this, Wuya, because the World needs to change if it is going to survive. The World is large, and will not survive with only the Temple. You know this as well as I do, but this is not like before. You are not the uncaring Queen you nce were, and I am not the young sprog I once was. If we do not do something_ NOW _, the World will be changed beyond measures we can take." Dai-Shi replied, voice level and eyes focused._

 _"You KNOW that is a lie, DAI-SHI! The Shen Gong Wu are OUR creations! Not those pathetic villagers that bow to the slightest display of power! You say that the Temple can't deal with what is to come due to it's size, so let us expand! With your Dragons and my Tigers, it would be a simple matter to conquor the area and train a force! THINK! The WORLD could be Xiaolin!" Wuya exclaimed, madness gleaming in her eyes._

 _Dai-Shi's eyes hardened as he looked at his friend of the longest time and what could have been described as lover._

 _"No. We cannot. This Order was founded to create the Strong, not for Conquest, not for Domination, but for Necessity. Whether this be simple fights to increase strength, or helping their follow man, this make no difference."_

 _"Feh! We both know that's a Lie! You just wanted every worthy opponent in one place that you could fight to your hearts content!" Wuya cut back scathingly, prompting a heavy flinch form Dai-Shi._

 _"You...are correct, Wuya. When we first started this place, I indeed only cared about the next opponents I would face, the feeling of victory coursing through my aching muscles. But as I grew, I began to see the feeling of joy on the student's faces whenever they made themselves a little bit better, a little bit faster, than they were before. It filled me with the same feeling...but greater. I have grown since that time. But I see that you have naught. You are still the same as you were all those years ago, treating those you teach as they are replacable, without meaning. Only good because they are before you." Dai-Shi responded as he once again squared his shoulders._

 _"THAT IS NOT TRUE! I HAVE GIVEN YEARS TO THESE STUDENTS, AND THEY HAVE GIVEN YEARS TO ME! THEY ARE THE CHILDREN WE NEVER HAD!" Wuya exploded. Never had she felt more enraged at someone before in her life. How dare he say such a thing. These were the students she had chosen with the greatest skill amongst her Sect, the ones that would carry out and change the world with all their might. They were the closest thing she could admit to being her children, next to the Shen Gong Wu._

 _"You are correct. I apologize for crossing a line. But you must understand, The Wu_ MUST _be scattered to prevent the World from becoming_ UnBalanced _." He said in a grave tone._

 _She grit her teeth as she once again heard him say those words. Why, why scatter the objects that they had worked years on creating? Why render decades of progress in the name of some as flimsy as '_ Balance _'._

 _"Screw the Balance! We_ ALONE _tipped the oh-so precious 'Balance' out ofwhack, and we've been fine! And if you want the Wu gone so badly, maybe i'll just leave, and take them all with me!" She finally snapped, boiling over due to the course of the argument._

 _This prompted a dark look on Dai-Shi's face, as he quickly rose to his feet when you did the same, blocking your way from where the Wu was being temporarily kept._

 _"I'm sorry, but that cannot be allowed to happen. Not with the consequences we are facing. If you try such a thing, we both know what will happen." He said as she stopped in her tracks and began to shake._

 _Her mind was in turmoil at the moment. Why was this such an issue? They could just expand and create more Shen Gong Wu, and deal with whatever issue tried to face them, before crushing it under their combined power, like they had when setting up the Temple in its early years. So why? Why so much resistance now?_

 _"Tch! Fine. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll GET!" Wuya screamed before charging forward, hair flowing malevolently, and green fire burning at her fingertips._

 _Dai-Shi wasted no time in putting distance between the Fire and his body, quickly breaking out through the wall behind him, and leading the battle to a part of the valley purposefully kept desolate for training purposes._

 _It was when Wuya reached the area that Dai-Shi stopped running, and the battle truly began._

 _Elements raged before being ruthlessly batted aside by fists that struck like the Hammer of Gods's, shadows deeper than the night sky were torn asunder by kicks launching force so great they displaced air and Space alike, this was less a battle between mortals, and more of God's and Demons who had descended to Earth. It became increasingly clear, however, that Dai-Shi was winning soon enough._

 _Each element failing to even effect the skin of the Warrior charging towards her, curses and aliments sliding off him like water from a Duck's back, Wuya felt every blow dealt to her slight frame, even when they missed, the shockwaves would buffet her body. Thus, it came to no surprise that, after turning the area into an even deeper crater than it already was, that Wuya was on her knees, once again expecting the punch that would end her life._

 _And, as it was those so many years ago, she did not see a fist coming towards her end. No, this time, she saw Dai-Shi, who was now looking more than a bit singed and drowned, had pulled out a box of some kind. You could feel the magic in it, signaling it as a Shen Gong Wu to your senses, but you did not recognize it, which should be impossible, as before now, you had had in creating every Wu you had seen._

 _Seeing your eyes trace the ox, and your frantic attempts to move your now exhausted body, Dai-Shi only offered a sad smile._

 _"I originally made this Wu in secret, once I was certain it was possible. In the event that one of us went mad with Power, our Soul, Chi, and Magic could be stored in this Wu until we were_ needed _again. The Price...The one who activates the Wu. You were right Wuya. We ARE Unbalancing factors. And to correct this, we need to remove ourselves from the Equation for a bit. It's been Fun, my Queen. Hopefully, I see you again when you're feeling better."_

 _Wuya felt her eyes widen even more as she tried frantically to move, call out, do ANYTHING that could prevent her from being sealed, or having the love of her life sacrifice himself in the process._

 _She finally succeeded in making a small noise of grief, anger, and a thousand other emotions as the box was pointed at her and Dai-Shi activated the Wu._

 _"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

 _"_ Imperial Puzzle Box!"

 _As the lid of the box snapped open, the last thing Wuya saw was a plain White Hanya mask with swirled eyes, before everything went black._

 _"And that, young one, was why I was sealed."_ Wuya finally finished, now morose and depressed sounding.

You yourself had trouble keeping your jaw off the floor, for a variety of reasons. To start with, you were apparently standing in front of someone who successfully conquered the world, before getting defeated and falling for what sounded like a Shonen Protagonist, who then founded the two organizations that you had just been warned would hunt you down unless you joined a side.

You weren't really sure how to process that. Like, at all.

You needed a moment to actually register all this information.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

NO VOTING THIS CHAPTER, CAUSE I AM CONTINUING THE NEXT PART OF THIS CHAPTER TOMORROW

 ** _HOLY SHIT ON A SHIT SANDWICH THAT WAS A LOT OF LORE! I'm serious, I think I just fleshed out Wuya and Dai-Shi/Dashi more than any fic I can think of! Feels Great! And sorry I didn't do the rest of the questions and OS building, but it just felt wrong to me to fit those in this chapter after the epic reveal of Wuya's Tale. And for why that happened, welllllll, let's just say we hit the hidden requirement of Luxk, Courage, and Wisdom. Now, after this, I'm Updating the Stat sheet, and this story tomorrow, so look forward to that! Untill Then, Vote, Review, and do whatever else you like!_**

 __


	17. Chapter 17: Q and A! Part 2!

**_LAST TIME, on GOES WU:  
We learned the hidden history of the Witch of Flame Wuya, and her tale of mutual Destruction, which has resulted in the current War between Shaolin and Heylin. Is this true? Can we trust this mysterious Spector? Find out..NOW!_**

Spoiler: Continued Winning Votes

As the sound of silence filled your Lab, your brain once again raced to comprehend the information you've just acquired, a feeling you're starting to get uncomfortably used too. The Spirit's story spoke abut a lot of different things that just made no sense to you. 'When' could this so called 'Age of Darkness' have happened, and why wasn't it recorded in conventional history if it lasted for so long? Why the sudden focus on 'Balance' at the end of the tale? And just how strong where the two of them if each of their fights **CHANGED THE LANDSCAPE**. These questions and more swirled through your head, before quickly being discarded, as even you weren't stupid/brave enough to try asking such sensitive things with the emotions She was putting off right now, floating almost wistfully... somehow.

So, you decided to give a quiet cough, which seemed to snap Wuya out of her memories and remind her that she was in company, before continuing with your previously throughout questions to both probe for information, and genuine curiosity.

"Ahem! Well! I... was not expecting THAT. I'm... sorry? For your loss, I mean. And thank you for sharing that with me, it... must have been hard. Sorry, I've, ah, never had to deal with this kind of situation before." You finally ended with a sheepish grin, feeling more awkward than you ever had before, which was saying a lot.

This caught Wuya off guard, if her sudden backflight was any indication, but she quickly returned to her previous position, drawing off the motion as if to flick her tentacle appendages like hair, as well as letting out a dismissive scoff.

" _Kah! I need not your Pity young one. After the first few centuries, such feelings regarding the issue have long since left one such as I. However, while on such a topic, This One would like to know the name of the Young cub before Her, as is only proper after learning another's Name."_ Wuya said before floating around your body once more, making small murmurs in a language you had never heard spoken before, before finally drifting back up to eye level with you, thankfully farther away this time, grin back on her masked face.

"Ah! Fair enough. Eh-Hem! I am Jack Spicer! Evil Boy Genius! The one who will **Rule** the **WORLD!** *Cue the effects guys!*

Off to the side, a Jackbot moves a spare sheet of scrap metal in such a way to imitate the sound of thunder clapping, and another flashed the lights on and off in tempo, just as yuo designed them too.

You quickly look toward your... let's be generous, and say guest, to bask in their breath taken expression at your awesomeness.

What you are disappointing to find however, is the Witch's ghost giving the flattest look you had ever received, which given it was on a mask was somewhat pf a given, but the pure **FEELING** involved in it felt as if she had just took a piece of industrial sandpaper and went to town on your pride.

" _Huh. First thing I see in millennia, and it's the worlds showiest simpleton. Well, even coal can become diamond with enough pressure, and I HAVE done more with worse..."_ After this, Wuya trailed of into her own world again, either heedless or uncaring of the new slump you found yourself in at the uncaring and hurtful word's directed toward your person.

"Hey! Who are you calling a simpleton! I **BUILT** this Lab, and everything in it! Hell, I've built HUNDREDS like it! Don't just write me off!" You yelled as you got back to your feet from your previous Crouch of Dispair tm . Sure, it was kind of a quick reaction for you, especially with all your practice at keeping your cool while working, but you had worked too hard just to be discounted like the years of effort you had done were nothing. Your family was bad enough, but you would not let some long-gone Queen try and put you down.

Wuya, however, was unimpressed.

" _I call you a Simpleton, because that is what you are. You claim yourself a genius, yet you surround yourself with the same results time and time again. You claim to wish to rule, but you show no signs of HOW or why. You say you have hundreds of such chambers, where you Create, but what have you made but paltry Golems? Until you can Answer me these things, and truly show them, a Simpleton is all you will be in my eyes."_ She explained flatly.

That explanation took any indignation you had right out of your sails. And as you looked back... you realize that she has a point. Sure, you talk a big game, but what have yo really done up to this point? Made a few million robots? And what had you done with them. Jack. You could easily take over a third world country, they'd probably be happier under your rule than any other dictator. So why hadn't you? Why? Why? WhyWhyWhyWHyWHywhwhwywhywhywhywhywhywhywh-

" _However."_

Your small breakdown was thankfully interrupted by Wuya's continued speech.

 _" As you have said. You ARE indeed, still a BOY genius. You have yet to Grow into your own, and you have the tools needed to make it Far in this Goal. After all, it is usually harder to gain Strength of Mind, than it is to gain Strength of Body. It only takes time too... become MORE, isn't that right... Jack?"_ She finished with a wicked grin.

You shakily returned a grin of your own, as you brought your mind under your own will. Yes, that's exactly right. You were still a BOY, there was so much you could do before taking over anything. After all, its rather hard to go to anime conventions of Disneyland when you're a world leader, however forcefully taken. At least, that was what you told yourself.

"You-ah, you think so?" You questioned, still reeling from your thoughts.

 _"I KNOW so, Jack. You can Trust me."_ Wuya said, smiling face now taking up most of the mask.

That, however, struck you back to the present. This was a woman who just finished telling a tale about how she was the Ruler of an 'Age of Darkness', and then just finished telling you everything you had done wrong over your, admit-ably, not-so-successful career as a Supervillain.

"Wait a minute. WHY should I trust you? So far, you've done nothing but give me reasons to doubt you. So why?" You suddenly shot out, eyes narrowed.

That soured the smile on her masked face, which nearly caused one to grow on your own.

" _Before I was Sealed within that accursed Box, Da-_ Dai-Shi _, and I, both swore to teach whoever was under our care to the best of our ability. And this includes cutting down any delusions of adequacy those Students may have. Also, if such a small thing as 'Logic' results in such injuries to your pride, mayhaps another path is more suitable for you. Such as an ignoble farmer like your ancestor?"_ Wuya prodded. (1)

You grit your teeth at this rebuttal. The entire reason you decided to become a Villain was to step out of your Parent's shadow, what with their shadow networks and Assassination Squads. You din't want to just be another voice in the Shadow's, you wanted to be the biggest target that nobody could get, the one who could do Evil with no consequence. And to be insulted so far, to be called a 'farmer'? No.

Suddenly, as you prepared to have your Jackbots attack the spirit, you had an epiphany.

"This is what you want. You want to see how I react." You breathed out in astonishment.

This prompted the face splitting grin again.

" _Ahh. Good. So the genius CAN learn. Indeed. The first lesson of the Heylin. NEVER let your emotions cloud your affairs or goals. Act with deliberation, and put your all into anything you do. THIS is how you change the world."_

"Was.. ALL THAT really necessary?" You questioned.

 _"Yes."_ She said simply.

You fought the urge to sweat-drop due to the roller coaster of a conversation this had been. So, you finally pushed forward.

"Okay, one last thing. Just, ah, how...aware, were you inside that Box? Cause you said something about my wish and Desires when you popped out and scared the bajezzus out of me." You finally got out, hoping to move past the last few embarrassing and aggravating minutes.

 _"Ahhh. Again with a fine question. The answer, however, varies. With each person my Box touched, I grew more and more aware, becoming able to view the dream of those who 'owned' me, so as to see if they truly_ needed _my guidance, or deserved it. And YOU young one, are EXACTLY what I have waited for."_

Well... That was about as creepy a response as you've come to expect from the ghostly guide. Seeing dreams huh, wonder what THAT'S like.

 _"Now. I have answered your questions in gratitude for freeing me, but now I feel I should see the area and discover just how much the World has changed. If I may have a small look, before we continue our conversation?"_ Wuya suddenly asked, stopping you from asking the next question previously on the tip of your tongue.

Thinking it over for a second, and finding nothing wrong with it, you barely gave a small nod before she had phased through the roof of your Lab, most likely to familiarize herself with the massive compound that made up your current residence.

So, seeing yourself with nothing to do, you do what you always do.

Mess around with your Jackbots.

That comment earlier about 'Golems' had kind of set you off earlier, but now that you thought about it, it really wasn't to far from the truth. Sure, some of the bots that you used more often or for more specific tasks were designed to have personalities, but the lot of them were literally off the cuff creations, different from each other only in serial number.

So, you decide to do something different this time. Every bot you've made before had been using your distinctive color design of bronze and black with a knight-like chassis, but you decided to go for a different angle this time. You would be using some inspiration from a game you played recently, and made what could be described as a pure metal skeleton. (2)

While the regular Jackbots were molding the metal into dense strips, you were busy programming your new bot. You couldn't use your standard set for quite a few reasons, the biggest being that your standard set wouldn't allow its frame to move to the best of its ability, but the main concern was it having an identity crisis. Yes, that was the main reason why he didn't give his bog standard bots personalities, as he had painfully learned at a young age. When one's follower learns that literally thousands of themselves could be made in an instant, they either become very angry, or very sad. And neither one was worth risking your continued survival on.

So, as you continued to program, fingers more so blurring than moving as line after line of code reflected off your goggles, you decided to play it safe, and install the standard. This included, but was not limited too, A set of commands to not look into their own nature beyond the physical, to not try and destroy, overthrown, or otherwise hurt their creator, do not form a hive mind, learn human actions and characteristics from experience, and ect., before finally being black-boxed into a separate server along with a shutdown virus in a separate server in case it SOMEHOW defected.

So, as you clicked the last few ones and zeroes you needed, your mind wandered to things long past as you watched the skeleton come together, and then get covered with artificial muscle and skin.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

(1) This is a little nod towards the fact that most last names come from something an ancestor of ours did at some point. Like a Blacksmith being named Smith, or a Spice farmer being named Spicer.  
My last name is Forshaw, and, since i'm Scottish, means that my family used to 'see the future'. I certainly get Deja Vu enough that I could believe it.

(2) A little nod to TFS Plays Snatchers. If you haven't watched them play that particular game, watch it to get an idea of just what we're building, just loyal to US, and not Russia.  
 ** _CHOICE: CHOOSE ONE OF THE BELOW_**

 **[] Remember what Started it All**

 **[]Remember what Happened 3 Years Ago**

 **[]Remember what Happened Last Week**

 **END OF CHOICE**

 ** _And there we are. It was getting harder and harder for me to think of how to format all our questions in a way that seemed at least semi-natural, but by Jove, I DID IT! Now, are we ready for the obligatory Flashback episode? Cause I am! See you all in two days!_**

 ** _-Minor Edit: Sorry about the previous shift in text size midway through the chapter, just fixed it. Also, look forward to the new chapter next._**


	18. Chapter 18: Flashback 1

**_Hello everybody, here we are at 'our' first flashback for this Fic. And frankly, I couldn't be happier with the winning vote, as the premise of it is actually part of what drove me to write this story. So, I won't keep you long, and instead say,_**

Spoiler: Winning Vote

 ** _ENJOY  
_**  
Florida, High-Scale Avenue  
Jack's Age: 4

As Mama and Father ordered one of the servants to help you out of your car seat, and ignoring Kristen's loud cries for something sweet, you quickly tried to take in the new area around you, but kept getting distracted by the amazing statues and views that caught your eye with each turn *plus that adorable little doggy you could barely see over its over sized fence* But you forced yourself to focus on what was ahead of you, as was only expected of the Spicer heir meeting someone new.

Of course, this time was maybe a little different, what with you apparently meeting family, but that was apparently no excuse for rudeness, as Mama had been quick to point out after last holiday. (1)

So, you did your best to square your little shoulders as high as you could, hoping to look as intimidating as Father did, before finally entering the massive compound you and your family had stopped in front of.

You knew you didn't succeed, however, when you heard the quiet snickering of Kristen from behind you, as well as the silent feelings of disapproval drilling into your spine. But, you had to keep it up now, lest that feeling intensify, as it usually did.

Thus, as always with family, it was a walk filled with silence only broken by the sound of shoes impacting the ridiculously soft carpet you were walking on *You found out when you nearly tripped looking at your surroundings* and the sound of Kristen 'texting' on the prototype their parents had given her as a testrun. It was a apparently a success, if the rabid hum of clicking keys on the small trinket were any indication. You knew sound by heart now, after having been the one to actually MAKE that prototype, circuit board and all, before your parents stuck the Spicer Brand trademark on the back of it. You didn't really get why, but they did, and it was one of the few times you had seen both of your parents smile, so you were happy too.

But you got off point. They were still walking down the almost unendingly long corridor, making you wonder if you were even going anywhere on the posh carpet, prompting you to actually try and take note of your surroundings again, and not just simply drifting into the world of all the things you could be doing. And, given your lack of attention, you felt you could give yourself a little slack when you actually saw what was on the walls and surroundings, even if the other people walking wouldn't.

All over the walls was what could only be called mass extinction and collection. Hundred's of heads hung from the wall, seemingly stretching in both ways for miles, with little space for anything in between. No, what had you taken aback, was that... not all the heads were of animals. That wasn't to say that their were people heads up there *Though there WERE a few that looked uncomfortably close* but many just seemed... impossible. Some a solid bronze color, one that looked like it was constantly swirling around in a bowl of water, getting an eternal swirlie, even what looked like a grinning Venus fly trap bigger than your body!

As you walked down the hall, which was filling with more and more outrageous things, you also noticed a shift in what the halls were containing. Where once their were heads, now you were looking at what took them. Weapons of every shape, weight, and make were hanging haphazardly yet reverently beside each other, but not a single one of them looked ornamental. No, if anything, you could actually make out some areas where the blade had actually rusted due to the blood residue on it.

You... were starting to get scared now. Sure, the people you were seeing were family, but that never really stopped feelings of fear in you before, and the relatives you usually dealt with were more... word based than these people probably were. What would they do if they didn't like you? Would they cut your head off and put it on their wall?! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE ON A WALL?!

And thus, you silently worked yourself up into a tizzy quietly *A Spicer does Not show Weakness in Company* while you finally began to reach a door.

If finally took your Father ordering one of the servant's to knock on and open the door that you were brought out of your nightmare, more nervous than ever before in your short life. What would they even look like? Would they be hulking monsters, shirts red with the blood of their enemies, ready and willing to tear into those who they disliked? What would he do?! He didn't know how to deal with this!

So, he did he only thing he could do. He followed his parents through the door as calmly as his shaking knees would allow, ready and willing to push anyone who got in his way down if he had to run.

It thus came as a massive shock to your your heart when, instead of a large tower of a monster, instead was a short old man with extremely grey hair, black pants and shirt, and a book of some kind now being placed down. Next to him was an old woman, hair just as silver, but wearing a red and black dress with silver embroideries along the seam, and a pair of purple swirl marked earrings.

If their appearances didn't surprise before, however, what came from your Father's mouth next certainly did.

"Hello, Honored Father, Honored Mother, thank you for having us to your humble aboad." He said in his usual no nonsense tone.

You felt your heart quicken again as you now looked at the old people before you again as you took in that new information. Grandparents? You had grandparents? Why did no one tell them? Why was this his first time meeting them? WHY were you meeting them? These questions raced through your head as you stared in their direction from where you were (trying to) hide behind your Fathers legs.

"Feh! I see you're still the old stick in the mud. And hello to you as well Angela, how HAVE you been doing since you came to visit, oh what was it now? **9** **years**? Oh! And I have grandchildren now? **How nice to know**." The old man finished with a subtle power of some sorts to his words, as he caught sight of Kristen and yourself.

Neither your Mama or Father gave any indication the tone effected them as they gave their reply.

"Thank you again for having us, oh Honored Father. We apologize for not bringing the children over sooner, but the last few years have been... **Busy.** " Mama finished, the excuse sounding rather lame even to your ears, but you would never say such a thing aloud.

It seems, however, that your grandmother had no such problems, allowing you to hear her voice for the first time. It seemed to a somewhat deep voice, but now had a slight rasp, probably due more to age than any kind of thirst.

"Ah, yes. I'm sure a single moment was all but impossible deary. No matter, WE are still here, and so are the children. Come, let your Nǎinai get a good look at you. My eyes aren't what they used to be." She finished, calling both you and Kristen closer to where she was sitting in her velvet colored arm chair.

You took cautious steps from behind your Father, both due to not knowing the two well yet, and how they would react to your appearance. Would they be disappointed that you didn't walk with confidence as a Spicer should? Would they comment on your 'messy' hair? You didn't really now, and weren't that keen to find out. However, it seemed the choice was taken out of your hands, as Kristen pulled you forward as she walked forward as well.

It was as you were presented in front of your Nǎinai's however, that you saw something that shocked you, but probably shouldn't have. One of her eyes was completely blind. As for the reason, the massive scar that ran down it and into the milky white and red iris was a pretty good indicator. And given the number of weapons and heads mounted on the walls on your way their, you were fairly certain what caused it as well. That just lead to the question, why? Wouldn't you want to cover something like that up? You thought it was cool, but you apparently weren't the best indicator of family values.

So, as most four year-old's were prone to do, the question slipped out before you could even thing to stop it.

"Why?"

That caught your Nǎinai's attention, directing her attention from where she had been inspecting Kristen, to downward at your face.

Now that her good eye was focused on your own, which you noted to be red like your own, she suddenly looked a lot more intimidating than you thought, especially with the scar and grin she was now sporting.

"Oh-ho? Why what, my little sprig?" She said with a tooth bearing grin you had never seen anyone in your family make before. (2)

You gulped as attention was dropped on you, even your parents pausing their conversation with Grandpa to see what was happening.

As you tried desperately to wet your suddenly dry mouth, you decided that you had already come this far, and could at least get an answer.

"Um, I-I asked why you have that scar on your eye?" You said nervously, trying an failing t find something to hide behind, ignoring the quiet laughter coming from Kristen.

"Jack! What have we taught you! I apologize Honored Mother, allow me to-" what ever she was about to say was cut off by the sound of laughter erupting out of your Nǎinai and Grandpa respectively, both sounding younger than they had before.

"Dofufufufu! Ah, finally, thirty years with this old thing, and the only one with enough balls to ask was the child! Brilliant! Dahahahahaha!" It seemed your Nǎinai was lost in laughter at the moment, but you still felt your cheeks heat up at being complimented, even if you didn't really get it. You had plenty of balls at home, did that mean the rest of his family didn't? He would share them if he could.

"Hah! I agree dear! At this rate, I thought we would have had to force everyone to listen to our tales on our deathbed's! Course, that's not too far either! Dahahaha!" Your Grandpa was quick to join in with the laughter.

Your Mama was evidently not expecting that reaction however, quickly casting an uneasy look at Father, who just looked back stoically.

The laughter soon puttered out, leaving amused faces covered in lines around their eyes and mouths.

"Heheh. These old bones needed that. But, before I tell you that little tale, why don't you tell me your name, my little sprig?" Your Nǎinai said as she finished giggling.

You hesitated for a moment to look back at your parents reactions, but you quickly looked back forward, ready to give your name.

"I-I am, ah, J-Jack. Jack Sp-Spicer. Nice to me-meet you... Nǎinai?" You stuttered over the unfamiliar word you had just heard.

It seems you said the right thing, as her smile and eyes softened just a tinge, before returning to their previous intensity.

"Aye, you ARE a cute little thing. Gonna have to work on your confidence though, don't want to be frightened by little old ladies, now do we?" She needled you lightly, causing you to squirm a little.

"Hah! Little old lady my gold tooth! You could frighten a shark to death if you tried! And you remember what you were like at that age, you weren't any better!" Grandpa quickly shot out, before calmly returning to his conversation with Kristen, which now seemed to have capture her attention completely, leaving your parents, or at least Mama, to stand there awkwardly with the servants they brought.

"Hmph! Touche. Well then, Jack, let this old woman tell you the tale of how she got this wicked scar, hmm?" Your Nǎinai said as she forced you to take a seat.

What followed was the most amazing tale you had ever heard. Filled with adventure, drama, mystery, and lots of violence, it was everything and more than you expected.

"And then the Ninja's attacked, but we were quick to fend them off with help of that pirate group we took control of!"

"But I thought all the ninja's were trapped when you burned down their hideout?"

And they were! But these were those Ninja's Rivals who came after us to restore their enemies honor!"

"Wow!"

And so the time flew past, through lunch, and well into the evening, captivating your complete attention in a way nothing else ever had.

"Then, with a no way out, I created a circular saw to blow open the door using my stolen Kunai, a rubber band and your grandfather's trusty cane."

Wow! And then the blade went flying and gave you your scar?"

"Nope! That happened later, when we were returning that Aztec treasure to break our curse. Just when we were placing it back on its pedestal, after dodging trap after trap, I tripped over some poor sap's skeleton, and cut my eye on the edge of the dais, which nearly cast the world into One Thousand Years of Darkness, but that's a story for another time." Nǎinai concluded, looking at the now pitch black sky.

You tried your best not to pout at not being able to hear the other story, but were at least happy you heard something awesome today. Though, you were still kind of skeptical.

"Hey Nǎinai, you weren't just making that stuff up, were you?" You asked, desperately wanting to believe.

Your Nǎinai gave you a quick look, before making an arrogant sounding scoff, and rolling her good eye.

"You should know Jack, that a Spicer does not boast about that which they have not or could not do. And besides, if that tale was false, why would we have a clan of Ninja's sworn to us?" She finished with a smug smile.

That little sentence blew you away, as you said the three words any child would give anything to say.

"We have **Ninjas**?" You said slowly, as if to savor the words.

" **No** , **I** , have Ninjas. YOU, have servants until you show the responsibility to care for a Ninja." She said with finality.

Just as you were about to voice just how unfair that was, Nǎinai cut you off.

"And before you go asking if I was lying again... Come out now, **Fattabi.** " You Nǎinai called out to the open air.

You were confused for a moment, before suddenly you heard a sound behind you, and saw your shadow become taller and... wider.

After a quick moment that you couldn't quite remember, now stood before you a genuine Ninja, black clothes, sword and all. Though, he was... well, he was really fat. Like, horrendously fat. Like, how is he not having a heart-attack due to breathing fat.

But, lo and behold, the larger than life figure was still before you.

There were so many things that you wanted to say, wanted to do, but only one thing came out.

"Awwwweeeeeeesooooommmmmeeeeeee." You drawled out, trying, and succeeding, to remember every detail of the one in front of you.

You were also systematically ignored, as the Ninja *So Cool* turned toward your Nǎinai and bowed lowly, belly button touching the ground before his head.

"Your Call is Answered, My Lady." He said in a gruff voice.

Throughout the short span, your Nǎinai never let her haughty expression fade, somehow appearing entirely natural on her face.

"Ohoho! By calm, Tabi. I was merely showing the young one what it is like to be the Top dog." She explained.

There was no sign of surprise or frustration in his body or voice from the pointless call, at least that you could see, but yo felt that something important just happened.

"Very well. If that is all, My Lady."

With that, the man quickly vanished into a shadow you did not notice a moment ago, and thus left all your attention on your Nǎinai.

"Well? Still doubting this old woman?" She said with a smug smirk.

You did the only thing you could think to.

"OhmyGodohmygodohmygodanactualninjaaninjawasherehewasrealthatmeansthestorywasrealyouareawesomewheredoyoukeepthepirtaetreasurecaniseeyourcursedjewleswhataboutgrandpastheifsuitcomeonpleasepleasepleaseplease-"

"Whooh there! Dear heavens, breath boy! I didn't hear a dang thing that came out of that mouth!" Your Nǎinai snapped as she grabbed your cheeks to spot the fountain of noise coming from your mouth.

"Uh... when can I get a Ninja?" You asked, hope shining in your eyes.

"When you prove to us that you need one. Until then, you have to either build or find your own minions, just like the rest of us did when we started out." Your Nǎinai, looking insistent now, not backing down.

This caused you to look down in sadness, before the words she spoke actually clicked in your mind.

"Wait... build or find? What would I need multiple minions for?" You were curious about that in a lot of ways, like HOW would you make something like 'minions' or where would you find them.

Your Nǎinai's eyes sparkled a little in the dimmed light provided by the stars above, showing a fire you had never seen, before finally replying to his question.

"Why, every great Villain needs minions of course."

 **END OF CHAPTER  
**  
(1) Don't call your Aunt a 'Christmas Cake over the Holidays, it ends well for no-one.

(2) The little sprig line is a Spice joke, cause that's the term used when adding spice to a dish.  
 **  
** ** _Ha! First actual Cliffhanger! And in Case anyone is wondering, we won't be seeing the second half of this flashback very quickly, the reason for the cutoff is that we 'ran out of time' in the real world with our robot just having been completed. After all, when we reminisce on a memory, we don't recall the entire thing all at once, re remember bits and pieces of it! Also, no voting for this next chapter, as the next thing is almost what I would call a... Scripted Event if you will. You have happened no matter what we chose. So, you get to enjoy that in two days._**

 ** _And to those who might think Jack's POV was a bit weird this time, it's cause it kinda purposefully is. This is from the perspective of a hyper intelligent 4 year old raised to be the heir of a no-nonsense global company. Pressure results in a LOT of weird things. So, with that out of the way, see ya'll in two days!_**


	19. Chapter 19: The First Quest Begins!

**_Okay, to start with, I apologize for the lateness of this update, but this chapter fought me at every step. Luckily, I feel this is a rarity for me, but that is no excuse. So, I just have to make sure you all enjoy this one 'mandatory' section of this Quest.  
_**  
You were snapped out of your thoughts as you heard the iconic ding of your Bot designer signaling it was done, and you finally could see your newest creation.

Spoiler: The Generic Man: White skin and all

In many respects, you could call him a success, but... there were some definite faults that needed to be corrected. To start with, he was pure white. Like, TOTALLY pure white, 'skin', 'hair' and all. The next bit was the fact that he literally had no expression on his face, slightly freaking you out, mostly due to the uncanny valley effect it was inducing. Lastly, like most robots, it didn't have any set of genitalia, instead just having a set 'underwear' which functioned as armor for its primary reactor. And while that last one wasn't really a PROBLEM, it wasn't really great either, what with it looking so obvious.

But, hey, what were you expecting. you had literally just come up with the idea, like, 10 minutes ago. Of course their were going to be kinks that could be worked out what went RIGHT with it.

"Attention Stealth-Bot, designated name: Bob. Activate and run Personality and Loyalty algorithms." You ordered.

At the sound of its creator, the bot seemed to stir in place for a moment, straightening its back for a moment, before settling back down and finally opening its eyes and displaying a loading symbol in the pure white background.

Spoiler: Eyes on the Time

Thankfully, the image did not last long, quickly blinking them closed, and then opening them to reveal deep black iris's, the only bit of color on the bot before you.

Then, it began to speak.

"Designation: Bob, accepted. Finalizing installation of version 1.08, and entering start-up mode in 3... 2... 1. Start-up complete." With this, the bot finally started to make movements, becoming more human like, and not just a human shaped statue.

"Hello Master Jack. How may this Bob serve you today." As the bot... or rather droid?Bob?Bob. finished, he gave a deep vow.

As he did this, you also noticed that he seemed to be taking breaths as he spoke. Good, that would further the impression of being human, AND proved that the oxygen powered engines you equipped him with were working.

"Well, welcome to the world, Bob. At the moment, I am testing your capabilities, to ensure that everything is functioning as well as it can be. So, to help with this, I will be running you through a series of tests. The first, it to clear up the mess in the lab, to ensure all your motor skills are working as best as you can. Then, you will survey the surrounding area and cloth yourself. After doing this, you will come back here and imitate any and every sound or expression you have seen while getting said clothes. Here is Thirty dollars. I hope you succeed." You quickly added on the end bit as you handed him the money, which he then put into his equivalent of a waistband, due to the fact that a little positive encouragement never hurt anybody.

It seemed the bot like this, if due to the fact that it was trying, and largely succeeding in copying the smile currently on your own face.

"Of course, Master. This Bob will complete these tasks, and than better serve Master. I shall complete these trivial things easily." Though the words would usually sound dismissive or even arrogant, Bob had no such responses so far, resulting in a rather scary sounding monotone instead.

That did not slow you down for long though. The personality you installed was actually based off your Father's old butler, the one you had spent the most time around as a child, and even the lack of mannerisms did not stop you from remembering those days.

Unfortunately, you were not allowed to remember those moments for long, as Wuya floated back in through the roof you your Lab.

 _"I, have returned Jack. And something has happened that you must know... What is that?"_ Wuya began to say in an almost excited tone before catching sight of your newest creation sweeping away dust and stones from Lab counters and beakers.

"Ah! Well, your comment about golem's kind of made me think, so I decided to branch out a bit. So, I made that guy over there, and see if it would work.

 _"So... In your attempt to move away from 'simple golem's' you decide to create a monstrosity of Metal in the shape of Man? Within the span of not even an HOUR of getting criticism?"_ Wuya said incredulously, causing a scarlet blush to overtake your ears for a moment.

When she put it like THAT, it sounded insane, but that honestly was what happened. you didn't like letting insults to your technology go, especially if they were true. Why wouldn't you try and correct them as soon as possible, when you had the materials available.

 _"Ha! I seem to have pulled a good lot. You will fit in well on the Heylin side. There is rarely a greater feeling than proving someone wrong."_ Wuya then said, making your blush spread to the corners of your pale face.

"Ah, th-thanks. Most people I show my bots to don't really care." You admitted.

 _"Then they are fools. One must fear an enemy who can make their own army, just as much as one who can face such an army. But I digress. I have a... proposition for you."_ Wuya continued, raising both your ego and curiosity.

"Okay, I'm willing to listen. What are you proposing?" You questioned.

 _As I see you are already aware *At this, she gestured to the Third-Arm sash now laying across your work desk, along with the ribbons still attached to your wrists.* the Sen Gong Wu are now active and have been hidden around the world. As one of the two creators of the Wu, I carry a connection with every piece in existence, even those I have had no hand in. But, as I am, I am WEAK. A 'shadow' of my former self if you will, unable to even interact with the Physical world. Thus, I cannot use their power myself. HOWEVER, there you come in. An intelligent child with room to grow and a thirst for conquest and Power. I can help you get more Shen Gong Wu, and in return, you shall use that power and resources to help ME. So, what do you say? Do we have a_ **DEAL** _?"_ She finished.

A chance to travel around the world in search of mythical objects, adventure, and 'hopefully' cute girls? A chance to gain the power, to fulfill your dream of ruling the world. After coming this far, there was only one thing you COULD say to that.

"Of Course."

The grin that was on Wuya's mask seemed to go even wider, taking up full half of the mask, clearly showing each individual fang.

 _"THEN WE ARE IN AGREEMENT! YOu, JACK SPICER, SHALL BE MY ENVOY TO THE PHYSICAL WORLD! YOU, SHALL GATHER THE SHEN GONG WU, AND COMPLETE OUR DREAMS! AS THE WITCH OF DARKNESS, WUYA, I HEARBY NAME YOU THE NEWEST HEYLIN TIGER OF METAL!"_ Wuya seemed to almost chant, voice sounding as if a thunderstorm of sound.

Your ears ached as you listened to the voice, but could not cover them or brace yourself as the worlds seemed to echo and resound throughout your bones, and even deeper.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it was over, the feeling gone and the presence now nowhere to be seen.

" _Now, let our Journey begin with the claiming of the First Shen Gong Wu, The Eye of Dashi."_ She said sickeningly sweetly.

As words sunk in, only one thought went through your head, before a massive grin spread on your own face, matching Wuya's Own.

'Grandpa, Nǎinai, next time we meet, you won't be the only one's with some crazy stories.'

Spoiler: Hey there, Tiger

END OF CHAPTER

 _Gained:  
_  
Title: Apprentice Heylin Tiger of Metal: When equipped, gain influence of Heylin aligned organizations, and boost actions related to 'Metal' a small amount.

Stealth/Infiltration Droid(Prototype) Bob: At current status, he is at the same usefulness level as a standard Jackbot, but you can use to improve on your stealth bot design, or for other purposes not yet revealed.

Social Link: Wuya, the Spirit of Vengence and Sadness  
Rank 2  
Ability gained from link:  
-Wu Dis?- Tells you where a Wu is when it activates, as well as a generalization of what it does.  
Next ability at Link level 3.

 _Lost:  
_  
Thirty dollars in Cash (-$30.00) ($99,970.00 Remaining)

END OF GAINS/LOSSES

 ** _CHOICE: TRANSPORTATION: CHOOSE ONE METHOD  
_**  
[] Buy a Flight

[]Use Family Jet

[]Use Jackbot's  
-How?

[]Contract Someone

[]Write-In

END OF ABOVE CHOICE

 ** _CHOICE: CHOOSE TWO ACTIONS TO DO UPON ARRIVING  
_**  
[] Scout the Area, find out high and Low points

[] Talk with the populous, Learn local myths and trivia

[] Search for the Wu immediately

[] Set traps and Bots in wait

[]Write-In

END OF ABOVE CHOICE

 ** _Alright, there, it's done. We gained some major things this chapter, but boy was it hard for me to write it in a way that wasn't completely cheesy or just awkwardly connected. But, there it is._**

 ** _Also, while I have a moment, let me answer some questions that I feel will come up._**

 ** _To start with, Wuya's 'kindness'. This is due to the fact that, besides freaking out when she came out of her box, we have been REMARKABLY calm and insightful towards the existence of ghost and magic running about. Then theirs the fact that, after receiving a goad about our products, within not even an hour of receiving it, we WENT AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT WAY IN CREATING THINGS AND MADE WHAT TO MOST WOULD BE A SMASHING SUCCESS. So, yes, she is impressed._**

 ** _Next, we have the fact that our Bob is very clearly a prototype. You can't just come up with something and have it instantly be a success. That's not how Science works, genius or not._**

 ** _Also, regarding the Wu and Titles, you actually have to TELL me which one you want to equip at any one time. And you can certainly have more than one Wu equipped at a time. This is what the Chi number on our stat page indicates. Think of it like inventory for chi-using things on a persons body. And let me tell you now, our is SUPER LOW. Like, Omi's Chi is 5,000 levels of low. So, you might want to try and fix that relatively soon._**

 ** _So, just to repeat, vote to tell me what titles and Wu to equip, and prepare for Showdowns galore._**

 ** _Also, to make up for how late this update was, i'm going to be updating again tomorrow instead. So, happy voting! I'm just gonna be updating the Stat page and Wu index for some special flavor text!_**


	20. Chapter 20: On a Plane! And Planning!

_**Hello all, here I am once again, hoping for you all to not notice me missing a previous updating promise, but failing as I remind you of that failing! Whoops! Well, no matter. Here's our winning vote, and boy howdy is it thorough.**_ Spoiler: Winning Vote/ Scheme _**  
So, Without further delay, LET"S START... This 9 and a half hour flight to China. THEN the Action Starts!**_ ****

 ** __**  
As you took in your surroundings, it struck you, for the first time, how much you were surrounded by metal at the moment. For the longest time, it was just the way things were, but now... something felt different. What was before a place of home, a way to remember fond childhood memories, and just general ambiance for your Mad Science, now seemed to almost... **Resonate** through your mind. You could tell where every piece of scrap metal was in the Lab with but a single sweep of your eyes, and feel the **Yearning** they all held, hoping so desperately to become more than they were...just like yourself.

As you were about to go and help the poor pieces achieve perfection, you were quickly snapped out of it by the sudden laughter of Wuya, who you had forgotten was still floating there.

 _"Kahahahaha! It is always amusing to see the first reactions of Young Ones once the Magic sets in."_ Wuya cackled in an amused and smug tone.

That brought you up short. You knew that the spirit before you was once a Witch, apparently the most powerful one at that, and that made believing magic a fairly easy pill to swallow in regards to your sudden awareness, but you still had a question.

"Wait a minute. Not even a minute ago, you called yourself weak, but you had enough power to do... whatever you did too me? What's up with that?" You questioned, before getting distracted again as your eyes caught Bob in their corner, and quickly became mesmerized as ideas flooded your mind.

Wuya rolled her spiraled eye, though you didn't notice the action, before quickly flying into and through the back of your turned head, coming out of your now shocked face. It felt like simultaneously being splashed with a bucket of ice water, while getting a full body static shock.

To say nothing this shocked you our of whatever fugue you had found yourself in, before Wuya continued her explanation.

 _"Yes, as I was saying before you started daydreaming about the White One over there, I can give you an explanation for that... let's call it an 'Enhancement'. To start with, you are aware of the concept of Names holding Power, correct?"_ She questioned.

You hesitantly nodded at the question, remembering all you could from fantasy books and mythology that had to do with Names.

"Yeeeeeaaaahhhhh... Isn't it something like how everyone has a 'True' name that perfectly describes whoever they are, and if you know it, you can control them or something?" You said back, doubting your knowledge on the arcane.

It seemed the answer was enough to satisfy Wuya for now however, as she made a small hum and began to move on.

 _"Hmmm. A bit Lacking in detail, but close enough to suffice. But, yes, There do indeed exist True Names, but not every person has them. No, only those Chosen by Fate or have Changed the World are given a 'True' Name. But, that is not what we are talking about. No, what happened to you, was the gifting of a Title."_ She finished, as if that would suddenly make sense.

"Ah. Okay... Thank you for that? But,ah, how does giving me a... 'Title' suddenly make me feel every shard of metal in a twenty foot radius?" You questioned.

The only response she gave was to sign deeply, before explaining again.

 _"Oi, WHAT has happened to the Education of the Heylin hopeful. Haaaah, very well, I shall lighten you Ignorance regarding Titles. To Start with, they are, perhaps, the closest an ordinary person can get to having a 'True' Name. When one person rises above the rabble, and becomes the Greatest of something, they obviously get awarded for such behavior, yes? They receive adulation, respect, or fear from the masses, and are thus set to a different 'standard' than them. And, if everyone believes something, then, OBVIOUSLY, it MUST be True, no? This is what lead to the existence of Titles. They make the greatest Greater, the Brilliant Brighter, the Voice behind the Crier. What I have given you, is the Title of Heylin Tiger of Metal, One who embodies Metal in all it's forms, and thus feels a connection that few ever Have or Shall. And that is only the beginning."_ She finally, really, finished with a snicker at the dumbfounded look on your face.

And in all honesty, you didn't blame her for that. You probably looked like an idiot, mouth agape and eyes bulging at what you had heard.

Apparently, People's Opinions DID matter, more than you could have possibly imagined. This was a Thing? Who else had Titles? How would you know if you had one? Just how tough do you have to be to EARN one? Could you get more? These thoughts and more raced through thought after thought, before you remembered just what made you agree to this deal in the first place.

"Wait a minute! You said something about a new Shen Gong Wu! What are we waiting for! Let's Go!" You quickly yelled and booked it up and out of your Lab, as Wuya just floated there mystified by the sudden attitude change. She stayed this way for a good few minutes, before snapping out of it when you finally, and sheepishly, went back to your Lab to ask a question you should have before.

"Ahaha... Where's the Wu?"

She looked at you with half lidded eyes, and opened her mouth to say something to you, before quickly closing it, stopping any words she might of said. Instead, she seemed to take a deep breath, and continued as if nothing had happened.

 _"HHHHMMMMMMMM-HAAAAAAAAAA. Hello again Jack, THANK you for asking that question. To answer your question, The Eye of Dashi has awakened in China."_ She spoke.

"Okay... WHERE in China?"

 _"I'll know when we're there."_

"Oh, sure, okay, great. One question though. HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET TO CHINA FROM THE MIDDLE OF MISSOURI!" You yelled.

It seemed Wuya was unimpressed, as she simply looked at you.

 _"This era has achieved Flight, correct? WE will simply take one and make our way there."  
_  
You bit your lip as you tried to understand what you just heard. An Airplane? Sure, it was a good idea, but there were a few flaws in it. The first, there were no flights from Missouri to China, which you knew from experience due to your families long standing Globetrotting. The second, the fact that they had NO IDEA WHERE in China there'd Find the Wu, which would mean multiple flights, and while that was no issue with the size of your pocket book, it would take time you assumed you didn't have.

That wasn't to say, however, that there were no solutions to your problem. The first one was the one you would prefer, with just building your own Plane, or even better yet, a Jet, but you again just didn't have the time. That just left one thing, and admitting it left a bitter taste in your mouth, but circumstances were forcing it.

"My... Family, has a Private Jet we could use, and we could fly over most of China pinpointing where the Wu is before parking as near as we can. Would that work?" You finally bit out, each word tasting like bile on your tongue.

 _"Yesssss, that would be... PERFECT. Very Nice work, Jack. Let us waste no time. Gather your things and show the way."_ She ordered before floating off.

You looked back at her tendrils as she faded from view, but quickly set about what you had to bring with you, and not on just what was happening to your Pride at the moment.

You shook your head, and quickly set about grabbing what you could USE.

The first thing you did was swipe the Third-Arm Sash from your work table and quickly swung it over you shoulder, where the extra material immediately wrapped around and gripped your weight. Normally, this would freak you out, but at the moment, you had bigger Circuits to Fry than instant fit magic Clothes.

Thus, you wasted no time in making your way over to Bob, who finally stopped sweeping dirt and debris to give you his full attention.

"Hello Master! What need may I fulfill today?" He said in a monotone, though still with a smile on his face.

"I have a change of orders for you. Go up stairs to my closet, pack me a suitcase, and grab some clothes that will fit you. Then, gather the Other Jackbots and meet us in the Car out Front. Is That Clear?" You wasted no time with pleasantries.

Bob snapped a picture perfect salute at your orders, and quickly dropped the broom in his hand to the floor as he went to complete them.

"Haaaaaah~ I know that this day is gonna be worse before it gets better." You spoke to yourself quietly as you went about shutting off the Bot-Bay.

TIMESKIP: 2 HOURS LATER

"I was right. I was TOTALLY right." You mumbled to yourself as you finished showing Bob how to strap himself in, and ordering him to watch some martial arts movies while on the flight.

It had started off alright, with one of the Four Jackbot's you brought chauffeuring you to the airport, and getting onto the plane with no issue. The PROBLEM, however, was from the Witch currently flying every which way over the flight.

 _"Yes! Yes! It's Over here! No, Over there! Now it's Back over there!_ _WHY IS IT DOING THIS?!"_ Wuya wailed as if a banshee, and not a Witch's ghost.

You could already feel your headache growing, and had to do SOMETHING to try and stop it.

So, you did what seems to have worked in the past. You asked a question.

"Hey Wuya, before you met, I was in something called a Xiaolin Showdown, and it turned these ties i'm wearing and a packet of pudding I had into some kinda temporary Wu? Do you have any idea what's up with them now?"

As you finished stating your question, it seems to have snapped her from her wailing, and focused on you for the first time since the flight started.

 _"What? A Showdown Already? I'm surprised... I don't know how I missed such a thing... No Matter, show me these... 'Ties' so I may see proof."_ As she finished, she seemed to adopt a thinking pose, with one tendril resting under where her chin would be if she had one.

So, at the prompt, you raised your wrists which still had the Ties securely attached. As you dd so, Wuya broke form her pose and quickly drifted all around them, spirals seeming to move in different directions at random intervals, looking at the accessories as if through a microscope.

The plane was silent for a moment, only interrupted by the sound of the turbines spinning and the occasional war cry coming from Bob's direction, before Wuya's attention finally returned to you, looking disinterested.

 _"You are indeed Correct, these Items WERE temporarily turned into Shen Gong Wu, but as they are now, they are only barely F- Grade magical items that look pretty. If they had a more personal significance to their original owner, they would perhaps be stronger, or even able to become a new Wu with time, but as they are, this is the best they will ever be. I do not know what this 'Pudding' of yours is, however."_ She stated before resuming on trying to pinpoint the Wu.

That kinda took the wind out of your sails pretty quickly, as you had thought you sensed something special about the red Ties, but apparently you were dead wrong. Maybe it was because the first thing you had *technically* gotten from a girl? You weren't sure.

You were not given much time with your thoughts though, as Wuya quickly began screeching again, bothering the only Human who could hear her at the moment rather badly.

'This is gonna be a LONG 9 hours' You thought as you covered your ears as best you could and tried to relax the smallest bit while eating some pudding the plane had stocked at your preference, and set in to experience what was most likely going to be the new world record for consecutive screaming from a being with no lungs.

END OF CHAPTER

NO VOTES THIS CHAPTER

Gained:

Health Regen From Pudding: HP is Now Full!

Lost:

-Injured- Status!

 _ **Alright people, there we are. One chapter, hot off the Presses that are my quick fingers. And, in case anyone is wondering about the lack of voting this chapter, that would be due to how specific the plan you all voted for was. The rest of it will actually be implemented in the next chapter. Hope you can wait for the next update. Also, can any of you guess where I'm having the Eye of Dashi Appear? Feel free to guess, and until then, entertain yourselves with more Wu speculations and my Lore updates! So, Ciao for now (I'm also learning Italian!)**_


	21. Chapter 21: What's Black and White

_**Hello once again everybody! For once, I have manged to begin writing this BEFORE 10 PM, so I mark this chapter as a success no matter what words dribble out my brain and onto my keyboard. Either way, hope you enjoy this fic of mine, which starts...**_ Spoiler: Winning Votes Continued _**  
NOW!  
**_  
As you finally felt the plane touch down, you jolted out of the half-slumped position you had taken at some point during the flight in a futile hope to drown out Wuya's cries, to no avail, as they became, somehow, even WORSE the closer they came to China.

Or, rather, on their WAY to China. This changed abruptly, however, when she suddenly started screeching to turn the plane left, almost giving the hired pilot a heart attack. So, it was after an even LONGER flight that you had finally touched down in an airport located in Bangkok, Thailand.

What caused such a shift you weren't sure, but you were here now and you weren't about to let a small thing like moving magical tools slow you down.

But, due to the difference in location you were expecting, you evidently had to do a little... organization.

"Jackbots! Line up!" You called back to the plane, where the four bots you had brought with you quickly finished unpacking your bags and backup equipment, and then did as they were ordered.

""Roger-Roger!""

Once they were accounted for, including Bob who had now wandered to stand beside the standard bots, though noticeably slower, as if to put extra thought into each foot movement, or moving through molasses. You filed that last bit away for a moment, before briefing the Bots on their mission.

"Alright boys, I want you to scatter amongst the populace, learn everything you can about the area. Where the most traffic goes through, important locations, and areas where you would be able to hide things like Wu. Hell, if you can, find out who the local boss of the Underworld is, maybe we can work something out. In any of the areas you think are important, place traps or cameras so I can see as well. Are we Clear?" You barked out, just as your Drill Sargent of a Nǎinai had taught you in the past.

""Roger-Roger!""  
"At Once, oh My Master!"

That stopped you for a moment, and you decided to amend your previous order slightly.

"Not you Bob. Stay back for a minute, please." You said back, taking note of how the other Bots did as you commanded, each going in a different cardinal direction. Hopefully, they would find something useful, or at least set up some useful surveillance.

"Of course Master, how may this One be of Service?" Bob replied in his normal tone, though this time with a way too intense look on his face, as if each words would be the last he spoke. He also again seemed to move over to you slower than he should be moving. Did you make a mistake somewhere with his leg servo's? Either way, it changed the plans you had for him considerably.

"Listen Bob, I have a different job for you this time. I need you to guard the plane while we're gone, and monitor the Jackbot feeds in case they find something. If they DO find something, I want you to send word to me with this earpiece. If they don't, continue to monitor the feeds and gain knowledge on human behavior. Is that clear, Bob?" You spoke slowly, making sure each word was registered before continuing. This was a vital role, and his primary function was memorization, but it never hurt to be clear.

"Very well Master. Orders Are now in Progress. Will that be all?" He questioned as he drew himself up, seemingly trying to cast you in his shadow, but failing to do so. The action mildly confused you, but ignored it for now.

"Yes, that is all Bob. Carry on." You said with a small smile.

So, Bob gave a shallow nod, and slowly made his way back to the plane, leaving only yourself and Wuya on the tarmac, who was now approaching you as you finished giving orders.

 _"Yes yes, you are such a WISE leader, delegating work to one of the few creatures who CANNOT claim Wu if they find it. Well done."_ She said scathingly.

That brought a small twitch to your eye, but managed to suppress your usual over-reaction, and instead shot back.

"Oh, I'M sorry, let's just use YOUR army of minions that do only what you say, oh wait, YOU DON'T HAVE THEM RIGHT NOW! Besides, those bots might not be able to 'claim' anything, but they sure can help narrow the search down. Now, are you going to help me, or not.

Wuya humphed at your lip, but did not yell back.

 _"HA! We have already come this far, and done too much for such a small matter to deter either one of us. Let us find this Shen Gong Wu quickly, and then you shall learn what it means to be Heylin."_

"Yeah-Yeah, hurry up, we don't wants anybody else's mitts on it." You called over your shoulder as you began to walk forward.  
Her only response was to cackle.

As they both walked away from the airport behind them, they entirely missed the image of one security camera focusing in on their back as they made their way.

POV Change: ?

Your office you were in was the way you always liked it. Shades of grey, broken only by the tall stands of greenery rising above the others. Just like life.

But you weren't focusing on your surroundings the moment. Instead, all of your attention was placed solely on one of the camera monitors you had 'installed' during some past business.

"So, some poacher's have come to try and steal my cash cow? Well, let them try."

As you swirled around in your chair, and took in the view of the city that moved to your beat, the words you breathed out felt as rich as the cigar you were smoking.

"The'll find out real soon what happens if you wander into Marked territory."

END OF CHAPTER

 _ **CHOICE: CHOOSE Two:  
**_ **  
Choose which way to walk  
**  
[] Down the Alley

[] Through the Field

[] Through the Merchant District

[] Through the Private Sector

[] Through the City Slums

[] Through the Main Streets

 **END OF CHOICE**

 _ **Who boy, am I excited for this! This is gonna be a maybe three or four chapter arc that I think a lot of you will enjoy! Also, I guarantee more than a few of you will be shocked with what I pull these next few chapters!**_

 _ **Also, in regards to Bob. He is a Robot who incorporates what he learns into how he acts and does... well basically everything. And we ordered him to spend nine and a half hours watching movie flight grade martial arts movies. That means they aren't the kind where each move is exactly as it appears, no those are all wire-fu, sound out of sync with their mouths, and everything takes a million years to ever happen. On a slightly more pleasant note, if we ever die, and Bob is watching, he'll slowly drop to his knees and swear vengeance on anyone that happened to be in the area at the time. So that could be fun. But, either way, I update again in two days, and you can all lament your actions! See ya!**_

 _ **PS: You should have made him watch Romantic Comedies.**_


	22. Chapter 22: And Surprisingly Deadly?

**_Hello all, once again, I come through on an update promise! Getting better at keeping those! So, here are the winning votes:_**

Spoiler: Winning Votes

 ** _And now, the Chapter:  
_**  
As you walked through the field that surrounded the airport you were just walking from, you ponder the fact that it has essentially led you to the MIDDLE OF A FIELD. You weren't even walking towards the main section of the city you could see, but closer to the outskirts. The only plus side you could think of too your admittedly stupid choice was that it looked cool... to all of the one other person and robot you built yourself, effectively rendering that positive moot.

Though, from here, you could at least take a good look at the city as a whole, and would freely admit the atmosphere of the swaying grass around you helped calm your worrying nerves a bit.

Spoiler: Thailand View

Honestly, it was a beautiful city from what you could see from your limited view.

Towering skyscrapers, a train running with pretty good time, and people bustling too and from wherever they want to go. Of course, none of this helped you at all in regards to finding a piece of Wu, but at least you got a gist of the area.

So, you kept walking, all the while listening to Wuya rant beside you.

 _"Arrrrgghhhhh! Why does the Wu refuse to stay in place! I could Understand if it was the Longi Kite, or Sapphire Dragon, but not the Eye of Dashi!"_ She yelled out into the field, making you thankful that no one was around. Wouldn't want to be THAT guy standing next to the screaming spirit saying nothing. So, you decided to pipe in.

"Uhh, I don't know what either of those things are, but ah, could you tell me just what this 'Eye of Dashi' looks like, so I at least have an idea of what we're looking for?" You said, thankfully halting her hissy fit.

 _"Ah... my apologies. I am so used to those around me knowing of Shen Gong Wu that I forgot you were still... New. Very well. We are looking for a medallion with fours prongs and a bright red Ruby set into the center. When in its presence, the air feels filled with electricity, creating a feeling of anticipation. Is that satisfactory?"_ She finished as you now approached a road leading into the city, and began trying to hail a cab.

"Huh. Neat. Thanks, that will definitely narrow down the search. Why didn't you just tell me it earlier? We had that whole flight of just you screaming." You pointed out what you felt obvious.

As Wuya's spirals focused into your eyes, you would not be afraid to admit you sunk a bit in your shoes at the look.

 _"I did not give you the details for two reasons. The First, being that you already had a Shen Gong Wu when I was first unleashed, leading me to believe that you had already received guidance on just what kind of artifacts exist. The second, dear Jack, is due to the fact that this is very much so, a_ Test _. If I held your hand so early, it would only hinder your growth. Information must be sought and horded, used and given wisely, or thus loses all meaning. Remember those words well."_ With that done, she turned away from you, turning back towards he city, spiraling eyes darting back and forth as if watching a tennis match.

You gulped a little as you took in the silent feeling of derision upon your person, and resolved to get the Wu as soon as possible, even if only too show her you did NOT need help at every step.

Thoughts on how to accomplish such raced through your head, but were put on hold as a taxi coming back into the city finally stopped for you.

Where to, Dear Customer? The Cabbie replied in his native tongue.

Ah... If you could take me to the Merchant's district, that would be excellent. You said after a moment, remembering your lessons on the language flowing from your mouth.

It seems you were successful in your attempt, as the Cabbie pulled back onto the main road and into the city proper.

It was a short 20 minutes until you arrived in the Shopping district, what with it being located nearby both the local airport, and harbor, to ensure only the freshest ingredients and items were sold.

Here you go Kid. That'll be 38 Dollars.

You personally thought that was a bit steep for such a short ride, but money was no issue for you, so you paid the man, and moved to pull away, but was stopped for a second by the man holding the sleeve of your cloak.

Listen, kid... Stay away from the Private Sector of the city. If you know what's good for you. The Cabbie said cryptically before suddenly turning back into traffic, merging with the hundreds of other cabs in sight.

"Don't know what that was about, but whatever." You mumbled to yourself as you took in the market view around you.

The place was packed to the brim with people and items of every description, with products ranging from the typical tourist things like postcards and shirts, but also had a variety of other shops, as well as gambling dens and rental shops. Your options left you feeling dizzy. At this rate, how would you find what was essentially a small necklace in what was one of the top tourist capitals of the World? You hoped your bots were having better luck than you.

POV Change: JackBot #34-7X

You were on a mission given to you by your Master to find an item fitting the parameters given by Spirit: Wuya, and would do so to the best of your ability. However, you had a larger focus at the moment. Namely, ensuring your continued existence. As you tried to fly away at top speed yet again, the voice who had caused this deviation from the intended programming spoke up again.

"Aww, running? Shouldn't a done that. See, you's went where the Boss wants no one, and while you ain't One, i'm not taking any chances. Sorry. GONNA HAVE LAY A SMACKDOWN!"

As you tried to get way once again, your gyro-balancing center was thrown rapidly off center, as a pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves around your chassis, and then suddenly the world turned upside down.

CRITICAL DAMAGE HAS OCURRED

DAMAGE HAS EXCEEDED MAXIMUM THRESHOLD

TERMINATING FUNCTION AND RETRIEVING DATA IN THREE...TWO...ONE

As the termination function set in for Jackbot #34-7X, He finally got a look at his attacker. It was... Strange.

Spoiler: Attacker with Style

END OF CHAPTER

 ** _CHOICE: CHOOSE ONE TO INVESTIGATE  
_**  
[] Rental Shop

[]Tourist Stand

[] Beach-side Grill

[]Jewelry Store

[]Pet Shop

[]Magic Stand?

[]Alleyway

END OF CHOICE

 ** _Alright, another one down. And in case anyone is wondering about my mysterious attacker, I found him in an earlier attempt I've been doing in trying to find an anime I adored as a wasn't from it, but I feel I'm getting closer. In fact,I'd like to reach out to all of you too help me find it! If ya do, i'll share something super exclusive relating to the story with you? Interested? I hope so! The only things I remember vividly about it was that it had a plane/ship thing that was sent flying from a lake or pool that split in two, had three villains who received mission s and powers from some kind of cat robot things, and the main characters had some kind of transformations. Hope that's enough for all of you to find something, as the search for me has been going on for a good five years now. If you think you found it, post a link to it in the thread, and if it is, you'll have my eternal happiness and Spoiler list!_**

 ** _Until I Update next, that's all for now Folks!_**


	23. Chapter 23: Head Where they Sing

**_Alright everybody, once again, I return. And, before anyone calls me out on my lack of this weeks 2 to 3 usual updates, welll... I blame my internet for that. I'm serious right now, the connection was super weird this last week. For over two days, it wouldn't even connect, even though it SAID I had full service, and when it FINALLY came back, it was slow as hell for another three days! So, yeah, that was a thing. Luckily, it seems to have gone back to normal now, so it shouldn't be an issue anymore. At least, I hope so. But enough about me!_**

Spoiler: Winning Vote

 ** _ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
_**  
As you made your way through the crowded street before you, it took all you had to not be knocked down and run over by the people moving too and fro around you, making you feel as if you were trapped between shifting tides in an endless ocean. Thankfully, this sensation did not last for long, as the people around you parted just long enough for you to beeline it to a neighboring side street, which was not nearly as crowded, allowing you to breath steadily once more.

As you caught your balance from the unexpected experience, you took a closer look at your surrounding, which were much more visible due to the lack of bodies pressing into you from all directions. The road you had found yourself on consisted of the almost standard boardwalk configuration, with a Coffee Shop on the corner, followed by some kind of Hair Salon, an Arcade, a Jewelry store, and then finally, a push cart Ice Cream stand.

In any other case, you would be rushing over to the arcade to check out the many games hidden within its flashing depths, but this time, you were on a mission. You had to remain focused. So, your eyes instead went to the Jewelry store before you. Wuya had described the Eye as a piece of pronged metal with a large gem at the center, and what better place to 'hide' a piece of jewelry than a Jewelry store?

As you made to cross the street toward the shop, you were distracted by the ice cream you saw in the hands of the children who had nearly knocked into you, excitement apparent at acquiring he sweet treat.

You took a moment to think of yourself.

'This is no time to be thinking of ice cream! Sweet... Delicious... Cold ice cream...NO! You had a mission to accomplish! You would not be side tracked! You would not!

"That will be 37 Baht." (1)

'Wait, what?'

As you once more paid attention to reality, you found yourself standing in front of he ice cream vendor, already handing him the requested money, and him holding out a vision of heaven.

Spoiler: Dear Sweet Freezus Iced

As your mouth watered uncontrollably at the sight of the tasty treat, you halfheartedly replied aroy with a thumbs up as you turned away to better see the vision of beauty in your hands.

You know what? The Wu could wait. You've had enough revelation dropped on you in such a short amount of time, you DESERVED a treat you didn't have everyday.

With that, the next ten minutes devolved into a haze of chocolate, tears, and Happiness.

*Ten Minutes of Om Noming Later*

As you were finally brought back down to reality from your Chocolicious experience, you finally became aware of the fact that you were now back to the side of the main street, having apparently wandered in your daze. So, you quickly beat feet back the way you were sure you came, this time taking special care to not look at the Ice Cream man, and instead went straight for the Jewelry Store.

As you stepped through the doors, you took note of the woman manning the front counter, who quickly called you forward, what with the rest of the shop being empty of customers.

Spoiler: Counter Lady

"Hello young man! Welcome to my shop! What would you like today? Here to browse? Or perhaps... Getting something for that certain special someone?" She teased lightly.

You blushed lightly at that out of nowhere insinuation, but pressed forward as best as you could regardless.

"Ah, no. I'm actually looking for a specific piece of Jewelry, and was wondering if you had anything like it in stock." You said as clearly as you could, trying hard to prevent any voice cracks or stutters.

The woman gave a small giggle at your attempt to appear serious, but responded to your question.

"Tehehe. Well, I DO have a wide variety of wares available, so I might be able to help. But, if your looking for something specific, wouldn't just having it commissioned be easier? Well, no matter, if you find it, that means more business for me! So, just what are you looking for?" The woman questioned as she leaned slightly on the counter.

You gulped a little as you caught the oh so tantalizing view you KNEW she did on purpose, but you had bigger fish to fry.

"Right. I'm looking for a four pronged necklace with a large ruby at its center. Do you have anything like that?" You stated, hoping the answer was yes.

"Hmmm. You know, you're the second person in here today looking for one like that. Is it a new style or something? Well, in any case, no, I don' have anything like that, but if you ARE looking for the latest trends, I'd go to The Den if I were you. It's the hottest club in the city, and open to all ages. If there's anyone who could hook you up with the latest bling, it'd be them. Sorry." She said apologetically, though if that was due to your face falling, or just the loss of a customer, was unclear.

Speaking of which, you were feeling a little bummed at the moment. You were so sure that you would find he Wu in this out of the way Jewelry store, but apparently, intuition can be wrong. Good to know. And hey, you at least got a lead on where to search next.

As you walked away form the shop, your thoughts rolled around in your head as you thought about what to do next, before something she said struck you.

"Wait.. SECOND person to ask?"

It seemed that you were NOT the only hunting this Wu. Great. Well, you could deal, you just had to get there first. Simple as that. After all, what could go wrong?

Scene Change: ?'s

As you walked away from the burning wreckage of what was once a plane, you felt good about yourself. You did what you were asked to do, you got paid, AND you got to fulfill your lifelong dream of suplexing a robot in half. Today was a good day. Now, you just had one more thing to take care of, and then you could relax with some funny TV, a comfy couch, and a nice hot bowl of Cow with Rice.

END OF CHAPTER

 ** _CHOICE: NONE  
_**  
This is a story only progression next chapter due to the revelations at the Jewelry store.

END OF CHOICE

 _Gained:_

 _Flaw -Chocoholic-, Minor-_ Due to both new and previous experiences with the substance affectionately referred to as 'Chocolate' you now have a minor addiction to the substance. When in its presence, your desire to imbibe the treat may take priority over the situation at hand. Thankfully, however, it is at the moment only a minor addiction, and only triggers when in its presence, and not at the mere thought of it.

 _Lost:_  
37 Baht (Or, One Dollar)

END OF CHAPTER

(1) This is actually a _terrible_ price for ice cream in Thailand, with most regular cones costing only 10 Baht, but we're a ignorant, Rich tourist who doesn't know any better, so Que Sera Sera.

 ** _And Finished! So, we've discovered where to go, Have seen our first case of -Short Attention Span- throwing a wrench into our plans, gained a minor addiction to chocolate, and received a very ominous cutaway! Just the kind of thing I should deliver after not updating for a week! And to make up for that fact, I will be updating again tomorrow! If I don't by midnight, feel free to spam some memes about how late I am, or get some Gravity falls memes, like This one._**

Spoiler: What I may do For Example

 ** _Also, I'm now looking for work! So if you're even in Victoria Bc, and need a diligent, six foot tall seventeen year old with majors in economics and business management, keep me in mind! Just wanted to get that out there._**

 ** _So, see you all tomorrow!_**


	24. Chapter 24: Action! Dancing!

**_So, once again I return with an update, and with it, I bring a question to you all. Should I start a ? Because I have quite a few other ideas for stories just floating around, but not a lot of incentive for them. This can easily change however, if you all show enough interest. So, at the end of these next few chapters, I'm going to include the choice in the voting options. If enough people are for it, well, look forward to a VERY sharp update in content volumes. If not.. well then, you still have this Quest. But, enough about me,_**

 ** _ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
_**  
It had been a strange few hours since you left the Jewelry store, but at long last, you were standing in the long line leading into what was only known as 'The Den'.

And to think, all it took was a few hours of wandering aimlessly through the busy streets of Thailand before you finally stumbled into someone who was willing to tell you where to go.

And where was Wuya in all these attempts you may ask? Why, she was laughing her little mask off from within the depths of your coat.

The reason for this little hiding ask?

 _'Hmph. Why should I show the world my weakened form? When we meet someone worth_ Notice _I shall reveal myself, but until that point, they shall no not my Existence.'  
_  
So, yeah. That was a thing. And while good due to the fact that there would be no ghost floating about freaking the general populace, it also made trying to ask her if you were going in the right direction pretty hard if the people around you thought you were crazy for talking into your long coat. And you did NOT need that to get out right now.

As you were waiting, you decided to listen to the other people milling about in line with you to pass the time, as the speaker attached to the inside of your collar was quiet, signaling that the bots hadn't reported anything urgent to your person yet. Ah well, if the Den turned out to be a bust, you would just check the findings back at the plane. But, back to the people listening.

"Oh my God! I'm so excited to try this place!"

"I, like, know! I hear the music is all done by musicians flown in from around the world! And the Food!"

As you listened to a nearby group of girls devolve into gossip, you strained your ears to here beyond their high pitched voices.

"Ah come on! We've been waiting for half an hour now! When is this line going to move!"

"Patience my friend. We will reach our goal in due time, just like the Glacier hunts its prey."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"URGGGHH! Guys! You're making a scene! Do you WANT to be kicked out of line?"

"I'm with the Kid on this one. The last time I went clubbing, it was in the literal sense."

Hearing those voices definitely did the job in catching your attention. You knew those voices!

So, you did the only thing you could. You decided to go and say high. They were right after all, the line hadn't moved for a fair bit, and the sun was only just beginning to set, leaving you with plenty of time before when you assumed the Club got 'busy'.

"Well well, look who I'm running into. Must be a small world after all, huh." You stated after walking a short way over to the monks location. In your defense, you didn't immediately recognize them both due to the fact that you first saw them from behind, and the little matter of them having changed out of those 'monk' robes from your previous meeting.

As you watched them startle back for a moment at the sudden realization that someone out of their group was talking to them, you took a moment to actually take in what they were wearing.

As always, the first one you took note of was Kimiko, who seemed to have changed the most. To start with, where was once long pony tails held to the sides with hair ties, now rested a shorter cut emphasizing her bangs through the use of several hair clips, and a single short ponytail resting at the back. From there, her attire had become quite a bit more... you hesitated to call it Gothic, but definitely going with that kind of style. With purple spike covered cuffs, a black and purple undershirt, a light green over-shirt, and a black with white marks skirt that barely went to her knees? Yeah, you could certainly say you liked the new look.

Spoiler: Kimiko's New Look

The next one you noticed... you think his name was Clay? The Texan cowboy was dressed as, well, a cowboy. Why he was dressed like that to get into a night club you had no idea, and weren't sure if you WANTED an idea.

Spoiler: This, Without the Rope. That's tucked away at the Moment

Then, you took note of Raimundo, who you remembered quite vividly due to his reactions when you first met him. He was dressed the most casually, wearing a white and green over-shirt with a long sleeved red shirt under it, which was understandable, given the small wind blowing in from the sea. Paired with it was a pair of regular khaki cargo pants, that you could easily see yourself wearing if circumstances were different.

Spoiler: Casual Raimundo

And the Small one, Omi... looked the exact same as when you first met him. Robes and all. It was actually a little creepy, when compared to the changes the other's had done.

Spoiler: Same old, Same Old Apparently

And last but not least, there was Dojo, the Lizard. He looked exactly the same as he did before, with the only difference being a small fedora now perched on his head. You wondered just who made the little hat, but you brushed it off as the monks finished their own analysis of you, and actually connected the dots regarding your identity.

How'd you know this? Well, their eyes snapping open and them shouting out your name helped.

""Jack!""

Yep, that'd do it.

"And a hello to you too. How are you all doing, and why are you at one of the hottest night clubs in Thailand?" You shot back with a sharp half grin.

"Ah, my friend! We are of course here searching for the new Shen Gon-!"

Whatever Omi was going to say was quickly cut off by Raimundo quickly covering his mouth with his hands, quickly shushing the small monk. Of course, by that point, you already knew they were searching for a Shen gong Wu, so you didn't really understand why they did that, before the answer struck you.

That's right, you forgot, this time, you weren't alone in your underground lab, or in a private jet with pilots loyal to your family first. No, you were in the middle of a crowded city in the line to one of the hottest clubs in the city. If any of these random bystanders found out about the mystical objects apparently hidden in plane sight, they would just land themselves in the same place you yourself were in not to long ago. And unlike them, you highly doubted that they would have a convenient ancient puzzle box with a ticket into one of the two sides.

So, you decided to ignore the little slip, and instead moved on.

"Ah, sounds great. I'm sure you'll be able to find you're... favorite accessories soon." You finished with a wink.

That brought a look of confusion amongst Kimiko and Clay, before both brightened for a moment, and quickly shot a small thumbs up, which you were quick to return.

"Ah! Yeah, we hope so too. So, what are you doing here Jack? We thought you'd still be at home, or... doing really anything else other than going to a Club in the middle of Thailand." Kimiko questioned back, now satisfied that you weren't going to blow the secret in the middle of a crowded street.

You debated for a moment outright telling them outright that you were also searching for the Wu, before deciding discretion would be the better part of valor for the moment, and decided to give a half truth.

"Heh. I actually heard some good things about this club and thought it'd be worth it to check out. That's about it." You said with as straight a face as you could manage.

Apparently you didn't do well enough, given the small snort from Dojo, who tipped his tiny hat in your direction.

"Yeah. No. That's not all of it. Don't try and fool me kid, I can LITERALLY smell the Heylin energy on you. How the Hell did you join that side already? It hasn't even been twenty four hours since we last met! I'm not even angry, more so impressed if anything. Most people spend their entire lives searching for them, or catch their attention first. So, Kid, how'd you do it is my question?" Dojo nonchalantly called out.

That brought all of you short, and caused you all to stiffen. The monks due to apparently being in the presence of their 'enemy' and yourself do to just how quickly and casually your plan had been torn to shreds.

This was only made worse when you started to hear the faint whispers of laughter not your own start to bubble up from within your coat.

"Oh, this can't end well."

Were the only words you managed to get out before Wuya's mask shot out of your right sleeve, with her spectral body materializing midair and changing her trajectory right before Dojo, before stopping flat and staring eye to 'eye' with the Lizard.

 _"Ahhh. I though I Felt your perticular energy Mojo. So GOOD to see you still cluttering around the latest Shaolin recruits. It truly HAS been too long now."_ She said with a hiss.

Her sudden appearance brought a shocked look to Dojo's face for a moment, causing him to drop his hat, but quickly vanished as the usual look of calm overtook his face and caught the hat before it fell to the ground.

"Oh, GREAT. Wuya's free. SO good to see you as well, ya hag. I see the years have been good to you. You hardly seem a day over 2 thousand." He shot back, staring back defiantly.

That seemed to set her into another small fit of laughter, but was stopped as she actually responded.

 _"Kakakakaka! Why thank you! I would be way of what you say however, because as your Honored Senior, I know SO many of your embarresments that I'm sure you've done your best to keep hidden. LIke that time Dai-Shi tried to Fry your Egg! Kakakakakaka!"_ She quickly lost herself to laughter again, and Dojo turned stark white for a moment.

"You WOULDN'T DARE! Why you..." As he devolved into angry grumblings, you turned your attention away from the admittedly funny side show, and again on the monks in front of you. They seemed to have calmed down for the moment, taking in the view of your two... let's go with 'mentors' squabbling like parents at a highschool reunion. It was actually kind of weird, seeing as so far, this was the closest you could describe to seeing Wuya... happy. Or at least a facsimile of it,as the two were now continuing their back and forth you were sure no-one present could follow.

So, you pushed them aside for a moment and desired to address the elephant in the line.

"Soooooo... yeah. Uh, Hi? I, might have, sorta, kinda...joinedtheHeylinsidepleasedon'tkillme." You started before hurrying to finish and flinching as they quickly snapped back into their respective stances at the reminder of your existence.

They all flinched for a moment as they took in your mildly shaking form, as you remembered what the slightest one among them did to you with a single hit last time. You did NOT want a repeat.

Thankfully, the blow never came, as they, hopefully for the last time, relaxed from their stance, and seemed apologetic.

"Sorry there partner, it's just you're well.. A VERIFIED evil now. It'd take a but of doing to get us used to that." Clay apologized with a grimace, rubbing his neck awkwardly. The sentiment seemed to be shared by the rest of them as well, judging by the sudden rubbings of arms or trying to look at anything not you.

You weren't sure what to say for a moment, but thought it best to answer regardless.

"Ah...Thank you? I'm.. not quite sure what to say to that..." You trailed off, now wishing you hadn't made yourself known so soon, for a variety of reasons.

"Yeah..." Raimundo added in as he mumbled to the side.

And so the time passed, with you all standing there awkwardly, watching the match between Wuya and Dojo that no one could understand, or doing their best to make sure that the two maintained out of sight to the regular people.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, you were all allowed into the Den, where you quickly separated from each other after tearing your respective mascots away from each other.

And, as you got your first look of the Club, you could definitely see the appeal of the place. To start with, the whole thing seemed to take up fours stories, with two going above, and ground floor, and one level underground. Each floor also seemed to have a different purpose, which you could see from any other floor. And throughout them all, there was a multitude of music blasting through the place, with different rhythms and lyrics ricocheting around at dizzying volumes. On the ground floor you currently came in though, the floor seemed to be dedicated to dancing and nothing else, with the entire floor being a giant set of lights constantly flashing. Combined with the music and the droves of people young and old, gorgeous and ugly, all dancing to their own beat? It made for one heady experience.

Spoiler: The Jam you hear Walking In

But you didn't have time to lose yourself to the rhythm of the boogity beet, no, you had a job to do, with competition literally in the frey. So, you wasted on time in consulting Wuya on if you were close or not to your objective.

"Hey Wuya. Do you sense the Eye anywhere?"

 _"Rasafrasa Stupid Lizard's grown to big for his scales... What? Ah! Yes, the Eye. I do sense we are near, but there is to much energy and emotion to pinpoint it. On the plus side, this... Pit, is filled with so many pheromones that it would be impossible for the blasted Gecko to sniff out anything either, so they are just as blind as we are."  
_  
This caused you to groan loudly.

"Oh, GREAT! I just have to find a small necklace in THIS GIANT PIT OF MOVING BODIES!" You yelled back, but still being drowned out by the music around you.

 _"Yes. Good Luck."_ And with that, she went back into your coat, most likely to escape the 'drivel' modern music apparently was to her.

You found out THAT little opinion when you tried to shut her up on the plane during the flight. It had worked... for a whole minute and a half, before the song she was listening too did something to set her off, sparking a whole new type of screaming. Yay.

So, you once again did the only thing you could do.

You gave a little sigh, and thought to yourself.

'Time to get to Work."

POV Change: ?'s Perspective

It had taken a few hours, but you had finally tracked down your last target. And wouldn't you know it, they went to the Club. What luck! That saved you a trip, AND you could pick up your dinner while you were there! No cooking for you tonight! But enough of that, you were so close to being done, there was no point in putting it off.

So, you adjusted your mask, tightened your belt, and walked confidently into The Den repeating an affirmation.

"Time to get to Work!"

END OF CHAPTER

 ** _CHOICE #1: CHOOSE 1 of the Four Below  
_**  
[]Explore the Top Floor: Food and Drinks

[]Explore the Second Floor: Entertainment and Drama

[]Explore the Ground Floor: Dancing

[]Explore the Bottom Floor: VIP

END OF CHOICE #1

 ** _CHOICE #2: SHOULD I START A ACCOUNT  
_**  
[]Yes

[]No

END OF CHOICE #2

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 ** _And there we go! This took me much longer than I expected it to take, but I keep my update promise by a half hours margin! So, hope you all enjoy, and make sure to leave a vote on the topic! It could change my life! So, until next time!_**


	25. Chapter 25: VIP? That's ME!

_**Alright, before anyone says anything, let me just take a moment to blame my shitty internet and 'internal server issues' for the lack of updates in the past few days. Hell, I typed this little number at a LIBRARY my internet is so slow. So, yeah, annoyances for everyone. But hey, I always EVENTUALLY deliver, and lo and behold, here I come. Also, you all went with the obvious choice that I knew everybody would pick, sooooo... prepare for surprises.**_ Spoiler: Winning Vote  
 ** _Let's Make Life Showtime! (I just binged all of Kamen Rider Wizard and Fourze again.)_** __

 _ ****_  
Mind now made up, you made your way to the elevator that connected the floors of the Den together, keeping aware as to not bump into as many people as you could. The last thing you wanted was puke or some other bodily liquid staining your perfectly black coat, you paid good money to have it fry cleaned regularly!

But that wasn't the point, as you swiftly found yourself in front of the elevator, along with some other people who were joking around with each other, and a couple who seemed a bit to woozy for you to feel comfortable standing near with, for a variety of reasons. Thankfully, the elevator came quickly, and you quickly pressed the button signaling it to head downward.

As you took the time to look at your surroundings, you took note of the fact that every one of the electronic dance pads seemed to use square shaped electrical grids for each area. Probably to prevent the entire dance floor from going dark in case of a power outage, so you just filed it away and continued to look around.

The elevator you were in was a very nice thing, with the side opposite the door being completely glassed, allowing those within to see all of the sights of the Den as the went, and visa versa. It also had what appeared to be a bronze finish lining the ends of the guardrail and doors, which you felt were a nice touch. It looked just as nice as gold railing, and was actually stronger than the previously mentioned metal. If YOU had a club or anything that really needed an elevator, you could easily see yourself making something similar. Darker of course, but similar.

Any thoughts of interior design left your mind however, as the elevator completed its short journey and let you out at your destination.

Comparing the floor in front of you to the one above it would be like night and day. While above had heart pumping music of every kind and wild energy brimming in the air, here there was only the quiet resonance of drawing notes clinging to the air, combining with the sounds of meals being eaten and hundreds of people talking about their own things, it made for an atmosphere more suited for a high-end ballroom or political meeting than the bottom floor of a nightclub it was.

Luckily, you had plenty of experience with this kind of environment, so you wasted no time drawing yourself up, flaring your coat out, and walking as sure as you could up to the desk where they were checking who could go in.

"Ah, hello good Sir. Are you wishing to partake of our services this evening? If so, may I have your name?" The Host inquired, no sign of any kind of accent as he spoke to you in flawless English despite his generally Eastern appearance. Spoiler: Good Evening, and Welcome  
Seeing him open in English, you decided to reply in kind.

"Yes, I would. If you look under 'Spicer', you should see me." You replied confidently. And honestly, it was with good reason. For the most part, Spicer was becoming a household name due to your inventions and innovations, and you were not afraid to admit that a lot of your family... maybe like clubbing a bit TOO much. You knew for a fact that at least seven of your cousins were conceived in clubs, and you wanted the reason why you knew that to stay with you to your grave.

You did not dwell on your thoughts for long, as you saw the Host's eyes show a flash of recognition, before quickly returning to calm.

"Of course, Sir. We have you on our list. Please, come in." You knew this was probably Bulls*it, what with he fact that he had his eyes locked with your own for all of those three minutes, and did in fact not even glance at the list on his desk, but you didn't really care enough to question it. So, you simple moved ahead as the host moved to the side, allowing you entry into the VIP sections, and full view of the two terrifying bodyguards probably there to make sure nobody does something stupid. But, seeing as you were given the go ahead, you walked past with no problems.

'Alright, I'm in. Now all I have to do is...' Your train of thought ran right off a cliff as you realized you didn't actually plan much farther ahead than getting to the VIP area. What would you do? Ask all the other rich and important people in the room if they had any mystical artifacts of near unlimited energy? Yeah, that'd go over swell.

Thus, it was after only a a few moments of pointless wandering (during which, you had already found, taken, and finished three small cocktail weenies) that you remembered you had a convenient Ace in the Hole available. Or, rather, a Witch in your Breast Pocket. So, you went to the most secluded corner you could find, and carefully took out her mask.

When it was completely out, Wuya finally manifested herself fully once again, still muttering things in a language you could barely understand.

So, you quietly cleared your throat, drawing her from her mutterings, and again taking note of her surroundings.

 _"Ah. Good. We are away from both that Blasted Dragon, and that insufferable screeching of Gibberish you insist is music. Now, why have you summoned me without the Wu?"_ She finished harshly, while simultaneously grabbing a glass rimmed with cocktail shrimp, and then ghosting it through her mask one at a time.

"Ah, okay, first off? What are you doing with that shrimp? It looks really weird. And secondly, I Don't KNOW where the Wu is, that's why I need YOU too tell me if I'm getting closer or farther, instead of just giving me GIANT LOCATIONS AND SAYING 'ITS SOMEWHERE HERE!'" You finally finished, as harshly as you could without drawing attention.

Once more, your attempts at intimidation only resulted in Wuya looking at you with half closed eyes, all the while never stopping with ghosting shrimp through her masks maw.

 _"Hmph. A fair point. I have forgotten that the methods you use are not related to Chi or Magic, and thus you have no way of feeling either... yet. That is indeed my failing. Until you DO gain a sense for it, I shall,_ Give you more Precise Directions. _However, do not take that as a sign you can slack off in your training to come, as if you do, I assure you consequences shall follow."_ She finished with what you thought was a begrudging nod, but it could have easily just been her moving her wispy body in search for more food.

"THANK YOU. That makes this a thousand times easier. But, you still didn't answer my first question." You shot back.

She simply looked in your direction as her arms reached for a plate of small shrimp rolls.

 _"What does it Look like I am doing? I am eating, for he first time in a millennium. Is that not understandable?"_ She said to you in a slow voice, as if unable to believe it needed to be discussed.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds obvious... But, I meant more so in to the HOW of you... eating." You say hesitantly as you look towards the untouched looking pile of food located to the sides of Wuya, which was continuing to grow with each moment.

 _"Ka! Allow this One to use this as a Lesson then! Everything has a soul._ **EVERYTHING**. _From the smallest of ants, to the largest of Mountains and everything in between, it exists in some matter in our universe. However, just like the Physical World, some Souls are larger than others, and Hunt smaller Souls. That is what I am doing. I am devouring the 'Soul' of the piece of Shellfish in my grasp. Oh, don't look at me with such horror, every being that eats meat or changes its environment does the same thing. All they are doing s changing the Physical form of it, which amounts to the same thing. In fact, that is actually what causes the sensation of cold upon the meeting of Spiritual Entities, as they are 'chewing' on those that they cannot outright consume. Does that satisfy your Curiosity?"_ She finished with a giant grin, taking particular joy in taking a non-existent bite out of the shrimp hanging in her tendril, watching you flinch back of a moment.

"Y-yeah, I'm... Good. SO! We should probably continue searching for that Wu, right!" You abruptly shot up from the table you took a seat at during your small lecture, and remembered you were on a deadline.

 _"Hmph. Quite. Very well, I shall tell you when we approach a Shen Gong Wu."_ Wuya said as she floated away from her table full of untouched scraps.

"Alright! Let's Go!" You quickly turned around to start your search on the floor, before you were cut off at the first step.

 _"Jack! A Shen Gong Wu is Nearby!"_ Wuya yelled out in a panic.

This actually caused you to trip as you took in that sudden bit of news.

Which turned out to be the best thing to happen, as from over where your head had been came a giant hammer swing.

As you quickly scrambled to your feet, you got a look at your attacker. Spoiler: Guess Who's Here~  
He was a tall man bulging with muscle and wearing a weird skin color mask with emphasized lips, a dorsal fin going along the back of his head, and a small tuft of brown hair slipping out of the front like some kind of reverse ponytail. Combined with this was a skin tight bodysuit in varying shades of blue with a yellow stripe going horizontally down the right side, and a pair of course brown gloves. Around his waist was a giant golden belt that looked like two arms gripping each other. Spoiler: Hoo Boy  
If it weren't for the terror of suddenly being attacked, you probably would have found this guy's appearance hilarious, but as it was turned against you in a fighting stance outlining every muscle, you didn't feel much like laughing at the moment. His next words did NOTHING to help that feeling either.

"Hey there! I'm here to kill you!" The way he said it was so cheerful, as if he was doing me a favor, or it was no big deal.

So, facing the Masked Man, you did the only thing you could.

END OF CHAPTER

 _ **CHOICE: CHOOSE 1 BELOW  
**_  
[] Stand and Fight Not enough Courage OR Strength

[] RUN AWAY!

[]Call for Help!

[] Sabotage!

[]Make a Tactical Retreat!

[]Write In

END OF CHOICE

 _Gained:  
_  
SOCIAL LINK UP!

Wuya: The Spirit of Vengeance and Sadness Now Rank 3!

Ability Unlocked!  
Mystical Revelations!

When Wuya is With you, she will help guide you towards Shen Gong Wu in the Specified Area. This will only work for Active Wu, but can also be used to sense Claimed Wu at short range distances.

END OF GAINS

 _ **And there we have it. We walked into Literally the first Place Meathead thought to check. Congrats. But hey, it was either meet him this way, or get challenged by him to a Disco battle, so theirs that. I hope to see lots of votes and thoughts on how to beat this brute of a man who can suplex and planes and succeed at it. Also, below here is some extra stuff I thought I should either explain, or just thought of. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **This is the closest approximation I could find on what happened to Bob while we were away. Just imagine the tail was his two legs crushed in a single grip.**_ Spoiler: Oh that Poor Robot _**  
Next, it occurs to me that I should spell this out. The reason why Jack seems to go on so many random tangents and begins taking note of weird things like the electrical wiring of the dance club are due to his Short Attention Span Flaw. Due to it, if something isn't IMMINENTLY happening, he gets distracted by something in his line of sight, or with a random memory. Just wanted to get that out there, as I'm sure it's confused some people. Maybe. Possibly. I don't know, I'm doing it anyway.**_


	26. Chapter 26: Make Some Noise!

_**OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN SO HOT! A combination of plus 30 degrees Celsius and a serious lack of wind blowing are the only things I can blame on causing this chapter to take long. So, I am sorry, but am not apologizing. Thus, I will simply put the votes, which are there.**_ Spoiler: Winning Votes _**  
And Start the Chapter...

NOW!

**_ ****

 ** __**  
You did the thing you thought made the most sense when faced with a masked wrestler out for your blood in a Nightclub packed with people.

"SECURITY!" You yelled out as loud as you could, trying to attract as much attention as you could over the many sounds of the music and conversations around you. This was only compounded by the fact that, with a near un-noticeable push of a button located on your inner sleeve, your Helipack burst into action from its small space on your back, both allowing you to backup quite a bit faster than your rather spindly form would allow, and drawing the eyes of those few who ignored your yell.

As you tried to sweep your eyes over the area to see if any help was coming at your little display, you quickly brought your view back to your attacker, cautious of any tricks or sneak attacks now... only to find the grown man with both his fists under his chin looking up at you with stars in his eyes... literally, somehow.

"That. Is. AWESOME! I WANT ONE! Where can I get one! Oh! Can you make me one! It could be Blue and Bronze and have my face on it to make it EVEN BETTER!" The Man continued to yell with fervor.

To say the least, you did not expect that reaction. As you were about to respond, hoping to end the confrontation as soon as possible, you were cut off as the man continued his tirade.

"Oh, wait. I can't ask a Bad Guy for stuff! I know! I'll just take his! Yeah! That way, we're all happy!" He finished with a quick nod and bright smile.

"I'M NOT HAPPY WITH THAT!" You yelled back down after hearing what he wanted to do with YOUR things, all the while trying to find those Security guys from earlier.

That seemed to deflate him for a moment, before squatting down low.

"Eh, two out of three ain't bad either. Now, COME OVER HERE!" With that said, the man suddenly leapt forward, closing distance with you at a rate you thought SHOULD be impossible.

Luckily, your reflexes were fast enough, as well as your helipack's engine, which allowed you to quickly move yourself upwards, out of the reach of the mans outstretched arms and allowing Gravity to once again take a grip on the wrestler.

Thus, still seeing no Security coming your way, and now severely doubting how effective they would be against the man before you, you decided to... let's call it strategically retreat from this foe.

Thus, not wasting anymore time, you set your helipack to go as fast as it could go, while aiming towards one of the floors above you, all the while looking desperately for something you could use or would help protect yourself.

As you did this, you heard the sound of a moderate sized crash come from below you, before suddenly feeling something go horribly wrong.

"WHERE DO YA THINK YOU'RE GOING! LARIAT!" Was all you heard before feeling a massive force on the left side of your ribs, sending you careening in a painful heap onto the second floor of the Club, filled with flashing lights and actors now scattering out of the way of your 'fight', if it could be called that.

(HP: 500-75= **425** )

As you hit the carpeted floor of the Entertainment Floor, you did your best to tuck yourself into a ball, remembering your Grandpa's lessons on lessening impact damage. It did the trick, resulting in you coming to a halt after bashing into a rather hard object, instead of going splat all over the floor.

(HP: 425-20= **405** )

Thus, feeling your ride come to an end, you untucked yourself and got to your feet as quickly as you could, which was actually a bit faster than usual due to all the practice you'd had with that particular situation. And though your side hurt something fierce, it thankfully felt like nothing was broken, and your helipack was still in working order.

And, seeing and feeling no immediate attack to your person, you continued trying to scan your surrounding for SOMETHING. And wouldn't you know it, you did it.

Sitting at one of the now deserted row of Slot machines, was one Clay single minded pulling the lever and watching the roulette spin. When it didn't, he made a small noise and quickly put in another coin.

You didn't really have much time to think of why he was doing that, or why he still was, but you had bigger things to worry about.

"Clay! Buddy, ol' Pal of Mine! I kinda need your help with something!" You tried to say as confidently and quickly as you could while favoring your uninjured side, still glancing around every few seconds in case another attack came.

"Wha? Jack? What in tarnation are ya doin' here? I can just tell this is my lucky try." He said distractedly, quickly turning back to the machine.

You began to grind your teeth a little at that swift dismissal, but you bottled it down for the moment because you could NOT deal with what was going on at the moment on your own.

"Yeah, sorry about that. LISTEN. I have a masked wrestler trying to KILL ME right now, and I need help. Where are the others?" You said as you physically turned Clay's head to face your own, trying desperately to show him how serious you were about this threat.

This seems to have snapped Clay out of whatever head space he was in before, though quickly adopting a slightly flummoxed expression when he actually took in your words.

"Wait. What? What's a Luchador doin' in Thailand? Are you having me on?" Clay questioned back as he now stepped away from his machine, reminding you once again just how much wider he was than you, even if you were the same height.

Before you had a chance to reply, you both heard the tell tale ring of the Club's elevator, drawing your eyes over the now silent and deserted club Floor and to the pair of doors.

And wouldn't you know it, out walked the masked wrestler with his arms casually behind his head, apparently bobbing to the faint music now heard from the first floor. As you were one of the only two people in eye distance of the elevator, it did not take long for the wrestler to find you, quickly growing another smile, and unhooking his hands from behind his hands.

"Oh, good. You didn't run again. That would've been SUPER annoying to find you again. Ah! And you brought a friend. Awesome." He said as he quickly dropped into a stance, feet centered and with both arms tensed and out stretched, as if to give a huge hug. The stance looked full of holes to your slightly experienced eyes, but you thought something felt off about it.

So, while keeping your eyes focused on the man before you, you ignored what he said, and instead spoke to Clay.

"Clay. This is how serious I am. Will you help me? Please?" You said to the side, barely able to stop yourself from flinching each time the man rocked back and forth on his feet, patiently waiting for your conversation to end.

You couldn't see it, but you could feel Clay slide up beside you and a bit ahead of you, entering into a stance of his own.

"Yeah, Pardner. I'd be happy to help ya wrassle this rowdy bull into a pen." He said, a small grin growing on his face, causing your own to grow just a bit in turn.

It also seems to have amused the man across from you, who looked back confidently.

"Heheh. I like you guys. It's a shame we met like this, but hey. That's life." He said, before his face lost its smile, and became deadly serious.

"The Name's Kid, and I'm about to bring you, to the MUSCLE MILLENNIUM!" He shouted as he suddenly rocketed forward, arms first.

Luckily, while you weren't fact enough to react, Clay certainly was, as he grabbed the outstretched arms and used the momentum to throw him down the length of the floor, breaking three blackjack tables before impacting the wall, leaving spider cracks darting around his imprint.

(HP: ?- 105= ?)

For a second you thought it was over, before the man, Kid, buried in the wall suddenly shook himself out of it, moving a tad sluggishly, but was quickly recovering.

"Heh. Yeah, this is gonna be a fun one." Kid said with a smirk.

You had a moment before the enemy was upon you, and only so many thing you could do. So, you quickly decided to do...

END OF CHAPTER

 _ **CHOICE: CHOOSE TWO BELOW: One due to Actual Choice, One due to Evil Mastermind  
**_  
[] Call for Help: Try and Find the Rest of the Monks  
-Where

[]Help clay from Behind  
-How

[]Help Clay from the Front  
-How

[] Play the Slot Machine

[] Go to the Stage

[]Hack

[] Write-In

END OF CHOICE

 _ **And there we have it. And let me tell you, we REALLY lucked out with the rolls we did. When we were shot to the second floor, he had a LOW roll. Then again, so did we, but if he rolled a 80 or higher, we would have LITERALLY been punched out of the Club's roof Team Rocket Style. Yeah, we're getting lucky. And, regarding the Mysterious Health of our now named Kid, we don't know him form Adam, and thus have no way of knowing how much life energy he has. Unless we come up with something that reads it, some sort of... scouter if you will. But that's ridiculous, power levels are bullshit.**_

 _ **Now, with the obligatory Dragonball Abridged joke out of the way, I want to talk to you all about something that I feel could make us all the better.**_

 _ **Fanart.**_

 _ **Yep. I want to see as much fanart and Fan comics on this fic and Xiaolin Showdown as I can. Things like THIS,**_ Spoiler: Fan Art #1 _**  
Or THIS**_ Spoiler: Fan Art #2 _**  
Fill me with so much joy that I just want to see more of it. So, I thus leave it all to you WONDERFUL Spacebattlers to supply me with what I crave. Want to show some Wu some love? Post a picture of it and I or one of us can do an omake on it! Want a Pairing for Jack? Make a good enough drawing or list your reasoning! This is what I want for this Thread, to become one where Ships are always sailing, the fandom is always being debated and expanded beyond what it already is, and there always being at least one lurker keeping the tab open for any signs of activity. This is my hope, so let's do our best to fulfill it!**_

 _ **And, if all THAT isn't enough incentive, for every time one of you makes an omake, or posts a piece of original or commissioned Fan Art, I'll answer a question you have! So long as it's not super spoilery, like who the Final Boss is. So, with that said, I'll see you all again in a few days!**_

 _ **Get to Posting ya'll!**_


	27. Chapter 27: Safety & Wellness

**_Hello again everyone, and I can thankfully say that the heat is dying down, literally now that the haze from the fires going around are starting to get contained and whatnot. I swear, you can set your calendar by them in Kelowna. (By the way, this is just a joke, my Dad lives there and see's them around the same time every summer for the past, like, seven years cause it gets so dry up there. I mean no offense by this.)_**

 ** _Now, with that ass-covering done, let's get down to the winning votes, which are too..._**

Spoiler: Winning Votes

 ** _And let me just say, We should have tried our luck with the Slot machines._**

 ** _Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_**

  
You did the thing that made the most sense to you.

You got behind the obviously larger and stronger person and shielded your squishy self from the quickly descending fight-nut of a Wrestler before you.

At least, that was the plan in mind, but that quickly went to the wayside when you barely got out or range of Kid's reaching fist's, falling down in an uneven crouch rather than the efficient back step you tried to do.

Thankfully, it seemed to have worked just as well as your previous plan, as Clay rushed forward, meeting Kid's grasp and blocking your view for a moment. Thus, seeing an opportunity for what it was, you quickly did a half-frog like leap to make some space, trying desperately to stay out of eye sight.

Luckily, the two seemed entirely engrossed with each other more so that you, both smashing the other through as many things as they could, and at points taking to the air as if they had helipacks of their own. In any other time or situation, you would have made yourself comfortable and gotten a salty snack of some sort, but at the moment, you were painfully aware of the fact that without the help of the cowboy in front of you, you would almost certainly be in TREMENDOUS pain at the moment... or worse.

So, you decided to do what you could, and shift this crappy situation into your favor as much as possible.

As you watched the two grapple again for a moment, and ducking again to avoid the flying remains of a roulette wheel, you had a few thoughts reach you in that instant.

The first, was that while Clay was definitely holding his own, he wasn't really winning either. Sure, he was doing a damn sight better than you would have on your own, but even you could see where Clay was starting to tire. A flinch here and there, a slight second more needed to fling the wrestler off, it was a lot of little things combining to form a much grimmer picture.

The second, was the fact that the golden Arm shaped belt of Kid's had been glowing progressively brighter throughout the fight. And given the fact that it had been a Wu sense from Wuya that alerted to his presence in the first place, it didn't take you long to connect two and two.

Speaking of which, why was Wuya so silent right now? Ever since that initial scream of warning, you hadn't heard hide or hare of from her. So, while still looking at the fight happening in front of you, while still giving as much as space as possible, you felt over your coat and pockets for her mask.

And then started to panic a little as you felt nothing. WHERE WAS SHE? How were you going to find the Wu if she wasn't with you, even IF you escaped this psycho in a mask.

The thoughts that followed after were quickly derailed again, however, as the fight escalated in a way you had not expected. To start with, Clay seems to have upped the level of audacity by flinging casino chips at speeds just short of bullets, and on the Kid's side, even more ludicrously, he was matching the shots with his own chips.

But, seeing as they were engrossed in their own little deadly not-snowball fight, you saw a chance for cheating.

" **Third-Arm Sash!** " You quickly called out, sending the appendage as quickly as it could go, attaching itself as firmly as possible to Kid's belt, and then pulling back as hard as it could.

As the Sash pulled, Kid seemed to double over at the waist, and closed his eyes for a second, as both sides of the conflict drew their attentions to your hunkered down form.

For a moment, you thought your plan would be an imminent success, both netting you a useful Wu, and denying your enemy from using it for whatever it did. This moment, however, did not last long.

As Clay snapped out of his surprise from the sudden intervention, so too did you see a small smirk grow on Kid's face, that you KNEW would spell trouble.

"Heh. Nearly forgot about you over there. And hey, you got Guts too, attacking me like that while i'm having an honorable match with this guy in front of me." Kid said as he slowly straightened himself up, against the pull of the Sash.

"However." Suddenly, he lunged his torso forward, as if doing a chest bump against the air, and you were yanked forward from your position, legs flailing from the sudden departure from the ground.

"Going close-quarter's with a Wrestler is ALWAYS where their most deadly, especially when you go after my **Mikado Arms!** " Kid Called out as you crossed the halfway point between him and the ceiling.

As soon as he said the Wu's name, the belt he had been wearing suddenly disappeared, seemingly sinking into his body like a rock into a body of water. Another thing your panicking mind noticed was the fact that the light that had been building up on the Wu throughout the fight with Clay had moved from his waist to his arms, coating the appendages in an eerie halo of energy.

You could only barely able to prepare yourself for the pain you knew would come, bracing your arms over your face and vitals.

"Here it comes! My **Muscle Sky-Scrapper!** " He yelled as he quickly shot towards your position in the air in what seemed like an instant.

The surprises didn't stop there, as instead of a straight uppercut like you were preparing for, he instead positioned himself above your prone form, locking you in a scissor grip with his legs that prevented you from activating your helipack.

"And now that I know about your little joyride, I'll make sure this landing sticks!" Kid taunted down as he felt you become more panicked with each second of airtime that seemed to last for an eternity.

Then came the pain. You nearly passed out from the sudden feelings, combined with the disorientation of having your ribs slowly crushed, before it came to a thankfully numb end as you felt something shattering against your back.

You appeared to have blacked out for a moment, because as you became aware of your surrounding once again, it wasn't in the ruins of a casino on torn carpet, but instead to the feeling of cold tile against your bare skin behind a counter full of broken glass and dropped food.

As you tried to remember what happened and move up, you were struck with an insane sense of pain, making even breathing more of a chore than it had any right to be.

(HP: 405-300= **105** )

All you could do was groan, so you did.

"OOOOOOoooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." you moaned, starting with your attempt to shout, before trailing off into a whisper as you remembered just WHAT happened.

You were shot up through the floor, and all its wiring, metal, and stucco, before being bounced off the roof by sheer inertia, and then went on a massive spiral through one of the top floor kitchens, now abandoned due to a combination of your fight, AND flight.

So here you were, afraid, incapable of moving, and nearing ever closer to Death's door. I can't get much worse than this.

The fact that it might of jinxed yourself didn't even bother you at the moment, as another lance of pain went through your side. This... would take time you didn't have.

Unfortunately, it seems your little hiss attracted some attention, causing you to tense up as best as you could, in case this was the end.

Fortunately, however, as your head was facing the direction the noise came from, you could see very clearly who it was.

It was Omi, who was snacking on a plate of chicken and rice, though both were quickly dropped upon seeing your mangy form sprawled over the floor.

"AH! My Friend! What had Happened to you! You were so young! So much to live for! And now you are gone! WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Omi quickly began hyperventilating and crying giant streams from his eyes, most of which were making your wounds sting all the more.

So, you tried to get the little cheeseball the stop.

"I'm...not dead...you, twit." You coughed out as clearly as you could, feeling all the while like a lung was trying to make its way out as well.

That seemed to snap him out of whatever state he made himself into, but only put him in a worse one.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Zombie! Stay back! I need my Brain!" He yelled as he the ran behind on of the counters around you, before cautiously poking his head out from the side.

For a moment, you wondered if there was something in the water that made the Monks go into such states so easily and quickly, but you had bigger concerns at the moment, like not dying.

"Not...now. HELP ME!" You rasped out as quickly as you could, pain momentarily overtaking you. How you were still conscious at the moment, you had no idea.

Thankfully though, it seems your little plea did the trick of showing the littlest Monk that no, you did NOT want to eat his brains, he quickly rushed over to your downed form and began surveying the injuries.

"Hmmmmm. Lacerations of mid to small size along the back, small pieces of shrapnel along the inner and bottom rib, and massive bruising along the legs and inner fore arms. This is quite serious." Omi listed in an almost detached, clinical manner. It was kinda chilling to hear just how badly you had been hurt in a literal matter of seconds. It also kind of freaked you out to hear the words coming from someone who you initially pegged as a naive kid. But, the next words words he spoke broke you out of any thoughts you had, and instead filled you with a profound sense of relief.

"Do not worry, friend Spicer. I shall heal you." Omi said with a massive grin lightening up his face.

As you faced him, you were only able to say one thing before losing consciousness again.

"Thank...you."

With that, the world became black again, and you began to Dream.

END OF CHAPTER

 ** _CHOICE: CHOOSE ONE FOR YOUR FLASHBACK  
_**  
[] What Started it All Part 2

[] Science in Action

[]Sister Sister

[] That's What it's All A-Bot

END OF CHOICE

 _GAINS AND LOSSES_

 _Gained:  
_  
Temporary Status; -Crippled- Servere: Due to massive injures to your person, until you are healed, you are unable to move, and suffer a drain of -5 HP per minute until resolved. If you ever reach this level of injury, you f*cked up.

 _Lost:  
_  
Helipack: The tool you used to fly through the skies like the bird you always wanted to be as a child. It has been cruelly ripped away from you by a brute, who literally shattered it into pieces and sent pieces of it scattered across both the area and your muscles. As it is, it can NEVER be repaired to the same standard that it was before. It CAN, however, be replaced thanks to your previous blueprints ready.

 ** _And there we have it folks. We got capital R RWKT by Kid. He got some awesome crits, plus a multiplier from his Mikado Arms. Frankly, and i'm not even joking here, this literally could have been the end of him. So, I decided to throw us all a bone and had us stumble into Omi, who was stuffing his face in the kitchen while the fighting was happening. Until we are healed, however, we are going to be 'dreaming', or rather reminiscing, while in our pseudo coma until we're healed enough to function and walk. So, like, two or three chapters before going back to the Kid who destroyed us. Maybe reaching out towards the WRESTLER was a bad idea. Who knew?_**

 ** _Well, until next time!_**


	28. Chapter 28: Flashback Part 2

_**Hello all, once again I come bearing a gift of an update. Funny story, as I was writing this, I accidentally hit the enter key and posted the unfinished chapter. Luckily, I took it down quickly enough that I suspect only Ignis fatuusm, our resident Lurker, got any kind of peak at it, but hey, still a little embarrassing.

And, regarding the name of this chapter vote, that was actually a little error of my own, but I thought that the whole, 'Part two' ending should clue in anyone about which memory, or rather, continuation of a memory this was.

Now, let's not waste any time, and enjoy some times with Nǎinai.

**_ ****

 ** __**  
Your mind struggled to comprehend the words that came from your Nǎinai's mouth.

Villain? Like, someone who faced the heroes while laughing in the background like in your cartoons? What did they have to do with anything.

Apparently your confusion showed on your face, given the way that Nǎinai's eyes seemed to soften as they looked down at you, though losing none of their shining flame.

"Oh, Little Sprig, You are still so young, and so naive. Don't worry, we will teach you." She said in a kind, almost maternal way.

Though a little uncomfortable with having such a stare being squared right at you, you still felt a little hit to your growing pride.

"Hey! You don't need to teach me Nǎinai! I know what a Villain is!" You cried out in indignity.

Where did she get off, doubting your brain? You were a Boy Genius, Everyone said so!

But it seemed your attempt to convey that point only served to amuse your Nǎinai.

"Do you now, my Little Sprig? Then tell me..." Your Nǎinai began before trailing off, suddenly focusing both eyes sharper than you had ever knew was possible. It was made especially intimidating by her scar now being highlighted against the last lights of the sunset behind them.

"What is a Villain?"

You gulped a little, now feeling even more unnerved than you did when you first showed Father and Mama your inventions, but you tried to soldier on as best as you could, as was only right for a Spicer.

"Ah-A Villain, is s-someone who f-fights the Good guys? O-or causes pr-problems? I-is that right?" You finally stuttered out under the watchful gaze of Nǎinai.

Compared to the reactions you were imagining, you certainly didn't expect your Nǎinai to begin chuckling in a manner you were quickly beginning to associate with her at your answer.

"Dofufufufu! Oh, Little Sprig, that was more of an answer than what I expected from someone of your age, but you are missing quite a few things in that thought." Nǎinai said as she giggled into her hand.

As her giggles, which you still weren't sure what about your statement was so funny seemed to have caused, died down, she soon returned to her ordinary stance, though this time with her head raised just a bit higher, as if trying to look down at your small form, as if a hawk hunting a mouse.

"Allow your Nǎinai to... dispel your Ignorance. Follow me, child." With those cryptic words, Nǎinai suddenly turned around and began walking.

You let out a squawk at the sudden change in tone and action, leaving your small legs to scramble to catch up to your surprisingly fast Nǎinai as she continued to walk.

After the fifth minute of walking, and now wondering they were actually going anywhere, you finally worked up the courage to ask where you were heading.

"Umm, Nǎinai? Where are we going? And are we close?" You questioned hesitantly, wondering if this was perhaps the thing known as 'senility'.

As your Nǎinai turned around, she flashed a wide, tooth bearing grin at you, showing you the complete collection of missing, sliver, and even gold teeth filling her mouth.

"Do not worry Little Sprig, we are already here." She said before turning back around.

As you tried to figure out what THAT meant, you caught view of your Nǎinai reaching towards one of the many weapons adorning the wall beside them, but you couldn't see what exactly it was she was touching, due to a combination of your short height, and her shielding the object with her body.

Then, all other thoughts left your head as you heard the tell tale click of gears moving, before the floor in front of you suddenly rose up, startling you from your feet as you backed away, allowing you to see that the new addition was an old fashioned Elevator with a gate keeping it closed. Spoiler: Going Down?  
You felt your jaw drop a little at that unexpected turn of events. Why did your grandparents have a secret elevator in their mansion? Could it be...

Your thoughts were cut off at the sound of the metal cage squealing open, having thrown them aside without any care, and stepping inside.

"Well Little Sprig, are you just going to sit there all night gaping, or will you follow your Nǎinai and learn something new?" Nǎinai questioned from within the elevator, on eyebrow raised as if this were a regular occurrence.

The choice was simple, so you got to your feet as quickly as you could, and made your way to the elevator, trying your hardest to keep any excitement or jitters under raps. But how could you, if you were right...

Again your thoughts were cut off by the elevator, but this time it was due to it suddenly lurching downward, as if cut from its lines.

You screamed your little heart out, sure this was the end, while your Nǎinai laughed loudly all the way.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, you felt the elevator stop, sending you solidly on your butt, where you proceeded to stay as you tried to get your breath and heart rate back under control after what had to be at LEAST a solid minute of screaming and terror.

As you finally approached normalcy again, you caught view of your Nǎinai looking at you again, and quite frankly could NOT find it in yourself to censor your thoughts for a minute.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" You shouted as you said the word you knew not to use. You were a Genius, of course you knew what the 'Bad Words' meant, but you just didn't like using them usually. They were less of a challenge to use than other words, but for the moment, they fit your needs just fine.

This only seemed to amuse your Nǎinai even more.

"First young man, Language. Secondly, THAT was a cheap scare I like to do to whoever comes down here. A little excitement does the heart good, if you didn't know. Now, let us move forward, it is nearing your bedtime, and there is still quite a lot to show you."

With that, Nǎinai moved out the elevator and down the corridor you had found yourself in, which you quickly began to follow as well, not really trusting the old woman nearly as much as you did previously.

However, any doubt or disbelief was quickly torn away, as you both finally entered a room you could have only dreamed off.

It was a Laboratory, in the same way an alien spaceship was technically a flying object. Everything you saw looked too fantastic to ever be real.

In one corner was an actual pillar of **LAVA** , but it was running upward, into some kind of device that was emitting an eerie blue light.

Across the way was a pile discarded tools and parts, but even they were insane, consisting of things like giant blades, claws, almost cartoon-esce bombs, and so much more you couldn't even begin to describe.

The entire ceiling of the place seemed to be made of some kind of crystal as well, casting rainbows and light in equal measure all over the place, but somehow never shining in your eyes.

The most normal thing about the place was the quiet almost library-like brackets and shelves of books and other knickknacks making the last corner, but even they gave off a sense of wonder, mystery, and something you just couldn't place.

Oh, and the one thing that absolutely blew your mind?

 **The Robots**.

Thousands of them, flying too and fro, mixing chemicals of ever mixture, moving materials of every state, and filling the air in volumes and coordination that Bumblebees could only WISH for.

As you struggled to find words to comprehend the sight in front of you, you felt the touch of your Nǎinai's hand on your shoulder, and looked up for a moment, tearing your eyes up to meet her own.

As you did, you saw that the flames from earlier had only grown larger, and could only assume your own were just the same.

"Welcome, my little Jack, to **MY Laboratory**."

END OF CHAPTER

 _ **CHOICE: Choose One of the Below for our Second Recollection  
**_  
[] Everyone Started Somewhere Part 3

[] Science in Action

[]Sister Sister

[] That's What it's All A-Bot

END OF CHOICE

 _ **And there we have it. As you can plainly see, we have a LONG way to go before we reach the same levels of Badassitude as our Nǎinai. And let's not even get STARTED on Grandpa.**_

 _ **Also, I now have an Apocrypha section for this Thread! So now, whenever someone writes an omake, I can add it right to the story, helping us all stay neat and tidy! Hooray for OCD Satisfaction! Welp, that's all I had to say, so with that..**_

 _ **Make sure to Vote, start discussions, set Ships Sail, and Come Again!**_


	29. Chapter 29: Flashback Continued AGAIN

**_Alright everybody, once again I return, and we can continue our epic tale of how we found out just how good it was to be Evil. And to be honest, I am VERY excited about this chapter. Yes, My Passion is burning with the intensity of a hundred fat guys watching Toriko!_**

 ** _But enough about that new signature for me, ON WITH THE SHOW!_**

  
For all your life, you had been touted as a genius, completely beyond both your peers and those a decade your senior, but in that instant, you became aware of just how small you really were.

What were your meager inventions compared to the wonder before your eyes? What good was comparing a slim phone you could carry around to what could only be described as a symphony of Synthetics, a chorus of Cogs, this... _Marvel of Innovation_ taking place before you.

You couldn't, and wouldn't, even try. There was no point in stating the obvious, no matter how much you wanted it to be otherwise. So, instead, you asked the question on your mind.

"What... what is all this?" You wanted to say more, to understand EVERYTHING about the vision you were seeing, but your awestruck let the question slip before all was said.

Luckily, it seemed to be enough.

"THIS, is exactly as I said it was. My Laboratory. Everything you see before you is a product of a life time of action, necessity, and, at points, boredom. So, what do you think of it?" Nǎinai asked as she finished explaining, head now raised high, and opening her stance as if to physically take in your words.

And what words they were. How could you explain this scene of technological mastery, this ode to all things that resonated with your person on a level you never knew existed. You would choose your next words carefully.

"This...IS AWESOME! The Coolest! Whatareyouusingthelavaforwhydothosebooksfeelglowywhatabouttherobotshowaretheybuiltcanihaveone **CANIMAKEONE** whyaretheyfl-" You babbled before your Nǎinai had enough and put a hand to your still running mouth, silencing the solid block of words pouring out your pie-hole.

"Alright, little Sprig, that's enough. Though I only understood the first bit, I'll only assume the rest was just as complimentary. Now, in a moment, I will remove my hand, and then you can speak again **PROPERLY**. Is that understood?" Nǎinai said as she gave you a smile that seemed sharper compared to her regular one.

Seeing as your mouth was still covered, you could only give a little nod, confirming you understood, before having the hand move away. When it did, you quickly wiped your mouth, both as an attempt to clean yourself off, and get the taste of old hand out of your mouth (It tasted like ginger and leaves, oddly enough).

Once that was done, you quickly began swinging your eyes between your Nǎinai and one of the robots that had at some point during your little cleaning, come over and deposited some kind of drink into your Nǎinai's waiting hand, which she was now sipping on slowly as she watched you.

The dink itself caught your attention for a moment, if only due to the fact that it looked so unusual compared to the ones you had seen at the parties hosted by your parents. To start with, it was completely clear, allowing you to see the individual pieces of various fruits mint leaves, but what was odd about it was that even as you watched your Nǎinai take a sip, none of the objects within moved out of place,while the liquid did.

Spoiler: The Drink of Science!

However, the drink failed to keep your attention for long, as you actually took in the details of the robot who delivered it. To start with, it had a humanoid build to it, standing at around the same height of your Father, but with much thicker appendages and a pronounced chest plate. It's helmet reminded you of some of the old Samurai armor displays you had seen while walking through your Eastern houses, and it seemed to have two handles branching out of its shoulder plates, with one on each side. Their purpose escaped you for the moment, but you were even more blown away when you heard what happened next.

Spoiler: The Humble Butler-Bot...With Weapons

" **Here is your Cosmic-Politan Mistress. Will that be All for Now?** " The robot spoke to your Nǎinai in a formal tone, assuming a stance with one arm behind its back, and another in front of its chest.

Your Nǎinai took a moment to respond, instead finishing off the remainder of her drink, before handing it back to the robot and replying, all the while keeping eye contact with you.

"Hmmm. Delicious. Yes, that will be all for tonight Burning. I am merely showing a youngling how we Old schoolers did things. You may return to standard operating procedures." Nǎinai finally said, laughing at a joke only she knew.

It seemed you were the only one present to that little fact though, as the robot merely bowed deeply, while keeping the handed glass perfectly level, before replying once more.

" **At Once Mistress. Have a Pleasant Evening, Young Master.** " Burning said as he made his way back to the large contingent of metal and activity, shooting you a small note as well as he passed your frozen form.

You had so many questions about so many things.

Before you could ask any of them however, you were brought back to reality by Nǎinai.

"Now that This Old woman is feeling refreshed, I can clearly see you are bursting with question, little Sprig. Tell me, what would you like to learn?" Nǎinai questioned, the fire blazing in her eyes brighter than it ever had been before.

As you stared back into those unflinching orbs, looking ready to devour everything you were and would be, you found your answer, and knew you had the very same merrily burning in your own.

" **EVERYTHING.** "

Nǎinai grinned, before turning around, ushering you forward.

"Good. Then come, and let us Sow our Seeds of Calamity, as only a Spicer can ."

As she finished talking, Nǎinai burst into a cackle fitting of a witch, and with your steps eagerly following behind, you joined in the reveling, your lighter pitched laughter making a wicked chorus amongst the caves echoing acoustics and the sounds of metal striking the objects around them.  
And the rest they say, is History.

END OF CHAPTER

 **WE REGAIN CONSCIOUSNESS NEXT CHAPTER, WHAT WILL WE DO?: CHOOSE ONE OF THE BELOW  
**  
[] Find Kid and Clay Immediately: Rejoin the Fight

[] Set Traps  
-Where

[]Try and Find the Other Monks

[] Run Away From the Club (Would NOT advise this one, but it's your Choice)

[] Scout the Fight From a Distance: Potentially get drawn into the Brawl

[]Write-In

END OF CHOICE

 ** _And there we have it. The last part of Everyone Starts Somewhere. And wouldn't you know it, we also got some crucial looks into just the kind of levels our Grandparents got too in their lifetime. And before anyone asks, YES, that Butler Bot is a person sized Gundum, YES it is being used as a butler, and YES, it is exactly as deadly as its full sized counterpart. Think about that as you vote for the next chapter, which will be a little later than usual due to my current combination of job hunting and getting into shape. If I have tons of free time anyway while playing video games, why not do crunches while playing? Currently up to around 200 every two days, and then thirty minutes of let work with 35 pound leg weights followed by 50 to 100 arm reps also with said weights._**

 ** _THERE'S A REASON I HAVE A SOLID SIX PACK! Now, enjoy the story ya'll! And bring more omakes! GarnettFoxxy will get lonely in my Apocrypha section!_**


	30. Chapter 30: Flashback Finale

**_Alright everybody, once again I return, and we can continue our epic tale of how we found out just how good it was to be Evil. And to be honest, I am VERY excited about this chapter. Yes, My Passion is burning with the intensity of a hundred fat guys watching Toriko!_**

 ** _But enough about that new signature for me, ON WITH THE SHOW!_**

  
For all your life, you had been touted as a genius, completely beyond both your peers and those a decade your senior, but in that instant, you became aware of just how small you really were.

What were your meager inventions compared to the wonder before your eyes? What good was comparing a slim phone you could carry around to what could only be described as a symphony of Synthetics, a chorus of Cogs, this... _Marvel of Innovation_ taking place before you.

You couldn't, and wouldn't, even try. There was no point in stating the obvious, no matter how much you wanted it to be otherwise. So, instead, you asked the question on your mind.

"What... what is all this?" You wanted to say more, to understand EVERYTHING about the vision you were seeing, but your awestruck let the question slip before all was said.

Luckily, it seemed to be enough.

"THIS, is exactly as I said it was. My Laboratory. Everything you see before you is a product of a life time of action, necessity, and, at points, boredom. So, what do you think of it?" Nǎinai asked as she finished explaining, head now raised high, and opening her stance as if to physically take in your words.

And what words they were. How could you explain this scene of technological mastery, this ode to all things that resonated with your person on a level you never knew existed. You would choose your next words carefully.

"This...IS AWESOME! The Coolest! Whatareyouusingthelavaforwhydothosebooksfeelglowywhatabouttherobotshowaretheybuiltcanihaveone **CANIMAKEONE** whyaretheyfl-" You babbled before your Nǎinai had enough and put a hand to your still running mouth, silencing the solid block of words pouring out your pie-hole.

"Alright, little Sprig, that's enough. Though I only understood the first bit, I'll only assume the rest was just as complimentary. Now, in a moment, I will remove my hand, and then you can speak again **PROPERLY**. Is that understood?" Nǎinai said as she gave you a smile that seemed sharper compared to her regular one.

Seeing as your mouth was still covered, you could only give a little nod, confirming you understood, before having the hand move away. When it did, you quickly wiped your mouth, both as an attempt to clean yourself off, and get the taste of old hand out of your mouth (It tasted like ginger and leaves, oddly enough).

Once that was done, you quickly began swinging your eyes between your Nǎinai and one of the robots that had at some point during your little cleaning, come over and deposited some kind of drink into your Nǎinai's waiting hand, which she was now sipping on slowly as she watched you.

The dink itself caught your attention for a moment, if only due to the fact that it looked so unusual compared to the ones you had seen at the parties hosted by your parents. To start with, it was completely clear, allowing you to see the individual pieces of various fruits mint leaves, but what was odd about it was that even as you watched your Nǎinai take a sip, none of the objects within moved out of place,while the liquid did.

Spoiler: The Drink of Science!

However, the drink failed to keep your attention for long, as you actually took in the details of the robot who delivered it. To start with, it had a humanoid build to it, standing at around the same height of your Father, but with much thicker appendages and a pronounced chest plate. It's helmet reminded you of some of the old Samurai armor displays you had seen while walking through your Eastern houses, and it seemed to have two handles branching out of its shoulder plates, with one on each side. Their purpose escaped you for the moment, but you were even more blown away when you heard what happened next.

Spoiler: The Humble Butler-Bot...With Weapons

" **Here is your Cosmic-Politan Mistress. Will that be All for Now?** " The robot spoke to your Nǎinai in a formal tone, assuming a stance with one arm behind its back, and another in front of its chest.

Your Nǎinai took a moment to respond, instead finishing off the remainder of her drink, before handing it back to the robot and replying, all the while keeping eye contact with you.

"Hmmm. Delicious. Yes, that will be all for tonight Burning. I am merely showing a youngling how we Old schoolers did things. You may return to standard operating procedures." Nǎinai finally said, laughing at a joke only she knew.

It seemed you were the only one present to that little fact though, as the robot merely bowed deeply, while keeping the handed glass perfectly level, before replying once more.

" **At Once Mistress. Have a Pleasant Evening, Young Master.** " Burning said as he made his way back to the large contingent of metal and activity, shooting you a small note as well as he passed your frozen form.

You had so many questions about so many things.

Before you could ask any of them however, you were brought back to reality by Nǎinai.

"Now that This Old woman is feeling refreshed, I can clearly see you are bursting with question, little Sprig. Tell me, what would you like to learn?" Nǎinai questioned, the fire blazing in her eyes brighter than it ever had been before.

As you stared back into those unflinching orbs, looking ready to devour everything you were and would be, you found your answer, and knew you had the very same merrily burning in your own.

" **EVERYTHING.** "

Nǎinai grinned, before turning around, ushering you forward.

"Good. Then come, and let us Sow our Seeds of Calamity, as only a Spicer can ."

As she finished talking, Nǎinai burst into a cackle fitting of a witch, and with your steps eagerly following behind, you joined in the reveling, your lighter pitched laughter making a wicked chorus amongst the caves echoing acoustics and the sounds of metal striking the objects around them.  
And the rest they say, is History.

END OF CHAPTER

 **WE REGAIN CONSCIOUSNESS NEXT CHAPTER, WHAT WILL WE DO?: CHOOSE ONE OF THE BELOW  
**  
[] Find Kid and Clay Immediately: Rejoin the Fight

[] Set Traps  
-Where

[]Try and Find the Other Monks

[] Run Away From the Club (Would NOT advise this one, but it's your Choice)

[] Scout the Fight From a Distance: Potentially get drawn into the Brawl

[]Write-In

END OF CHOICE

 ** _And there we have it. The last part of Everyone Starts Somewhere. And wouldn't you know it, we also got some crucial looks into just the kind of levels our Grandparents got too in their lifetime. And before anyone asks, YES, that Butler Bot is a person sized Gundum, YES it is being used as a butler, and YES, it is exactly as deadly as its full sized counterpart. Think about that as you vote for the next chapter, which will be a little later than usual due to my current combination of job hunting and getting into shape. If I have tons of free time anyway while playing video games, why not do crunches while playing? Currently up to around 200 every two days, and then thirty minutes of let work with 35 pound leg weights followed by 50 to 100 arm reps also with said weights._**

 ** _THERE'S A REASON I HAVE A SOLID SIX PACK! Now, enjoy the story ya'll! And bring more omakes! GarnettFoxxy will get lonely in my Apocrypha section!_**


	31. Chapter 31: Back in We Go

**_Hello all, once again, I return. Still no success's on the job search, but I redid my resume, so hopefully that will broaden the net enough for me. I don't understand it, I've done quite a bit of work previously, why is no-one interested? It's more than a little infuriated. And speaking of infuriating, I read a book about what to do after finishing school this week, and it was pure BULLSHIT. The author literally advised that if you can't find a position immediately after graduation, you should write a book. Literally, that was her advice. That's it. So, yeah, not the greatest bit of writing._**

 ** _BUT! Here's a continuation of a bit of literature that I hope you all enjoy quite a bit more than the pile of Sh*t I read._**

Spoiler: Winning Votes

 ** __** _ **So, LET'S GET STARTED!**_ ** _  
_**  
Your eyelids felt heavy as you felt yourself returning to consciousness. The second thing you noticed was the lack of extreme pain buffeting your every muscle like the last time you woke up, so that was at least a marked improvement. So, with a bit of effort, you managed to push yourself up into a sitting position and crack your eyes open to look at just how much had changed since your last bout of pain and stumbling.

"OOOOOohhhhhhh. I have GOT to stop getting my ribs crushed in. That's the second time this month!" You complained quietly to yourself.

"I would have to agree my friend."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" You let out a small, shrill scream at the unexpected response to complaints, prompting you to turn around and spot Omi, who was sitting beside you on his knees, watching both you, and averting his eyes every so often, most likely scouting the surroundings for signs of danger. At that moment though, you couldn't be more thankful for it.

"Jesus Christ Omi! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" You harshly whispered to the monk beside you, which only prompted a smile to grow on his face.

"Oh, do not worry about THAT my friend, I temporarily stopped your chi flow to make sure I could do the necessary treatments to your lacerations and ribs, so there is no way your heart can be attacking you for at least another few hours!" Omi said, teeth shining as he gave you a thumbs-up.

Aaaannd, THERE was the reminder that you had been in horrific pain before passing off to Lalaland. As you looked down your now bare chest and arms, you could definitely see the marks from your previous not-so-gentle landing, and they didn't seem nearly as bad as before. Hell, looking at the size of the marks left, they probably wouldn't even scar! Which was both a positive and a negative to you. A positive because you really didn't want to see the signs of what almost succeeded in killing you every waking moment, but a negative in the fact that 'Chick's dig Scars' in the words of both your Nǎinai and Grandpa.

So, look over done, you quickly put your cloak, which was conveniently folded beside you, back on, and began to get some answers.

"Woo! Thanks a lot man! If you weren't here, I don't know if I would have made it! But, ah, what did you do that was so effective?" You both praised and asked, wondering if you could get in on whatever miracle method used to pull you back from death's door, or if you had to make your own at a later date. You personally hoped for the former, as you just didn't click as well with biology as you did with robotics, ironically. (1)

The question caused Omi to flinch for a moment, but he quickly returned to cheer.

"Ah... I would not recommend what I had to do as a, what is it called, there-get solver? It is... not pleasant for the user." Om admitted as he turned away from you fully, now getting to his feet and checking around the nearby kitchen corner leading out into the main dining area.

You kind of wanted to pry into that a bit more, but seeing as he just saved your life, you decided to let the little guy have some privacy... for now.

Okay, on to more pertinent things.

"So, what happened while I was out? Is Clay still fighting the masked Bastard?" You questioned as you followed close behind Omi, using your greater height to poke your head out past the now off their hinges doors.

You listened with one ear as you carefully scoped out your surroundings, searching for anything you could use.

"My friend is indeed still fighting this Masked Kid, but he is... not kicking the butt." Omi replied as he began to move forward from the corner, path clear for a moment. This sudden movement nearly sent you sprawling as your balance shifted, but you managed to catch yourself and move behind him, still looking for anything to use.

And indeed, you could tell Clay was 'not kicking butt' pretty clearly, given that you could see the patchwork of growing bruises littering his frame that you could see from this distance. That wasn't, however, to say that Kid was looking peachy keen. No, he had massive rips in his leotard, showing pure muscle marred only by faint scratches and small cuts.

"Well, why don't we fix that, shall we? You help your buddy over there, and I'll get help. That sound good to you?" As you asked Omi, you were already backing away from the fight, trying desperately to not remind the Kid fighting about your existence which he nearly ended.

The question brought with it what could only be described as a mischievous smile from Omi, as he got on his tiny haunches.

"Indeed. With your soul not immediately escaping, I too can, how do they say, bunch the knot?" As you tried to puzzle out just what the little guy was trying to say, away he went, bouncing off and around every piece of debris and environment in ways a super-ball could only dream off.

Thus, you watched with eyes wide as Omi reached his target, and called out his attack.

"Rinsing Dragon Kick!" (1)

And suddenly he was under where Kid was going to land, spinning on his head like some kind of demented Beyblade, and both his legs spinning as fast as saw blades. Strangely enough, they also seemed to have a small layer of blue... energy coating themselves, but that was probably the light playing tricks on your eyes.

What you did instead was to gape as you watched the midget who couldn't have been taller than 4" 8' casually kick a grown mountain of muscle out of the air and into the already prepared haymaker of Clay, sending Kid to the ground at a rate that would leave most professional tag team wrestlers feeling insecure.

You quickly turned around and began to book it, completely ignoring the obvious elevator, and instead heading towards one of the many holes that lead down to the lower floors, presumably made during the ongoing fight.

Yep, not getting involved in THAT was possibly the smartest thing you had done all day. But it was behind you now, and you would keep it that way as you got what you came for and hightailed it out of this city with people that apparently had a problem with you breathing.

So, you leveraged your way down he first hole you could find that didn't lead straight down, and started to search for something, anything, that could help you.

Now, what would that be?

END OF CHAPTER

(1) This is a little nod towards the PlayStation 2 Xiaolin Showdown game. Never played it myself, but it and the DS game, which I DID play, are where I get the majority of my attack names from.

 ** _CHOICE: CHOOSE 2 Of the Options Below In Order of Importance  
_**  
[] Search for Kimiko

[] Search for Raimundo

[] Search for Dojo

[] Search for Wuya

[] Search for Things to Use

[] Search for Money/ Valuables

[] Search for Eye of Dashi

 **EXAMPLE OF VOTE:  
**  
1) [X] Search for Wuya  
2) [X] Search for Things to Use

 _I'm using this system so I know what we're trying to prioritize in our searching. The first thing is what we will go out of our way to look for, and the second is something we'll be aware of if we come across it. Hope that clears things up._

END OF CHOICE  
 ** _  
Holy Shit, this chapter. I don't know what happened, but it stumped me harder than a F*cking wall ever could. No matter how I tried, it just ended up getting weird and sounding off, like they weren't the characters I was writing. This is always a bit of a weird time of the year for writer's for one reason or another, but come on! I didn't know they meant that literally! But, still, I can only apologize for having this post be THIS late, especially when people like Garnett are still doing omakes and things, which I love by the by. But, I swear, I WILL update again within the next two days, THIS I SWEAR!_**

 ** _Also, Garnett, you're Wu are being put on the list after this chapter goes up, and if you want to, could you PM some kind of backstory for your Wu so I can add it to the ever growing compendium of Lore and Wu? Please and Thank you!_**

 ** _So, with all this said, I can only ask you all to leave a like and review. Until I post again in a few hours, Ja Ne, Minna_**


	32. Chapter 32: Priorities

_**Hello all, I fulfill my promise of updating once again! And, if you pay attention to these things, I have also become a member of the Idea and Speculation Committee of the This Bites One Piece Thread (Name Pending) But who cares! I'm part of a greater whole! So, let's not waste any time, and get down to the nitty-gritty, shall we?  
But first, VOTES! And, due to a TIE Between what we should search as a secondary target, I decided to go with what brought us here in the first place.**_ Spoiler: Winning Votes _**  
So, HERE WE GO!  
**_  
As you found yourself once more on the Entertainment floor, you managed to fight back a flinch as you looked at the scene of destruction around you. Frankly, it was a wonder that the lights were even still on, with the floor looking like a tornado went through it, before being followed up by a fire, and then washed out by a flash flood, if the water damage on the caret had anything to say.

But you couldn't stay in one spot for long, not with how things were going now. While the fight on the floor above you was going well for the two monks was going well as you left, there was no guarantee that it would stay like that for long. Your ribs could personally attest to that. So, you quickly moved away from where you landed, bee-lining it for a set of stairs located at the far end of the hall, thankfully untouched, that would lead you down to the dance floor, still flooded with people as if the ongoing fight and damages had never happened. If there was anywhere you were going to find the other monks for help, it was there. Plus, who knows, maybe you would luck into the Wu. It was a long shot, but if it happened, you could book it from this crazy town.

So, once again you entered into the throng of people dancing, jiving, and grinding against each other to music you could barely hear over. Spoiler: The Pumpin' Music! Choose your Favorite  
Some of them sounded familiar to your ears, but as they mixed together, vocals and instruments mixing together in a way that should NOT be possible.

Thankfully, you wouldn't have to be here for too long, as after around ten minutes of searching, (and seven attempts of flirting, before being shot down/losing interest) you had finally found Kimiko, who was dancing up a storm of her own, doing things like splits, back flips, cartwheels, and a one point, even another girl who was flying every which way with a giant grin.

In any other case, you would have watched with glee, and a few other emotions, as she danced the night away, maybe even trying to join her, but at the moment, her friends were fighting an enemy you knew was sent to end your life. So, with some great hesitation, you were able to get Kimiko's attention over the blaring music.

As she turned towards where she heard her name, she seemed to perk up a bit at spotting your familiar features, but began frowning when she actually took in your appearance.

Though you felt like a million bucks at the moment, you knew the same didn't appear for your wardrobe. With your pants missing large patches of material from all your skidding, your undershirt being less of a piece of sloth and more of a few stitches desperately clinging together, an your coats edges looking like they just got pulled out of a wood chipper. Granted, you actually liked the look of the last thing, but combined with the rest of the marks on your clothes, it didn't paint that pretty a picture.

So, with a few kind words and excited waves to the crowd around her, Kimiko exited the 'stage' she was using, quickly filling back up with teens eager to enjoy the night.

As she approached you, her eyes trailed over your form, taking in everything. You would of made a joke about her liking what she saw, but being under her gaze just made you feel like a small child before your Mama after getting mud on your new shoes.

"Alright jack, what happened." Kimiko straight out said. Well, guess there's no point in being discreet now.

"Clay and Omi are fighting a Luchador named Kid in the Kitchens who's trying to kill me and need your help." You blurted out. Okay, you were willing to admit that working under the pressure of potential death was not your strong suit. Nor was talking to pretty girls, much less ones you had 'flirted' with before. So, this was really a confrontation just begging to happen.

As you continued trying to justify the reason for your sudden brain blast, the words slowly unfolded in Kimiko's mind.

"Wait, WHAT!"

Her shout drew you back to the real world just in time to have her grab your coats collar and dragging you down to face level.

"Did you just say. A MASKED WRESTLER. Is fighting my friends right now? IN THAILAND?" Kimiko gritted out.

You gulped, and managed to stutter out a response.

"U-Uh.. Yes?"

It seems that was enough as you were flung back up a bit, nearly causing you to fall over, but thankfully was kept on sturdy feet by the wall of people around you.

It also allowed you to see Kimiko angrily marching ahead, causing you to quickly follow after her as soon as you could, not wanting to lose sight of her again. From the distance, however, you could not see what she was mumbling to herself, only that she was. You decided not to poke that sleeping tiger, and merely followed behind, carefully taking note of anything that might be the Eye of Dashi.

So, when you saw Kimiko stop flat in the middle of her anger filled trot, you turned your eyes to where she was looking, and a adopted your own deadpan look (as well as a little bit of envy hidden in your eyes)

They had spotted Raimundo. But where was he, you may ask? Sitting sprawled out on a U-shaped red lounge-esce area couch surrounded by at least 4 different girls, each with hair a different color of the rainbow, and not just a little well built.

As a person who would agree to the description of 'unlucky with women' you wondered where the justice of the world was at that moment. Thankfully, that was fully answered, in the form of an even angrier Kimiko.

"RAIMUNDO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WE'RE HERE FOR A PURPOSE, NOT...THAT!" Kimiko yelled at him, hitting him with one of the conveniently located couch cushions surrounding him.

As he huddled for safety, the girls around him fled back into the party, and you felt all was right with world, even as you too in his responses.

"Ow! Wait...It wasn't..Ow..Stop that...What it looked...Damn it... Like, QUIT IT!" Raimundo tried to say before having enough and ripping the pillow that was repeatedly hitting him from Kimiko's hands.

"I was looking for any information about the Wu!" Raimundo cried, trying to get Kimiko to put down the couch she was then lifting to beat him with.

That stalled her for a moment, allowing her grip to slacken for a moment before looking over to him skeptically.

"Oh yeah? And HOW were you doing that?" Kimiko asked sarcastically, obviously not believing him.

"I heard them talking about this cool new piece of 'Jewelry' that the Owner of this place had been seen with recently, and I decided to get some info on it. And wouldn't ya know it, it's a massive ruby necklace, just like the Wu. THAT'S HOW." Raimundo finished smugly as he watched Kimiko deflate at having nothing to argue against that.

And certainly, you could say the same. It was a plan based on luck and good looks, which Raimundo apparently had in spades, that relied on it to work, but what do you know, it did. You would have to remember that if you were ever searching for general information again.

"Well, it looks like I'm no longer needed here, how about I just go on my way..." As you tried to slip away with this new information, you felt a hand grab your wrist, and looked back to see Kimiko holding on with a stern look on her face.

"Oh no, Mister. You're leading us to the fight. And don't even THINK of trying to escape and look for the Wu." She finished as she turned around and, grabbing Raimundo by his own wrist, began leading the two of you like a pair of misbehaving children. As you and he shared a look of resignation, you only had one thought in your head.

'I hope I don't die like this."

END OF CHAPTER!

 _ **CHOICE!: CHOOSE TWO BELOW: ONE For ACTION CHOICE, ONE FOR PREPARATION DUE TO THIRD-ARM SASH  
**_ **  
Preparation Choices:  
**  
[] Tense Muscles: Take less Damage for two attacks

[] Forewarn: Warn your Allies of Kid's Wu

[]Gather Supplies: Gather materials from one of the Floors you pass, to use or hold. Things such as Metal, Wood, Coins, ect. The more specific the object, the more or less likely it will be to find in bulk.  
-What do you Gather?

[] Order a Drink: ?

 **Action Choices:  
**  
[] Stand and Fight: Join the Brawl as an Active Combatent

[] Hide and Fight: Join the Brawl as a Support Combatent

[] Tinker: Try and make something to help the Brawl  
-What?

[]Write-In

END OF CHOICES

 _ **And there we go. So, what do you all think? Like it? Love it? Cause I sure do. It fills me with joy to see this Fic receive attention and comments and omakes and so much more. Thus, I have decided to post this story to Fanfiction as well. Don't worry, I won't suddenly stop updating this or anything, I've put too much work into it at this point to let it go dead, but I just want to thank you all for coming so far with me. We still have so far to go though, I look forward to seeing it with you all.**_

 _ **So, as a thank you, I will leave you with a little teaser that i'm sure will make for some fun thoughts and posts.**_

 _ **Choosing the Drinking and Tinker options together will make things VERY fun. For me especially.**_

 _ **So, with that, I bid you all, a good-day!**_


	33. Chapter 33: Hopefully Knockout Soon?

**_Hello everyone, I finally return again. What caused this disappearance you may ask? Well, i'll be blunt._**

 ** _I gave online dating a try. And don't worry, I remained safe and secure, the most I gave was a skype code that I never use. But let me tell you, there are a LOT of weirdo's on those sites. I mean, I was one of them for a moment, but that's over now. Just cancelled the site I was using, so that should be that now. At least I can say I tried it.  
But enough about me, your all here to read my story! So, onto the winning votes. _**

Spoiler: Winning Votes

 ** _So, LET'S START THE SHOW!  
_**  
As you were dragged away against your will back towards the fight you JUST escaped from. Your thoughts raced, trying to come up with a way to defeat the physically fit opponent you had found yourself the unfortunate target of, as you gave absent-minded directions to Kimiko on where to go.

Order your robots to sweep in from the holes in the club, swarming him like ants? No, he would just tear through them all like cheap cardboard. Not to mention the fact that none of the Bots had responded yet to his emergency switch, which really wasn't a good sign.

Maybe bling him with your cloak so the others can beat on him? Maybe, but that would put you much closer than you'd ever want to be to his arms of Pain and whatever that Wu of his did. Seeing as it was a pair of arms, you could only assume it had to do with that outrageous strength of his. Or at least, you hoped.

As plans were categorized and summarily discarded in your head, you cast your eyes out over the floor and searched for anything that could be used.

Then, your eyes caught view of the telltale glint of glass reflecting glass as you saw a bottle that was previously filled with white wine rest on the club floor, causing your brain to kick into high gear as you remembered one of the lessons your Grandpa had taught you.

Thus, as you remembered just what exactly was used in your little plan, you subconsciously tried to pull your hand away from Kimiko's grip, succeeding only in bringing her attention back around to you from where she was admonishing Raimundo, who looked glad to have the heat taken off him... For now.

"What is it now Jack? Don't tell me you're trying to slip away again?" Kimiko sort of pouted at you. In any other case, you were sure such an expression would have left you melting in your literal boots, but the vice-like grip she had on your wrist at all times was working as quite a good deterrent for that.

Still, you didn't completely manage to hold back a flinch from that little accusation, no matter how true it was. When she said it like that... you couldn't help but feel guilty. Maybe that was the point of saying it, but it was still worth mentioning.

So, trying to steel your courage, you began to try and explain what your plan was.

"So, you see, what I plan to do is..."  
 **  
CHOICE: CHOOSE AN EXPLAINATION: The Better explained, the More likely they are to go along with it.**

 **[] I Plan to Drug the Wrestler**

 **[] I Plan to Burn down this Joint**

 **[] I Plan to get him Drunk and Vulnerable**

 **[] I Plan to Do a Combination of [Blank]**

 **[] Write-In  
**  
So, with your plan out in the open, and using the stunned silence you left the two in to slip out of Kimiko's grip, you decided to start prepping, which the step was too...

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **CHOOSE 3 BELOW: WHAT WE WILL MAKE THE MOST OF, FEWEST, AND EMERGENCY: NUMBER YOUR ANSWERS as 1-3, with 1 being Most Important, and 3 being Emergency**

 **[] Molotov's**

 **[] Clorophorm**

 **[] Shiv**  
-What Type? Glass? Wood? Metal?

 **[] Stiff Drink**

 **[] Acid**

 **[] Write-In**

 **END OF CHOICE**

 ** _Three times._**

 ** _THREE F*CKING TIMES I HAD TO REDO THIS CHAPTER! SO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING THAT IS!?_**

 ** _At the Last time I tried to update this, I really poured my heart out into it! I wrote about my feelings and how thankful I was to everyone of you for your continued support! It was great! But now it's gone, and I'm feeling nothing but rage! So, I decided to cut this chapter into two, because I WILL NOT DO THIS FOR A FOURTH TIME!_**

 ** _Sorry if this Disappoints anybody, especially after the long wait from the last update, but I had to say that._**

 ** _Haaaahhhh~ Well, that's out of my system now. Onto OTHER NEWS THAT I HAD ALREADY TYPED! Sorry, NOW its out of my system._**

 ** _Okay, so, after posting this story on I have gotten quite a few more likes on this story! Both Here on Spacebattles, the aforementioned site. So, that does a lot to keep me happy. The only thing that would make me happier would be people making more omakes here for us all to enjoy, or for more people to review and vote over on Fanfiction._**

 ** _You know who you are._**

 ** _Also, while on the topic, for those of you Reading this Story over on Fanfiction, your probobly wondering about the sections marked 'Spoiler' interspread throughout the story, yeah? Well, that's cause those are song and picture links over here on Spacebattles. If you're curious about what they are, just come over here and check them out._**

 ** _As a demonstration of this as both a reward and temptation for you, here's an image of an Adorable puppy, and he deserves that capital A._**

Spoiler: Puppy Love's You

 ** _So, with that done, I hope you all have an excellent day._**

 ** _Make sure to leave a comment and favorite/follow me if you enjoy it, and This time, I WILL update again soon. Until then._**


	34. Chapter 34: Action?

_**Well. I'll be the first to say it, and I hope you all sound of as well. Now, let me take a quick breath...aaaaaaannnnnnnddddddddd...**_

 _ **HAPPY (Early) Birthday, ME!**_

 _ **[SPOILER="BIRTHDAY!"][/SPOILER]**_

 _ **Yup yup, as my gift to all you wonderful people on this most joyous of days, I grace you with this update I have been graciously saving! Rejoice!**_

 _ **Now, let's down to the good stuff, aye?**_

 _ **[SPOILER="Winning Vote"]**_ ** _[X] Heres the plan  
-[X] I need_** _ **  
\- Acetone and a gallon of bleach. (The ingredients for chloroform and are common cleaning ingrediants)  
\- Breakable Containers (Glass cups from bar)  
\- Improvised Lids (Napkins, clear wrap, etc)  
\- Alcohol Bottles (Both filled and or empty)  
-[X] I will use these to make  
-Chloroform Gas Grenade(s) (A tried and true method of knocking unwilling people out)  
-Malatov Cocktail (In case things really go south) (Last resort)  
-[X] Chloroform takes a few seconds to kick in so someone will have to keep him there somehow, if you can make him inhale even better.  
-[X] How long can you guys hold your breath for? (Raymundo?) (did they introduce themselves by their dragon titles?)  
-[X] Im not an anesthesiologist, but being exposed to chloroform, at this concentration shouldn't hurt him, but what did Omi say?  
-[X] "Hmmmmm. Lacerations of mid to small size along the back, small pieces of shrapnel along the inner and bottom rib, and massive bruising along the legs and inner fore arms. This is quite serious."  
-[X] He showed zero hesitation while trying to murder me. He can deal with some liver damage. Like from heavy drinking.  
-[X] Assuming he even has a normal human constitution.  
-[X] If not it should slow him down a bit.  
-[X] Maybe get the monks improvised masks?**_

 _ **If anybody has any comments, concerns, or updates go for it.**_

 _ **edit: Also thanks whoever came up with chloroform, i mostly just took your plan.**_

 _ **Edit: Edit: Whoops.**_

 ** _[2] Molotov's  
want it_**

 ** _[1] Clorophorm  
need it_** _ ****_

 _ **[3] Stiff Drink  
could probably use it[/SPOILER]**_

 _ **Now, AWWWAAAAYYYY WE GO!**_

Thus, you span your bullshit as best you could, trying your hardest to make your plan sound like a surefire thing, and not something cobbled together hastily a few moments ago as an attempt to both distract yourself and maybe not throw your life away.

At points it seemed like they wanted to poke holes in your plan, but you just hurried past those bits, hoping to take their attention away from those thoughts. Thankfully, by the end of it, it seemed you had done he job on selling the idea, with Raimundo looking at you with a face of cautious surprise, and Kimiko finally releasing your wrist, though while still keeping you firmly in her sight.

"Okay, what do I NEED... ah, there we go." You mumbled to yourself as you spotted something you felt you desperately needed.

It was, of course, alcohol.

Not just due to the fact that it was required for your more...let's say destructive, implements to exist, but at the moment, you honestly felt you deserved a stiff drink after dealing with this horse sh*t.

Your robots had probably been destroyed, given how you had heard absolutely NOTHING back form them for mroe than an hour, which was literally impossible given their programming, giving at least a Roger-Roger every 45 minutes in binary, you had been separated from your main way of finding the Magical artifact you were literally searching a city for, and now you had to deal with a masked Wrestler with a willingness to kill and honestly didn't seem to bright from what you cold see. Even hearing and seeing evidence of your Grandpa's wildest heists didn't prepare for THAT, so you felt justified.

Thus, as you continued your path to the bar, picking up as many empty or partially filled bottles as possible, and checked to make sure the ice stock behind the bar was still untouched.

A quick glance confirmed that it was indeed, so you wasted no time in securing a martini shaker, and filling it with the mixture you had become oh-so familiar with making ever since Năinai had Blaze teach you how to, saying it would 'almost certainly save your life at some point'.

Well, you weren't sure of THAT at all, but as your brain wandered memories, both hands mixing the shaker in your grip, your sash got to work stacking bottles, and setting rags into them, before stirring a clear liquid in what used to be a tip jar.

By the time you came too, Kimiko and Raimundo had apparently helped by bringing some of the things you asked for, mostly bleach and floor cleaner, but beggers couldn't be choosers, and some spare cloth and metal, both torn from the surrounding table clothes and cutlery. You also appeared to have a set of seven ready Molotov cocktails at the ready, a box of matches sitting neatly beside them, three glass jars with their lids sealed with melted candle wax that you could only assume was Chloroform, and a full tumbler of your mixed drink with a single chip of ice in the center.

Seeing this in front of you kind of surprised you, but you had known how to make most of it for a while, and you were a genius with a pair of super monks, so you didn't dwell on it for long.

Instead, you turned fully towards the two who helped you, who were both looking kinda surprised at what you'd done in such a short amount of time, even with three arms.

"Well. That's me set up. We clear on the plan?" You asked for the third time in the last five minutes as you quickly loaded yourself up with your newly created concoctions, making sure to wrap a particular piece of cloth over your wrist, while still holding your drink in hand, making the ice click every so often as a method to deal with the nerves.

Your question did nothing more than bring a slightly annoyed sign to the two in front of you, but you couldn't help it. Even with back up, it was scary to face someone who had _nearly killed you_ hours after having said injuries, or hell, any amount of time.

Thankfully, you DID get a bit of confirmation, which you sorely needed right now.

"YES, JACK. We know the plan. We will enter the fight, give the face covers Clay and Omi in the skirmish, get a fair distance away, and then YOU will throw the chloroform and molotovs at him, while we keep him from getting to far away or close to any of us. Good enough?" Raimundo summarized, but kept walking forward.

You gulped a little at that little change to your plan, not even wanting to be PART of this fight, but at this point, it was that or nothing, which was even worse in your eyes. So, you closed your eyes, gulped one more time, and then shot your eyes down to the full tumbler resting comfortably between the ends of your fingers.

Raising it to eye level, you looked at it for a moment, before coming to a conclusion.

"If I'm dying to a crazed masked wrestler while on a mystical quest, like HELL I'm doing it sober. Cheers". With that, you shot back the entire tumbler in a single gulp, despite knowing it was a terrible idea.

You only heard the responding 'Cheers' before you got distracted by the COLORS.

When you came to, you were wearing only your cloak and Third-Arm Sash preserving your modesty in the middle of a field with Wuya's mask beside you, as what could only be described as a tower of Flames burned merrily in your view, in what you could have SWORN was Thailand, yet somehow never spreading form its pillar.

Only one thing came to your mind at that moment.

"WHAT. THE FUCK."

 _ **END OF CHAPTER**_

 _ **CHOICE!: CHOOSE ONE OF THE FOUR BELOW**_

[] What. The Fuck.

[] What the Fuck?

[]WHAT THE FUCK!

[] Write-In

 **END OF CHOICE**

 _ **Hoho-HOLY SHIT THESE DICE ROLLS. It really IS my Birthday, I could not make this stuff up. So, that's the end of our Thailand Adventure, you could really say we...**_

 _ **Went out with a bang. (YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH D_D)**_

 _ **But seriously, we got SMASHED. And that was only partially due to the drink we rolled. That's right, I even have a list of potential drinks we would have gotten blitzed on. To give you a bit of a scale, 1 was a Strawberry Cooler, which is almost more juice that liquor, being something like .05 or something, but... who boy. We scored a 97, so we got THIS:**_

 _ **Death in the Afternoon. If you don't know what that is, look it up and be horrified at our roll. And, adding to that, we got a fail roll on alcohol tolerance, putting us UNDER -100. So, yeah, Sh*t went down in ways unseen by men's feeble minds. Hence the pillar of Fire that Rages but does not Consume.**_

 _ **But we aren't men here, we're Spacebattlers! So, of course at some point, we're going to be getting to find out just what we did that fateful fight. Like the Hangover, but with magic. Maybe when we reach a certain number of omakes? *hint hint***_

 _ **But, I digress. Also, since we 'finished' this first Quest of ours, even if we ended on a bit of a negative, what with losing ALL of our current robots, a plane, and apparently our pants, it can all be made better. How, you may ask? THROUGH THE POWER OF MONEY...and Experience point. Pure, hard earned experience points.**_

 _ **So, Go on and take your hard earned 550 points of experience and spend then all in one place, earning US the PRESTIGIOUS title of LEVEL 4!**_

 _ **And a Few stat points, those two. And, in, let's say two days, cause I'm not gonna be updating much of anything on my ACTUAL birthday, ie: Tomorrow, The 11, I will be posting both the changes to our stat sheet, and a vote on what we want to plan to do for the next week, until the next Wu activates, which I ALSO, use dice to determine. Sound good to everyone else? Good? Great. Well, if you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment or something in the thread, or PM about it. And remember, DON'T FORGET TO MAKE YOUR OWN STORIES. Got it memorized?**_

 _ **Alright, night ya'll.**_


	35. Chapter 35: What the Fuck

_**Welllll... hey guys and gals, guess who's back?

Now, before you say anything, just know that... damn it, I have no defense for this. Time just gets away from me so easily now that i'm not on the regular school schedule or without work. So, with nothing else to do, I shall blame my Sloth.

It's my third strongest Sin after all. (Guess what my other two are!)

So, my piece said, I can only help to provide you with the answer to; What the Fuck happened.

**_ ****

 ** _Enjoy._** Spoiler: Winning Vote _**  
**_  
"What. The Fuck."

You had just said it a moment ago, but as you woozily got to your feet, occasionally dipping side to side as you did so and began to get a clearer head of your surroundings, it definitely had to be said again.

You tried to flail your arms a bit to exaggerate just how much of 'what the fuck' you were dealing with, but doing so merely resulted in a wave of pain to originate from your shoulder region, and awaken your stomach, who obviously was less than happy with you.

So, it was with almost zero warning that you began to vomit what liked like a flowing green and blue waterfall, for what felt like a lifetime.

As you stared at the now glowing puddle beside you, you moved away from that as quickly as you could, resolving to not ask a question you didn't want an answer too.

To distract yourself from little ...whatever it was, you tore your eyes away from the puddle and the fire still glowing in the background, blending in surprisingly well with the now rising sun in the distance. Instead, you decided to take stock of your more immediate surroundings, and were quite shocked.

All around you, was a massive pile of broken and torn apart machinery and buildings. Tractors, phones, game systems, jewelry, even what appeared to be a plane torn apart from the inside out.

The even crazier thing? The prime loot also scattered about.

Like, the thing that looked like a stronger, slightly larger version of your old helipack. As well as the small gun that seemed to fit neatly into the center of the pack, creating an almost stinger-like pattern to it. Spoiler: JETPACK'S BACK!  
The second thing? The sleek Jet that had a pair of your signature eye-swirl decals on the front, and what seemed to be 20 Fly model Jackbots all in standby mode. Spoiler: Planes, and an Army (Sorta)  
These things shocked you to the core. What the hell were they doing here? Did...did you make these here? HOW? You had none of your tools, were all alone, and, from what you could piece together from the raging headache pounding through your skull like a drummer on Speed, was most likely either drunk off your ass, high as a kite, or both. So, once again, HOW.

That wasn't even going into the fact that you were on your way to a life-or-(most likely yours)-death match before you blacked out. What happened there? You obviously won, given your ability to breath and all, at least with some difficulty, but given the fact that you still weren't wearing anything but your overcoat and item of mystical power, you didn't really know where to begin with that one.

Speaking of which, it was actually pretty drafty now that you had actually began to take note of things like 'surroundings' and 'temperatures'. So, you wanted to get some answers, then go home, officially done with this country.

Thus,you began to limp/stumble your way to where you saw Wuya's mask earlier, taking careful note of the seemingly random aches and pains that littered your body.

Eventually, thankfully, you reached her match n short order, taking care to bend down as slowly as possible to pick up the physical container of what you assumed to be her soul. With the sound of bones popping, you had your prize in hand, and began the delicate process of asking for information.

"Oi, Wuya, wake up. I want to know what the FUCK happened." You stated, throat feeling sore and dry. Excuse you for not being the most polite after waking up in a windy field wearing nothing but a sash to cover your privates and a massive headache, you deserved to be a little looser with your language right now.

Luckily, you didn't have to repeat yourself, as with the words, Wuya quickly filled the space behind the mask once again, causing its eyes to swirl awake, though at a much slower pace that usual, from what you saw for a split second before looking away again as the sight mad your stomach churn again.

 _"Ooooohhhhhh. What in the Yin World was THAT. I haven't been this effected by ANYTHING since that damn Dragon spiked my wine with Moon-extract and Powdered Glory. And why do I... arrrrghhhhhh!"_ Wuya seemed to mutter to herself, desperately trying to rub her forehead with her ghostly arms to no avail. Seems you weren't alone in your after party pain, though you had no idea how an incorporeal being suffered the same.

So, seeing that information was going to be a no-go on that end, you decided to do the next plan your strained mind decided was a great idea.

"We are going to pack up those bot's, get in the plane, and sleep for two days in my nice, dark, temperature controlled lab. That good?" You said to your ghostly companion as you activated one of the Bot's to default for now, and sent it on its way to pack the other bots in to the jet. Speaking of which, you made your way over there yourself, taking a moment to get into the cockpit with your inebriated state, but doing so with only a little difficulty. Inside the pit, you took a moment to luxuriate in the feeling of your leather and plush chair, as well as the respite from the morning breeze around you, as you set the coordinates to your home, and then activating the autopilot.

Screw the extra Wu, screw that stupid Kid, and screw whoever hired him to kill you. You were cold, hungover, hungry, and officially DONE with Thailand.

Time to go home.

END OF CHAPTER

 **GAINS AND LOSES:**

 **Gains:  
**  
1 Jack-Plane: A Personally made jet that can comfortably fit three people and can go to speeds up to Mach 2. It has no weapons attached. It has a cargo bay capably of carrying and deploying 20 Jack-Bots (Size Small to Medium). It can be upgraded with work.

20 (Fly Mode) Jack-Bots. These models are built with wings on their side and a large machine gun located in the center of their chassis. While faster than other, land-based Jackbot designs, these bots are also slighter weaker, due to their aerodynamic design and materials used in their construction.

1 Helipack Mark 2: The next evolution of your Helipack, it has sacrificed some of its compactablility in exchange for a sturdier shell, more powerful engines, and the ability to Double as Back Armor when closed. However, it does have the problem of overheating more easily than your previous design due to the size of the motor used, and its own weight.

1 'Chili Pepper' Blaster Plus 10 rounds of ammo: An emergency gun created connected to your new helipack that can be taken off and used as a regualr weapon. The pepper at current standard fires small glass cases of Pepper spray, stunning those hit by it. This must be reloaded after every fourth shot, and can fire accurately at a range of 25 meters. Further upgrades are available.

550 Experience Points!: LEVEL UP! You are Now Level Four! Congratulations!

5 Stat Points! Spend them How you like! ( Except into intelligent. Since we're at 35 in that already, we now require special circumstances to breach and farther with it.)

You gained the Flaw/Perk: - **Drunken Gamble!-: You ever see the Hangover? Well, If you get drunk enough, you get to experience the consequences and/or benefits of whatever happened during your horrific bender! Don't worry! Only some of the city is burning!**

 **Lost:**

1 Hair-tie of Hailation

1 Pudding of Power

1 Pair of Black Jeans

1 Evil Overlord Black Shirt

1 Sense of Dignity

END OF GAINS AND LOSSES.

 _ **And there we are. So, I hope it was worth the wait for it, and that I captured just how much a hangover can throw you off. And to those of you confused by the lack of voting options for this chapter, well, allow me to explain. You see, at the end of each leg or Quest. I will post a voting session on its own, which will dictate how the next week with go until the next Wu is activated. And, there is no guarantee to go after Wu. We COULD ignore it, and use the time exactly what we plan it for, but be warned that this may effect Confident Bonds and Level increases. So, everyone understand?**_

 _ **Good. Then I'm just going to be updating our handy stat sheet, and then Listing the next weeks options. See you again in, like, an hour or so!**_


	36. Chapter 36: Plan Lot's Of Stuff, Monday

**_Hello everyone, voting is over and a consensus has been reached! Kinda hoped more people would vote, but needs must as they are! So, I'll waste no time in showing you all how Jack's week has been since he last left the (semi) ruins of Thailand, shall we?_**

 ** _(PS. These 'training' and preparation weeks between other Active Quests will be written in a different format than the rest of the story. Just want to clarify that now before it jars anyone reading this en masse. Thank you)_**

 ** _Of course, here is the winning vote for anyone curious:_**

 ** _[X] Point alocation  
-[X] 1 Stat Point to Speed  
-[X] 1 Stat Point to Wisdom  
-[X] 1 Stat Point to Luck  
-[X] Save the Perk Point_**

 ** _Monday: Choose 2_**

 ** _[X] Test your new Jet-pack(name pending) and record it's new capabilities_**

 ** _[X] Work on Robot Design (Costs 1 Action)  
-[X]Stealth/Infiltration Droid(Prototype)  
-[X] Improve on it's abilities, get better skill sources  
Now, in the immortal words of Bender Bending Rodregez:_**

 ** _LLLLLLEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT'SSSSSSS GOOOOOOOOOO ALLLLLLLLLLRRRRRREEEEEAAAADDDDDDYYYYYYY!  
_**

 **Monday:**

I was the first day back home since the awful trip to Thailand, and truthfully? You wanted nothing more then to stay their in your nice, comfy, evil bed and to sleep the day away.

Sadly, both your ambition and the universe in general seemed hell bent on preventing that from happening, as your alarm clock blazed to life for the third time in three minutes. Literally, you had installed the thing with a degradable fireworks system to ensure you wouldn't be able to sleep through the unique combination of sight, sound, and smell that was fireworks.

You cursed your own genius and flare for the dramatic, as you brought yourself out of bed and down into your accompanying bathroom, looking like Death warmed over.

You felt like it too, all things considered. You had aches in places you didn't want to think about right now, deep bags under your eyes from the headache pounding at your temples preventing you from getting much in the way of deep sleep, and let's not even get started on Wuya.

After getting home, she just floated up the stairs and you neither you nor your Bot's had seen the Spirit since her departure. You knew she probably wouldn't go too far, and she obviously could take care of herself, so you decided to prioritize your own development at the moment.

If there was one good thing to come out of the absolute train-wreck that was fighting Kid, it was the revelation that all your current inventions...Your helipack, your Bots, they just... weren't enough, not for the level you were going to be facing.

And while you knew they were weaker then what your Grandfather and Năinai could make, you knew that that was holding yourself to a ridiculous standard. Like a fight between a Grey Hound, and a Greyhound Bus. You could obviously tell who would win.

And the helipack... the first thing you actually built on your own, that you felt **PRIDE** in... it chafed to have it so quickly destroyed.

But that didn't matter at the moment. You couldn't go back and change history, you had to face reality and move ahead with yourself. As Năinai said,

'A Plant Doesn't stop growing when it meets opposition. It goes around and Above.'

That had stuck with you when you heard it so many years ago, and for so long you thought it didn't apply to you anymore. You had reached a ceiling far and beyond what the average person could reach, and you were... not content, but 'happy' enough with that. Then the things like Magic, and Monks, and Insanely Strong Wrestlers became a thing and you were left feeling woefully unprepared.

That would not happen again.

So, you got to work, starting with the newest 'tool' in your arsenal.

The Jet-Pack (which you would have to name soon. It was too cool to NOT have one.)

So here you stood in one of the many open courtyards of your families home, surrounded by a small detail of three Jack-bots on the ready to help and protect you in case anything went awry.

As you simply stood there for a moment with the new piece of equipment on your back, you took the moment to categorize some of the differences between this model and your old one you could tell already.

'To start with, it's quite a bit bulkier than the first model, which would way me down in the event of taking on water or weight stability needed. It also doesn't fully compact, due to its more motorized wings, which will make sitting down smoothly a bit of a hassle until I get some practice... alright, let's give it a spin.'

As you activated the small control beacon in your sleeve to activate the pack, you jumped slightly as you felt the wings detach and maglock into their 'flight' mode, nearly throwing off your center of balance at the abrupt shift in weight you had acclimatized to in the short period of time.

'Okay, another difference. Activation is slightly slower than previous model and shifts almost the entirety of its weight from the whole of the back to the shoulder area. Gonna have to be aware of that while walking or moving. The wingspan is also a little wider than the blades on the previous, but not by much. Alright, Showtime.'

With a quick gripping of your touch-system gloves, the engines in the wing cases quickly fires up, raising you an exact foot off the ground, and no more.

As you practiced floating around at different paces, you looked and listened for the differences.

'Hmm. So far differences in ascension are negligible, straight lines and turns seem to be a little faster, and diagonal or rabid movements seem to cause it to stutter for a moment. About to be expected.'

Minimum flight test done, you moved onto the serious stuff. Acceleration, and Maneuverability.

Thus, it was within seconds that you rapidly ascended above the walls that kept your property seperated from the land around it, and further still until you were level with the mountain tip in the distance. VERY surprised at just how fast that was, you took a moment to catch your breath in the thin air, and quickly decided that was a stupid, dropping a few dozen feet in a controlled manner with your feet straight.

Now at a more manageable altitude, you looked around your view of the sky and decided to have a fun.

It was then you pulled your goggles down, oriented yourself to the mountain face, and set yourself forward at a pace many a helicopter would be hard to output. You desperately fought the urge to smile as wide as you could as you felt the wind stinging against your face at the speeds you were pacing out, and before you knew it, you had reached the Matterhorn of the ever so Distant mountain from your House's view, and you didn't hesitate in letting out loud fits of laughter as you took in the view and the capabilities of your new flying machine, which did not even feel warm from the rapid flight.

You knew I was a good idea to test it.

 ** _(You have Gained a thorough understanding of your new Jet(wing) Pack.)  
_**  
It wasn't until later that afternoon you arrived back home, calming down your bots who were about to call the authorities fearing you had been kidnapped by Southern Yeti's (What?) and have a sorta lunch with Kristen. Well, more so say bye to her as you ate a sandwich while she went on a 'Job' that was more likely then not to see her girlfriends... or rob some guy, they weren't mutually exclusive. _**  
**_  
After your delicious, you saw that it was only 3ish and decided that you might as well do something else today.

So, while making your way down to the Lab in hopes of finding what that something should be, your eyes eventually made their way over to the Bot machine where you made Bob; and wasn't THERE a Bot you shouldn't have forgotten about.

Granted, he was buggy as hell, copied ANYTHING with no filter, and only 'lived' for like, a day and a half, but damn-it it grated that your creation was ended so summarily.

'Why not fix that then?'

Was all that went through your head as you stared at the program for your Adaption Droid and got to work.

For hours upon hours, you sheared and added lines of code that would make the greatest of techie's cry out in jealousy, but still you typed. It was only after realizing it was 11 PM and going though a case and a half of pudding that you finally became aware of the outside world again.

That didn't matter to you know though, as you looked over your work with a sense of pride.

Now that you knew the Hyper Learning program could cause such issues, you dialed it back, and instead turned it into a system where the Bot would only record what it could understandably use to either better itself, or help its master. These parameters also ran on a logic center that would prevent it from either going out of control, or using what it learned to free itself.

Pretty good for a day's work if you said so yourself. So, with a yawn, you went to your bed for some much needed sleep.

 **END OF MONDAY**

 ** _Okay, so I was Originally just going to make this one GIGANTIC lump sum chapter until the dice say the next Wu activates, but I have a bad history of losing such works as you can probably understand. Thus, I am instead going to be breaking up these chapters into their individual days until the next Wu arrives. Cool? Cool. Alright then, see you all with Tuesday and So forth Soon!_** [/spoiler]


	37. Chapter 37:Plan, Lot's of Stuff, Tuesday

_**And the Days Roll by...**_ Spoiler: Winning Vote **  
[X] Bond with Wuya(Costs 1 Action)  
[X] Practice with the Third-Arm Sash, for increased skill and analysis** _**  
Let's Roll with it.  
**_  
A day and a half had passed since you had last seen Wuya, and you decided that probably wasn't a good thing, for anyone.

So, you brought yourself up from Lab for a reason other then to eat or hassle your sister, and wracked your brain for where she could have ended up in your compound.

She was a spirit, so their was no guarantee she wasn't nestled in a wall or something equally outrageous, but after being trapped for multiple thousands of years, you highly doubted she would willingly trap herself anywhere.

That only left the free and more open sections of your property... which didn't really help narrow it down for you much. She wasn't in the Lab, which cut out underground and lower levels of the compound, so there was that at least.

Eventually, after a few minutes of thinking of all the places Wuya could be, you just shook your head and decided that you wouldn't get anywhere if you didn't at least **physically** check some places.

Mind made up, you made your way to and up the elevator from your Lab to the hallway located conveniently next to the main kitchen, and began your search.

Your first stop was the main courtyard, as it was the most 'open' space of the entire property, housing a variety of different trees and spice plants that under other conditions would never have been able to grow together or in the same conditions.

THIS was how the Spicers became so rich, originally. Through the production and trading of spices throughout the World. It didn't matter what or where it was growing, if a Spicer had a hand with it, it would grow... except for you.

But now wasn't the time for that. Right now you were searching for a particularly tricky spirit that deserved your attention more then old history.

Thus, you made your way through the paths, gaze scanning for any shades of ghastly purple through the canopy, and upon finding none, kept walking through the garden, heading more towards Kristen's Wing, or 'Jungle' as she referred to it.

And as you walked closer to it, you could see some of the reason for that. Where over on your 'side' of the property the plants and layout were kept in order and certain topiary displays through a combination of your Bot's taking up Botony as a hobby and actual effort from the few household servants you had, Kristen's 'Jungle' was looking to be more and more that.

With trees of all kinds and breeds towering all over one another casting shade across the whole area, with lush leaves and roots threatening to smack your face every few seconds, and more animal sounds then you would be comfortable with anywhere else, it was living up to its title.

You knew of course that the animal sounds were just from the soundtrack you bought her a few years ago, which had since never been shut off, so you weren't worried about much more then where you walked as you enter her 'wing' proper.

Once again, you were struck by the difference in lifestyles between the two of you, as you took in the view of a hallway covered in claw marks, band posters, and stolen loot.

If you didn't know any better, you would have thought a High Society tornado had blown through here while throwing cats all the while... which you supposed wasn't far from the truth in any case.

Still, you didn't come over here to judge your slob of a sister (this time) but you did come to find someone who might be hiding here.

So you made your way down the paralleled hallway of the left wing, keeping your eyes pealed for any kind of movement.

Before you knew it, you had found something... just not the something you were expecting.

There you were standing in the doorway of Kristen's kitchen, taking in the sheer... disaster was too light a word to use, but all that could come to your mind as your eyes refused to move.

Dirty dishes cluttering the sink, old and discarded boxes of pizza and other takeout, cupboards overflowing with sweets and pet food of every flavor and size left either open or scattered or wide open, it was looking like a stereotypical frat guys kitchen turned up past eleven.

'No wonder she's always coming over to my side for food if she's here.'

The thought crossed your mind for a moment, before you were forced to turn away from the revolting scene as you finally noticed the horrifying stench that came from the stacks of whoever-the-hell-knows old food and stale dishwater.

Screw it, even if Wuya WAS in there (which you highly doubted anyway), it wasn't worth it!

Thus, you beat feet to get away from the horrible smell, and when you finally opened your eyes, you found yourself in a place you hadn't been in years.

The old training wing. You technically had one yourself in your wing, but that was filled with scrap parts and ideas YEARS ago, so you mainly used this one. Or at least, you used too when you were little, before you decided Bot-building was the way to go.

However, it seemed you were the only one to do so, as looking around a little closer, you could see some certainly well used parts of the course.

The stand of three human sized dummies were practically shreds by this point, one even having a whip wrapped around where its upper arm would be, if it still had it. There were claw marks resting on every surface like the ones outside, but these ones... you could see them forming patterns on the wall, well worn grooves born of repetition all aiming towards a center target. And at a table the ways to the side, you could see at least three different models of handgun, each in a different state of wholeness.

The room spoke of hard work, perseverance, and blew you away. You knew your sister practiced the things she did, everyone had to too get better, but this level?

It... made you feel kinda lazy, having done pretty much the same thing everyday since becoming a teen.

Evidently, it seemed you weren't the only one interested at this discovery, as from the corner of your eye you saw Wuya float into your field of vision muttering something. You strained your ear to hear what you could.

 _"So INTERESTING. Brother and Sister so similar yet so_ ** _separate_** _. One follows the beaten track of the family without care, another walks unaware. One moves forward step by step with great effort, one moves in bursts when pressured. Truly, Yin and Yang are in this generation..."_ She muttered, before seeing you within her vision and stopping flat, developing a sort of half-lidded look as she looked at you.

 _"Well, well, well. If it isn't the youngling who left with a BANG, aye? Feeling a bit more lucid now, or are you content to rip and tear more machines like so much a hunter his prey?"_ Wuya asked with a bored sort of drawl.

You found yourself blushing at that, even if you didn't have any memory of doing any of it.

'Wait a minute...'

"You remember what happened two nights ago!" You found yourself blurting out before you could stop yourself.

If it was possible to look more deadpan with a mask, Wuya ABSOLUTELY succeeded.

 _"Of course I remember the events. I am incorporeal entity made of magic, Chi, and a soul given manifest. Any ailments I suffer or choose to aspire to are only constructs of my formerly physical mind. As soon as I do not wish for them, they are as fleeting as the morning mists. So, yes. I remember."_ She stated.

"Could... could you tell me what happened?" You asked hesitantly, as you could feel the dryness of her stare boring into her.

 _"No."_ Wuya stated as she started to more closely look at the handguns.

"Can ah- can you tell me why?" You asked back a little startled at the sudden refusal.

In just as little time, you got your answer.

 _"No. Your confusion and desperation amuses me."_ Wuya said as she looked back towards you, masked grin a little more mischievous then you had ever seen it before.

Well okay then.

(For Seeing and Connecting with the Lengths your Sister goes through to improve herself, you feel your Understanding of her grow a bit. Next interaction will Raise Confident Level Guaranteed.)

(For Understanding a new side of Wuya and hearing a snippet of her thoughts on you and your situation, you feel your Understanding of the Spirit grow a bit. Next Interaction will Raise Confident Level Guaranteed.

 **Time Skip: Mid Afternoon  
**  
After returning to your own wing and tried to escape the trailing laughter of Wuya who saw your swift retreat for what it was, you ordered your Bots to make something healthy for you for lunch, as even you understood the importance of a balanced diet.

While this happened, you pondered how to spend the rest of your afternoon.

Would you make some more bots? Maybe work on completing your current stealth bot program? Or how about naming your new Jetpack? This and more swirled through your head, as you crossed your arms in an X-shape towards your hips, and lowered your head to the side in thought, unconsciously slipping into a thinking pose you almost always entered when you didn't you have your arms tinkering with something. Directing the energy inward or something, as your Grandpa once said to make fun of your Father one family meal.

Of course, you took it as serious advice at the young age you heard it at, and it hadn't done you wrong yet.

Doing so of course, brought your attention to the bright blue sash you had taken to wearing at least somewhere on your person since you had found out what it was.

The Third-Arm Sash, the item that apparently _read your mind_ to know what it had to do, letting it act as an extra appendage, with the added benefit of being stronger than your actual arms, being able to extend beyond your reach by a wide margin, and all the while still retaining the texture and touch of cloth.

You should really focus on this more now that you thought about it...

 **Time Skip: Empty Field  
**  
You panted for air as you crouched on all fours on the ground, with the Third-Arm swinging wildly above you like some kind of streamer in the win, occasionally threatening to dislodge you from your position of gripping the dirt with sore fingers.

Eventually, you were able to begin to feel some kind of rhythm with the movements, and began to move with the cloth bit by bit. By the end of it, you were feeling more and more in tune with the movements, going along with it for a moment, before suddenly making a sharp hip movement in the opposite direction.

Just as you thought it would, the Sash snapped in the opposite direction, end tassles formed into a fist as it whipped into a rock located in the clearing for training purposes. As the fist impacted, a sharp crack rang out, and there before you was a solid fist mark a bit off to the right side of the rock, instead of dead center like you wanted.

Still, a tired grin made its way to your face as you began to think of just what else you could do with this new discovery, but were too tired to find out now.

With a thought, you raised your right hand and quickly got it answered by your Third-Arm as you then bumped knuckles with it and began your trek back to your comfy bed.

(Through a Creative mind and Synergy with the Third-Arm Sash, a New Fighting Style has been Created!)

 **Earth Scorpion Style: A Fighting style requiring long range weapons such as whips, chains, or other-such long-range Shen Gong Wu. This is a style that maximizes attacking from one position or area while using the weapon to attack. Currently Level 1. Will Evolve or Branch with Special Requirements or Training.**

 **Third-Arm Sash Mastery: 15%**

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **And that's all she wrote folks. Now, I'm just gonna go change the Stat sheet. See ya'll again soon!**


	38. Chapter 38:Plan,Lot's of Stuff,Wednesday

**_Okay, so, I am SO sorry that this took so long to come out. But between working on other projects, job searching, and a now ongoing DnD group, which you can find in the This Bites! Discord if anyone is interested, I just wasn't putting in the time this story deserved. But, I'm here now, and will be again. Now, on with the Vidya james._**

 ** _And of course, the winning vote._**

Spoiler: Winning Vote

 **[X] Play in an Online Tournament (Monthly Event) (Costs 3 Energy)**

 ** _Now, let's clear this with no continues, shall we?  
_**  
It was Wednesday now, and you felt like you deserved a break after the insanity that has been your life this past, what, 2 and a bit weeks? Jesus, it feels more like a few months.

Thus, you found yourself feeling COMPLETELY justified to laze deep into and around you favorite full body sized, black circle chair, and losing yourself into the mind-numbing joy and anger inducer that was Goo Zombies.

Spoiler: Chair

You intellectually knew that the game was just a bastardization of Call of Duty and Plants Vs. Zombies, but damn if it wasn't satisfying with its excellent visuals and developed characters. Course, there was also the player interaction itself, which just added a whole other level, you felt.

 _TheTrueFB: Damn it SpicedBoy! Don't you pull that Cheap-Ass Sniper shot! Come down here and die like a man!_

 _FriendlyFire: Oh please, you just salty cause ya keep walking into turrets Fatty! Watch a real player!_

 _Leon-Chamo: So help me, if we lose cause of you F*ckers I WILL FIND A WAY TO PUNCH YOU THROUGH THIS SCREEN!  
_  
Truly, the best of humanity. It was where you learned the majority of your swears from.

But, you weren't here to grief anyone (at least, for the time being), no, tonight was the monthly server wide tournament used to determine the best player in the region. And so far, you were doing much better than the average nerd. The reason being? The sheer fact that to be a Genius of your level, your brain was used to moving at higher speeds than the average dork. And your reflexes were pretty sharp too, from a combination of learning to anticipate mishaps in your Lab, and your Grandparents cutlery lessons as a child... (Wrong! This is Shrimp fork! *Shring!* Ah, STOP THROWING THEM AT ME GRANDPA!)

As you shivered at remembering some of your more... let's say 'exotic' childhood, you quickly had your sniper jump form the tower he was situated at, narrowly avoiding the sudden explosion brought about by rocket fire.

Now that brought you back to the present. By all means, you SHOULD have been dominating these matches, but for some reason, you weren't.

Instead, out of all the server, it had come down to these three others. You knew TrueFB, and while a bit of a surprise, wasn't really as much of one when you remembered he was an actual human being with interests.

Now, the other two. THEY were the question.

FriendlyFire was a girl. Like, not someone using a girl character, or a voice changer, but a LEGITIMATE GIRL. That was a rarity, especially at the high level performance that playing these kind of games usually took for. And she was unknown outside of that too. No SpiceView channel, no posts on social media about it claiming credit, if she were't verified, you'd think she was a bot or something. And the reaction time... It was unreal. One second she would be standing in an open field, and the next she would have dodged your first shot, and then fired back based on where the attack came from. It was unreal.

And Leon... lived up to his name. When he talked, he always sounded angry or unamused at best, but his character was the anti-thesis to every bit of that. If you don't have in constant line of sight, be sure to expect a knife or other melee weapon to strike right at your weak point. And even then, the one in your sight might be a trap dummy. The kind of maximization needed for a character that fast and strong, to survive this long in a game SUPPOSED to be played at long range, to last to these levels... was just insane.

So it was safe to say that you had your work cut out for you, and were of course loving every minute of it.

This was a world where you stood equal with everyone else. Things could be quantified, easily explained and accounted for, and no actual harm could come to you. In a way, it was the closest place that could be described as 'Paradise' to you. Except not as sad as that sounded, you think, leading a follow-up rocket shot to where you believe FB was hiding, and getting rewarded with a deluge of swearing proving you correct.

You couldn't stop the grin from coming to your face as you saw that that had been his last life, leaving only you, Fire, and Leon 'standing' as it were.

At this point, all three of you would be receiving gifts and bonus' worth the effort to all this, but it wasn't about the tourney anymore. Now, you wanted to see who was the best. And it WAS personal.

So, with a silence uncommon to the voice chat of this game, we all silently headed our own direction, and prepared our area.

You of course went to the Forest area, and began to set any and every trap you had either available or could make. And that was a LOT.

Thus, you waited in the center of your constructed Death-Maze, weapon ready to shoot the first thing that moved, hands at the ready on the controller, snacks and other distractions long forgotten.

You watched as large gouts of Fire shot into the digital sky just like it did in Thailand. You heard the springing of your traps drawing ever closer to your location, and then you saw it.

There was FriendlyFire, standing there with her pure red clothing that looked like something out of a superhero manga, but you knew was high level, showing not a scratch from your traps.

That's alright though, they were just distractions to anyone of their level. Their real purpose was to get someone in her exact position after all.

This reminded you of the one thing that you loved the most about this game. The creatable weapon option. Any player, at any level, can create any weapon so long as they have the means and materials to do so. And when you're a boy genius who can crack the system on where to find what, and the know-how to do it...

You raised your tr-Machine gun, and let it rip. It was a weapon with three barrels pointing in three different directions and had a large cannon right in the middle. In the real world, such a thing would simply fire wildly once in a general direction at best, or fall into a horrifyingly dangerous pile of scrap at the worst. In the game however?

The three barrels spun to life, spraying their justice across the long and far of the field, with the third barrel blocking any thought of over head strikes. Meanwhile, the canon at the front was constantly firing different payloads, sometimes regular cannon balls, sometime incendiaries and smoke bombs, all randomized just as you had made it to be. The only problem of such a great weapon? It was too heavy to move. Literally, it had the same weight class as a vehicle, but you got around that little limit by getting it labeled as a 'Movable Trap'.

As you grinned in Victory, seeing Fire lose one of her remaining lives, it was however soon wiped away at seeing her duck past the right wall of bullets that had been blocking her path before.

You were flabbergasted at this. What had happened? Did she get intangibility equipment? Was that a thing? What had ha-!

 _SpicedBoy: You cheeky Bitch! You used your Invincibility frames from your Death! HOW! Those are only a thing for a fifth of a second!  
_  
So incredulous was your thought that you couldn't help but yell it out in disbelief. You grit your teeth as you heard back the mocking reply, easily imaging the female on the other end to be wearing a Shit-eating grin.

 _FriendlyFire: Ha! That was a neat trick Spicy, but you need to be a lot quicker than THAT to put me out!  
_  
As you were about to shoot back your own comeback to that, you were cut off by the the tell tale sign of your character dying, prompting you to once again pay attention to the screen, only to see Fire's character doing their prechosen Victory! Dance.

You exhaled a rough gasp of breath at coming so close to victory, but still being so far.

Still, you couldn't keep off the slightly tired grin from coming to your face as you collapsed in your chair.

 _SpicedBoy: Ha. Gtta say, pissed that I lost, but at least it was a good shot, yeah?  
_  
You were about to log off for the night to check what prizes you had one from getting second place, but were once again shocked when you got a reply back.

 _FriendlyFire: Hell yeah! You nearly got me with that Bastard cannon ya got there! That was Awesome! You gonna do this again next month too?  
_  
Your eyes showed their surprise for a moment at the genuine excitement you heard in her voice, instead of the gloating you were expecting, but you quickly got them back to normal, and shot back an amused reply.

 _SpicedBoy: I might be busy then, but I'll try my best to do so. That work for you?  
_  
This time, the reply was instantaneous.

 _FriendlyFire: You better Spicy! I need good player to keep my skills SHARP. So do nothing less than your best, GOT IT!  
_  
As you looked at the message one more time, you let another smile grow on your face.

 _SpicedBoy: Sure.  
_  
This done, you finally logged off, feeling lighten than you had been in a long time, for more than one reason.

END OF DAY/ CHAPTER

1) Yeah, I turned Goo Zombies into a giant collaboration of Overwatch, Destiny, and generic Zombie Survival Games. Hope ya don't mind.

 **GAINED!:  
**  
The Silver Metal: For the next 'month' all searches or actions towards building, finding, or otherwise producing long-ranged weapon will either produce more, or better quality results. This 'month' will last for the next 2 Wu Hunts done.

 **QUEST!:** _ **Where do Embers Come From?:**_ Find out the real identity of FriendlyFire.

 **QUEST!** _ **The Smallest Shadow, The Darkest Hole:**_ Find out the real identity of Leon-Chamo.

END OF GAINS.

 ** _And that's it. So, was it worth the wait? I poured plenty of inspiration in, and made sure to stir firmly, so it should have turned out pretty good. And for the next installation, It'll be out by Friday at the latest. And this time, I MEAN IT._**

 ** _Right! Before I forget! We have just discovered some of our first quests outside of Hunting for Wu! Since these are the first two, they won't be TOO difficult... hopefully, but both can lead to Discovering more Quests, or leading into Chain Quests! Try and Complete as many of them as possible! So do your best! And keep your new bonus in mind as well._**

 ** _God, getting to Thursday has taken more than a month.._**


	39. Chapter 39:Plan, Lot's of Stuff,Thursday

**_And thus I fulfill a promise! I will NOT allow myself to be lost in Manhwa!... for now. Instead, let's get going faster, with a better Jet!_**

 ** _Winning vote, of course, goes here._**

Spoiler: Winning Vote

 **[X] Work on Jet (Costs 2 Actions)**

 ** _Now, let's have a productive day, aye?_**

  
It was nine in the morning, and you were struggling to decide what to do with your... let's call it 'freetime' between Wu hinting.

Oh, sure, you acknowledged that there was a LOT you could be adding or improving to pretty much anything you owned, but that was kinda the problem.

How can you start to prepare for something you don't know is coming?

Going to the Jungle? Hope you packed your monkey antivenom, cause the local species gained that trait due to its high Snake diet!

Want to dress for summer? GUESS WHO'S GOING TO THE ARCTIC!

Lungs can't handle the depths of space? Guess who has to go to the MOON.

You were willing to admit the last one was a bit to ludicrous to be anywhere approaching true, but you of all people were WELL aware of the being known as Murphy, and how much he just LOVED to make everything worse.

And thus, here you were sitting in your Lab, in front of a large White board where you usually kept early blueprints of your newer bots, as well as maps to local hotspots, like bakeries, tech centers, and Kitty World (If only for an easy way to appease Kristen), now instead filled to the brim with ideas on what to do today.

Some of the 'bigger' ideas caught your attention for a few moments, but were quickly discarded as too time consuming for the moment.

'How would I even get a satellite that well positioned? Or rather, how would I get t DOWN each time. Bah.'

You shook your head once again to get rid of the stray scheme, focusing on the here and now.

'Medical center would be good, but that only helps me if I can get back HERE injured, not where-ever I go...could make a Doc-Bot, but that runs the risk of going AWOL like the others, and NO-ONE wants a robot with medical knowledge getting loose...I would need a quick and fair sized machine to get any..thing.' "...HELLO." You thought before suddenly speaking out.

You turned your attention away from the whiteboard and brought it almost directly behind you, where lo and behold, the Jet you had somehow crafted sat looking pretty. You allowed a sharp grin to make its way to your face as the visions of what you needed to do danced in your head.

With a start, you vaulted yourself over your Evil sofa, ordered your Jackbots to bring you your tools and snacks, and began to SCIENCE.

 **Time skip: 8 Hours  
**  
It was finally done. You had attached the last hinge, and filled the last syringe you needed. And what have you, it was beautiful.

By expanding the once lone cargo bay located near the rear of the jet, now sat a small, almost cubical sized detachment, held to the ship through a combination of maglocks, hinges, and good old fashioned welding.

The purpose of this addition? A portable heal bay stocked up with antibacterials, antidotes, and even a few experimental concoctions of the less than healthy variety in case of sudden attacks.

Course, the shape itself and its contents could only fold in so much to such a small jet, so the overall speed of the Jet went down, oh, somewhere around 15% for now? But while not able to push the sound barrier, it was still hella fast, so you think it was worth it. Besides, you could just tinker with the design some more later. Who knows, maybe you'd finally make your dream of flying around in a giant robot a reality? Course, you had done it before at your Grandparents, but that was different. You wanted to build one of your Own.

But know wasn't the time for thinking about future giant robots and attachable helicopters, now was the time for lunch, or at least a late dinner as one of your Bots told you the time.

8 hours.. not the best, but certainly better than most anyone else could say.

"Hmmm. I'm thinking pasta tonight." You said as you began to walk up the stairs.

However, you did not get to complete this action, as you felt the tell-tale feeling of cold and Powerlessness that was characteristic of Wuya flying through you, nearly causing you to fall down the stairs, if not for the timely grabbing of the metal side rail.

"WHAT THE HELL WUYA! YOU TRYING TO KILL ME! AT LEAST..!" What you were about to yell was cut off as you actually got a look at Wuya.

To start with, her eyes were glowing like search lights shining through fog, only broken up by some symbol you couldn't identify cause of the bright light. The second was how her normally closed mouth mask was wide open, revealing the 'drawn' fangs to be as sharp as they looked, and to lead into what could only be described as an Absence of Color. As if there was Nothing there. It disturbed you the most of the entire situation.

Thankfully, you didn't have long to think about the horrifying Absence for long, as you were soon caught up in her next words.

 _"THE NEXT SHEN GONG WU HAS REVEALED ITSELF! IT IS...THE LASSO BOA-BOA! HIDDEN IN ITS DEN!"  
_  
You were struck by the sudden proclamation of a new Wu, but quickly grew excited as you began to shout;

[] Yes! Lets Hunt!: Go after the Wu, gain three chances to Search for, Set up Traps to Guard, and Talk/analyze with the Natives about, the Wu Unhindered.

[]No! Skip this Hunt! Complete the Week; WARNING! IF YOU CHOOSE THIS, IT WILL RESULT IN THE REVERSAL OF WUYA'S CONFIDENT RANK, AND MAY CAUSE UNKNOWN PROBLEMS.

END OF CHAPTER

 **Gained:  
**  
Medical Jet Bay; Medium: A Medium sized addition to your jet that comes equipped with medicines, antidotes, and remedies both Man-made and Natural. However, due to its added size and weight, the Jet now moves 15% slower than it previously did. To remedy this, continue to modify the Jet.

End of Gains.

 ** _AND FINALLY, THE WU HUNT PROCKS! I'M SURPRISED IT TOOK THIS LONG! But what are ya going to do, that's how it crumbles sometimes._**

 ** _Now, before you go hunting for the Lasso, allow me to explain this choice a little clearer to those who are curious._**

 ** _If you select yes, you will go to the area the Lasso is hidden, and pretty much go through the same process of searching and obtaining Wu like we did in Thailand, at least, actually OBTAINING the Wu this time. During these actions, things will happen in response to them, and you also get the chance to gain new perks or flaws, meet people, or even gain Confident Ranks with new people._**

 ** _If you choose No, we will finish the Week of choices, ie Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, gaining all their benefits. Then, we would choose the NEXT week, and restart the vote until the next Wu activates. However, be aware that choosing this option can have unintended effects as well, as previously stated. The only one I'm gonna tell you upfront is the regression of Wuya's Confident Link, which you DO NOT WANT TO GET TO LOW. The rest you have to guess yourselves._**

 ** _With that said, I hope you're all enjoying my work so far, and I hope to see you all vote! Until Then!_**


	40. Chapter 40: Hunt is ON!: Ominous

**_Alright! I return, and bring with me a complete majority vote! Not a single No from any of you! I love it! Thus, I see no point in drawing this out anymore so HERE. WE. GO...Somewhere._**

 ** _Winning Votes, of Course:_**

Spoiler: Winning Votes

 ** _NOW WE START, FOR REAL!  
_**  
"YES! LET THE HUNT BEGIN!" You hollered out at the top of your lungs, beaming a grin you've found yourself wearing more and more.

While its true that these past two encounters with the Shen Gong Wu had resulted in extreme levels of pain both bodily and to the Ego, it can also easily be seen as the most steps you've ever taken towards ruling the World.

If you hadn't gotten criticism from Wuya, would you have thought of Bob anywhere near as soon? Or been as driven? If you never had your Helipack destroyed by Kid in Thailand, would you have made your new Jetpack? Or Jet? Or streamlined your Flying Jackbot designs to lengths you hadn't even considered?

No. You probably wouldn't have. With each encounter, you could legitimately say you were better than the last. And this time, you _would be ready for anything_ , and **You Would Win**.

It seemed Wuya was equally as excited, flying around you in a tizzy as her cackling filled the air, merely pushing you faster to down the stairs to get ready, any thought of food forgotten.

 _"YEESSSSS! YEEESSSS! Let us find the Wu in Peru, and Grow all the Stronger! Kakakakakaka!"_ Wuya cackled with glee.

That... brought you up short for a moment.

"Wait a minute. Peru?" You questioned the ghost, making sure you heard correctly.

So far, the Wu you had seen had been in places intermingled with people, or cities. Why the sudden deviation?

Wuya stopped cackling for a moment, and seemed to almost turn herself vertically through the air as she answered you.

 _"Yes. Peru. The area of Jungle and Nature, where those of Wood and Earth went to train with the Ancient Spirits and Rites. Where else would the Wu of an Earthly Beast Slumber?"_ She said in a slow tone, as if that should be common knowledge.

It wasn't.

You stopped for a moment to rub your forehead as you took in this new information.

"Okay, yeah, what was I thinking. Of COURSE something something I've never heard about before today would be near a sight of something I didn't know existed. Why. that could be the name of my Autobiography when this is all over! Anything else you think I should know?" You asked with your hand still on your head, previous excitement gone in the face of your 'apparent' ignorance.

Wuya actually stopped spinning for a moment to think of what to say, before speaking, already floating away.

 _"Hmmm. One thing. Make sure to have some kind of antidote or preventative for poison, little cub. I would be a Shame to lose one such as you too something as small as touching the wrong frog or 'vine'. Make it so, then we shall depart."_ With that, Wuya simply floated away, towards the Jet.

You were kinda surprised that you were given legitimately helpful advice from the old spirit, so it took you a second to actually react to it. In hindsight, it seemed kind of obvious. Bring antidotes for poisons before going to one of the deadliest parts of the world. Truly, only the most cunning could think of such a plan.

Course, you didn't really think of doing it, but you had just installed a medical attachment to your Jet, so you probably would be fine.

So, with a sigh, you decided to...

[] Load up on Anti-Venoms: Instantly Cure common and Rare Poison damage done to self. Will cost time getting to the Wu.

[]Stick with your Regular Med Bay setup: Get to the Wu location faster, but have no specific anti-venoms or protections, just general healing.

With that out of the way, Jack finally finished the act of loading up the Bots into the Jet, and as he strapped himself in and took the controls, a thought came to him that he probably should have asked before.

"So, what am I looking for here with this Wu? You said its Den, but what does THAT look like?" You asked Wuya, who had been 'resting' somewhere behind your head.

The response was as quick as it was unhelpful.

 _"Follow the True Water and Tree. You'll know what I mean when we get there."_ She said before going quiet.

This kinda annoyed you, so you tried to dig a little deeper.

"Any reason you're being so vague?"

 _"I said there would be no hand-holding in my teachings. Do you expect me to just hand you answers? Find them yourself."  
_  
These words said, the plane lifted off and soon, they were in the sky, surrounded by blue and silence.

 **Time Skip; Arrival  
**  
You were now flying over the untamed Jungles of Peru, and if you were doing anything else, you would have been blown away by the sights. However, you were here for a purpose. Thus, instead of taking in the scenery for its beauty, you instead searched for places you could land safely. And wouldn't you know it, you found a few. Thus, you decided to land...

[] Near the Ancient-looking Ruins

[]In the Vacant Clearing

[]Near the Base of the Waterfall

[] Under the Large Tree  
 _  
END OF CHAPTER_

 _ **And there we have it. We got a location, a reason, and choices. Let's see what we make of it. And, as a little bonus for us Readers, I'll give you all a little *Sneak Peak* at what's to come.  
**_  
 ***BONUS*  
**  
?'s POV:

"Sir, an unknown aircraft was just spotted flying over our airspace, what do we do?" A voice called out from nowhere, sounding almost robotic, if not for the actual voice speaking.

You crinkled your eyes together as you tried to imagine what could bring anyone else to this Jungle hellscape, before finally replying.

"Was there any kind of marking on the craft? Custom designs, paint pattern?" You questioned back, voice as emotionless as the first's.

It took a moment for the other to reply, but when they did, you could already feel your teeth gnashing.

"Yes sir. I looked like a standard Jet model with large, almost rectangular transport container attached. Records show no such model existing on the market, leading to the conclusion of this being a personal design. And the plane...bore a set of Purple Spirals." The told as commanded, though with the end coming out almost choked.

As RAGE threatened to engulf your being at the moment, you swallowed it down, and instead let your mouth curl into a sharp grin, revealing what could be described as 'Fangs' more than teeth.

"So, the Spicer's return to us, do they? Well. This Time..." You whisper as you stand to your feet, to ready what must be done.

"We WILL be Ready."

* **END OF BONUS***

 ** _In the word's of ._**

 ** _"Well THAT'S Fucking Ominous."_**

 ** _Truly, great words. Welp, get ta voting everyone!_**


	41. Chapter 41:Landing!

_**So, another week goes by, and with it, another batch of hiring attempts for myself. WHY IS NO-ONE RESPONDING BACK! Annoys the shit outta me...But, I'm not writing this story to vent at you all, mostly, so here's your daily dose of awesome. From me, at least.**_ ****

 ** _As always, here are the winning votes. It was REALLY close this time, I love it!_** Spoiler: Winning Votes [X] Load up on Anti-Venoms: Instantly Cure common and Rare Poison damage done to self. Will cost time getting to the Wu.  
[X] Under the Large Tree _**  
Now, we begin our journey into the dense Jungle! What could possibly go wrong, ne?  
**_  
You finally finished the maneuvering needed to park a jet underneath a gigantic tree without either harming the tree, or your jet, and let me tell you, you already felt miserable.

While the environment of the jungle looked gorgeous from above, there were QUITE a bit your brain just fails to comprehend about the area.

To start with, so much of the area was filled with rotting plants and debris brought about by the massive tree you had parked under. The reason you know this? Cause that's how nature worked. The strongest and largest plants siphoned and horded nutrients until everything around it was just fuel to grow larger.

The second thing you noticed? The bugs. Like, HOLY SHOT, everywhere you looked were heavy clouds of insects, their wings ringing in your ears.

The last thing you noticed? The fact that aside from under the tree, which had light just streaming in from both between its mighty branches, and from its sides, the rest of the surrounding canopy dropped straight into near pitch black darkness due to the thickness of the foliage around you.

So, yeah, there was more to the forest than the trees and poison, it would be a pain to search through it all... is what you would say if you had any intentions of going off on your own into the Pitch-black, poison filled leafy depths before you.

No, you had robots with headlight eyes and blades for hands for that.

What would you be doing in the meantime, you ask? Well obviously, you would...

[] Scout the River: Wuya said find the True Water, right?

[] Investigate around the Tree: Wuya said find the True Tree, right?

[] Directly Moniter your Bots from the Jet: You learned from last time what happened if you forgot about them.

[] Let your Bots Search, and have some Rations. It's Lunch-time.: Gain an extra action during next encounter/ search attempt.

[] Write-In

CHOOSE ONE OF THE ABOVE CHOICES

Plan set, you got to work.

END OF CHAPTER

 _ **Alright, so, this one is a bit shorter than the others have been, but that's mostly cause this is setting the scene. When we get into the action, we will REALLY get in it. Get me? Good. Now, I want to start something new for me.**_

 _ **At the end of all of these updates from now on, or for as long as I can keep it up, I will include a link to a story or Quest I really enjoy and feel would enrich those who read them. So, I'll start off with a strong one, that I'm sure a few of you have at least passing familiarity with.**_

 _ **My Huntsman Academia.  
**_ _ **My Huntsman Academia (RWBY/MHA Cross Quest)**_ _ ****_

 _ **This is a great Quest full of great moments, heartfelt writing, excellent world blending, and is updated on a great basis. If you ever want a good example of an ongoing Quest, this is definitely one I would recommend. Especially if one enjoys RWBY.**_

 _ **And, I once again want to remind you all that I have a discord for this story,and anything else you want to talk about!  
Here's a link, and I hope to see ya there!**_

 _ **Discord - Free voice and text chat for gamers**_ _ ****_

 _ **Alrighty then, with that, I bid you, ADIEU!**_


	42. Chapter 42: Amazon Lunch Omake

_**Hello everyone, I return with the story you so (hopefully) crave! And with it, I bring some awesome news!

The first fact, is that this chapter is the first one to be voted for from , as well as Space Battles!

With this in mind, I find myself wondering if I should also post this story on Sufficient Velocity, where I go under the name VirgowithCheer. So, I'll do what I usually do and put it to a vote. Who knows, they could go down completely different paths from here onwards, depending on what you vote! So, look forward to that at the end of the chapter.

Next, the second bit of news is technically a bit old, but I feel needs to be reiterated. I am the ONLY Ongoing Xiaolin Showdown writer on this site! The reason I bring this up again now, you ask? Well, that'd be due to the recent necroing of another Jack based Xiaolin Showdown that has long since been stopped, and BLOWN OUT OF THE WATER WITH MY WHOPPING NEAR 70,000 WORDS COMPARED TO HIS 7.5!

Thus, I am suitably pumped.

**_ ****

 ** _Here are the winning votes, and get ready for snack time._** Spoiler: Winning Votes [X] Let your Bots Search, and have some Rations. It's Lunch-time.: Gain an extra action during next encounter/ search attempt. _**  
Now, let's sit back, relax, and watch our Bot's to as Nature intends.**_

  
As you reclined back in the cockpit of your jet and rested your feet just above and around where your monitor bank which showed the individual bot's views.

You took another bite out of one of the many granola bars you had packed, and felt you had made the right choice.

You had been watching the screens for MAYBE five minutes, and already at least one of your Bots had either, A) Been knocked over by large, swinging branches, B) Fallen of of a cliff or into a surprisingly deep river (Though in both cases the bots were okay due to a combination of Jet Boosters and Water-Proof Chassis, or C) Somehow become completely covered/constricted by snakes both of the poison and anaconda variety.

Considering how most of the things on that list either would have killed or severely injured or inconvenienced you, you simply stretched your back further into your chair and laughed around the bar in your mouth at the otherwise funny moments of your Bots, while still still taking note of the surroundings they were finding.

Honestly, sometimes you were tempted to just make a movie or TV series about what the Bot's did when you weren't looking, but you knew if you did, they would just take it as permission to do it more often.

And while things exploding and slapstick was funny with someone else, it WASN'T funny when it was your precious, and more importantly EXPENSIVE, Lab full of breakable things, like your beakers, chemicals, and your bones.

Didn't stop you from laughing as the Bot who was covered with Snakes met up with the one who was slashing through the forest, resulting in the 'startling' of the Forest one, which then quickly devolved into a slap-fight.

"Damn, who could have thought Nature could be so much fun..." You chuckled as you watched a third Bot come across the two 'fighting' and quickly joined them, dope-slapping them with its now still blade-arms.

You didn't know WHY your Bots tended to go...'weird' after a while, but so did your Grandparents too, after a fashion. Like Blaze the Genocider-Bot who one day decided to become the manor's head gardener with his Eye-Lasers and 5 Electromagnetic Plasma Blades.

He was really nice, but GOD help you if you step on his prize winning Southern Blue Grass, as that one _poor_ mailman discovered.

But, you had actual things to accomplish today, so you quickly sent a message to the three Bot's, quickly breaking up their fight and getting them back on track.

Thus, with only two more repeats of the scene you had just scene, the hour of searching had passed, all of your Bot's had returned, albeit with some of them a bit dripping wet, and you had polished off a fair few granola bars. You were apparently hungrier than you had expected, but you guess that was to be expected what with skipping lunch and then heading to a completely different time zone.

So far that you could gather from what you had seen personally and from the Bots themselves, the bots had found a lot of interesting things.

Compiling a list of the places, you nodded your head and decided too...

[] Head towards the Abandoned Ruins one Bot found: It looked really old and might have something Useful.

[] Head towards the seemingly man-made structure one Bot found while searching the Deep Forest: Where there people out here?

[] Around the Giant Tree you parked under, it hasn't been explored fully.

[] Head towards the River, one of your Bots found a Cave when it fell in: Might be Interesting, and seems like the kind of place treasure would be?

[] Try to set some traps for your Jet while the Bots search he general area some more: Gain defenses to protect your Jet, and more importantly, your Healing Station, from harmful elements for your stay here.

[] Write-In

Choose One TWO of the Above, due to the added bonus of Eating Lunch!

This set, you got to work.

END OF CHAPTER

BONUS:

Should I post this Story on Sufficient Velocity as well, allowing it to possibly to take a different path from after this Wu Hunt onward?

[] Hell No, Keep it here, in ONE Timeline!

[] Hell Yeah, Multiple Timelines FTW!

 _ **Okay then people, there we go. Another chapter down, and another set of choices to make. Hope you all are enjoying this story so far, cause I know I am. In fact, I enjoy it SO much, that I'm gonna give ya'll a little omake at the end of this chapter. Isn't that GREAT~ Well, no point in stalling anymore, here we are, in  
**_ **  
WHEN JACK'S AWAY, THE BOT SHALL PLAY, Part One  
**  
Jack: Age 9

"Okay Bot's! I'm going away to Grampa's for a bit to learn how to shoot guns better! Be Evil while I'm gone!" Young Jack shouted over his shoulder as he eagerly ran up the stairs two at a time, a giant grin growing on his face.

Looking forward as he was, he obviously missed how his Bot's snapped him salutes at his retreating backs, nor how they returned to their sides when the door to the basement finally snapped closed.

All was quiet for a moment, with only the minute sounds of metal shifting for a moment as the bots hovered or anchored in place for a moment, before the silence was broken.

"Query: Party?" Jackbot #447 said with a minute pause, as was his standard.

Ah, 447, the wildest of the bunch indeed. He was wild, he used his oil as both lubricant, AND a Power Source. Madness, that one. Regardless, you joined your brethren with the return.

"Compliance: PARTY." You and the rest replied in kind, hands, blades, and welders raised high as their servos would allow.

Thus, the plan was set.

Oil baths were set up in short order, set to a nice relaxing 800 degrees Fahrenheit, perfect to work out the kinds in those rusty gears.

Random Number Generator Roulette tables were set up in corners, with tables already filled with nuts, bolts, and even the occasional hand puppet. Even you weren't sure what was up with some of your brethren, but you were no Bot to judge.

Nothing would touch your Gunny Girl collection...

Regardless, the party was set, the irons were hot, and tonight was going to be the greatest night of Jackbot #349.

Even if he didn't know it yet...

END OF OMAKE

 _ **That tantalizing enough for ya? Well, that's all for me now, can't wait to see you all again soon! And don't forget to cast your votes!**_


	43. Chapter 43: Around We Go!

_**Hello again everyone, I bring to you my highest regards! This story has moved well beyond any I have written before now, and I couldn't be happier with it. Hell, given its success, it's been driving me to try and restart my Pokemon Quest that I made over on Sufficient Velocity. Would you like that? It's about another Villains journey to take over the world one region at a time, armed with only (so far) a Magikarp with common sense, and a Spiritomb who's ready to murder! Should I give it a shot now? Or wait till later in this story, so I only focus on Xiaolin-related things? YOU DECIDE!**_ ****

 ** _Man, I am putting a LOT of choices on you guys, huh? Speaking of which though... who can forget these!_** Spoiler: Winning Votes [X] Try to set some traps for your Jet while the Bots search he general area some more: Gain defenses to protect your Jet, and more importantly, your Healing Station, from harmful elements for your stay here.  
[X] Around the Giant Tree you parked under, it hasn't been explored fully. _**  
Let me tell you, this was a really close vote! But good thing we DIDN'T choose to go to the river this time, cause while our Bots have no need for the substance known as air, we certainly do! And unfortunately, our Jet does NOT double as a submarine, or have transforming capabilities... yet.**_

 _ **And, to the question on whether to split the timeline for this fic on Sufficient Velocity...**_

 _ **The current vote is 3 Yes, 4 No.**_

 _ **So remember, this poll will be open till the end of this Hunt, and the more I like your reasoning for whether to keep the timeline intact or separate, the more I'll count it to the vote, with the maximum number being 3 votes. If you haven't already, BE SURE TO DO SO.**_

 _ **Now that all that is said and done, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

  
You were in the middle of the jungle.

It didn't really connect with you for a bit, not really, but right at this very moment, you were smack-dab in the center of "Fucking-Nowhere", just a couple of miles away from "Civilization Ends Here".

And nobody KNEW you were out here either. And why would they? WHO would expect the heir of one of the worlds wealthiest families to be hanging around one of the densest sections of Forestation and Jungle on the planet? Not even yourself, a few hours ago.

So, you decided to do the logical thing when in the ass end of Nowhere, famous for its ambush predators and poison-secreting EVERYTHING.

You set traps. Granted, they weren't your highest quality, but damn if they would be effective against most things trying to kill you out here. With turrets around your planes medical compartment, set up to activate with only the push of a button, literal tiger, or in this case puma, traps dug and hidden around the large roots of the tree, helpfully done by your ever useful Bots, and the Stinger of your Jet-pack module (STILL NEEDS A NAME, DAMNIT!) loaded with Pepper spray rounds, you'd definitely say you were loaded and prepared for bear, or any other large mammal.

So, you nodded your head, made CERTAIN to memorize your new terrain obstacles as you were taught, and went out to explore the area around where you parked. But before you did so, you made SURE to take at least 2 Jackbots with you, one flying model to help you scout the area for pitfalls or anything eye-catching, and a land model with their Saw-hand modification to make sure you're path wouldn't be blocked. This done, you set the rest of them to Scout mode around the area, with orders to return immediately if they encountered something interesting or harmful to them, with the exception of one, which was left to man and guard the med compartment if worse came to worse.

Delegation done, you set out.

Truly, the tree you had parked yourself under was a remarkable example of both the beauty and power of Nature, making you feel more at peace with your place in the Universe than anywhere outside your Lab before. But you weren't here to relax or think about the nature of Existence (though you should probably cme back here later at some point, if only for this feeling) you were here to find a snake...in a Jungle... known for its snakes...

This was going to take a while wasn't it?

TIME SKIP: 3 HOURS/ 9:00 PM

"Haaaaaaaaahhhhhhh.." You breathed out from your mouth as you finished climbing the giant root you had found yourself on, steadied the the help of your ever present Fly-Bot.

While the same feeling of tranquility and peace was still around you, now the temperature was starting to drop, causing you to shiver every so often at the feeling nipping at your face.

Thank Kami that you wore a black, full-body trench coat most of the time, or you feel that this would be a lot worse.

Still, as you looked around from your newfound elevation, using what little light still remained from between the shade-throwing leaves and the dense vines obscuring all below, you could still make out quite a bit more than you did before with your bots.

For starters, you could see that beyond the river the Bots found, lied a completely clear river bank, giving you the impression of a Watering Hole. Wasn't the most useful thing in the world, but good to know all the same if need be.

The second thing you noticed, was that those ruins you had found earlier? They seemed to stretch over quite a large area, covering so much land that it was kind of a surprise you didn't see them from the air when you were searching for a landing spot.

The final thing you noticed? The tree you were on the root of... looked quite a bit different then it did before in the twilight of the setting sun. Spoiler: Shaped Tree  
It... was covered with animals of all kind.

Everything from pumas to tigers, gazelle to chameleons, everything that slithered along the ground, to the that ran on four legs, and swung on two.

It... was breath taking. This was incredible. Why was this in the middle of the Jungle?

"No, a better question is... Who did this?" The words escape you as you bring yourself close to the carvings closest to you, looking eye to eye with the Tiger in mid pounce, the Snake moving along a branch, and a Toad watching all from its lowly perch.

You were understandably shocked when you heard the sound of another person.

"n,deed. The Tree calls to all who Listen, young Tiger."

You jumped up from where you were, half leaning against the tree, the other half trying to hold on to your Bot for stability as you nearly slipped from your chloroformed footing, allowing you to see who just spoke. Spoiler: HOLY SHIT  
He was... lets be polite, and say 'Terrifying'.

With PURE RED EYES, three spike like hairs on his head, and only the ragged red remains of clothing keeping him decent, and one arm missing, he was the single scariest thing you had ever seen.

It wasn't just his appearance, no, the fact that he was RIPPED and made no attempt to hide it did not bother you.

What bothered you was TH|E FACT THAT NOW THAT HE WAS IN FRONT OF YOU, YOU FELT LIKE GRAVITY SUDDENLY HAD A VENDETTA AGAINST YOU, CRUSHING THE AIR FROM YOUR LUNGS.

It felt like... like you were being buried under an unstoppable force, at the mercy of whatever was doing this.

You couldn't even scream, the only sound coming out like a small whimper, your mind threatening to black-out.

And as suddenly as you were being crushed, it was gone.

"Whoopsey! Sorry Youngin! Be'in a while since somebody else came here! Hahahahaha!" The man suddenly laughed.

You were still trying to get past your life flashing before your eyes, on your hands and knees struggling to breath. As you did so, you absent-mindedly noticed that both of the Bots you had brought with you had been reduced to scrap parts on either side of you, as evidenced by the scattered parts flung around you.

You nearly burst out in laughter yourself for a moment, though for probably VERY different reasons than the person still before you, as your mind raced through the same thought again and again.

'What just happened What just happened What Just HappenedwhatjusthappenedwhatjusthappenedwhatjusthappenedWhatjusthappenedWHATJUSTHAPPENEDWHATJUSTHAPPENEDWHATJUSTHAPPENWHAT JUST-'

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?" You yelled out, before almost swallowing your own tongue as you smashed your hands over your mouth, eyes wide as they locked on the one before you.

The man finally stopped laughing, but a big grin remained locked on his face, contrasting greatly with his pure red eyes.

"I happened. What 'bout it?" He said, grin pulling on his face.

"Who... Who ARE you?" You damn near whispered, a combination of fear and the previous pressure on your lungs taking its toll.

Luckily, the man still heard you, and his grin grew all the wider.

"I? I am Oro, Grand Heylin Master of Wood! And I welcome you, Little Cub, to the Tree of Life and Spirit!" Oro shouted, before suddenly throwing his arm out to his side, causing the previously static and silent Tree you had been standing on to erupt in motion. All around you, suddenly was filled with the sounds of LIFE.

Birds cawed and sangs as they danced through the air, Toads and frogs croaked and hopped in unity, Tigers and their ilk moved through the trees as if they were their home. The Animal Kingdom was alive and before you, and it shocked you to your core.

END OF CHAPTER

CHOOSE ONE OF THE OPTIONS BELOW:

[] How... Is This Possible?: Gain +Chi, Learn of the Tree's Origin, ?

[] What did you DO?: Gain +Chi, +Understanding, ?, ?

[] WHAT.: ?,?,?, + Understanding?

[] Write-In

ALSO:

Alternate Time-line or No: Choose.

[] Hell No, Keep it here, in ONE Timeline!

[] Hell Yeah, Multiple Timelines FTW!

 _ **And there we go. Hope you all enjoyed it. But that's not all everybody! No, instead, you get the next installment in Dear old Jackbot #349. Here we go!**_

 ** _WHEN JACK'S AWAY, THE BOT SHALL PLAY, Part 2: The Major Malfunction_** _ **  
**_  
The lights were shining, the lubricates were flowing, and the plasma was burning at maximum efficiency.

By all rights, the party was is full swing, and their Joy-Capacitors could not handle more without the required upgrade. (A Booth was getting set up for said upgrades.)

Of course, nothing in this world can go completely right for long, as that just tempts Murphy all the harder.

And who boy, is he a mean drunk.

Jackbot's #227 and #951 were always a little off. Whether it was fetching the Master Vanilla instead of Chocolate Pudding, using Spark-plugs as hair extensions instead of the available Wig Supply, or fetching Master Vanilla Pudding instead of Socket wrenches, they were never quite right.

The rest of the collective tried to understand why the Master did not just decommission the two, but far be it from them to point out facts to the Master.

So, it came to no surprise that when the two Bots rolled in a DJ booth, the rest knew something would go wrong.

"Query: The Fuck?" As a small consequence of their learning program being connected to the Internet, most Jackbots had grown a tendency to swear when not around their young Master, a rule implemented by Senior Designator: Burning Fist and Imperial Ruler; Rose.

They deserved those titles.

"Response: Because this is going to be Fuckin' SICK, Bra." As another side note, when out of Master Jack's view, the... corruption, of the Internet on the Jackbots becomes much more apparent.

This is in fact embodied by the fact that Jackbot #951 was wearing sets of spark-plugs like dreadlocks, had a pair of 'window-shade' sunglasses on, and a chain that said " **HARD** ".

"Exasperated Reply: Try and not be Ignite this Time. Ash marks are hard to buff out." Jackbot #557 shouted out from his place in the oil tub, surrounded by two different company computer modems, the lucky Lightbulb. (1)

"Observation: We make no Promises." Shot back #227, as he stepped out from behind the speaker set, multi-tools only now being returned to inside his chassis, the pervert. (2)

He was dressed in his usual 'causal' attire, a set of bots and nuts lining his arms and head, along with a fur coat of some kind. What he hunted or where he got it was unknown, but god did it look stupid.

"Unison Response: The Party has just begun, after all." Jackbot's #951 and 227 said as one as they synced systems for a brief moment.

Yep, truly something wrong with those two...

END OF OMAKE

1: The Jackbot Equivalent to calling someone Bastard, cause it took so many tries and failures to make a reality.

2: Think the equivalent to not tucking your junk away after going to the bathroom immediately.

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP FOR NOW PEOPLE.**

 **I hope to see all of you voting, and make sure to tell me your reactions to the chapter. Hope ya'll had fun, cause I certainly did! Till next time!**


	44. Chapter 44: Learning And an Answer

**_And once again, I return to you all bearing fresh content! I know it hasn't been long sing the last update, but I just really wanted to write more today. Plus, the votes were looking pretty unanimous, so why hold it out, yaknow?_**

 ** _So, here's the winning vote, and the run down for timelines._**

Spoiler: Winning Vote

[X] What did you DO?: Gain +Chi, +Understanding, ?, ?

 ** _The current counting's are..._**

 ** _7 Yeses!_**

 ** _15 No!_**

 ** _Whichever vote reaches at least 30 by the end of this hunt wins! And if it somehow ties, then it'll be my choice to make!_**

 ** _Now that you've all learned something today, let's see what Jack's doing, shall we?_**

  
"What... did you DO?"

The words came out a bit more stilted than you wanted them too, but you felt that could be forgiven what with the fact that the previously inanimate carvings had all gathered in a loose circle around the two of you now, some brushing almost close enough to touch, but not quite. It was quite distracting, both the sensation and the instinctual fear towards large predators acting up at once.

Didn't seem to bother the Scary, SCARY, person in front of you though, if how he was literally sitting on the back of a wooden Jaguar right now. You could tell by the fangs.

"Pha! What has your Master been teaching you, too be shocked by mere Presence still! Come closer, little Cub, these eyes ain't what they used to be." Oro scoffed once, before motioning with his one arm to his pure red eyes, lacking any kind of pupil or iris.

As you were arguing in your head for a moment whether to do as the man said and move closer, the choice was quickly removed from your hands as you felt a squirming in your coat pocket.

And wouldn't you know it, there went Wuya, ghosting right out your jackets lining. In the excitement, you had completely forgotten she was even in there. Probably didn't help that she literally hadn't made so much as a whisper of sound or spirit before right now.

 _"Ah-Ha! It is you Oro! I thought I smelt spoiled soy and poison! Why are you here? Now of all times?"_ She questioned with her mask upturned into a grin.

You were about to ask what she meant by that, after getting over the fact that the ghost who had been sealed for THOUSANDS of years still knew people, you were cut off.

"Ha! So it is you, ye witch! I thought I was finally losing my mind when I felt your Brimstone on that li' Cub! You still don't look a day over 25 hundred!" Oro said before breaking out in a cacophony of laughter, made all the louder by the wooden birds around them who joined in, and followed by Wuya's cackles.

 _"Kakakahaha! You can't lose what you never had , you old Lemur! And look at you, I expected you to be dust and bones by now! Kakakakhahaha!"_ Wuya called back between the loud laughter.

"Hahhhhaahahahahah! Me!? A bag of Bones! Please, I'll die when the sun explodes, and not a day before I dare THAT to happen, you little Witch! Hahahahaaaahhhhahaaha!" Oro shot, jumping to his legs and doing some kind of jig.

As the two continued to shoot back laughter and barbs, you were still trying to wrap your head around just how the HELL a Human has lived that long.

Of course, as you looked at Oro again, with his three perfectly spiked sideways hairs, pure red eyes, and now that you looked closer, CLAWS on his hands, he didn't exactly make a picture perfect example of 'Humanity'.

Thankfully, however, the laughter soon died down. Now, all that was left was one apparently insanely old man, a ghost of a Witch, a boy genius, and hundreds of animated carvings.

'This is one fucked up Walk into a Bar joke...'

You couldn't help but think as you edged slightly closer to the pair, even as you tried to keep out of attention, for now.

Sadly, such an attempt only served to bring you right back into focus, drawing both their attentions to you, stopping you in your tracks.

"Ah? Ahh, right, the Cub...Forgot 'bout ye, actually. Now that I know who ya's with, what'd ya ask again?" Oro asked you again much nicer this time, though with an apparently spotty pronunciation of English.

You were kinda surprised at that, but you managed to respond in time in a fairly straight manner.

"A-ah, I asked what you did back there...With the, ah, sudden crushing, and...all THIS." At the this, you swung an arm out to the circling army of wooden creations surrounding the two of you.

Oro looked confused for a second, before actually answering your question.

"What did...Cub, I can FEEL ya have a Title, what're ya questioning what I did? Wuya shoulda at least shown that?" Oro said as if it was obvious.

It was NOT obvious, and you tracked your eyes over to where Wuya floated, who only let out a sigh at the attention.

 _"Urgh. I have had the Boy in my Care for 8 days, and you expect me to have taught him the basics already? Time is a factor, you recall?"_ Wuya said as she rubbed a tendril down her mask.

"Well, the Cub has a Title, he SHOULD have learned of Presence when gifted such!" Oro said adamantly.

You weren't really sure what the big deal was, so you swung your gaze back over to Oro, who was now leaning against a tall tree that you swore was not there a moment ago.

Seeing your gaze now on him, he let out a curse in what you barely recognized as Brazilian, and then muttered under his breath for a moment before answering.

'For the Love of...why do I have to do the kid stuff still...stufermassra...'

"ALRIGHT CUB, PLANT HER DOWN AND PREPARE TO GET SCHOOLED!" Oro suddenly yelled right in your face.

You weren't sure if you were more shocked by the yelling or the sudden use of such dated slang as you were knocked off your feet, though you were just as surprised when you were caught in a sitting position by the wooden desk that was now there. What was even happening anymore?

"Now, I'm sure you know 'bout how Titles work Cub? Bout how the World reacts cause a bunch of others people do first?" Oro summed up quickly, sticking a finger in your face even as you rapidly nodded your head.

Oro nodded once in satisfaction before continuing.

"Good, so you ain't a total fool. Then let me laydown some knowledge for you to pick up, savvy?" Oro continued to say to you in slang. You nodded your head once again as you translated the words in your head. When did he learn English?

"Now, while a Title is cause a bunch of Bro's and Hoes expect something out of your ass, Presence is the exact opposite, yet completely the same, ya dig?" There he went again! What the Hell!

You could only nod.

"Good! See, Presence, is just that. What ya look like. Or, rather, what the WORLD sees ya as. G't it?" He said as he was suddenly right in your face.

You couldn't even nod, so you just let loose a shallow "Yes.", especially as you saw up close and personal that he didn't have teeth. Only FANGS.

"Aight! Then explain it ta me!

"Uhhhhhh...

[] It's...showing the World Your True Self?

[] It's... showing the World Who's Boss?

[] It's about saying 'Fuck You' to everyone who thinks you can't do something

[] Write-In (Recommended Choice)

END OF CHAPTER

ALSO:

Alternate Time-line or No: Choose.

[] Hell No, Keep it here, in ONE Timeline!

[] Hell Yeah, Multiple Timelines FTW!

 ** _WHAT WILL WE DO. Our answer WILL have consequences if we are 'wrong' by the way. Bye!_**


	45. Chapter 45:Anything's Good

**_Hello everyone, I return. Today, my granny went in for bypass surgery at the age of 87, and she's just resting now. So, too take my mind off of it, I give you the next step of our story._**

 ** _As always, here's the winning vote, and the current vote count for whether to split._**

Spoiler: Winning Vote

[X] So, it's basically using **_pure will_** to project the concept of your _existence_ into the world. What you **_are_** , what **_could_** do and what you **_choose_** to show onto everything around. Though there's probably more to it than just that.

 ** _And the Split Vote is..._**

 ** _9 Yeses_**

 ** _AND_**

 ** _23 No_**

 ** _Okay, yeah... This is nowhere near the level of closeness I was anticipating, so I'm just gonna go with the forgone conclusion, and just NOT split the Timeline._**

 ** _This decision made, I will now be posting this Quest onto Sufficient Velocity up to this chapter, and then begin counting it in the vote tally like I have been with the Fanfiction form of it. So, we'll get two perspectives on it, or at least I will._**

 ** _Now that we have the bases covered, lets see what our answer gives us, ne?_**

  
"So, it's **basically** using pure will to project the concept of your existence into the world?" The came out much smoother than you expected them too, but really you think that was probably for the better.

Oro looked intrigued by your choice of words for a moment, before rolling his hand in a continue-on motion. Well, either that, or he was shooing away the Wooden Dragonfly that had landed on his knuckle briefly.

Either way, you continued on with your train of thought while you had the chance.

"What you are, what you could do and what you choose to show onto everything around. A Title is supposed to be from how other people view you, so... it must be me showing how I View Myself?" While you were confident in the first part of your response, you actually trailed off into something of a mumble as the thought of just what Presence could be with the information you knew.

Similar to the Power of Titles, but **Opposite**. Instead of being put on a pedestal by others to the point of the World recognizing them...It was making YOURSELF known? When he introduced himself, you felt that overwhelming power, and now that you think about it, some weird shit was happening when you learned Wuya's name as well...Maybe if-

You were brought out of your musing on the phenomena known as 'Presence' as you heard the gleeful bellows of laughter from the ancient man in front of you, prompting you to hastily remember you were talking to someone who almost ended your life on accident, and was probably waiting for more.

"T-Though there's probably more to it than just that." There, that would cover up anything you missed about the thing you just discovered existed. Hopefully, it would be enough.

"PHHHHTT-Tahahahahaha! Good Me, Cub! Don't be so nervous! You just summed up one of the deepest techniques in existence in a sentence, and I LOVE IT. Tahahahahaha!" Oro managed to break out as he convulsed in laughter, going so far as to even begin pounding his fist on the root he was previously sitting on, leaving an ever-growing crater in its surface as he did.

So, you're answer was apparently hilarious...

You weren't really sure how to feel about that.

Thankfully, the laughter ended quickly, resulting in Oro springing back to his feet in a motion you felt should have been impossible for any being with bones.

"Ahh..haha...Ah, Cub, that's the closest I've come to dying since that one Volcano incident in Italy...WHOO, ah, These old bones need a seat before going over THAT." He wheezed. (1)

Once more you both took seats as the older man caught his breath, and you avoided staring at any of the animals for too long.

"Okay. Okay, Let's start off with the simple stuff Cub." Oro said he got his breathing back under control, both legs now crossed under him. The only took a few seconds, but it felt like longer due to the feeling of predators staring at your back. At some level you wondered which would win in a fight, your Bots or these sculptures... You had a feeling you already knew the answer...

"Now, to start with, everything ya could have said, from the most outrageous of bullshit 'I'm becoming One with the Universe' to the philosophical shite of 'Show how I'm a Special Snowflake'. Hell, if you just said for me to fuck off, I would have accepted that too, if not for the fact that I would kick your ass in turn." Oro said calmly, holding up a different finger for each option. Which you suspect was a personal action, as when he landed on the 'fuck off' one, we was just raising his middle finger too you.

It kinda made you twitchy, looking at it. Thankfully, order soon returned, and he continued after leaving that in the air for a moment.

"Now, see, you're little gist of 'bout Flashing yourself to the world was 'technically' correct, but I really wouldn't recommend it. Ya know why? Cause if the World don't like what it sees, it'll call the Coppers after ya. So, what ya gotta do it get so strong ya can shoot out their tires first, ya get it?" Oro continued to explain, voice dipping into so many different bits of slang and what you only hope to be metaphors that you could barely understand what he was saying.

Even with your genius level intellect, you were just starting to think you were standing in front of an insanely strong and senile man. Did he hear something about shooting out tires? Just what.

"What." Whoops, didn't mean for that to slip. You tried to continue your sentence from there to play it off, but the damage was done, as Oro facepalmed for a moment.

There was a tense silence for a moment, before Wuya finally spoke up form the background.

You had completely forgotten about her in the lieu of trying to think of an answer, but there she came, floating away from a high-branch facing the jungle proper, eyes shining like searchlights.

 _"Ugghh, you rambling Goat. If you're going to teach something, do it Right. And STOP muddling your perception, it only makes you sound stupid."_ Wuya said as came beside the two of you, simultaneously drawing a pout that looked WRONG on Oro's wizened face and a small frown of confusion to your own. What...

 _"What the Oaf over there is jumping around like a goat on coals, is that while you are Correct that Presence comes from yourself entirely, he is not telling you of HOW to do such to different levels, or what can happen if you do it wrong."  
_  
You leaned forward a little closer at hearing this, licking your lips at the question you had been dying to have answered.

"How do I do it?" There, you finally said it. Hopefully this time, you would get a straight forward answer.

And you did... just not what you were expecting.

Wuya's eyes seemed to roll for a moment before actually answering you.

 _"Oi. Think for a moment, apprentice. Think of what you Dream of, think of when you meet someone, when we Agreed. You ALREADY know Presence, the same as Everybody."_ Wuya finished slowly.

You felt your breath stop for a moment.

What. What.

Seriously?

"But..HOW! I've never done ANYTHING like what he just did!" With that said, you thrust an incriminating finger at Oro, who has just been sitting on his log with an amused look on his face, even going so far to point to his own face, as if to say 'Who? Me?'

Once more, Wuya sighed.

" _Haaaaaahhhhhhh. You want to compare the reaction the World has between someone who has not known of the Mystic Arts or made major contributions to Society to a Being that is older than some Continents, and has SUNK a Few. Truly, you are as Day and Night."_ She finished, sarcasm dripping off every word.

You were taken aback, for QUITE a few reasons.

Before you could ask questions, like 'Are you Serious', 'What Continents', and 'How Fucking Old IS HE.', you were cut off by the man himself, who was now just waving his arm in front of him nonchalantly.

"Bah, ruin my fun hassling the Youth, you Witch. And don't call me a Goat on coals! Just makin' me hungry over here..." Oro seemed to trail off for a minute there, wiping the area around his mouth of a moment, but continued on as if he didn't.

"But, yeah. Presence is just a fancy name for introducing yourself so Hard that the environment and World says 'Hi' back. Now ya get it?" Oro finished with a grin on his face that could only be described as 'shit-eating'.

You were still pretty shocked from the continent thing, so you just barely noticed the shockingly short explanation before just blurting out the first thing to come to your mind.

"How do I get an fuck-off field like yours?" You didn't register that the words had left your mouth before the grin on Oro's grew even larger, taking up half his face, exposing the horrifying teeth of his.

"Oh-ho, I LIKE that. Just for that, and the laughs earlier, I'll do ya a favor." He declared, swinging his arm before him like he was holding a scepter to knight him.

You weren't really sure what about that set you off, but your instincts were suddenly blaring harder than they ever had before, even during your 'fight' with Kid.

"What'll, ah, you do?" The words were forced past your suddenly fry throat.

Oro seemed to perk up for a moment, and in an instant that seemed to quick to be possible, he was now standing in front of you and had a hand to your temple that felt as strong as the bark you were leaning/sitting on.

As he did this, he started nonchalantly going over just what his 'favor' would be.

"Oh, I'm just gonna stretch around your soul a bit and fill those emptyish bits I see floating bout. Won't take too long, but I'm told it'll hurt. A LOT."

You tried once more to break out of his grip, but it was proving just as futile as the first time.

So, you did the only thing you could in this situation. Just as the Internet had taught you.

"I need an adult."

"Cub, I am older than most mountains. So, in other words..."

 **"I AM AN ADULT!"  
**  
With that, your world became pain.

END OF CHAPTER

[] Try and Stifle the Screams

[]Cry out into the Night your Pain

[] Mercifully Pass Out

[]Commence Swearing  
-The More specific or explicit the 'better' the possible result. For a given definition.

CHOOSE ONE

 ** _And that's all I wrote...for tonight. I hope you enjoyed just what I've unfolded this chapter, and enjoyed the reveal of what 'Presence' actually is._** ** __**

 ** _Too those wondering, I have had these systems in place from when I was just preplanning this story, and I can't wait to show you just how batshit INSANE some of them can get._** ** __**

 ** _And to those unsure of what Oro is ACTUALLY doing, I'll just spell it out now, cause it's technically already been said with what we first voted for with him. Right now, he is 'awakening' the rest of our Chi that we just didn't have access too due to both our rather lackadaisical lifestyle, and our inexperience with the energy. Yep, prepare to go from our Paltry Chi pool of 75 to 180! And from there, any training we do to it will actually ENLARGE our pool! In no time, I'm sure we'll reach Omi's current Chi level of 35,000!_** ** __**

 ** _Now that the little explanations and what not are out of the way, I just want to write this little note about how excited I am about how far this story has come, and I can't wait to see how Sufficient Velocity receives it! And don't forget to vote!_**


	46. Chapter 46: The PAIN

**_Hello everyone, guess who's back with more content!_**

 ** _Stewart92, but me as well, I guess._**

 ** _So, the Sufficient Velocity story version of this Quest is now officially up in its entirety, and by god, none of you knew what you were voting 'No' too, did you?_**

 ** _You were voting to KEEP THE QUEST POLLS SEPARATE PER SITE. As in, The SpaceBattles Version could vote for this one direction, but the Sufficent Velocity version could go for a different path depending on THEIR votes. Instead, we now have one massive pile of votes that come from The Battles, Velocity, and Fanfiction to decide each chapter. Congrats._**

 ** _Still, you live with what ya vote for, so here's the winning vote, and boy howdy, am I happy about it._**

Spoiler: Winning Vote

[X]Commence Swearing  
-Sweet sucking sour stupid stifling slugballs! What in the actual, living embodiment of painful, psychotic psychadelic fucking fuckery would cause a soul to feel like it was doused in napalm!? Fuck me for being a fucking dumbass on the level of the collective whole of the assholes who thought reality tv was a good idea! How in the grand wide world of idiotic, nasty, shit-filled maggotpiles and rotten beaver carcasses did I not see this coming? Damn it all to the ninth level of whatever hells exist, if I ever fucking willingly get my soul janked with again I'll commit myself to the most putrid, sweaty, sicknasty pigsty of an asylum for the sheer, brain-cell killing, E.T. the game levels of moron generating, nightmare inducing, thoughtless dumbfuckery!  
-[X] Commit Everything to Memory, you can't miss this Knowledge.  
-[X]Feel free to drop entire sentences if the combination of pain and alliteration makes it hard to actually memorize this shit.

 ** _Though I will say this now. We're not gonna remember ANY of that, what with the excruciating pain that's coming from our brain and what feels like the pit of your Heart. Yeah._**

 ** _That said, let's see what our words do!  
_**  
The pain was literally unlike any you had endured or even heard of before.

When Kid had knocked you out of the air in Thailand, it felt like all the air in your body had been forced out of you, leaving you struggling to move your suddenly heavy limbs and spasming organs.

When Kimiko lit you on fire, it felt like, well, FIRE burning your skin to a crisp, nearly forced you to blackout from lack of oxygen to your lungs, and left you feeling stiff and wrong for a moment when the Showdown ended and you were suddenly fine.

This right now? This was SO MUCH WORSE.

It felt like you were the ground, and there were roots DIGGING THROUGH YOUR BRAIN ALL THE WAY DOWN TO YOUR HEART. It wasn't even just that though. While the piercing pain drove through your being from above, your feet and arms felt like they were just going to fall off, gravity weighing them down a million times more than before.

As this happened, you refused to give into the pain, REFUSED to let this be the end of you. So, you tried to distract yourself the only way you could at the time.

By swearing as hard as you could without biting your tongue.

"Sweet sucking sour stupid stifling slugballs! What in the actual, living embodiment of painful, psychotic psychadelic fucking fuckery would cause a soul to feel like it was doused in **Napalm**!?" It was kinda working, but you needed to do more, nearly cutting your own mouth in your vitriol.

"Fuck me for being a fucking **DUMBASS** on the level of the collective whole of the assholes who thought reality TV was a good idea! How in the grand wide world of idiotic, nasty, shit-filled maggot-infested and rotten beaver carcasses did I not see this coming? Damn it all to the ninth level of whatever Hells exist, if I ever fucking willingly get my soul janked with again I'll commit myself to the most putrid, sweaty, sick, nasty pigsty of an asylum for the sheer, brain-cell killing, **E.T. the Game** levels of moron generating, nightmare inducing, thoughtless Tom-Fuckery!" You finally finished howling through the pain, leaving your voice just as hoarse as the rest of you felt now.

As you fell bonelessly to the ground, letting the cool, damp air of the Jungle envelop your lungs with cool relief, you soon noticed Oro standing in the same place he was before, if perhaps with a smaller grin. You could NOT find it in yourself to care right now.

"I must say Cub, if your first response to pain is to swear at it creatively, then you and I may get along MUCH better than I thought. And for the record, there are 11 Hells, not 9." Oro finished matter of factly, now retreating to his previous seat, which was apparently a wooden elephant, which had risen to its 'feet' at some point during your episode.

You merely nodded your head, feeling so exhausted that you didn't even bother to question how Oro knew how many Hell's there were, or WHy he would know that.

As you felt consciousness leave you, the last thing you heard was 'Tell me' before the gentle embrace of Darkness enveloped you.

POV Shift: Oro?

[] YES

[] NO

TIME SKIP: ? Hours

You felt your eyes scrunch together at the feeling of moisture hitting your face. You turned yourself over to escape the pesky drip, but again it landed in the same place. Annoyed by this, you raised a hand to both wipe your face and block any further water from breaking your pleasant dreams. As you did so however, your hand came into contact before coming to your face.

Whatever it was, it was big, it was furry, and it made a little sound when you touched it.

You cautiously opened one eye, already beginning to fear what the strange source of the liquid was.

And sure enough, there above your sleeping form was a massive panther. Sleek body practically bursting with muscle, orange eyes reflecting your own growing panic in them, and lets not forget the open mouth of which was releasing apparently drool on you.

Spoiler: Nice Kitty?

While able to stop yourself from screaming, or rather shrieking, in panic, you still let out a rather shrill squeal for a moment, before stopping yourself and wondering if this is how you would die. To one of the cats your Sister loved so much.

Surprisingly, it looked like Death would NOT be making a visit today, as the panther merely rolled its expressive eyes as he drew back his tongue and moved away form his position over top of your unconscious form, and more towards what you now noticed to be a doorway without the threat of death literally looming over you.

Now back into a proper frame of mind, you slowly rose from your now formed sitting position, and made your way way over to the large cat, wondering if this was still a dream.

Granted, if it was, it would certainly explain how you were feeling right about now.

Every breath felt fuller, your arms and legs had never felt lighter, hell, you could barely tell you were wearing your Combat Jet on your back, which was conveniently located in the corner of the room you had found yourself in, along with the rest of your clothes.

In short, you felt like a literal biotic man, minus the need to get every limb and organ replaced by machinery (That way lied stupidity and EMP-fearing)

Still though, even as you cautiously followed the panther, who had now started to walk ahead of you, seeing you up and clothed, you tried to take in as much of your surroundings as you could as you walked.

And boy, was there a lot.

Everywhere you looked, there was some kind of mask or weapon, with seemingly no order or reason to be put next to each other. Stereotypical tribalist masks hung next to katanas and throwing stars, tomahawks and shotguns held in an umbrella rack shaped like a three toed leg, it was such a random hodge-podge of culture you're mind could barely comprehend it.

This wasn't even like your grandparents trophies, where there was evidence of use or even breaking in some cases, these just looked like random (albeit deadly) pieces of junk that just cluttered next to each other as they were strewn about.

So as you pondered the possible reasons to WHY in the hallways, you soon reached the first set of doors you had seen since beginning to walk, with two bar like handles on either side, temple-style. Before you could even reach for one of them, the panther acted first, balancing on two legs and pulling them both open what a motion you were SURE should not be possible for an animal with four legs to do.

But, sure enough, apparently you needed to touch up with biology, cause the doors swung open with a light breeze. Inside...was what looked to be a fairly average dining nook, if one made entirely of wood, just like the rest of the place you'd seen.

What made it unique however, was the sight of both Oro and Wuya, who had seemed to be having a conversation before the door opened, drawing both their attentions to your form.

As you're eyes met theirs, you began to say...

[] Okay, where'd I wake up THIS time?

[] I think I found your cat? Or he found me, I guess...

[] Why do I feel like walking on Sunshine right now?

[] THE FUCK.

[] Write-In

CHOOSE ONE

END OF CHAPTER

 ** _And there we have it. Hope you all enjoyed this, cause I sure did. ALSO, because it's been a bit since this happened, I feel it necessary, especially due to some of our reactions.  
_** **  
GAIN!  
**  
Minor Flaw/Perk! **-Mouth Of The Sailor!-: With this ability, when in either great pain, mental duress, or just reaching the end of your rope, you can use your intimate grasp on Swearing to show whoever brought you to that point just how much! This will make you extra easy to talk too for the rough and tumble kind of MOTHOFUKAS, but be careful! Too much of a good thing can set off the more 'polite' kind of people, who wouldn't be afraid to reply with a good ol' Can of Whoop-Ass, if ya catch my drift!**

 ** _Well, That's all for now folks! Make sure to leave your votes, and lots of discussion. Or, alternatively, if you write an omake for this Story, I'll answer any one question you give me! BUT, the story MUST be equal to at LEAST 750 to 1,000 words! NOW, I wish you all, a GOOD NIGHT!_**

 ** _*SMOKEBOMB!*_**


	47. Chapter 47: Wood Man Cometh

**_Alright people, I assume you all have been looking forward to this update, so who am I to disappoint you!_**

 ** _While I have your attentions, I suppose I should shamelessly exploit this opportunity to advertise myself, shouldn't I?_**

 ** _So, here's a link to the second recording of my ongoing DnD game, Roll of Int! Sadly, we didn't record the first session, but don't worry, I'm sure our antics will make you burst out in laughter. I am of course, the lovable Evil, the Fishman who's starting a limb collection! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!_**

Spoiler: Listen to me play DnD! And other people too, I guess

Spoiler: Winning Votes

[X] YES

[X] I think I found your cat? Or he found me, I guess...

 ** _That out of the way, let's get our way on to the real meat! How our dear Oro sees us._**

 ** _STARTO!  
_**  
You were Oro, Grand master of Wood, Son of a Fucking Tree, and right now, you were amused to all Hell's.

Here was the first of the next generation of Heylin before you, passed out in the middle of a Jungle under the watchful eye of someone who had induced insane amounts of pain to their person.

In another time, you would have left such fools to the mercy of Nature, but this was indeed not a different time. This was but a mere Cub before you, having not even gone a full Moon under the Heylin banner.

Even without that, just seeing how you had met the cub, and the company he was keeping was enough to catch your interest.

To fly into the middle of the world's densest jungles in the middle of the afternoon using a jet of unique design spoke of many things, not all of them good, when one takes in the age of the Cub himself.

Yet still, his fledgling soul still spoke of fine tempering in both personality and measure, if not a little brittle.

Worse had become more with less, you eventually decided as you got off the spirit you called Chair for sake of ease.

As you locked eyes with the remains of the once Burning Witch, you both knew what had to be said.

"So, the World has need for the Great Witch once again, aye?" You said in your native tongue, forgoing the more newfangled languages you used to amuse yourself with lately to show your seriousness.

It was met with equal measure.

 _"Apparently so. Dojo has also awakened, though how much of that was simple hunger or boredom can be debated. Still, it does Not change what is Happening."_ Wuya said, drawing still in the air.

You gave a sharp nod.

"Indeed. Forces are moving once again in broad strokes. Both sides are gaining their forces, and both are aware of it. The Temples have started to gain activity, and The Lizard is starting to stir." You said as you found your eyes were drawn into the darkness around them for a moment, locking sight with a pair of orange eyes before they left as quickly as they appeared.

 _"So, that Youngling is still kicking as well, eh? Feh! A hundred years brought no change and a hundred thousand would do no better! He is strong, yes. Stronger than I as now? Assuredly. But there is a reason_ **I** _am who you think of when you hear of HEYLIN."_ Wuya finished with an ominous snicker.

You fought hard to not roll your eyes for a moment, but you failed. You had forgotten that little habit of 'complimenting' herself over the years.

When you had first met the witch all those years ago, the habit was somewhat justified, given those long legs and hair as red as the fire she spewed. Now? It was just surreal.

"Aye, aye, and your tentacles are a LOVELY shade of purple." You said over your shoulder as you picked up the Cub by the scruff of his coat, tossing him over your good shoulder.

With practiced ease, you had the jungle move out of your path, showing you its inner bounty and danger in equal measure, all bowing to you as the alpha and creator.

If you had known that the little training ground you had started so long ago would become the area it was today, you'd probably have said 'Yeah, most likely'.

Still, your thoughts of the good ol' days from before the Earth was inflated soon came to an end as you approached your 'modest' home. (1)

Spoiler: Dam,Sun!

What could you say? It got BORING living in the Jungle for so long, you just started doing ANYTHING to fill your mind. Damn did it take a bit to grow the glass, but it was WORTH it. As you look through the space of your patio, it couldn't be sweeter.

And before you even knew it, the Night had turned to Day, the time taken up with finally catching up with Wuya after all these centuries. It was...nice, to talk to someone who wasn't a tree or running from you in terror. Much less swearing (On both accounts).

Still, as you eyed the Cub who had been fetched by Ikati, you could already feel yourself lean forward a little in anticipation of whatever new way to amuse you the Cub made.

It seems your extra attention made the Cub take a moment to steel his nerves, but he still got out his following words clearly. Good, a spine was needed to overcome adversity or assholes. They weren't always mutually exclusive.

"I think I found your cat? Or he found me, I guess..." Cub asked, before trailing off at seeing your unchanging face as you locked eyes with him, on the inside barely concealing your grin, made all the harder by the fact that you could feel Ikati roll his eyes as he made his way back to his Den.

God, if there was one thing you were thankful for in this day and age, it was the Internet. It encouraged people to become more entertaining than they had in YEARS, and was a great time-filler.

Also the porn, that was worth its own reward. No more peering through trees for THIS Oro!...though you still did. Cause what was the point of learning something only to never use it.

But, you let none of your thoughts show on your face as you merely waved your hand over to the empty chair at your table.

As the Cub hesitantly made his way over to the table, you watched his eyes dart over their surrounding, while maintaining a calm facade. Good, the Cub wasn't completely clueless despite his inexperience...

Still, as the Cub took his seat, you decided to throw him a line.

"You're not wrong, little Cub. Ikati does what he wants, and he wanted you here." You bullshit a little. Ikati absolutely obeyed your orders to bring the Cub here, lest he become the later part of the Cycle of Nature, but by giving the Cub an 'over-arching, destiny' vibe, you both inflated his own ego while subtly decreasing your own. Worked wonders for negotiating.

Still, nothing else for it. As you saw the Cub start to put his back into the chair and minutely release tension from his eyes, you could already see the questions forming in his eyes.

"Come now Cub, speak your thoughts."

It was what you were here for, after all.

[] What...Did you do last night?

[] Where am I? I mean, it's your house, but...

[] Why did you do...whatever you did?

[] You said you were the Grandmaster, but...What does that MEAN?

[] Do you know where the Lasso Boa-Boa is?

[] Write-In

Choose TWO of the Above Options

END OF CHAPTER

(1) A little nod towards how the world was believed flat, and how someone who lived BEFORE and AFTER that little fact might view it.

 ** _And there we have it. I hope you all enjoy everything within it._**

 ** _Also, again for the Sufficient Velocity readers, you CAN vote for this story from that version. In fact, I encourage it!_**

 ** _That's all for now folks, see you all again soon!_**


	48. Chapter 48: Make Flashcards, Save Time

**_Alright people, I come back too you with a new chapter! And wouldn't you know it, the voting system still works! It actually makes me really happy to see all of them, and to know that the more work I put into this, the more of you will gather!_**

 ** _So, here are the whopping winners themselves, carrying in at 16 and 18 votes each!_**

Spoiler: Winning Votes

[X] You said you were the Grandmaster, but...What does that MEAN?  
[X] Do you know where the Lasso Boa-Boa is?

 ** _And again, make sure to stop by my discord for this quest anytime you wish, for all kinds of fun stuff! We've got games, memes, discussion, even some secret stuff! So make sure to stop by and have some fun! I know I do!_**

 ** _That said, let's let our own little Jackerfly spread his social wings for the tree man who lives with predators. Enjoy!  
_**

Oro has been staring at you for four minutes now without blinking and it was freaking you out.

You tried to shuffle yourself to relieve some tension, but that only made it worse as you felt his eyes stay locked on your form.

God, why did he have to stare literally after asking about your thoughts? Doesn't he get that you couldn't focus on what to ask when he was STARING INTO HIS SOUL. And given what he did earlier, that might not have been metaphorically either.

'Kami, if i'm not careful, I'll just blurt out the first thing I think, like-'

"So, you said you were the Grandmaster. What does that mean?" You blurted.

'FUCK!'

DAMN IT! You KNEW what a Grandmaster was! You'd seen movies, you've played games, YOU'VE WATCHED ANIME. Why did you ask that! You looked over Oro, who had, mercifully, blinked his eyes shut for a moment, and seemed to be nodding to himself.

"Aye. A growing Cub must start somewhere, so why not with the slightly basic. Okay then. Ya'see, a grandmaster is one who kicked the SHIT out of every other master, until they admitted I was better. At least, in MY experience. Want to see my 'former' enemy collection?" Oro explained before suddenly pulling out a skull with a bendy straw coming from its temple and taking a small drink form it.

You let out a small gulp at hearing that...whatever that was, and thankfully managed to say a stuttered 'No' when he offered you a sip.

Oro merely shrugged his shoulders and went back to sipping, all the while motioning you to go one with an oddly expressive foot gesture.

You...weren't really sure WHAT to ask. The main issue wasn't a lack of questions, far from it, but more so your inability to get a handle on his personality or thought process.

One second he's a kind, if slightly senile old man, another he's a wise sage giving wisdom and pain, and the next he's almost bored as he talks about previous things and people he's killed. If was like walking through a minefield except the mines moved around, and WANTED to explode.

So, you decided to ask the simplest question you could think of that wouldn't somehow set off the old man before you.

You briefly considered asking about the router in the corner, but decided you probably didn't want to know.

"By the way... Do you know where the Lasso Boa-Boa is? Cause, it's kinda why I came here, and it's apparently been two days now..." You trailed of, purposefully this time, to try and let Oro fill the blank.

He blinked for a moment, before bracing his arm against himself and closing his eyes in thought.

"Hmmmmm, Boa, Boa...Ah! That ol' sum bitch! Sure, here ya go!" Oro pondered for a moment before suddenly bursting forward from his chair into motion.

Unlike last time, you could actually keep track of the movements, if only barely, but you didn't miss how Oro seemed to swing past and through holes in the roof you hadn't notice before.

Before you could even comprehend what had happened, Oro was back in his seat, but this time holding something new.

Spoiler: THAT'S A SNAKE!

You couldn't stop your jaw from dropping as you saw the item you had come here for just be whirled around by Oro like a child with a stuffed animal.

Oro let loose a loud stream of laughter as he continued to swing the Wu around.

"Ha! This guy always ends up somewhere near me or the tree every few years when he's got no master! Ain't you lucky! Hahahahaha!" Oro contined while laughing, at times even squeezing the Lasso hard enough for it to make little hissing sounds itself. Or at least, that's what you HOPED was causing those noises.

You closed your mouth and was about to reach out and grab the Wu, before you remembered just what that would do. You stopped yourself, and suddenly, Oro's laughter took on a whole different level.

"Hahahahaha! Well Cub, _What Now?_ " Oro asked, laughter suddenly cut off and eyes serious.

You desperately said your answer, though you couldn't really hear it over the sound of your blood pumping through your ears.

[] Could you pretty please give me the Wu?  
\- Add explatives to make it more likely, such as With a cherry on top, ect.

[] I Chllenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

[] Okay, it's yours.

[] LOOK, A DISTRACTION!  
-Name the Distraction

CHOOSE ONE.

END OF CHAPTER

 ** _Wu-boys, we got work to do now. Make the right choice here, and we're golden. Make the wrong one, and we're fertilizer! Keep in mind character, who we're talking to, and anything we can use!_**

 ** _Now, enjoy ya'll!_**


	49. Chapter 49:Pretty Please With Platitudes

_**Alright, I've managed to put down Ultra Sun for more than an hour at a time, so I'm gonna be productive and churn out this chapter you all seem to enjoy.**_ ****

 ** _For the votes... oh boy, is it something fun. You see, the winning vote is... A TIE! Which means that I break it! So, here's our NEW winner!_** Spoiler: Winning Vote [X] Could you pretty please give me the Wu?  
-[X] In exchange I could totally get you a unlimited free internet and cable connection in here.  
-[X] Or maybe build you a robotic buttler/maid? _**  
Now, let's see if that gets us anywhere, yeah?  
**_  
As you looked into the serious eyes of Oro, the silent visage of Wuya, and the growing combination of anxiousness and hunger in your stomach, you decided to go with the only option you could think of that WOULDN'T result in death.

Bribery.

"C-Could you pretty please give me the WU? In exc-" Whatever you were about to say was cut off as Oro threw the Lasso at your face, nearly barreling you over with its unexpected weight.

"Sure. There ya go. I don fuckin use it, so why not?" Oro said casually, before going over to his fridge and pulling out an unmarked carton of some kind of liquid, and proceeded to guzzle it.

You continued to stare at the man who seemed o be drowning himself in something blue, even as you awkwardly shifted the Shen Gong Wu you...aquired? In your arms.

All was silent for a moment, before your brain finished processing if the man was legit.

"What. Seriously, WHAT." You weren't even scared anymore, WHAT.

This did the trick of getting Oro's attention away form his now apparently empty carton, if how he threw it over his shoulder was any indication, as you looked back towards your now much more solid form, letting loose a large belch.

You flinched at both the sheer sound and smell of it, but wanted that fucking answer.

"What? Cub, I just got done awakening the rest of your Chi, you freed my dear friend Wuya, and you've been part of our little game for not even a full moon. If I wanted you Dead, I'd have thrown a tree at your little toy plane as soon as you went near my Tree. Not to mention, the only Wu I see or feel on you is that there Third-Arm Sash, and it STILL doesn't like me after the last time I wore it. Scratch you nuts with it a few times and suddenly its all 'Claws and strangling', rassa-fukin..." Oro explained before devolving into mutterings that even your internet tested mind refused to touch.

Still, you did pick up a few things from that conversation. To start with, the fact that the old man in front of you could apparently through a TREE at a Jet while its in flight, making your previous paranoia all the more justified.

The second thing was the fact that the waist wear you've taken to wearing for both necessity and safety was QUITE a bit more sentient then you had anticipated. What with that being NONE before now.

In fact, as you drifted your eyes downward with no sudden movements to give you away, you looked towards the 'end' fabric of the sash, only to see its outside three tassels curled up in the fabric, leaving the middle dangling in what you absolutely identified as a middle finger motion.

Yep, definitely sentient. Wonder if it knew sign language...

You shook your head to clear your head of stray thoughts. That was for later. Right now, you...had some things to ask.

So, you turned your attention back to Oro, who had now retreated back into his fridge, only to come out with what looked like an entire spit of lamb, which he proceeded to dig into like a turkey leg. Spoiler: A Jungle Breakfast: Don't Ask where he Got It  
You felt your eye twitch at seeing such a large object come out from an objectively smaller space, much less apparently SMOKING from a FRIDGE, but after the last few days, you just tok it in stride, taking a seat at the island now between Oro and the breakfast table.

As you did so, you noticed the Lasso Boa Boa coil around your left arm, with its 'tail' grip resting just shy of your hand, as if asking to be grabbed. It also took you a moment to even realize it happened, not feeling any kind of difference in weight or balance. Neat, that.

"So...I have SO many questions." You said, thoroughly sick of beating around the bush with this guys personality, not even caring if he could kill you. He said so himself, what would be the point.

Oro grinned around the spit of lamb for a moment, before he finally tore his mouth away and swallowed with it a large chunk of the roast creature.

"We all do Cub, it's what makes Life interesting. Now, out of me Fukin' house." With this, he brought the lamb back up to his mouth and motioned to the door with his foot in a gesture that you were again certain should not be possible with bones.

You took a back step at that, again with the sudden shift. What was WITH this guy?

"Wait, what? Why?" You asked, shocked.

Oro took a moment to roll his eyes, before resting his body on his elbow, and gesturing to you with the rack, nearly knocking you over as he swung it around past where your head was.

"I've done more for you in a night than most masters do for a pupil in a Year. I've given you a starting point, something to use to progress yourself, and some life lessons if you aren't a blind shit. I've done my job for you. Anything else requires incentive, but that's later. Now scram." With that Oro somehow hooked his foot into the crook of your waist, and before you even knew what was happening, you were flung out the conveniently open front door.

As you crossed the boundary, the force of your travel swung the door shut, as well as allowing you to hear a lock drop closed from the impact.

You groaned on the foliage covered floor for a moment before moving back to your feet, silently marveling at the lack of pain your felt even with the impact.

As you went back to the door and tried to open it again, you were met with zero results. Even when you tried to ram it with your Jet pack, the door showed no sign of impact.

So, after minutes of fruitless endeavor, you settled on just yelling until you got an answer.

"HOW WILL I CONTACT YOU, DAMNIT!" You yelled out in frustration, previous quires completely ignored.

This time, however, you were met with an answer, albeit a short one.

"FRONT POCKET!" Then there was silence again.

You were shocked at the reply for a moment before you began to comprehend the words. Front pocket? What the hell did-

You were shocked out of your thoughts by the feeling of something touching you, prompting you to look down and see that the Third-Arm Sash had reached inside your Trench-coats breast pocket, and pulled out a small business card.

ORO'S HEYLIN CALLING

NEED ADVICE? TREASURE EXCHANGED? AN ENEMY DISAPPEARED?  
Email me at: Whatthetreesaid

Remember our motto! "I'll Make Like a Tree and Kick Their Asses into Shape!"

Follow us on Twitter!

You stared at the card for a moment, before gently taking it from the Third-Arm Sash and putting it in your pants pocket.

You looked at the Sash arm that was still hanging high in the air, before deciding to be polite.

"Ah, thank you?" It seems it was the right thing to say, as the Sash gave you a thumb's up before dropping back down.

Alright then...this was a thing.

Wait a minute...

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!" You shouted out loud as you recognized none of the Jungle around you, neither from personal view or your Jackbots explorations.

WHAT DO YOU DO!?

[] Call the Jackbots to your Location: Better to wait in one spot, right?

[] Begin walking towards your Jet's Homing Beacon: You didn't want to stick around where you weren't wanted

[] Fly above the canopy and try and reach your Jet the fastest way possible: You Got what you Came For, Plus Some.

[] Take some wild-life samples: You never know what might come in handy, and you've got plenty to sunlight  
-What samples (Ie. Plant Life, Animal Fur, Live Specimens, ect.)

[] Write-In

Choose ONE Of the Above

 **Gained:**

 **Lasso Boa Boa: This is a Capture Type Wu that, when thrown, will loop around the target and ensnare it in a vice like grip that increases the more the prey struggles. If it hits, it cannot be broken out of without outside factors. It also keeps away small pests and rodents with its intimidating presence. Costs 15 Wu once to Keep Active.  
**  
END OF CHAPTER

 _ **And there we have it people, we're near our end to this Tropic adventure. Wasn't it fun? But what about our interesting friends from the prolog~ Don't worry, there are plans for them! Well, that's all for tonight, See Ya!**_


	50. Chapter 50: Flying Past Pick-Up

_**And here we are again everyone. I come to you with an update, you all swarm in with votes and chat, and the cycle repeats. Luckily, this is an upward cycle, with more of you coming each time...

I LOVE IT!

**_ ****

 ** _Now, you all know the song and dance by now, so let's get to it._** Spoiler: Winning Vote **[X] Take some wild-life samples: You never know what might come in handy, and you've got plenty to sunlight  
-Order the Jackbots to gather plant samples fruits and flowers primarily. Fly towards jet.  
-If Jackbots need better(simpler) directions say "Get the colorful, weird, or solitary ones and only ONE of each!"** _**  
HERE. WE. GO.  
**_  
You were in the middle of one of the deadliest Jungles in the world and all you had to survive your trip back to your Jet were a Jetpack, a gun that shoots pain, two items of mystical power, and at least 10 robots programmed to ensure your continued existence.

It was so funny, you couldn't resist a little laugh, with did its job of dispelling any panic.

Really, what did you have to worry about? Why not actually ENJOY the sights around you for a bit, and who knows? Maybe you'd pick up something interesting.

In fact...

"Jackbots. Activate, and search for possible interesting specimins that do NOT attack or otherwise harm me. Prioritize vegetation." You tapped into your Bot connector using binary. 1 tap for one, 2 for zero.

Soon, you had your response.

01010010 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110010 00101101 01010010 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110010

Roger-Roger, how cheeky. Still, you've never regretted signing up your Bots for Battlefront, it was just to appropriate.

"Welp, no point in staying here. Coming Wuya?" Jack asked to the silent spirit who had been watching him go through his moods.

She was silent for a moment, before she 'closed' her eyes and simply nodded for a moment, apparently lost in thought.

You decided not to give it much mind for now, but resolved to talk about it with her later when you had the chance.

Still, you had other things to do. With little fanfare, you're Jet-pack flexed its wings, and you were airborne once again.

As you scanned the horizon, you're eyes immediately zeroed in on the massive tree you had parked under. It thankfully didn't seem that far away, and would probably only be a 10 minute flight. Thus, you took off.

TIMESKIP

It did NOT take 10 minutes to fly there.

Instead, it took a full hour of flight, with the tree remaining in its viewing position of miles away until just before you literally smashed headfirst into it. If it wasn't for your quick reflexes and habit of flying upright to feel the wind, the crash probably would have killed you.

Given said near-death miss, you wasted no time in touching back down on the ground, and quickly booked it around to the other side where you were parked.

Thank Buddha, Kami, and everyone else you parked by something so immediately visible, otherwise this would have been MUCH harder.

And wouldn't you know it, as you ordered back your Bots with their Call button, it seems that the extra time had worked to their advantage.

Two of them seemed to be carrying rather simple samples of what you immediately recognized as plantable sections of a Rubber tree and a Cocoa tree, both of which you had familiarity with due to your families insane range of plant based resources.

The other three things the Bots were carrying however, stumped you.

The first bot wasn't so much carrying anything so much as he was COVERED in hundreds of tiny monkey's. As in, each one was less than an individual finger. Spoiler: Little Land Piranha's they is  
Your eyes soon swung over to the next Bot in line, which was carrying a physical item this time, but it seemed even more out of place. It...was an old puzzle box. Seeing it, you already could feel the headache, both from what the hell it was doing in the middle of the Jungle, and the thought of trying to open it. Spoiler: NOT ANOTHER ONE!  
But the last thing though... it was sitting in the final bots arm's contently, but..sassily? And what the FUCK was it... Spoiler: How do you EXIST  
Watching it for a moment as it looked back at you, you felt that maybe it was time to leave the Jungle.

So, you quickly had the Bots load up their samples, along with themselves except for a few to 'entertain' or keep the live one from wrecking anything, you hitched yourself in and flew away from the madhouse you're life was slowly becoming.

HUNT: COMPLETE SUCCESS!

Now, what ever happened to those shady few...

POV SHIFT: ?'S VIEW

"Sir! All preparations are complete!" A flunky yelled to you, as you finally finished prepping for the most important moment of your life.

"Excellent! Then, with me men!"

""Sir!"' The cry resounded as all went to their stations.

And what were these station, one may ask? They were exactly what one should be at!

A steel plated pillow fort located 25 miles under the Amazon Jungle, leadlined to prevent X-Rays, and held with no less than 7 different types of Titanium-enforced doors.

"Yes! If we stay quiet enough, they will never notice us here! For this time, WE WILL LIVE!" You began to cry invictory, before hastily shutting up as the cameras detected aerial movement above.

"OH GOD, THEY HEARD US! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" A nameless jobber called from the background, which you could only nod your head numbly too, prepared for the end to come.

Therefore, it was in total silence that they waited for the eventual Fists of Death and Fire that never came, and wasn't until the last signs of plane emission disappeared from thermal vision that a slightly hysterical laugh began to break out amongst those in the bunker.

"Ha, ha...hahahah. HAHAHAHAHAHA! We'RE ALIVE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As the first voice broke down, so too did the rest begin to follow suit, throwing their safety blankets and other comfort items in the air in celebration.

Belatedly, you realized you were one of those that did it, but you couldn't bring yourself to care, even as you hugged the people closest to you.

YOU WERE ALIVE!

END OF POV

END OF CHAPTER

 _ **...Yeah. Let's just say our grandparents put the fear of Robot-Jesus and Seasonings into those guys. Not everyone I show is an enemy either! Isn't that GREAT?**_

 _ **So, in any case, I hope you all enjoyed the end of our Amazon Arc, and I'll have the next Week vote up soon. Until then, I hope you all have a wonderful time!**_


	51. Chapter 51: Plan Irnzenmonk: Monday

_**AND WE HAVE OUR WINNER! With a WHOPPING 10 votes, which was double that of second place. Sorry Sebazu, no Robo-Maid this week!

Now that that's said though, lets see just what we're doing, shall we?

**_ ****

 ** _It is..._** Spoiler: Do do doo, what do we do~ _**MONDAY: Choose 2 Worth of Action Points Below**_ ****

 **[X] Bond with? (Costs 1 Action)  
-Kristen**

 **[X] Analyze Samples (Costs 1 Action)  
-Dandylion** _**  
And there we have it folks, now, lets get down to all that lack of action in 3! 2.!**_ **1!**

 **START~O!**

  
You were so happy to be back in the comfort of your underground Lab, outside of the horrid Jungle apparently ruled by a crazy old Wood-man. And you weren't even being metaphorical about that either, as you learned from Wuya on the flight back.

You gave a silent stutter as you felt that information go through your mind again, and had made no small effort to remove any piece of live vegetation from any bathroom, window, or otherwise restricted area that you could allow.

As you were in the middle of clearing away the last set of shrubs from the windowsill, you caught the form of Kristen, who looked to just have woken up, if the half-worn sweatshirt marked with paw prints of all kinds was any indication.

It seemed she was just as surprised to see you as you were, but that might have been due the fact that you currently had your hands full with the bastard hybrid of a shrub and cactus. It stung something fierce to hold for long, but you would be DAMNED if you had some old Oak to spy on your every move.

"Well well little Jacky, finally trying to get a green thumb are ya?" Kathrine cajoled as she trudged through the thick grass around you, circling you like a predator its prey.

You ignored trying to track her with your eyes as she wanted, and instead brought your attention back down to the thorny bastard in your hands, taking care to not let any branches or such get between the combination of your gloves and long sleeved coat.

"Hey Kristen. Haven't seen you in a bit. How's things?" You ignored the jib about your gardening skill with the ease of long practice, and responded with a question that DID have some truth to it. Before these last few weeks, she had been the one to go on all the globe trotting adventures, leaving yourself to the basement of whatever house you're staying at for the time, working on perfecting this and that for your various projects and studies.

THIS time, you had some things to share of your own...

"Heh. Nothing too big, just a little arson for some big wig's 'private' jet. Even got to raid the bar and a few other goodies before it sunk, so that was fun. What about you little bro, stay in your basement doing your usual ne~rd thing?" Kristen sort of purred as she finally stopped circling over near the wheel-barrel you had to 'dispose' of the pesky plants.

Your answer was both quick, concise, and said offhandedly as if it was an average day for you. Just as you had practiced it.

"Eh, nothing too major. Accidentally became part of this mystic war over ideals and magical artifacts, and I just got back from the Amazon, where I met this guy who's half tree and can see through plants. What all did you get from the boat?

"Oh, well I got...Wait, what did you just say?" It seemed it took a moment for your words to land, but sure enough, there they did.

You took a moment to savor seeing someone else do a drawback at hearing otherwise outrageous information. You could see why people keep doing it to you. It felt GOOD.

"Yeah. There's a guy out there named Oro, can apparently see through any plant he wants too like a window. Hence, why i'm moving these from the bathrooms." At this, you motioned over to the wheel-barrel full of otherwise fine shrubs and potted trees.

"No. No, not that. HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ORO!" Kristen screamed in your face as she grabbed your shoulders and knocked the plant out of your hands.

Now it was your turn to look shocked.

"Wait, YOU know Oro!?" You yelled back.

How? HOW did your sister know about the thousands of years old Grandmaster you had no idea even EXISTED last week.

"OF COURSE I DO! HE'S WHERE OUR FAMILY STARTED!" Kristen yelled right in your face, even as it sounded farther away as your mind skipped multiple beats at that little tidbit.

what. What. WhAT. **WHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT!  
**  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" You yelled at the top of your lungs, causing Kristen to break her grip on your shoulders, AND leaving your suddenly jelly like legs unable to support you, causing you to fall backwards onto your butt. You didn't even notice.

"ARGH! DAMN IT! Right in my EARS!" Kristen shrieked as she held her ears in pain for a moment.

You didn't care. You quickly shot back to your feet and grabbed HER shoulders this time, completely reversing the position you were just in.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ORO IS 'WHERE THE FAMILY STARTED'!?" You screamed as you shook her back and forth, oing a good job of snapping her out of the minor haze of pain her ears were feeling, and providing her enough momentum to land a pretty solid headbutt right at your chin.

As you were knocked back on the ground for the second time, you felt that the blow to the head did more help than harm to you.

You needed that. The pain gave you something to focus on and calm yourself over the fact that you were RELATED TO THE HORRIFYING TREE-MA-

You slapped yourself before your thoughts could go back down that road, and quickly ran through the process of building a Jackbot in your head, a sure-fire way to calm and center yourself.

As you took a few deep breaths, you felt yourself calm enough to deal with whatever the hell this conversation would be. As you looked up, you saw Kristen staring down at you, the mid-afternoon light shining behind her.

"Ya ready to NOT freak the fuck out now?" Kristen asked you, blunt as ever.

Again, you ignored that VERY JUSTIFIABLE outburst, and merely nodded to her as the two moved back into the kitchen, leaving the plants to be taken care of by either one of the many butlers and gardeners of the manner, or a Jackbot. Whichever came first.

As you sat down at the island, you watched as Kristen made herself a long Island Ice Tea, and then take the seat beside you.

"Alright, let me shed some light for you Jacky boy, cause APPARENTLY, you just STUMBLE into family secrets if you go outside. SO not the cat's meow..." Kristen mildly complained.

At this, you just set your eyes into a slight glare, and made a motion with your hand to move on, prompting an eye-roll of her own.

"Fiii~ne. Ahem. Long ago, in the backwaters of China like, 300 or some shit years ago, there was a group of people called the Spicers. Why were they called that? Cause they grew fucking spices, and nobody was original back then. So, there they were, growing spices and shit for the local area, doing well but not great. Then, HE came." Kristen spoke in the story telling tone, complete with her stupid flashlight shaped like a cats face.

Before you could ask anything, she held up her hand not holding the flashlight, and continued on.

"And before you ask, YES, that was Oro. The fuck he was doing in China back then, I don't know, and don't particularly care. Anywho~, the rest of the family didn't really give a fuck either, he was just some guy after all. But that changed when they found him... appropriating culture with the local midwives...and their daughters...and some of the new crops. Yeah, it was a REAL CLUSTERFUCK. Zing!" At this, Kristen turned her hand into a finger-gun, while you just continued to look at her, non-plussed at the joke.

"God, be more of a buzzkill why don't you...Anyway, where was I? OH right, the fucking. Yeah, that happened. So, he did the dirty and planted some seeds, and wouldn't you know it, they ALL got pregnant. Even the crops, which is why have saffron, by the by. S'why I make sure nothing I eat has any in or on it. But, ah, yeah. That all happened, and wouldn't you know it, those kids were really good at their job. Like, SCARY GOOD. As in, trees growing in months rather than years in their footsteps good. So, the people put two and two together, and got three. They decided the strange man was a Foreign God of some sort who had blessed them, and wrote all kinds of shit about him and what he looked like so 'their descendants could likewise bear his gift', the pricks. But, fast forward a few hundred years, a small valley of plant farmers now crossed the worlds and held a monopoly on a product that LITERALLY took them weeks or hours to grow what others took months to YEARS. Then, one day, one of our family found the old scrolls and decided 'Fuck it! I have money, time, and fuck all other to do! Let's see if there was anything to this!'. And he did just that. He somehow tracked the somehow still living guy who was going across the States like Johnny Fucking Apple Seed, and got the story out of him. And BAM, ZOOM, we're MAGIC!" With the story done, Kristen threw her flashlight into the air, giving you a brief view of her jazz hands as she said the word 'magic'.

The first question that came to your mind was a simple one.

"Why is this the first time I've heard this story." The words came out slightly sour to your lips, but it had to be asked.

Kristen leveled a flat gaze at you for a moment, before answering.

"Before now, none us us but Nainai, Grandpa, and me at times have really been fond of you, plus you didn't really show any interest in the family business or talent before this point."

"O...kay. Ignoring that hurtbomb, I'll...just say thanks for telling me that." As you said this, you made sure to look Kristen in the eyes.

She looked surprised for a moment, but those eyes then softened a bit, and you got an answer.

"Sure. No problem...Little Bro." At this, you both smiled softly for a moment, before a brilliant idea came to your mind, one that already fit into what you wanted to do later today.  
*Special EVENT: Synergy of Kittens*  
"Say, Kristen...I found this really cool cat thing while I was in the Amazon...Want to help me see what makes it tick?" You said with a slightly teasing grin.

"Nah, You you do you're...did you say CAT thing?" Kristen began to say, before growing excited at the chance to see a potentially new version of her favorite thing.

"I did indeed." You confirmed, enjoying the sight of Kristen's eyes light up, giving even more prominence to her somewhat almond shaped eyes. Thsi was one of the few surefire ways to get your sister in a good mood, and in your childhood, you remember abusing it _mercilessly_.

Now, you were using it to grow closer to your family, and you couldn't find it in yourself for wish for anything better.

DAY: COMPLETE

 **GAINED:**

 **Kristen/Catnappe: Sister with Sharp Claws Rank 3 4!, Next Ability at Rank 5**

 **Understanding of Dandy-Lion?: You understand every aspect of its existence, from its ability to photosynthesis, to its preference to hunt birds more than fish. What you CANNOT understand is how it biologically EXISTS. You suspect Magic, and Kristen suggests Oro just not being two picky. You eventually decide, it's probably both. More study of factors beyond your understanding is needed.**

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 _ **To those of you who probably saw this coming, Brava to you. To those who didn't, Ha! Hope you enjoyed it! And to think, we still have a full week, most likely!**_

 _ **Until Tuesday comes, whenever THAT is!**_


	52. Chapter 52: Plan Irnzenmonk: Tuesday

**_I, HAVE RETURNED! Again.  
_**  
 _ **Seriously though, when you combine a near full time work schedule, a weekly DnD game, and trying to write four different stories simultaneously, that shit is serious.**_

 _ **But, here I am to make sure this thread doesn't fall into Necro territory again, as nothing is sadder than a Dead Quest.**_

 _ **Now, enough chatting, onto ACTUAL PROGRESSION!**_

Spoiler: Winning votes, of Course.

 **[X] Build Jackbots: 2 Builders (Costs 1 Action)**

 **[X] MONTHLY EVENT: Buy Food Supplies, Gain ?, and ?. (Costs 1 Action)**

 **[X] Analyze Samples (Costs 1 Action)  
-Monkeys**

 _ **Here. We. Go.  
**_  
The last 8 hours had been kind of a blur for you. You made sure that you didn't take or even TOUCH any kind of alcoholic substance, and the only real exposure to some kind of possible hallucinogenic you could think of was when Dande-Lion sneezed in your face during his little examination.

Still, that didn't really change the end result of you feeling like the morning had been dragging on for months, and you barely even noticed putting the finishing touches on your second set of Builder Bots.

As you activated them and set them off to do whatever they did when there was nothing to build for now, you let yourself relax in your chair and took your face in your hands for a moment.

Too much. This last...almost MONTH, has been too much. It was like you were going from 0 to 600 in terms of lifestyle. It was...wearing, is what it was.

You felt the Third-Arm Sash pat your back for a moment, and you were thankful for it.

It really wasn't ALL bad. Thanks to these crazy things, you knew things that you couldn't have even DREAMED of. You made friends, were seeing the world, and with each step, you felt yourself get a little bit better, a bit smarter, and even, closer to your Dream.

"It really isn't that bad..." You whispered to yourself with a growing smile, removing your hands from your face and getting up from your chair. As you did, you gave the Sash a Fist-bump, which it returned immediately, before returning to regular cloth, but not before showing you a little surfer sign with its 'thumb' and and 'pinky' out.

You weren't sure if that was normal or not, but given that it kept happening, you'd assume yes.

Still though, now didn't really feel like the time for deep thoughts. As you went up your stairs into the kitchen, your eyes spotted the calendar on your fridge.

'Yeah. That works.' You thought as you quickly grabbed a bite to eat and rushed outside.

TIMESKIP: Half an Hour Later

"And so, Master Jack will be heading with us today to do our shopping. Is that understood?" A cultured voice called out from beside you as you sat in the veritable bus that the manor staff used for mass transport of supplies and whatnot.

The source of the voice, however...is not what people would expect...

Spoiler: MY EYES!

Yep, this was Kogarashi. The maid who was the primary one to 'raise' both you and Kristen. He was the self proclaimed 'Ultimate Maid' and frankly, you thought he earned that. If the chains he wore, the self sharpened teeth, or the muscles that ripped whatever clothing he wore didn't put you off, the fact that he was a master martial artist, AND Sous chef would do a damn fine job of intimidating any poor soul.

Course, he was also one of the greatest people you had ever known, having done whatever it took to keep you both safe and happy growing up. Hell, he helped temper the metal for your first bot designs, and set up the wiring for your first Labs. Really, it was kinda sad that you hadn't gotten to know him better...

You nodded once to yourself, mind set up, even as the rest of the staff let out a joined cry of "YES, ULTRA-MAID!" Aaaaaannnnd, there was the name.

Still, the ride to the bulk store went by fairly quickly, partially due to the Jet engine used in your 'special' staff assault vehicle.

Still, as the rest of them dispersed to pick up what they needed, you made sure to stick close to Kogarashi, allowing you to hear some of his list.

"Let's see, Anti-venom, 3 tons of sheet metal and bronze mixtures, seven bags of flour, 5 sets of Chains, 2 new species of Cats, and a small passport with the Mistress' fake identity... a light load, for THIS ULTIMATE MAID!" Koga whispered to himself as he read the list before suddenly shouting out while striking a pose.

Spoiler: POSE WITH HIM!

As he struck his pose, he finally took note of your flinched back position, and swiftly straightened up, focusing all attention on your form.

"YOUNG MASTER! What a pleasant surprise! Here to spend the day with this here Maid-Guy?" Koga asked with a sharp grin, showing every fang.

Immediately, you returned the smile, and answered honestly.

"You bet it do."

And with that, you...actually had a great day. There were a few times here and there when Koga purposefully freaked you out (CATCH, YOUNG MASTER! WHY DO THEY SELL _PANDA'S_!) and there were more than a few genuine laughs as well (A Lion that has leaves? I wonder if that would make a gamey tea...)

There was absolutely NOTHING you regretted about today.

Soon, you were back home, and feeling closer to someone you should have been before. It felt...right.

 **Gained Social Link: Koga Rashi, the ULTIMATE MAID!**

 **Gained access to Koga Rashi Tutoring: Become the Greatest at whatever you attempt, whether that be Dusting under the fridge or your Enemies with Heavy Fire.  
**  
Still though, it was now eveningish, and you decided to do something...light.

As you pondered what to do, you caught the site of one of the many monkeys you had brought back from the jungle the other day. As of yesterday, they seem to have claimed an empty Jackbot chassis as their home, with dozens of them swarming in and out of the empty ports, with even more swinging and generally climbing over the outside.

You gave a little shrug. What could it hurt? So, you grabbed a nearby bunch of bananas from you kitchens fruit bowl, which was instantly replaced by a nearby maids hands, and went about getting some samples.

TIME SKIP: 2 Hours Later

It had only taken you around half an hour to get the samples you needed. The hardest part of it was just getting them to sit still long enough to get a hair an a bit of saliva from them without harming one, but that wasn't that bad. After that, you set up the DNA into your Material reader, and sat back to wait, reading on of the many magazines one of the servants had restocked your Lab area with since their little shopping visit.

And while it was interesting enough to hold your attention for a little while, when the machine dinged, you set it down and made your way over, expecting to find out what kind of genus they had and maybe get some insight into why pr how something that small lived in the jungle to begin with without any kind of poison or camouflage.

The results...were confusing.

"What?" The word slipped out as you read through the data gathered a second, and then third time, before checking the other monkies samples, making sure that this was actually POSSIBLE.

Each of them, all of them, HAD THE EXACT SAME GENOME AND GENETIC STRUCTURE. That CANNOT happen. Not even twins have that kind of characteristic, hence why each has unique brain chemistry.

But these simians...down to the last protein, were the EXACT SAME.

You felt your brain break a little at the sheer amount of power that would take to do, and looked back at the chassis of monkies, where they continued to play and move, oblivious to your disbelieving eyes.

Okay, maybe not as easy a topic as you expected...

END OF CHAPTER!

 **GAINED:**

 **2 Builder Bots: Can be used to half the construction time of Labs or other Tech Additions. Cannot be Compounded or used in Combat to Maximum Effect.**

 **Gained Social Link: Koga Rashi, the ULTIMATE MAID! Current Rank 2! Technique acquired at Rank 3.**

 **Gained access to Koga Rashi Tutoring: Become the Greatest at whatever you attempt, whether that be Dusting under the fridge or your Enemies with Heavy Fire.  
**  
END OF GAINS

 ** _And there we have it people. We now know just how long it took for Tuesday to come. But don't worry, the next day WILL come sooner. Until then!_** **  
**


	53. Chapter 53: Plan Irnzenmonk:WednesDAYHEM

**_Merry Christmas Eve Everyone!_**

 ** _And with this favorite near-holiday announcement, comes your next chapter! Ain't I a nice guy?_**

 ** _Now, here's the votes, and oh BOY, are they fun ones._**

Spoiler: INTERRUPTIONS!

 **[X]** **Try to Train Something (Costs 2 Action)  
-Train Chi Control**

Spoiler: INTERRUPTIONS!

 ** _-YULE TIDE_** ** _INTERRUPT!_** ** _  
-WUYA INTERRUPT!_**

 __ _ **  
Let's watch, shall we?**_

  
You were ready for today. You felt restored, you got closer to an old friend, had lots of pudding, and were feeling up to do something you probably wouldn't otherwise.

Exercise. *Shudder*

Yes, the mere word felt dirty. But you had to be better, if you were going to trot the globe and beat things like Super-Monks and any other insanity that could be thrown at you.

So here you were stretching, and preparing to bench press as much as you could with your three arms and two Bots to make sure nothing went wrong.

At least, that was the PLAN, before something you couldn't possibly predict happened.

The basement window of your Lab, that was made of a combination of Ballistic fibers and diamond netting, was kicked in, and before you could even comprehend how THAT happened, a figure slipped in through the narrow gap, and came to a stop before you, rising to its feet to reveal a person both wider, and more muscular than a figure had any right to be, given the amount of fat around its belly.

Still, as the figure let out a laugh, finally stepped into the light fully, having somehow been hiding his face before. As you got a good look, you only thought one thing.

'Holy shit, Santa's a Hell's Angel.'

"HA! HA! HA!"

Spoiler: Santa's Badass Brother

As the sheer fact that a SANTA just broke into you SECRET LAB, words returned quickly. You felt that you were getting better with that.

"Why the hell are you in my house in November?" Damn it, you meant to ask him how he got on the property in the first place, but the other question was at the forefront of your brain. Damn your lack of attention span.

Santa? only laughed again.

"HA! HA! HA! GOOD RESPONSE YOUNG JACK-ASS! BUT I'M NOT SANTA! I'M _EVIL_ SANTA! I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU'VE BEEN A _NAUGHTY_ BOY, AND TO WISH YOU A **MERRY X-MAS**!" As he said, or more so bellowed this at you, he raised his previously unnoticed sack over his shoulder and gave you a thumbs out, drawing even more attention to his biceps that looked big enough to crush your skull, AND the fact that he was shirtless. Thank god his beard took up most of your attention.

"But...It's **November**." You shoot back, pointing a finger at the Claus in your Lab, while the Third-Arm Sash rose behind your head in a Question mark shaped curve.

That one was intentional, and it seemed Sa-EVIL Santa could tell as well, given as his grin only grew.

"HA! Has nobody told you anything, young Jack-Ass? X-Mas is the time of year when all the Evil little Boys and Girls of the World are rewarded for their mayhem and mischief! NOTHING like that goody two-shoes brother of mine who coasts off that old pagan holiday the Saxons stole!" Evil Santa lectured as he took a half seat on the massive sack he was carrying.

You felt you eye twitch, for a variety of reason from that last sentence and a half. But still...

"Could you, maybe, I don't know, NOT call me Jack-Ass?" You said through thinly gritted teeth.

The answer was so abrupt that it both infuriated and slightly amused you

"NEVER! HA! HA! HA!"

"You know, you're kind of a prick, Evil Santa."

"Why THANK YOU, Jack-Ass! You're getting into the X-Mas spirit already! But that reminds me, I have OTHER Bastards to reward this day, so take you Gift, and continue to do your Best for Badness! Ha! HA! HAAA!" He finished with an almost war-cry of a laugh.

He then reached into his bag, and chucked something at your face before you could move out of the way.

"OW! YOU Bastard!" You cried out in pain as you were knocked to the floor, head thankfully protected by the Sash quickly cradling it and using its other two 'fingers' to hold you up.

As you tried to get back to your feet and make sure there was no concussion, you could only hear Evil Santa say his last words, each sounding farther away than the last.

"HA! THANK YOU JACK, AND A MERRY X-mas to you too! I'm sure I'll see you again, cause your Sister is HHHOOOOOOOTTTTT~!" He yelled from the distance, father away that any fat man should be able to move.

Wondering if the last few minutes had actually happened, and weren't some kind of hallucination, you stared dumbfounded at the small former window, before casting your view down to the blunt object that had knocked your block off. Seeing it...didn't really help you decide if this was really happening or not.

Spoiler: Merry X-Mas!

It... was a piece of coal cut into two pieces held together by a single piece of red and white string with a little tag that said 'For You'.

You could definitely see how it had knocked you down, feeling the weight of it in your hand, and the sheer speed it was thrown with. Still, it WAS a gift, supposedly, so, with a little bit of caution, you undid the string and removed the top half of the coal, mildly tensed in case it was a trap or something.

It... was a ring. It was a NICE ring, but you weren't really sure why it was given to you. Maybe it was special? Hmmm...

Spoiler: Your Precious New Ring

As you thought about your strange new ring, and your even stranger encounter, you began to try and figure out what to test the ring for.

As you were just about to dig the bottom of it from its carbony prison, you were startled for a moment by Wuya, who had just shot through the table you were standing at, eyes glowing with the now slightly familiar light of a new Wu being found.

 _"Jack! The Ring of The Nine Dragons has just awakened! We MUST... What the Ever-Burning Hell?_ " Wuya called out in her usual Wu-exorcism fit, before the lights in her eyes suddenly cut off, now locked onto the Ring in your hand. Well, the COAL with the Ring in your hand, but same difference.

Okay, so THAT was why the Ring was your gift...

THAT JUST RAISES MORE QUESTIONS!

Still, you had a millennia old Witch in your hands, AND the Internet, so maybe you could get some kind of answer?

END OF CHAPTER

[] Explain to Wuya How the Fuck.  
-The more detail we give, the more we can recieve, or use for later when OTHER people eventually ask how the fuck.

OR

[] Ignore the Ghost and Search the Internets using our Mad Skillz.  
\- Search EVERY Google, Ask Jeeves, and Internet forum why the Fuck.  
\- What do you want to find out

OR

[] Do both with Partial results to both, best to find general information, and maybe what other shit is happening.

CHOOSE ONE

 ** _GAINED:_**

 **Ring of The Nine Dragons: When worn, the User can divide themselves and anything they wear, excluding certain Shen Gong Wu over a Power Limit, into two halves. What these halves ARE, is up the wielder. This split can be done up to 9 times per person, so long as EACH division is different from the last. Any more than 9 splits, and the User risks dividing themselves from Reality, to be Crushed due to the World no longer recognizing the lines of their Existence. A Powerful Wu, but one to use with caution.  
**  
END OF GAINS

 ** _And there we go. I hope you all enjoy it, and vote for what ever you think either makes the most sense, is funniest, or some combination of the two._**

 ** _And I still want Fanart, or at least some more omakes. Since the incentive of Questions to be answered for them hasn't really gotten any bites, aside from Fox, I have decided to change it up._**

 ** _NOW, with each omake someone does, they can vote to add a certain value to a roll for the next round that I will determine based on how much I like said omake. Doesn't matter if it's long, short, or even crackish, I love them all, and only want this thread to grow with us all._**

 ** _Okay, with all that out of the way, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!_**


	54. Chapter 54: Explaining Santa to a Witch

**_And here we are again everyone. Took me a bit to get to this point, what with work taking its toll and my DnD game happening on Tuesdays, it's been a full week._**

 ** _Also, this is kind of hilarious, but Rjrulew, I see you, and raise you this again._**

 ** _NO APOLOGIES IN THIS THREAD. SAY YOUR PEACE AND ASK YOUR QUESTIONS._**

 ** _Now, here's the longer than normal votes_**

 **Spoiler: Winning Votes**

 ** **[X] Explain to Wuya How the Fuck.  
-[X] Evil Santa  
-[X] How he came in  
-[X] Explanation of evil Christmas  
-[X] If asked explain Christmas  
-[X] gave gift of coal with a shen gong wu  
-[X] His personality and exact conversation he had with you  
-[X] How he left  
-[X] Then go see if E-Santa gave your sister anything****

 ** **[X] Plan Inner Balance  
 **-[X] Put 2 stat points on Strength.  
 **-[X] Put 1 stat point on Intelligence.  
 **-[X] Put 1 stat point on Wisdom.  
 ** ** **-[X] Put 1 stat point on Speed.  
 ** ** **-[X] Put 1 stat point on Luck.**********************  
-[X] Put 1 perk point on Robotics.  
 **-[X] Put 1 perk point on **Jet Pack and Goggles**.**

 _Now, here. We. Go._

 __  
As you stood there in your Lab, half a piece of coal and a priceless ring on your hand, you could already feel a headache growing.

Still, you reached over and finally pulled the Ring from its carbony prison, and took a moment to look it over in your hand.

It was a nice looking ring, with an almost obsidian coloured metal for its body, and its face being a circular yellow dragon design that looked to be eating itself at the center. All in all, pretty nice. But, that was for later.

Now, you had QUESTIONS.

"Hey Wuya. Do you know anybody named Evil Santa? Big guy, likes to bust into places, kinda terrifying, said it was 'Evil' Christmas?" You asked your Ghost friend as you kept looking over the ring.

You could tell she was waiting for a moment too comprehend the situation before her, but she did quick enough.

 _"Wait, Evil Sa- Ah, THAT Motherfucker."_ Wuya said with a tendril on her mask.

THAT got your attention.

"Wait, you ACTUALLY KNOW ABOUT HIM? ...And you know who Santa is?" You yelled shocked, before continuing as the thought rolled through your mind.

You felt the eyeroll as much as you saw it.

 _"Yes, Jack. You KNOW I heard the Dreams of those near my box, and around the Winter seasons, he tended to be a prominent figure. But, that is not all I know of 'Evil' Santa."_ Wuya explained.

Hearing this, you took a seat in front of the witch, and put the Ring on your Finger, focusing all attention on her.

 _"Haaaaahhhhh. Why must I teach you these basic things? What ever, very well, Apprentice."_ Wuya exasperated before beginning to lecture.

 _"Ages ago, there once was a man named Nicolas. He was a nice man from a humble village, always dressing in pelts and furs from his many hunts. And every night, he would give away whatever he didn't need, to whoever wished for it._

 _However... Nicolas was not ALWAYS a nice man. You see, nowadays, there are all KINDS of words and classifications to people. But back then, Nicolas was what was termed 'Crazy'._

 _You see, for every 'Good' deed Nicolas did, his 'Brother' did an 'Evil' one. Give a child a holiday meal? Steal a meal from a starving merchant. Hunt down the local wolf population? Let the foxes into the hen houses. So on and so forth this went for the years, until he came across the Ring you hold in your hand now."_ At this, Wuya gestured to the Ring on your hand, startling you from your story induced stupor.

"Wait, what? What do you mean, until he had this Ring! WILL THIS SPLIT ME INTO GOOD AND EVIL JACK!?" You cried out as you hastily tore the Ring from your finger. You thought it would let you breath fire or something!

 _"You're not far off from that, but not necessarily. You see, the Ring of the Nine Dragons, which you have now claimed by the way, allows the one wearing it to split themselves by whatever standard they wish, so long as they are equal. And when held by a man who was legitimately equally balanced between Good and Evil? The two practically leapt apart. becoming their own people. The immortality they share is just a by-product of the World not recognizing their original existence, and thus treating them as non-living objects, or at least long-lived ones. It's surprisingly more common than you would expect."_ Wuya almost seemed to tack on at the end.

As you felt your eye twitch at the thought of multiple immortals just running about, you felt your brain break a little more when you realized that you in fact, already knew four now... the same number of NON-immortal and un-related people you knew so far. The fuck.

"Okay, gonna ignore for a moment how LIVING FOREVER is apparently more common than it should be, lets get back to that little bit about splitting a person... also, I get that that was the 'Evil' side of Santa, but why did you call him a Motherfucker. And how did you know that slang insult? It's telling, but not THAT old." You spoke in order of importance, still waving the Ring around.

This time, Wuya looked over at you confused.

 _"THAT is what passes for an insult these days? Pah, weaklings. But no, I speak no falsehoods to you. I call him a Motherfucker because...well, I recall hearing him say_ 'If my brother can get Milk and Cookies from every little brat these days, I can get my MILF and Brandy!' _or some such."_ Wuya said with a frighteningly accurate imitation of Evi-Nicolas' voice.

You... never wanted to remember those words again, so you pushed them from your head, and instead got up from your seat and started up the stairs, Ring in hand.

"I wonder if Kristen got anything...she IS pretty Evil." You said as you ignored Wuya's existence for a moment, purposefully walking through her for a moment to clear your head, and were on your way.

As you were about half way up the stairs, you felt Wuya's presence settle beside you, and you decided to move on.

"So, seriously, what's the deal with the Ring?"

END OF CHAPTER!

GAINED POSSIBLE PATH TO IMMORTALITY, AT LEAST FROM AGE! WOULD IT BE WORTH IT?

GAINED STATS, NOW TO BE ADDED TO TOTAL!

END OF GAINS!

CHOICE!

 **[]Build Something New!: ?**

 **[]Build Something Familiar!: 1 Creation you have blueprints for to be made 10 of!**

 **[]Train!  
-Train What?**

 **[]Socialize!  
-With Who?**

 **[]EXPERIMENT!: ?**

 **[]GO SOMEWHERE!  
-Where?**

 **[] DO SOMETHING ELSE!  
-What**

 **Choose 1 one of the above!  
**  
END OF CHOICE!

 _ **And yet again, a chapter comes. Ain't you all lucky I keep my promises for more? Cause I am! But, with all that content out the way, let me explain some things.**_

 _ **There will be NO monks busting down our theoretical door again because as soon as we touched the Ring in the Coal, it became OURS, or rather the Heylin, hence why Wuya's Revealer Eyes cut off mid flip-out.**_

 _ **Next up, Evil Santa and Good Santa are both examples of the Ring being used to Insane effect, AND a yearly event. Though look out come December, cause we have NOT been a Good boy...**_

 _ **Well, ominous premonitions aside, that's all for now everyone! I look forward to seeing your votes, and for the next while, I'll be updating the stat sheet and whatnot! Until next time!**_


	55. Chapter 55: 1 Divided by 3 and Teasing

New

 _ **And here we are once again. I'm sorry for the delay since the last one, but with my Grandparents visiting, and work being what it is, I just kept pushing this off. BUT NO MORE!... For now.  
**_  
 ** _NOW, you all get Shenanigans. Aarik, I know this'll tear you up a little, but it only brings me more amusement._** __

 _ **Now, here's the, pun intended, splitting vote.**_ Spoiler: Dividing, Isn't it? **[X]Train!  
-[X] The Ring of 9 Dragons: Try 3 Jacks for now, use the concept of ability. Try for the Jacks have these abilities ; Your Robotics, Your Gaming Expertise and Your Courage and have them train different things. Finish the Blueprints of Bob 2.0, Designing New Ideas and Training your body with Koga.** **_  
Now, let's watch the fireworks, eh?_**

  
"Hey! Kristen! Did you get a visit from a shockingly buff old guy!" You hollered as you crossed the top of the stairs, drawing the attention of the nearby staff. As you were about to repeat the words again, you felt a sharp grip make its way around your arm, and looked down.

Sure enough, attached to your arm was a grappling claw attached to a length of chain, with the launching mechanism being held by a grinning Kristen. It was a nice piece, a higher grade than the claws you usually used for your Bots, with pressure gripping additions to make sure that while it stuck firmly to what it caught in its grip, it didn't leave any signs of manhandling or damage. It was also a light purple color and had small 'claws' at the ends, thankfully all were held 'in' at the moment. Frankly, it was quite a nice piece of equipment, and you yourself would probably try and incorporate it into your Bot designs if you were willing to put a little more hands on effort with a few.

Still, you had bigger matters to address.

"Yep, Merry X-Mas Jacky! So glad to finally have you in one the festivities!" Kristen grinned as she retracted the claw, the chain feeding back into itself to be launched again.

"Oh good, I didn't just hallucinate that. Okay, world view broadened again, I guess." You muttered to yourself as Kristen made her way closer to you, wrapping an arm around your head and giving you a noogie.

You hated when she did that, but by this point, you could accept a little familial teasing. It felt... nice enough.

"Ha! Yeah, startled me something fierce when I first found out about Nega-Christmas. Nothing snaps you awake faster than seeing an old, buff guy leaving a Hello Kitty brand Bazooka in the middle of the night, before running headfirst out your 5th story window. Crazy day..." Kristen began to trail off as you just looked at her.

You were about to say something, but, remembering your own experience mere hours ago, you couldn't really find it in you to try and compare the two. They were both weird as fuck, in their own ways.

"Ooookay... So, I see you got a grappling claw, that's cool." You said as you escaped the headlock. Affection or not, that long a noogie was starting to mess with your already pretty messy hair. And a slight headache, but that was already disappearing.

"Hell yeah it is! With this, break-ins will be as easy as pouring a bowl of cream!~" Kristen sort of purred as she rubbed the mechanism against her cheek.

You just looked at her for a moment, eyes half lidded.

"I know you like puns and what-not, but c'mon. That was a stretch." You deadpanned.

At this, Kristen merely stopped caressing her gift and gave a shrug, before replying.

"Eh, they aren't all winners. But enough of that! Show me what you got! Show me, show me!" Kristen insisted as she began to shake you back and forth vigorously.

"O-o-okkka-aayyyyy! Ju-Just STOP SHAKING ME!" You finally got out as you grabbed hold of Kristen's arms, stopping the infernal shaking.

You took a moment to get yourself back in order, mostly consisting of flattening your hair back into relative place, and straitening your cloak, before finally pulling out the Ring from your inner pocket.

The second you did, you immediately regretted it.

As soon as it was out of your pocket, it was snatched away into Kristen's grip in a blur of motion you could barely register, much less react too.

Then, came the teasing.

"Oooo~! Jacky, I never knew you liked jewelry! Who knew that all this time we could have been trading tips and bling~!" Kristen snickered as she reached into her ever-present 'theivin' pouch and took out a jewelers tumbler.

"Oh, black jade with gold inlays, at least 10 carrot if I'm not mistaken. Nice, if a little weeaboo with the dragon design. In other words, perfect for you!" Kristen laughed as she put the tumbler away and tossed it back at you, prompting you to make a slight dive to catch the mystical item.

"Yeah, it's a nice ring, THANKS. Now, do you want to tease me more to make me react, or don't you want to try out your new toy?" You said as you got back to steady footing. Over the years, you had begun to finally figure out how to distract Kristen. Offer her two things she wanted to do, and then make one sound like a better investment, or a unique opportunity. More often than not, it worked, and the few times it didn't were usually over little things, like feeding her cats, or Sharpening her skills or knives, whichever she felt like more.

Either way, now seemed to be one of the times it worked, if the way her eyes seemed to develop a slight mischievous tint to them as she hefted her new 'Toy' back into view.

"You know, you're right Jacky-boy. What's X-Mas without playing with the new toys. If you need me, I'll be in Egypt. They always have a Cat-themed SOMETHING to steal..." With that, she walked away, even now muttering under her breath what she would need for her trip.

Ignoring how you were now accessory to a most likely major theft (If wouldn't be the first, nor likely the last) You let your eyes fall down to the Ring in your hand, and let a grin form on your face. Kristen was right, what harm could 'playing' with your new toy bring?

 **TIME SKIP: 12 Hours**

Within your spacious foyer, rests an equally impressive answering machine, custom built by yourself to pick up locations, vocal recognition patterns to keep out telemarketers, and record any transmissions going both in and out for future use. That was why the...odd message caught the attention of the passing staff so quickly.

"Ah, hey Koga! Listen, I'm in a **BIT** of a jam and, HOLD ON YOU SPIRIT, I'M TRYING! Anyway, we're kind of in Japan right now, and ah, could use some help please? Oh, and bring snacks please! Okay, that sh-WAIT NO, DON'T TOUCH T-!"

The message cut off.

The nearest maid merely rubbed her head for a moment before going off to fetch the Ultimate Maid, wondering why the Young Master had finally Picked up the Spicer-family brand of Bullshittery.

END OF CHAPTER!

 **Gained!**

 **Stealth-Bot Addition!:** When creating a Stealth-Bot model, include a technology to grip things with maximum efficiency, while reducing damage caused by said grip. Can only be applied to hands at current time. Research further to expand effect.

END OF GAINS!

 **Interlude next Chapter!**

 **Choose who we See!**

 **[] The Curious Cat**

 **[] The Wayward Spirit**

 **[] The Fearsome Four and Teacher**

 **[] A Lizard out of Time**

 **[] The Old Oak**

 **[] He of Metal**

 **[] The New Friend**

 **CHOOSE 1 of the Above!**

  
 ** _And there we go. Hooo-llly shit. We procked the little SPECIAL Roll from Sebazu's roll IMMEDIATELY! WHICH REQUIRED ME TO ROLL A 7 ON A 100 SIDED DIE TWO TIMES IN A ROW. So, this is happening now. Let's see if and how we survive, shall we?_**

 ** _Also, I REALLY look forward to writing some of these interludes, and hope that this little turn of events shows everyone jsut what kind of bullshit can happen if you right omakes._**

 ** _So, until next time!_**


	56. Interlude 2: New Friend

_**Ah ha ha... hello again everyone? Super sorry about the delay with this story, but work took it's toll, and as most of you are hopefully aware, I've begun to write a My Hero Academia and Miraculous Ladybug crossover that I hope everyone's enjoying, but that's no excuse.

Thus, here I am now, making up to you all for the interlude you won, AND practicing a little Necromancy. Ain't that great?

Welp, here we go.

**_ ****

 ** __** **  
[Mount Fuji: 9 AM Weather: -7]  
**  
You made a friend today!

He was a little stringy and squishy and a two-er, but he was funny! Doing all kinds of funny dances, faces, even coming apart a few times! How could you not like him!

You began to laugh and clap again as you watched the spirit-mask yell at your split friend before hurriedly becoming one and speaking into the air.

You didn't know what your friend was doing, so you decided to get his attention again. Having friends was fun!

"Ah, hey Koga! Listen, I'm in a **BIT** of a jam and, HOLD ON YOU SPIRIT, I'M TRYING! Anyway, we're kind of in Japan right now, and ah, could use some help please? Oh, and bring snacks please! Okay, that sh-WAIT NO, DON'T TOUCH T-!" Your friend was cut off as you got your grip firmly around your friend, cutting off his words before they caught the cool air.

"Funny friend is funny! Hahaha!" You laughed again as you rubbed your friend against your cheek, uncaring of the avalanche you were causing again. Stupid flimsy mountain...

Still, no mere rocks would stop you from loving your new friend!

"STOP! STOP!" You heard from your fist, muffled. You listened to your new friend, opening your palm to use as a flat place, letting him drop to this knees and gasp for air. He must have been laughing as hard as you were!

"New Friend happy?" You asked your friend, eye shining with happiness.

"Haaa...ha... Yeah, I'm... good now. WOO! You've got a GRIP!" Your friend said as he straightened to his feet.

You preened at the praise of your friend! You didn't know what a grip was, but it must be good!

"In fact... I have an idea..." Your friend said as he started to stroke his chin, black eye meeting brown.

And through it all, you listened, and were EXCITED.

 **SOCIAL LINK MAXXXXXXXXXXX!: GAINED CYCLOPS AS AN ALLY/MINION/WILLING PEON  
**  
Through a combination of absurd situation, luck beyond what most GOD'S could achieve, delicious pudding-snacks, and sheer loneliness, **you have gained the loyalty and Friendship of Cyclops, Warrior of the Mountain and Oni-Eater.**

 **Congratulations.**

Spoiler: Cyclops Stat Page  
 **Name: Cyclops, No Given Nickname**

 **Level 25**

 **Titles: Oni-Eater, Mountain**

 **Alignment: True Neutral (Chaotic Evil Due to Subordination)**

 **Dreams: To Follow his Friend till the End, and to MAKE ALL THE FRIENDS!**

 **EXP: 10,000/10,000**

 **Inventory: 1 Oni-Loincloth (Magically resizes to current wearer)**

 **STATS:**

 **HP: 2,500/2,500**  
 **Chi: 15,000/15,000**  
 **MP: 0/0**

 **Strength: 40 and Full Size (5 Stories) 34 at 'Giant Size (18 Feet) and 25 at 'Human' height (Under 10 Feet), the mountains shall be reduced to rubble if they stand in his way.**

 **Intelligence: 3, slightly stupider than the average bear.**

 **Wisdom: 3, the World is a FUN place!**

 **Speed: 7, good for swatting the pesky furry things.**

 **Courage: 20, what does a Giant amongst Ants fear? Or something.**

 **Luck: 11, You made a New Friend! Things are going your way!**

 **PERKS AND FLAWS ARE LOCKED**  
 **  
END OF INTERLUDE  
**  
 ** _Yep, that's right folks! We shenaniganed ourselves all the way to Japan and befriended Cyclops A WHOLE SEASON EARLY! You can already smell the destruction! But now that everything is said and done, we have some things to do! Most of which is going to be us continuing the rest of the weeks plans, with POSSIBLY some character interrupts!_**

 ** _So much fun writing these things! But, that's all for now, and don't forget to check out my other story as well! It'll be getting Chapter 6 soon! Until then everybody!_**


	57. Chapter 57: Integrating New Friend

New

 **You all now the drill by now. I'm back with writing, and this time, it hopefully WON'T take me two months to get this story back again.

Let's get to it.

**

 **"I'm Back, Bitches!** " You yelled out at the top of your lungs as you jumped down the stairs to your Lab.

And why wouldn't you? You got a free Shen Gong Wu, a new minion, and gained another step towards being the worlds GREATEST VILLAIN! Although...

"Dahaha! Funny friend is funny! You no fly like tweet!"

"Yes young master, it IS good to be back, though I wonder who are your 'bitches'." Koga said from behind your new cycloptic... well, cyclops, causing you to blush a bit and stammer a denial.

"Ah, wait, it's just a line that I wanted to say, ya'know? Cause i'm in such a good mood and, and, if you get down to it, the Jackbots are kind of...my... Damn it, Koga, how do you do that! I'm supposed to be a Future MASTER OF EVIL! STOP MAKING ME STAMMER LIKE I'M FIVE!" You hastily tried to explain before remembering your position.

Seeing this only brought a larger grin to Koga's face, even as he picked up Cyclops for a moment to set him to the side, as easily as a new couch.

"HA! Master Jack, that just means I've done a good job of raising you. After all, authority NEEDS to be a little scary sometimes, ne?" He finished with a little laugh, which you joined in with even as he pulled a tray of snacks out of nowhere, with an extra large portion for Cyclops, who was looking at his bowl of pizza rolls like the Holy Grail.

Yeah, you weren't afraid to admit you fainted the first time you met Koga. But really, what six year old would NOT freak out if you had what looked like a body-builder shark-man wake you up with his face directly in front of your own? But that was the past, and you could honestly call Koga family at this point. Suck it Nanny Mcfee, you old hag. (1)

But really, you were home now, surrounded with family, friends, ghosts, and treasures beyond your wildest dreams, and you felt... **RIGHT**.

Now, if only you could get some of those Pizza roles that Cyclops was stuffing down his gullet.

END OF CHAPTER

(1) She kept insisting things like 'being a GOOD boy' and having only sugar when taking medicine! What a Crank!

 **A bit small, I know, but we just got back form a flight from Japan, have a Cyclops buddy, who we may name at some point by the by, and are feeling kinda tired. So, all that's left is to plan for the rest of the week. Cause remember, the Wu Proc-sensor has been reset what with our INSTANT claiming of the Ring of Nine Dragons. It's good to be back.**

 **FRIDAY: Choose 3 Worth of Action Points Below**

 **[] Build Jackbots: 5 Standard, or 2 Builders, or 4 Flying (Costs 1 Action)**

 **[] Bond with? (Costs 1 Action)**

 **[] Look into Hiring Minion (Costs 2 Action)**

 **[] Work on Jet (Costs 2 Actions)**

 **[] Work on Robot Design (Costs 1 Action)  
-What Kind?**

 **[] Train Minion/s (Costs 1 Action)  
-Which?**

 **[] Try to Train Something (Costs 2 Action)  
-Train What? Ex. Scorpion Style, Chi, Wu mastery, Flight, ect.**

 **[] Relax(Costs O Action, but takes the Day)- Allows Health to recover and potential Stat growth.**

 **[]Be Ready for Wu (Costs 0, But takes the Day)- Allows for extra actions when searching for Wu and encountering Problems on Wu hunts if correct.**

 **[]Write-In**

 **SATURDAY: Choose 4 Worth of Action Points Below**

 **[] Build Jackbots: 5 Standard, or 2 Builders, or 4 Flying (Costs 1 Action)**

 **[] Bond with? (Costs 1 Action)**

 **[] Look into Hiring Minion (Costs 2 Action)**

 **[] Work on Jet (Costs 2 Actions)**

 **[] Work on Robot Design (Costs 1 Action)  
-What Kind?**

 **[] Train Minions (Costs 1 Action)  
-Which Minion/s**

 **[] Try to Train Something (Costs 2 Action)  
-Train What? Ex. Scorpion Style, Chi, Wu mastery, Flight, ect.**

 **[] Relax(Costs O Action, but takes the Day)- Allows Health to recover and potential Stat growth.**

 **[]Be Ready for Wu (Costs 0, But takes the Day)- Allows for extra actions when searching for Wu and encountering Problems on Wu hunts if correct.**

 **[]Write-In**

 **SUNDAY: CHOOSE 4 Worth of Action Points Below**

 **[] Build Jackbots: 5 Standard, or 2 Builders, or 4 Flying (Costs 1 Action)**

 **[] Bond with? (Costs 1 Action)**

 **[] Look into Hiring Minion (Costs 2 Action)**

 **[] Work on Jet (Costs 2 Actions)**

 **[] Work on Robot Design (Costs 1 Action)  
-What Kind**

 **[] Train Minion/s (Costs 1 Action)  
-Which Minion/s?**

 **[] Try to Train Something (Costs 2 Action)  
-Train What? Ex. Scorpion Style, Chi, Wu mastery, Flight, ect.**

 **[] Relax(Costs O Action, but takes the Day)- Allows Health to recover and potential Stat growth.**

 **[]Be Ready for Wu (Costs 0, But takes the Day)- Allows for extra actions when searching for Wu and encountering Problems on Wu hunts if correct.**

 **[]Write-In**

 _ **MONDAY: Choose 2 Worth of Action Points Below**_ ****

 **[] Build Jackbots: 5 Standard, or 2 Builders, or 4 Flying (Costs 1 Action)**

 **[] Bond with? (Costs 1 Action)  
-Who?**

 **[] Look into Hiring Minion (Costs 2 Action)**

 **[] Work on Jet (Costs 2 Actions)**

 **[] Work on Robot Design (Costs 1 Action)  
-What Kind**

 **[] Train Minion/s (Costs 1 Action)  
-Which Minion/s?**

 **[] Try to Train Something (Costs 2 Action)  
-Train What? Ex. Scorpion Style, Chi, Wu mastery, Flight, ect.**

 **[] Relax(Costs O Action, but takes the Day)- Allows Health to recover and potential Stat growth.**

 **[]Be Ready for Wu (Costs 0, But takes the Day)- Allows for extra actions when searching for Wu and encountering Problems on Wu hunts if correct.**

 **[]Write-In**

 **TUESDAY: Choose 3 worth of Action Points Below**

 **[] Build Jackbots: 5 Standard, or 2 Builders, or 4 Flying (Costs 1 Action)**

 **[] MONTHLY EVENT: Buy Food Supplies, Gain ?, and ?. (Costs 1 Action)**

 **[] Bond with? (Costs 1 Action)  
-Who?**

 **[] Look into Hiring Minion (Costs 2 Action)**

 **[] Work on Jet (Costs 2 Actions)**

 **[] Work on Robot Design (Costs 1 Action)  
-What Kind**

 **[] Train Minion/s (Costs 1 Action)  
-Which Minion/s?**

 **[] Try to Train Something (Costs 2 Action)  
-Train What? Ex. Scorpion Style, Chi, Wu mastery, Flight, ect.**

 **[] Relax(Costs O Action, but takes the Day)- Allows Health to recover and potential Stat growth.**

 **[]Be Ready for Wu (Costs 0, But takes the Day)- Allows for extra actions when searching for Wu and encountering Problems on Wu hunts if correct.**

 **[]Write-In**

 **WEDNESDAY: Choose 2 Worth of Action Points Below**

 **[] Build Jackbots: 5 Standard, or 2 Builders, or 4 Flying (Costs 1 Action)**

 **[] Bond with? (Costs 1 Action)  
-Who?**

 **[] Look into Hiring Minion (Costs 2 Action)**

 **[] Work on Jet (Costs 2 Actions)**

 **[] Work on Robot Design (Costs 1 Action)  
-What Kind**

 **[] Train Minion/s? Costs 1 Action)  
-Which Minion/s?**

 **[] Try to Train Something (Costs 2 Action)  
-Train What? Ex. Scorpion Style, Chi, Wu mastery, Flight, ect.**

 **[] Relax(Costs O Action, but takes the Day)- Allows Health to recover and potential Stat growth.**

 **[]Be Ready for Wu (Costs 0, But takes the Day)- Allows for extra actions when searching for Wu and encountering Problems on Wu hunts if correct.**

 **[]Write-In**

 **THURSDAY: Choose 2 Worth of Action Points Below**

 **[] Build Jackbots: 5 Standard, or 2 Builders, or 4 Flying (Costs 1 Action)**

 **[] Bond with? (Costs 1 Action)**

 **[] Look into Hiring Minion (Costs 2 Action)**

 **[] Work on Jet (Costs 2 Actions)**

 **[] Work on Robot Design (Costs 1 Action)  
-What Kind**

 **[] Train Minion/s? (Costs 1 Action)  
\- Which Minion/s?**

 **[] Try to Train Something (Costs 2 Action)  
-Train What? Ex. Scorpion Style, Chi, Wu mastery, Flight, ect.**

 **[] Relax(Costs O Action, but takes the Day)- Allows Health to recover and potential Stat growth.**

 **[]Be Ready for Wu (Costs 0, But takes the Day)- Allows for extra actions when searching for Wu and encountering Problems on Wu hunts if correct.**

 **[]Write-In**

 **Place your votes, and prepare for fun!**


	58. Chapter 58: Plan Sebazu: PAIN TRAIN!

**_Okay, so... This next update was supposed to be the fight scene for my Miraculous Ladybug story but, well, I'll be frank._**

 _ **It's kicking my ass to write. Not due to a lack of planning or anything, no sir. My problem lies in the fact that I have so little time to write between work and other factors, and the sheer torment to my brain that is writing something of any substantial length that is not in Second person now. Writing more than a 100,000 words for a story sure does cement a writing style, don't it?**_

 _ **So, here we are, finally getting on with this. Cause remember, I merely fall asleep for a bit, never die fully.**_

 _ **[SPOILER="The Plan"] ** **[X] **Bond with Koga (Costs 1 Action)********_

 _ ** **[X] Train Minion/s (Costs 1 Action)x2  
-[X]Cyclops  
-[X]Monkeys  
-[X]With Koga's help.**[/SPOILER]  
**_

 **CHAPTER! START-O!**

 _"_ **WORK HARDER MAGGOTS! I WANT TO SEE YOU SWEAT YOUR BODY-WEIGHT!"**

"'YES SIR, KOGA SIR!""

"ARRRAAAHH!"

Came the synchronized cry and screeches from the mass of beings currently outside one of the Spicers many properties.

The reason for these cries you ask

Welll...

"NOW GIVE ME THREE HUNDRED MORE LAPS IN FORMATION! **OR SO HELP ME I WILL SHOW YOU JUST WHAT TRUE EXHAUSTION LOOKS LIKE! AM I UNDERSTOOD!?"** Koga called from on top of his place atop Cyclops back, watching over the groups progress, even while the mass of muscle beneath him moved up and down at a pace most roller coasters would have been hard pressed to match.

And you?

Well, you were currently running as fast as your burning legs and lungs would allow, covered in tiny monkeys that each had to way a good three pounds, as if the hounds of Hell itself were at your heels in the name of 'training'

And not even the monkeys were exempt from this, given the fact that every few feet, monkey's jumped off of your body, only to be instantly replaced by new ones, treating your moving body as a demented jungle gym.

"Why! DID! I CHOOSE THIS!" You gasped for breath as your legs mercifully collapsed under their leaded weight, scattering the primates as you fell like a mighty oak.

The ground had never tasted sweeter, even as you were poked and prodded by tiny hands in your sides.

"BECAUSE YOUNG MASTER! TO BE THE GREATEST VILLAIN ONE CAN, THEY MUST CONSTANTLY PUSH THEIR LIMITS! ONLY THEN WILL THEY SUCCEED!" Koga cried to the heavens, one foot up on Cyclops, even as he now did crunches with every foot press.

[SPOILER="Reach for the Peak!"][/SPOILER]

"Okay... That, kind of makes sense. But WHAT WHY DO YOU HAVE A PICKAXE!" You half gasped, half burped out as you finally got another look at your sadistic maid/trainer/torturer.

"Encouragement." Was all he said as he swung the pick down with out a care, nearly going through your foot if you hadn't moved at the last second.

As you finally got to a sitting position after the causal attempt at mutilation, you began to work up the energy to yell at Koga, only to have all air, and a few other things, suddenly leave you as you looked up at him in his new position.

"OH SWEET BADNESS MAN, IF YOU'RE GONNA STAND LIKE THAT, AT LEAST PUT SOMETHING ON UNDER THAT SKIRT!" You yelled behind you, booking it away faster than you ever had before, face pale for completely different reasons that usual.

"HAHA! NEVER!"

Why was this your life?

END OF DAY!

GAINED!:

 **RANK UP! TIMES TWO!**

 **KOGARASHI LINK IS NOW RANK 3! GAINED STRATEGIC RETREAT!**

 **MINI-HORDE OF MONKEY'S IS NOW RANK 2! GAINED JUNGLE GYM TACTIC!**

 **Gained +1 to Speed!**

 **Strategic Retreat:** There's no such things as a hasty retreat, merely a fast breakaway to somewhere not here. When disengaging from fights, become 35% more likely to escape!

 **Jungle Gym Tactic:** You ever get that feeling like something tiny is touching your skin? Well make that feeling a reality, when hundreds of monkey's swarm your opponent as either a distraction, or attack! Can only effect targets that feel discomfort, or can be physically reached.

END OF GAINS!

 ** _Yeeaahhhh. Bonding with Koga means training till we can't feel our everything, or become so disgusted that we instantly learn knew techniques. With everyone else thrown into the mix, it wound up pretty intense. Cause if you haven't worked out the math in your head, Koga had Jack running hundreds of laps in the sun covered in hundreds of one or more pound monkeys. Yeah._**

 ** _And this was LEVEL 2._**

 ** _Can't WAIT to see what comes next. Till next time._**


	59. Chapter 59: Pain of the Scorpion

_**Three times. Three. Times.  
**_ ** **  
THAT'S HOW MANY TIMES THIS CHAPTER GOT ERASED WHILE I WAS WRITING IT.****

 _ **I don't know**_ **WHY** _ _ **it kept happening, but hey, maybe this times the try? In any case, I want to be done with this so I can actually move on and write other things.**__

Have fun!

Spoiler: Winning Vote **[X] Try to Train Something (Costs 2 Action)x2  
-[X]Scorpion Style  
-[X]With Koga  
-[X]Chi  
-[X]With Wuya** _**  
Here we go.  
**_  
Martial Arts.

The method used to turn the human body into a hard-core machine of violence or tranquility. Sometimes both at the same time. This was done by either training specific muscle groups for specific effects, by emphasizing certain instincts into hard core weapons, and by mimicking animals and their interactions in nature.

This was all academic knowledge you knew to be true. Physically however? TOTALLY different story.

"Oh GOD, why did I think this was a good idea!?" You cried out as you did what felt like your thousandth crunch in eternity, while simulations trying to hit Koga who was standing behind you with the Third-Arm Sash.

"Because you seem to have decided to cheat when life threw a curveball! As you should! NOW TRY HARDER TO HIT ME!" Koga roared as he dodged your Sash again and again, performing tricks you were only peripherally aware of, too focused on keeping the vomit in your body from the pain in your torso.

 _"Also the fact that you don't seem to realize what you do. The Scorpion is indeed a worthy beast to base a fighting style on, but what did you expect to do when learning this? You must be able to withstand at least this much, you'll find that idea of your staying such."_ Wuya chimed in, floating just beside your head for a moment, prompting a moment of unnatural cold to flash through your overheating system. It felt both refreshing and horrifying.

"Oh- *cough*- Okay, I get that! But COME, ACK, ON! Can't we start with something slower? Or Easier?" You begged, coughing with every other breath now from excursion, the swipes of the Sash going wider and wider with every spasm.

"When walking a path untred, every step must be filled with progress, or else it will lead nowhere!" Koga suddenly shouted in your other, formerly unoccupied ear.

"Ahh!"

Aaand there you went, collapsing from your half seated position firmly onto your side, sending the previously wide sweeping sash directly to where Koga now was.

As you lay there panting for breath and trying to deal with the pain in your hips, you looked over to Koga and Wuya, both of whom were now standing together, their grins with the sharpest of teeth.

Because on Koga's hand was a small cut.

You felt a grin of your own grow on your face. You had done it.

Then you passed out.

 **Time Skip: 5 Hours later  
**  
"Uuuurrgg. Anyone get the number of that truck? I'll sue..." You murmured out tiredly as you started to blink awake. You didn't really remember what happened, but you were in a fair amount of pain at the moment.

"The ID on the truck was SUC S3S, young sir. I'm actually quite surprised your up already." The calming gravel that was Koga's voice called from your right side, causing you to turn that direction slightly, then jolt a little due to the sheer agony that was you stomach region right now.

There was Koga, standing in his usual apron and grin, with the addition of a plate holding your Third-Arm Sash, a glass of water, and what you saw to be a bottle of pain relievers.

"Thank you God..." You whispered, trying not to move your flaming diaphragm with every breath.

"You're welcome." Koga replied as he set down the water, and handed you three of the pills.

You quickly downed them, and chased them with the water. You immediately felt the relief was over you, and sank back into your now slightly sweaty chair. Something for the bot's to clean later...

"Woo, that's the strong stuff. I actually wandered a bit there..." You trailed out as you slipped the Wu around your waist, feeling comforted by its now familiar presence. It felt...good.

"Don't worry too much about it Young Master. You did VERY well today. Much better than I was expecting. For now however, there are a few things we should go over." Koga said, smiling before dropping beside your seated form.

"Oookay, what's up?" You asked, sinking into your chair.

"First off, I apologize for the pain you are feeling. Over the years I have ensured you maintain a certain level of fitness and athleticism, both for health reasons and to ensure you do not become...slovenly. However, That was merely the standard muscles, not the ones used primarily for the style you are trying to make, such as the abdomen, pelvis and thighs. This could have caused serious damage with the efforts I have pushed you to today, and I apologize for such." Koga said, for once not wearing his signature toothy grin.

You just kinda shifted uncomfortably, suddenly aware of the now fading pain in your torso. You didn't THINK it was that bad, but...

"Thus, I have decided. You will NOT be allowed strenuous activity for the next three days. MINIMUM." Koga stated, locking eyes with you as he crossed his arms over his chest.

You lifted a brow at him for a moment. That didn't sound too bad...

Then he continued.

"WHICH MEANS. NO tinkering with Heavy Machinery. NO trying to create new Martial art stances and or styles. NO pushing your soul or spirit in a corporeal medium. And NO MYSTICAL ARTIFACT HUNTING." Koga gritted the last one especially, fangs glinting off his chains somehow.

That you reacted too.

"WHAT! But, but, THEN I'LL MISS THE NEXT WU! What if it's really good! I might.!" Whatever you were about to say was cut off by Koga gently placing his hand to your mouth, muscle stopping you flat.

"No. Your health takes precedence over some Magical Trinkets that have wandered hands for centuries. One will not result in the end of the world, any more so than it would have at any other time. As my charge, this is the least I can ask of you. Is that understood?" Koga gently but seriously spoke, all hint of smile or teeth gone. After a moment, his hand moved away, and you gently nodded.

"Good. Good... Thank you, Young Master." Koga said with genuine relief.

The both of you simply sat there for a moment, breathing and feeling.

Then Koga bolted up from his seat, arms thrust into the air with such speed you were surprised the air didn't crack.

"Now that the serious stuff is out of the way, let's get into the good!" Koga roared, suddenly giving you a large thumbs up and holding a sign that said "GOOD JOB!" on it in his left hand.

"W-hat the fuck..." You droned at the sudden change of tone, and was summarily ignored.

"First off, you did a fantastic job with your exercise, going above and beyond what I expected of you! Secondly, we found out that while the Third-Arm Sash can move on its own at a fair pace, it has enough weight to it that sharp movements from its user can be used to leverage it! That means that, with practice, you could reel it back or send it flying with great force and speed! Lastly, we now have an idea of what kind of movements are needed to make your Scorpion Style effective!"

"Wait, we did what now?" Hey, you were high on pain killers, how the hell were you supposed to understand what he just said?

"In layman's terms, you must Master you Ass! And this is how you will do it! HAHAHAHA!" With that, Koga gently placed a DVD he pulled from his apron onto your night desk, and then jumped up through the ceiling, laughter still ringing as you started at the Maid Guy-shaped hole now in your room's ceiling, already being patched over by some Bots.

After a nother minute of staring and trying to decide if that really happened or if the drugs were that strong, you finally dragged your eyes over to the DVD he had left, and decided, yeah, these must be some Capital D drugs.

Keijo.

"No, seriously. WHAT. The FUCK."

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Gains:

Plus (+) 1 Strength, bringing us to

 **9** **!  
** **  
** **Gained +5 Chi for pushing past your limits and constant use of a Shen Gong Wu!** **  
**  
 **First Scorpion School Technique Created! Sting: A move specific to the Third-Arm Sash, the user swings their hips with such strength that the weight of the Sash flys out at the other side, causing a surprise attack if fast enough.**

 **Gained Quest! Master Your Ass: Create 5 techniques or stances for Scorpion Style! 1 of 5 Completed!**

 **Temporary Debuff: Muscle Tearing; Torso; Moderate: By working yourself to the bone, you have incurred damage to the body that requires time to heal. Cannot undergo 'strenuous' activities, and if forced to do so, can lead to loss of stats or life, depending on location and severity.**

 **End of Gains!**

 ** _And there we have it folks. I hope it was worth the wait, seeing as how many times I've done it. Also, this serves as a little lesson._**

 ** _STOP COMBINING THINGS AND CHARACTERS. It can TECHNICALLY work, and can TECHNICALLY succeed, but doing so puts our body at MAJOR risk or eithe rharm or burning out. Spread yourself too thin and you get holes poked through you._**

 ** _That said, next chapter will be up MUCH sooner this next time hopefully, and I'll be dabbling with my MLP story for a bit. Have a great night everyone._**


	60. Chapter 60: First Day of Healing

New

 _ **So, with this chapter.

I was originally going to put it all in one lump sum for the whole recovery period, but I decided to stick with the standard format in the end, because I just got inspired with some things while writing it. Plus, if I somehow lose it, it'd just be one chapter, instead of four! So, you know.

**_ ****

 ** _Here's the new plan for Sunday._** **Spoiler: The Plan of Monkeys and Scientists** **SUNDAY: CHOOSE 4 Worth of Action Points Below**

 **[X] Bond with Wuya(Costs 1 Action)  
[X] Bond with Kristen(Costs 1 Action)**  
[X] Work on Robot Design (Costs 1 Action)x2  
-[X]Automatic Basic Jackbot Maker  
-[X] Support Computer/AI. A system that works as a remote assistant for Jack on the field. To Labor intensive for Koga to give the clear on. Instead, look for Minions on the Web. _  
Hope you all Enjoy now!  
_  
SUNDAY:

As you were quickly finding out, being injured and not allowed to do anything was kind of a pain in the ass, if only for reasons you didn't expect.

Oh sure, it was kind of annoying not being able to do your usual things, but the problem more so was NOT BEING ALLOWED, capitalization needed, to not do your thing.

This was by no means the first time you had been injured in your life, especially in such a way that you had to sit around for a few days, but... things were different now.

Before, you were just a rich kid building things cause he could and dreaming of domination every other daydream. It was a fleeting thought that you were preparing for 'in the future'.

Now though, with Wuya teaching you about what amounts to the hidden side of the world, magical artifacts that continued to impress you from what you'd seen and heard, and even a band of 'rivals' who wouldn't tear you limb from limb, it felt like it was time to make your 'future' the 'present'. And every minute you didn't spend improving, it felt... wrong.

If you wasted time now... you would only fall behind, you would only-

"Waaaagh!" You screamed as you shot forward in your chair, resting on the edge of it precariously as your body jolted away from the unnatural source of the chill, which meant...

 _"Hello Hello Boya, I trust your recovery is going well?"_ Wuya chirped, now floating into your central view, and leaving her words to float from behind you somehow.

Yep, Wuya was about. There went that moment of complaining/introspection.

 _"Well? Are you going to answer me, or just stare like a particularly evolved fish?_ " Wuya stated with a flat grin on her mask, eyes at half brightness that you were now beginning to notice was her equivalent to half-lidding her eyes.

"Oi, isn't that kind of rude to say to an injured person? And where even were you, I haven't seen you since I got told the business about my injury yesterday." You shot back, jabbing a finger at the spectral hanya, which she merely floated around before reorienting.

 _"Oh please. I say what I mean, and mean what I say. If you look stupid, I say so, as your teacher and a passerby."_ Wuya snickered out as she floated closer, drifting almost lazily around you as you turned your head to keep her in view.

Eventually, she settled just three feet from where you had gotten your injury, and made a pointing gesture.

 _"As for where I was, not that it was any of your business what I do without you, I was merely talking with 'Koga' as you refer to him."_ Wuya stated after she had seemingly found whatever she was looking for, making a nodding/bobbing motion with her body, and then rising back up to eye level with you.

You perked up for a moment, now more solidly seated. Did that mean...

"You talked him into letting me do my normal things! Oh thank you Wu-"

 _"Actually, I agree with him completely. You are not to do anything strenuous for at least the time frame imposed."_ Wuya cut in casually, dashing both your hopes and your body as you faceplanted from your previously joy-filled leap into a pile of despair and mild pain.

"Wwwhhhhyyyyy?" You whined from your new position on the floor, head to the side with eyes pointed up shining with betrayal.

Wuya, it seemed, gave no fucks to your down formed.

 _"Because every point he has insisted upon and is holding you too is an accurate one. You have been doing too much, too quickly. This just happened to be the first time. Tell me, have you ever heard the proverb about the Candle burning at both ends? I know it is somewhat new, but-"  
_  
"Yeah, yeah, burns twice as hot but twice as fast, I know this come on, what's your point here." You deadpanned as you finally got off the floor. It was fun as a gag for a good minute but your floor was still a floor, and you didn't like putting your face near where feet tread upon regularly.

It seems that being interrupted was something Wuya did NOT enjoy, but come on, the point was obvious and you were wondering why she even brought it up now.

 _"My POINT, was that while it is good to push yourself, DO NOT do it with EVERYTHING YOU ATTEMPT. We grow in adversity, such is human nature, but too much too quick with break you."_ She continued with a small snarl to her words, making you flinch. Okay, no interjections during lecture period.

 _"Since you have apparently ALREADY heard my Candle metaphor, let me use a different one, that will hopefully MAKE ITS LESSON KNOWN IN YOUR SKULL. You are a lump of iron. You are blunt, heavy, and can knock people out if you are swung are or lucky enough. Are you following?"_ Wuya said, eyes tracking you form any movement of your mouth at all.

You just gave a little gulp, and nodded. Serious Wuya was kind of intense...

 _"Good. Now, you are a lump of iron no different from any other. A part of the mountain. But one day, a smith sees_ **potential** _in you, and picks you up. They put you in fire, making you something MORE than you were before. But they do not leave you in the fire, that would only reduce you to nothing, simply slag for be rid of. Instead, They take the iron out of the fire, and make it take a new shape, before letting it cool. No longer are you a simple piece of scrap. You are a weapon, that which has purpose and can be more than scrap. Do you understand, Boya?"_ Wuya's stare was heavy as her metaphor, which you were really wondering if it was, hung in the air.

You gulped, before replying...

 **[] You mean... you see me as something with potential, and you want me to actually amount to something, instead of pushing myself and turning to nothing?**

 **[] You mean... you want me to cool myself, step back from the pressures of... ALL THIS (Indicates room) And just... take my time?**

 **[] You mean... you see me as a tool that lacks purpose? And that I need to find one to be useful?**

 **[] Write-In**

 **CHOOSE ONE**

 _ **TIME SKIP:**_ **  
**  
You took a deep breath, before shakily exhaling it as you exited your room and headed upstairs for the main living room. Koga said that being cooped up in your lab would just make you antsy to work on something, so you were ordered to go literally anywhere else. Thankfully, the rest of the house was not lacking of anything, so you decided to try and watch whatever anime Koga gave you.

As you were just crossing the threshold however, you caught the sight of your big sis, hanging herself over one of the couches like a cat, with your one Dandylion matching her pose for pose on its opposite, if only for the sunlight beaming near it.

You had actually forgotten about the odd mix of plant and animal (Plantimal? Aniat? Whatever.) until now what with everything happening, but it looked...bigger since the last time you saw it? It's leaves had definitively grown a bit, and it's tail seemed to have opened up partially.

But you had bigger concerns at the moment.

"What the hell are you watching Sis?" You deadpanned from your spot in the doorway, refusing to come a step closer.

Kristen quickly fell over the other side of her couch, giving a little hiss of surprise even as she reoriented herself, glaring lightly over the back rim.

"Jack! What the hell! Don't sneak up on me when I'm watching shows, you know I get involved!" She literally hissed at you, using one hand to make clawing motions at you as the other fished for the remote to pause.

You just looked straight on at her, then back to the screen showing some magical girl you barely recognized, and then back to her. Somehow, your gaze felt heavier than ever.

It seemed to do the trick, attracting even the Dandy's attention, curious about the lack of noise.

Eventually, after a moment, Kristen too began to fidget under the two sets of questioning eyes, before anything was said.

"Well? What's wrong with watching Tokyo Mew-Mew? It's a totally legit part of magical girl history, and animation in general!" She defended, pointing a finger at you accusingly.

You stared some more. Then replied.

"For once, I don't know what that is. And I don't really WANT to know what that is. Just...please go back to watching your show, and I'll go watch mine somewhere else. Okay?" You asked, half ready to walk back the way you came.

Your sudden about face seems to have surprised Kristen quite a bit, if the way her eyebrows suddenly shot up was any indication.

Then, after another moment of silence, she carefully looked you over, then back to her show, then back to your eyes.

After a moment, you heard her sigh. Then, she turned herself fully to you.

"Listen, Jack, why don't you come sit in here with me and Lione so we can finish this episode, then we watch watch whatever you had. Sound fair?" Kristen offered with a sharp grin on her face.

Now it your turn to be surprised. Kristen NEVER shared the TV with you. It was part of the reason why nearly every private room had one, outside of the few maids and butlers who lived on sight and enjoyed their reality TV gambling pools.

"Uh, sure. Thanks Kristen." You were a little hesitant, but this was an open hand, and had no reason to refuse.

So there you were, watching a show about animal girls named after fruits fight Chimera creatures and bad guys named after pastries. It... was a ride, but surprisingly fun.

Still, now that you were finished it...

"So, Jackie-boy, what do ya got for picture day? Some big macho man Mech show for you to geek out over? Maybe a Isekai who wins every fight with simple forethought? Come Onn~ Tell me your poison!" Kristen practically sang, ripping through your pockets with outrageous speed.

Before you could even say anything however, she had already found the DVD Koga gave you, and held it aloft with a perky 'Ka-ching!"

"Ah-Ha! Lets see what's...on the..dock-et... *snort* Be- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHat the Fuck! WHAT! THE HAHAHAHAHA, ACTUAL FUCK! KEIJO, WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A PHYSICAL COPY OF KEIJO! HAHAHAH, Oh, OH God, My ribs, I can't stop. Tell me why, give me reaso-NHHHHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kristen could barely break out before bellowing out in laughter, startling Dandylion who was apparently named Lione in your absence so bad that he shot pollen all over floor. You hoped to Kami that wasn't his equivalent to urine.

Still, you could already feel the blush on your face, and sought to speak as quickly as you could to stop this in its tracks!

"Ah, come on! Koga gave it to me after helping me work on this fighting move! I don't even know what it's about! Everyone I asked online just sent me laughter emoji's and said to me to watch it! And every review I looked up with any real detail was in Spanish, which you KNOW I can't read that well!" You tried to defend yourself, but if anything, it sent Kristen even further down the well, now sprawled off her couch and getting dangerously close to Lione's Dust zone.

"He gave it to you after helping you make a FIGHTING move? As in, IT MIGHT HELP YOU? Oh my god, we are WATCHING this NOW!" Kristen suddenly broke out of her laughter and launchered herself towards the DVD player you still had attached to this TV.

Before you even really realized what was happening now, you were just as suddenly pulled onto the couch that Kristen was now again occupying, an insanely strong grip on your shoulder keeping you firmly planted in the cushioned, matched only by the slasher-sized grin your sister now sported.

You gulped as much as you could. What had you gotten into?

Her grin only got wider.

"We are going to sit here. And We. ARE. Going to WATCH. EVERY. **SECOND."** She didn't say, so much as state, turning both her and your head manually towards the screen, which had the play button now selected by...a three?

Oh, your poor innocent mind.

By the end of it, Kristen was a pile of giggles, laughter, and red-faced from so many things, Lione had Dusted himself three more times and was staring intently at the screen as it went back to the default screen, and you were an empty husk, having learned SO MANY THINGS.

WHY, Japan, WHY.

 **Kristen RANK UP! Now Rank 5! New Ability Gained!**

 **Cat's Grace: With New Insights into movement, and other such body motions, we are now much sneakier! We also have a better understanding of how to use force for and against the chest and waist area. Though the things lost for that knowledge...*Shudder***

 **NEXT Ability at Rank 8!**

 **TIMESKIP  
**  
You collapsed bonelessly at your computer chair, officially done with today. What the hell was with today? You were supposed to be recovering, but instead you got intense talks about attitudes for the future and embarrassment that could cow the biggest of monsters. Your heart needed time to heal too, damn it.

Whatever, now you had nothing but the nice chair beneath you, and the refreshing background that was the google screen to focus one. But, there WAS one thing you had been meaning to do for a while now, ever since Thailand in fact...

A quick Search, and you were there.

[WELCOME TO HENCH FOR HIRE: FINEST MINIONS, HELPERS, AND FELONS FELLOWS THIS SIDE OF E-ARTH?]

You ignored the banner, you were more interested in...

 **[] The profile about the Man in an All Black Mask**

 **[] The Panda riding the ball**

 **[] The Guy wearing fur leggings and arms, but no shirt**

 **[] Is that a Walrus with a headband?**

 **] Tubbimura? The Fuck?**

 **[] What the Fuck is THAT?**

 **[] WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!**

 **[] Maybe Set Up a Page for Cyclops? Make some money on the side and might give him some Experience Henching...**

 **[] Write In an Anime or Manga Mercenary that you think would be appropriate. Please also include either a small bio of them or a link to a summary of them, please.**

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **GAINS:**

 **Kristen RANK UP! Now Rank 5! New Ability Gained!**

 **Cat's Grace: With New Insights into movement, and other such body motions, we are now much sneakier! We also have a better understanding of how to use force for and against the chest and waist area. Though the things lost for that knowledge...*Shudder***

 **NEXT Ability at Rank 8!**

 **END OF GAINS!**

 ** _And there we have another chapter everyone. I hope you all ebnjoyed it, cause I certainly did writing it. I also can't wait to see what you all choose, it's defientely one of my favorite bits about running this quest. In fact, i'm gonna go back tonight and reread it again, comments and all, and experience just what it was that makes me grin so much. I hope you all do the same at one point or another._**

 ** _Also, For those curious, here's the new plan set for the rest of the days until we're healed. Look Forward to those!_**

  
 _ **MONDAY: Choose 2 Worth of Action Points Below**_

 _ **[X] Try to Train Something (Costs 2 Action)  
-[X] Ring of the 9 Dragons. Split in 2. Split on Physically active and Mentally active. Heavily rejected by Koga. Instead, you get to play vidya games. Through random selection, it will be...**_

 _ **TUESDAY: Choose 3 worth of Action Points Below**_

 _ **[X] BI-MONTHLY EVENT: Buy Food Supplies, Gain ?, and ?. (Costs 1 Action) Still Cool.**_ ** __**

 ** _[X] Try to Train Something (Costs 2 Action)  
-[X] Chi No enriching the soul today, instead, watch some Huloo There._** _ ****_

 _ **WEDNESDAY: Choose 2 Worth of Action Points Below**_

 _ **[X] Build Jackbots: 2 Builders(Costs 1 Action)  
[X] **_**_Build Jackbots: 4 Flying (Costs 1 Action) And cancelled again. Instead, take a free Social. Rolling the Dice... MYSTERY GUEST!_** _ ****_

 _ **At the Day's End, WE ARE HEALED!**_

 **** _ **And that's all for now folks! Cheers!**_


	61. Chapter 61: Inspection of Ninja and Such

**_So here I am again, finally getting off my ass and finishing this section of story I only meant to take up a week or two. But you all know how it is, a site refuses to save your work and then POOF, thousands of words and your desire to write gone with it. But I'm back now! And with new ideas for my Miraculous Crossover too, which has been QUITE a bit more popular than I anticipated. Who know?_** Spoiler: Za Plan-da **[X] Tubbimura? The Fuck?  
[X] ****Mifune** **. Looking to work with someone who'll give protection to a certain individual.**  
 **[X]** **Konatsu** **. Male Kunoichi. Currently unemployed. Looking for long term master.** **Picture Included** **.** **More info** **.**

 ** _Now, here we go._**

  
After waiting what felt like months of waiting, but was really only five minutes, you were finally able to see the main draw of the sites.

The posted ads and profiles. Frankly, it was like a dating website, but for petty and major crime. Which...made it just a more aware dating site.

Still, the people were there to be hired by rich people in need of morally ambiguous gentlemen/ladies. Let's get to browsing.

You took a sip of your Mountain Crush: Crimson Comet flavored (1) slushie as you did so, helpfully brought to you by your bot during the stupid loading wait.

The pages scrolled by, a blur of text and images to all but your trained eyes, calculating the names and description of each profile.

"No, no no, literally build better, no, no, Already on Dad's Payroll, Uncle Rick, no. What the hell are Red Orbs and why are they capitalized? No, maybe, n-Wait a minute, is that who I think it is?" You murmured to yourself around your straw before suddenly jerking to a stop through your rapid scrolling, reeling back enough to send your semi-melting slush-cup out of your hand, though was thankfully caught by your Third-Arm suddenly lashing out to catch it.

You weren't even paying attention. Spoiler: TUBBIMURA- HAHA!  
 **"MY NAME IS TUBBIMURA! YOU WANT SOMEONE DEAD OR MISSING? A PRICELESS RELIC YOURS! THEN GET OFF YOUR ASS SO I CAN GET ON MINE! FOR THE LOW LOW PRICE OF $2,000 A MONTH PLUS LIVING EXPENSES, I WILL BE YOURS. "**

 **"I KILL FOR YOU LONG TIME!"  
**  
"Oh, what the flying FUCK Tubbi, you're seriously that cheap? And apparently racist? YOU AREN'T! EVEN! **ASIAN**!" You half yowled half guffawed at the sheer stupidity of what you just read. Did he seriously expect anyone to reply to that? You'd known the guy mot of your life, and even you think its a prank! Ha!...

"Ah, okay, I needed that. Back we go." You quietly snicked to yourself, settling into your chair with one hand, stirring your slushie with another, and using the Third-Arm to scroll the mouse. It seemed to like that.

And again it went for a few hours. Page after page of people, both completely outlandish and ordinary scrolling by, a few catching your interest but most out of your price range or availability for the moment.

Until...

"Ooh, who's this now? Spoiler: The Shooting Swordsman  
 **Mifune**

 **"I don't care how much you pay me. All I ask for is a safe place where I and those under my protections can no peace."**

 **"However. If you dare to abuse my trust or endanger those I hold dear, prepare to lose your Soul."  
**  
"Wow...He's...Intense." You drawl out as you carefully read the mere two lines of dialogue the man had written, and the associated images that showed you, YES, he was worth it and/or could follow through with his threat.

"Though why does he have a kid on his back?" You question for a moment, before shrugging it off and continuing your browsing.

This time, it didn't take you near as long for someone to get your attention, if for... different reasons.

Seeing the vision of beauty on the screen immediately got you to stop, but it was the words underneath the picture that really got you to react. Spoiler: IT'S AN EARLY TRAP!  
 **KONATSU**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 19**

 **Occupation: Kunoichi**

 **"Greetings! I am Konatsu, seeking a new master! They must be willing to pay for food and lodging, as well as be able to endure potential surprise attacks from unexpected places and mobs! I will serve you to the best of my ability! Oh, you must also pay for my travel fees!"**

 ***Please beware any wild-life that seems to follow me, they are very Dang- Friendly!*  
**  
"THAT'S A GUY!?" You yelled out, this time out and out throwing your drink, though thankfully empty, into the air. Behind you, the Third-Arm sash reacted in a similar manner, bolting straight up your back and just over your head, like an exclamation mark in cerulean fabric.

Okay, maybe it was time to take a break from the internet...

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **VOTE 3 TIMES!**

 **Here are the choices now people, of the ones we saw today, are any of them looking good, or do we wait till we next draw the pool before hiring anyone? LETS FIND OUT!**

 **[] Hire Tubbimura: Costs $2,000 a month plus eating expenses every day ($100-600) while on Job  
OR  
[] Don't Hire Tubbimura**

 **[] Hire Mifune: Must have room for Mifune and Companion at all Times, CANNOT willingly endanger companions  
OR  
[] Don't Hire Mifune**

 **[] Hire Konatsu: Pay Initial $1,500 for Travel, and then Add +$1,000 to monthly living expenses, plus chances of Random Encounters!  
OR  
[] Don't Hire Konatsu**

 **Have fun with that!**

 **END OF VOTING**

  
 ** _And there we go folks. After this little bit is over, I'll be going over how or if we hire anyone the next day, and then continue with previously voted daily output while we recover. God DAMN, has it been too long. Still, Enjoy now! I WILL Return!_**


	62. Chapter 62: Back to Life!

**_MEERRRRYYYY SLIGHTLY LATE CHRISTMAS!_**

 ** _Honestly meant to do this yesterday, but I got caught up in Kirby Star Allies. It's finished now, and soon so will this! MY STORIES SHALL NEVER TRULY DIE!_**

 ** _Now, let's get on with it, ne?_**

Spoiler: La Plan

 _ **MONDAY: Choose 2 Worth of Action Points Below  
[Insert] Respond to Konatsu and Mifune  
**_ _ **[X] Try to Train Something (Costs 2 Action)  
-[X] Ring of the 9 Dragons. Split in 2. Split on Physically active and Mentally active. **__**Heavily rejected by Koga. Instead, you get to play vidya games. Through random selection, it will be...**_

 ** _Let's get going.  
_**  
"Zzzzzz-HURK!-zzzzz..." Was the sound you blearily heard yourself make as you found yourself coming awake in front of your computer.

Ah Jesus, how tired WERE you last night, you couldn't help but think, carefully peeling yourself from the leather upholstery you had gotten so comfy on.

"Well, whatever the case, I definitely needed that. Feels like I slept for a month..." You muttered to yourself, stopping only for a moment to give a spine cracking stretch and yawn, as well as to rub back your now flat at the back hair back into some kind of semi mess.

"Haaa, well, let's take another look before anything else...kind of just a blank." Was all you said before popping right back down, enjoying the minor groove you had left from your long stay before, but it wasn't like you were staying long...again.

Okay, from your previous tabs and emails, you could see... you sent the replies to Konatsu and Mifune, looked up some soundtracks for a new release for one of your favorite game series, which you would have to buy in both Japanese and the English release later, started working on a new design for a bot based on a weird crab you found out about from a Google trail of random clicks, and downloaded...70 new games from Coal Burner?

"Huh, most of these look like random garbage bought by half awake at 3 AM Jack, but a few of these look pretty good!" You enthused for a moment as you scrolled through your newfound options.

At least now you knew what you were doing today!

 ***ONE HOUR LATER*  
**  
"Well that was garbage." You groused as you nearly flung your controller to the opposite side of the couch.

What the hell was with some of these things? It'd be one thing if they were just in development or anything, you could get that as a programmer, but these things were marked as full as will be, and were just... hot messes was the only near polite term you could think for such shoddy products being used for money.

"Ah...let's just try the next one...Hollow Knight, eh? Sure, let's see how long this holds..." You noted to yourself, having finished deleting the previous game, and viewing the loading screen for the next.

 ***THREE HOURS LATER*  
**  
"FUCKIN WATCHER KNIGHTS! SCREW THIS PLACE!" You raged at the bullshit before you, watching your masks get wiped out with each out of sync bounce.

 ***FOUR HOURS LATER***

 **"NOOOOO** , MIAAAAA!" You blubbered as you hastily left the mines, vowing to never go that way again.

 ***FIVE HOURS LATER*  
**  
"I AM THE FOOL!" You roared as you shot up from the coach, slightly sweaty controller held high above your head as you basked in triumph.

 ***NINE HOURS LATER*  
**  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" You didn't care how load you were screaming at the screen, you were about to kill the Absolute Radiance with only one Mask remaining.

Closer...closer...Now!

"WWWWAAAARRG!"

 _"Woe! Thou Speck! To achieve victory, even with..."  
_  
"I DID IT! YES! YESSS! FUCK YOU, I'M THE GODMASTER NOW! YES! HAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" You began to cackle madly as you crashed down onto your couch, completely exhausted from the ordeal of the boss fight, but soooo fucking satisfied at the moment.

"Well worth every cent, damn. Studio Cherry, you're about to get yourself a few million of whatever the fuck you want, if it means more things like this." You wheezed, coming down from your laughing fit and desperately needing food and water now.

You'd follow through later, first came living needs, then throwing money at things can be done.

 *** ONE BIG GULP OF SHASTA AND THREE HOT POCKETS LATER*  
**  
'Woo! Needed that... only 6 in the afternoon though... fuck, how early did I get up? Alright, let's try one more than call it a day. Moderation and all that after all...'

"Ooh, got this one for free from that subscription... Yakuza Zero eh? Must be a set up for something later. Let's see if they get there.." You mulled over as you saw the loading screen, displaying two extremely detailed character models.

"Hmm, this should be pretty cool..."

 ***SEVEN HOURS LATER***

 _"Hello Chicken. Your name will be... Nugget."  
_  
"PPPPHHHFFFF-Ha, HAHAHAHA! What the fuck even is this game! NUGGET IS PAID 300,000 YEN A MONTH! BAHAHAHAHA!" You just continued to laugh at the sheer turns this game took. Screw those earlier games you got, these two were worth the shite!

Yeah, you made the right choice for today, settling back to grind your real estate empire, while also taking some notes, cause god damn you actually knew some rich people like them you thought this could be useful to use against.

END OF DAY

 **GAINS:**

 **Early Plans for Disguise Bot: This Bot works best in urban wild environments, using discarded bricks, trash, and flora to form its body. At least, that's the general idea. To bring to working order, spend specific time-slots on it, as you would with regular Jack-Bot creation.**

 **A Platinum Trophy for your profile and a sense of fulfillment so few things can truly give without killing something with your bare hands. For the next two weeks, you'll feel more confident in Skill or Tactical decisions, and thus less likely to doubt yourself. This will not be on the Stat page, because it will only perk if specific situations arise.**

 **An Understanding into how to come from Nothing: By Kicking the shit out of millionaires until you can fight billionaires, and buying out a Japanese city with massive stacks of cash. With enough liquid capital gained, you can now try and buy out some property! *Price will very depending on relationship with current owner, as well as sheer amount of capital being offered.*  
**  
END OF GAINS

 ** _Today was a great day for me, and I hope everyone else is having a fantastic week as well. Merry Christmas everyone, and Happy New Year if I don't write another update for this before then!_**


	63. Chapter 63: Shopping, Books, Recovery?

**_Guess who back? Back again after getting horrifically caught up with his own shit~_**

 ** _Cause it's me. I am back~._**

 ** _Yeah...kind of dropped the ball on writing stuff a bit there everyone, really sorry about that. On the bright side though, I platinumed KH3, A Hat in Time, AND got the new Etrian Odyssey game! Oh, also work and whatnot too, but that's less exciting._**

 ** _Now, lets finally get a bit closer to being a Non-invalid with out recovery period. You have all been CRAZY lucky avoiding the Wu activation this time around, ya know?_**

 ** _Anywho, winning votes go here, some important future stuff goes on the bottom. Enjoy._**

 **Spoiler: Winning Votes**

 _ **TUESDAY: Choose 3 worth of Action Points Below  
**_ ** _  
[X] BI-MONTHLY EVENT: Buy Food Supplies, Gain ?, and ?. (Costs 1 Action) Still Cool._**

 ** _[X] Try to Train Something (Costs 2 Action)  
-[X] Chi No enriching the soul today, instead, watch some Huloo There._**

 _Let's GO (kakugo, rise like a Ghost-o!)_

You had been awake for a few minutes now and already you could tell it was going to be a long day.

Your side and back weren't nearly as sore as they had been before, that wasn't in question, but it didn't stop you from being aware of every thump of your heart ringing through the aching tissue with nothing to distract you.

So, knowing a losing situation when you saw one, you dragged yourself from the comfy bed(of EVIL) and got dressed for the day with minimum groaning...

Only to run headlong into the swarm of gardeners, maids, butlers, and handymen running too and fro at the behest of Koga with a megaphone in one hand barking orders and a whip in the other, randomly cracking it in different directions.

"What...did I just walk in on?" You asked mostly to yourself as you flattened to the wall as best as you can, the normally servile servants not caring for an instant if their young change was in their way, merely racing forward carrying massive loads of baskets and bundles.

"HAHA, Young Master! It's good to see you up early for once! They're just setting up for the day." Came the ringing voice of Koga straight into your brain from right beside you through his megaphone, breaking you from the wall clutching your ears, as well as stopping all the servants in their tracks, horror growing on their own features.

"Whoops, forgot to turn it off! HAHA!" Koga merely said obliviously to the tension around him now, flicking the large switch on his machine with a thumb while raising his young charge with his other hand, whip forgotten.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" You yelled back at Koga's face once you steadied yourself, half out of fury and half because of the deafness refusing to go away for a minute.

His response?

"BECAUSE IT WAS FUNNY!" Koga beamed.

Your eye twitched uncontrollably, even as the others around you picked up everything around them and scrambled away, eager to escape. God damn it, you wanted to be angry at the guy, but you would have done the exact same thing if you had the chance. Plus...it was hard to actually stay mad at a guy who stuck by you and 'cared' about you.

"Okay, it... was kind of funny. So, what actually happened here anyway? Looked like a warzone." At the here, you made a big show of gesturing with your hand to the mass hoard of footprints and forgotten scraps of what were once clothing or food scattered throughout the small courtyard your room lead out to on the outside.

"Exactly what I said. Setting up for the day. What, you thought the fresh fruit, pressed linens, and new buckets of screws came from nowhere? Or from elves?" Koga stated, crossing his muscular arms and giving you a raised eyebrow visible even through his Kamaid-Mask.

"I...but why the rush then? It's only...6:20 in the morning!" You began to ask before checking the time with your phone, shocking yourself. The only reasons you were awake now were if you had a breakthrough or were bindging something great!

"Indeed, we were almost an hour and a half behind schedule today due to a clearance sale this morning followed by some unexpected traffic." Koga nodded in agreement, glad you saw the truth of how close they had been pushing it.

You just kind of stared at Koga for a minute before backing away back down into your basement, now fully aware and looking for signs of people coming and going from your Lab. You were surprisingly disturbed to see at minimum 4 different sets of footprints that weren't your own or Koga's.

 **GAINED +1 Wisdom, +Materials for Idea Building/Construction  
**  
After that brief but unsettling realization of just how many come and go into your Lab's without you being aware of them, you felt another bite of your side for a moment when you bent too far to one side, and decided to catch up on some shows and manga you had heard about the last while, but had been too busy to bother with while dealing with your own magical misadventures.

"Huh, there's a thought. Note to self, write biography as light novel/webcomic..." You muttered to yourself as you searched for your recs among the reams of entertainment.

"Meh, seen it, seen it, was pretty good but never going to update, stopped last month, ooh, Iruma-kun eh?"

Spoiler: Soloman say what?

"Pfft, okay, you go into the favorite pile, if only for the meme's I can make with Clara." You snickered to yourself, taking joy in the parallels you could see between yourself and the protag. Sure, he was a goody goody and you didn't usually like that, but he was put into a dangerous situation and he's making the best of it, hitting just a little too close to home with you.

Plus you also had a semi similar build, so it might be a good easy cosplay if you wanted to. That was always nice.

"Ahh, that was nice. And it's only...9 PM!? WHERE THE HELL DID THE DAY GO!" You shouted in disbelief as you rushed to your feet, arms above your head in shock at the time. You sat down and what, literally didn't move for more than 16 hours? WHAT HAPPENED!

Wait...

"I put my arms over my head and didn't feel anything." You said as you froze in your pose for a moment. Slowly you, put your arms and body back into normal position, but there were no sharp pains or thumps with your movements. Just to test it, you made a show of rolling your shoulders, before punching the air once, twice, a third time and then a kick!

Nothing! No pain, no hiss of air, you were back to normal!

"Woo! Jack's back, and not a Wu missed! YES!" You howled with triumph to the Lab, making the Jackbots loitering around you golfclap as you continued to laugh at your good health.

 **GAINED:**

 **+1 STRENGTH, for working past your bodies limits and reaching new heights.**

 **AND**

 **+15 Chi, for making your body overall healthier! Congratulations!**

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **GAINS:**

 **GAINED +1 Wisdom, for discovering just how easily accessible your 'safe' space truly is.**

 **+Materials for Idea Building/Construction, freshly provided by your lovable locale wait staff.**

 **+1 STRENGTH, for working past your bodies limits and reaching new heights.**

 **AND**

 **+15 Chi, for making your body overall healthier!**

 **END OF GAINS**

 **LOSE:**

 ** _Temporary Debuff: Muscle Tearing; Torso; Moderate: By working yourself to the bone, you have incurred damage to the body that requires time to heal. Cannot undergo 'strenuous' activities, and if forced to do so, can lead to loss of stats or life, depending on location and severity._** **  
** ** _  
END OF LOSSES  
_** **  
YOU ARE NOW HEALTHY**

 ** _Authors Note Final (Importanter stuff)_**

 ** _And like that, the Healing Arc FINALLY ends. I have to admit, you are all both really lucky in that a Wu didn't proc, and unlucky in that it took nearly the mandatory rest period for me to roll enough healing dice. If we got enough on the first day after we hurt ourselves, we'd have gotten 50 extra Chi due to how bullshit we were. But no, bare minimum instead. Ah well, still an improvement._**

 ** _Important stuff now though. After much deliberation, and talking to outside confidants, I. Have decided to start a P atreon. It's in no way mandatory or anything in any way, merely a part for you to contribute to should you wish or want something specific. I'll leave the name to it in my profile page, if you're interested._**


	64. Chapter 64: Wu'd You Like Something?

**_God damn I let this die again right after re-raising it. I'm never gonna be a_** Master **_Necromancer at this rate! Still, I have to stick in there and become the best like no-ones ever been, because you're all counting on me!_**

 ** _In unrelated news, ya'll are gonna enjoy what Wu I rolled.  
_**  
 _ **And related news,**_

Spoiler: Winning Votes

WEDNESDAY: Choose 2 Worth of Action Points Below

Spoiler: Winning Votes

 **[X] Build Jackbots: 2 Builders(Costs 1 Action)**  
 **[X] Build Jackbots: 4 Flying (Costs 1 Action) WU INTERRUPT!**

 **CHAPTER START!  
**  
You had just begun your third round of the victory dance when a crash came from a side of the Lab, knocking the revelry from your system and replacing it with a stab of fear.

With a scream best described as 'shrill', you hastily jumped into the arms of the nearest Jackbot, looking in the direction of the sound ad ready to order the Bot to safety, the Third-Arm Sash already set to thumb along with haste.

When your eyes found the source of the noise however...your eye began to twitch.

It was a Jack the Builder Bot working on another of its brethren, with the sound having been made from the pressure bolts going through plating.

With great haste Jack tore himself from the Bot's arms, even as the Third-Arm patted its head for trying. He paid this no mind as he marched over to the loud builder.

"C'mon man, what're you doing! You saw I was celebrating! Ya nearly gave me a heart attack!" You complained to your bot shaking him round a little but doing nothing else.

If anything, the Bot looked down for moment, as if in shame, before turning to his newly created brothers, which you now saw had slight differences to them. One had a small lightbulb on the back of his head, as if a hair-bun, and the other had small metallic shavings gathered around its top casing, as if curly hair.

You already felt a headache coming on as you saw the three now line up and await orders.

"Ahh, right, forgot what happens when you guys make each other..." You sighed for a second.

With how you'd designed the personality matrix's of the Bot's, they tended to get...not emotions but impressions of certain actions or characters they could access and find 'interest' in through use of their internal servers. This wasn't a bad thing mind, it showed just how far your genius spanned, but the bot's usually had...other priorities than they should.

"STATEMENT: Aww, Geez I told you guys he wouldn't like us." Came from the Curly one.

"REBUTTLE: No you didn't you Bolt-Head, you were data-streams a few minutes ago!" From Bulb.

"ARGUMENT: You two wise-guys want to keep up the prattle or do I need to fry some curcuits?" Came the original Builder bot, who you were just now noticing had some extra plating to his arms and torso.

"STEREO: NYANGNYANGNYANG!"

What happened next was literally a show. The three were running around each other pulling tabs, knocking heads into chassis, and side-winding burners to cherry red 'bruises'. What would have been fatal to normal people was made hilarious, and you didn't try to hide the laughter when you spotted Shoulders plugging Bulb into an outlet, making him spark before grabbing hold of Curly, 'hair' now looking like a bed of nails.

Eventually though, it had to stop.

"Okay, that's enough for now. Fall in." You commanded.

And like that the comedy stopped, each stepping before you, Shoulders with a salute even, making you grin even as the Third-Arm returned it.

"Alright, obviously you guys aren't the usual batch, and that's cool. So, I'm gonna give you some new designations. Got it?" You grinned.

As one, they replied in sync.

"ANSWER: READY FOR ASSIGNMENT/SOMETHING!" Well, almost sync, curly switched it off at the end leading shoulders to raise his arms servos as if he was about to leap.

You wasted no time.

"13C7, you are now Moe. 14C1, you are now Larry. 14C2, you are now Curly. Acknowledged?"

"STATEMENT: ACKNOWLEDGED!"

"Great! Then get to work!" You called over your shoulder as the Third-Arm waved goodbye, off to make some actual bots now.

You still listened in to their conversation as you walked away through.

"QUESTION: So, you think we're alone out here? Just, nothing else in the universe?"

"REPLY: Oh, A Wise-Guy eh? C'mere, I'll let ya see those stars nice and close, then you tell me!"

And with-held a small snicker. Yeah, bots developed by themselves inevitably went a little weird, but most of them were a good weird.

 **GAINED: The Three Builder-Bros!: Self developed Bots that run off a closed network, giving them a +15% increase in finishing a job they are assigned to! However, they don't get things done straight forwardly, and can lead to high-jinks galore. All Actions will take one to two more time slots than necessary to finish.  
Can be used as a Distraction.  
Can be Upgraded.  
**  
Still, thoughts of those Bots was fresh in your mind. Time to strike while the iron is hot and the spine is unbroken! Time to unleash-!

 _"A NEW SHEN GONG WU HAS REVEALED ITSELF! IT IS THE EAGLE SCOPE!"_ Wuya screeched in your ear, making you sweep the Third-Arm Sash across your work space as you turned around and gave the biggest damn grin you could at the moment.

-Yourself on an unsuspecting world! Jack's back, and he can swing ass with the best of them!

...that sounded wrong...

END OF CHAPTER!

 **GAINS:  
The Three Builder-Bros!: Self developed Bots that run off a closed network, giving them a +15% increase in finishing a job they are assigned to! However, they don't get things done straight forwardly, and can lead to high-jinks galore. All Actions will take one to two more time slots than necessary to finish.  
Can be used as a Distraction.  
Can be Upgraded.**

 **END OF GAINS!  
**  
THE SHEN GONG WU HAS REVEALED ITSELF IN THE CITY OF LOVE, FRANCE!

CHOOSE YOUR TRANSPORTATION AND WU!

 **[] Take the Jet: Get there in 4 hours, gain Prep time and chance to search with little hindrance. ?,? chance of ?**

 **[] Take a Boat: Drive to the nearest marina and go by the Sea! Get there in 12 Hours, create Tactics for possible interference/  
fail-safes, ?, ?**

 **[] Take the Jet-Pack?; Put your new gear to the ultimate test! Get there in 18 Hours, gain +2 COURAGe, and possible new Skill. Chance of ?, ?**

 **CHOOSE ONE OF THE ABOVE**

 **Which Wu Will You Bring?**

 **[] Ring of the Nine Dragons**

 **[] Third-Arm Sash**

 **[] Lasso Boa-Boa**

 **[] Bring two Wu? Name Which**

 **PICK ONE**

 **END OF VOTING**

 ** _I'm glad I've done the things I did. Also, still no email back from Konatsu or Mifune. They have lives too, and not really steady access to computers apparently._**

 ** _The next one won't be 50 days from now._**


	65. Chapter 65: Jet Set to Running

_**From the name of the chapter alone, you can probably guess these nearly unanimous results from the votes. In case you can't though, here they are anyway.**_ Spoiler: Winning Votes **[X] Bring two Wu? Name Which  
-[X] Ring of the Nine Dragons  
-[X] Third-Arm Sash  
[X] Take the Jet: Get there in 4 hours, gain Prep time and chance to search with little hindrance. ?,? chance of ?** _**  
Yeah, let's get going with my fulfilled promise. MUCH less than 50 days this time! And not a necro either! Such a treat.  
**_ **  
CHAPTER START!  
**  
It was time to hunt for Wu, and you were going to come loaded for Multi-Bear. With the Third-Arm Sash firmly around your waist, the Ring of the Nine Dragon's snug against your left index finger, and your Jet stocked with enough Bots and drugs to make Burning Man look like a TP party. It was maybe a bit over the top, but after Thailand, and running into Oro, which was its own special kind of terrifying, it was becoming increasingly obvious to the Genius that there was in fact a pattern of violence and escalation to be found.

"Well no more! This time, I'LL GET THE DROP ON THEM!" You cackled to yourself with glee, even as you secured yourself in the Jet and watched the last of the Jackbots load themselves to be deployed. Your eyes were hidden behind spiral goggles, but you were sure they were alight in a maddened glee.

God, this time felt different. This wasn't you being taken off guard by circumstance or people you had no chance of surviving against. This wasn't you doing something till you could escape. This time, you were booking it and being the one with initiative.

And with all the ideas swimming in your head, god if you weren't getting a few 20's before you were done.

"So, where we going Wuya? Shifting Deserts, Deep Sea, maybe Jamaica?" You asked the floating specter who had appeared in the cockpit with you, settling into the small space you had made for her mask, both to fit the ascetic you tried so hard to make, as well as to filter any random screaming out into the upper altitude...hopefully at least.

 _"None of the above. The place we are going is to the North of Ōuzhōu. The specific place? I believe you call it, Paris?"_ Wuya answered as her eyes lit up with her words, shining in shape almost like a globe with a location shadowed, something you had never seen before now due to your general distance and the fact that any other time would be the equivalent to staring straight into a spotlight.

That got you even more excited.

"Woo! Civilization with the some of the best sites in the world! Maybe we'll get Crepes!" You yelled over the roar of your engines. With only a moment for your hanger to open, popping the garden in two, you were off!

"To Europe!"

The flight itself was nothing special. Then again, very little was when you were going just over Mach 1 in the Stratosphere. Still, with the sun at your back, you quickly reached your destination with time to spare. With care to park your Jet in a secure airhanger, and not in the regular strip, it was time to start your plans...

 **CHOOSE 3 ACTIONS  
**  
[] Search for the Wu Yourself  
-State location

[] See the Sights, you have Time.

[] Send your Bots to Search Locations Covertly  
-State location

[] Talk to the Locals

[] Try and Set up Traps  
-What and Where? Can be done in up to two locations.

END OF CHOICE

 _ **We are now in Paris France, and have some options. 1 from regular action, and 2 more from a combination of our skills and actual pattern recognition in how these things play out. So, I can't wait to see how this all goes when I leave this all so open ended for once. More chance for us to have 'fun'.**_


	66. Chapter 66: Team with 2 I's

**_Ah, it's that time again. Where we get ideas in our head that can't POSSIBLY fail, my favorite. Also, I'm having a lot of fun with all these options I'm setting up._**

 ** _Speaking of setting up... here's the winning votes._**

Spoiler: Yo-Yoi

[X] Plan: There's two "I"s in Team

Spoiler: Yo-Yoi

 **[X] Use the ring of the Nine Dragons to make a Science focused you and a physical focused you.**  
 **[X] Mental Jack will use his personal computer to check museums, security cameras and Jackbot cameras. Wuya stay here to check all the cameras.**  
 **[X] Physical Jack will take some Jackbots to open spaces like the Eiffel Tower and the Arc of Triumph. He will also have the Third Arm Sash.**  
 **[X] Have the Jackbots be ready to deploy recordings of people calling for help in French, English and Portuguese. If the monks show up make them play them while moving away so the Monks will try to save the "kidnapped" people.**

 ** __**

 ** _I can think of NOTHING that can go wrong with this! Ha, haha! AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
_** **  
Chapter START!  
**  
"Man, Paris is a big place. I'd never be able to search it all by foot...UNLESS I CHEAT!" You begin to mutter, only to triumphantly raise your left fist to the sky, catching the light off the metal band of your Ring of the Nine Dragons.

"The first time got me a Cyclops, let's see what happens this time!" You crowed as you brought the hand holding said ring in front of your face, and watching it take on the tell-tale glow of Shen Gong Wu with your permission.

 **"Ring of the Nine Dragons!"** You called _before the world split.  
_  
In the instant, you/he were looking at one another, and could see where the difference from the original was.

Where you/he looked like a hunched over pale kid with a too large coat draped over his skinny form and size to small goggles, him/you looked like he had some definition to his form. Arms back, standing tall and chest out like he was beaming with pride was only matched by the cocky grin on his/your face.

You/he were both the same, but couldn't be more different.

"S-so, we know the plan?" You, for sake of individuality began to ask Phy!Jack, eye twitching a bit at how dry your voice sounded and desperate to stop unnecessary speaking.

Phy!Jack just cocked an eyebrow and answered his other Sci!Jack like it was obvious. It was, but it had to be said.

"Yeh. You do ta survialnce on all those sparkling treasures and tourists, while I's take some Bots and see the sites meself. Thirdy's coming wit me to, for all them extra finga's."

The voice was rough, forward, and near cockney for some reason, but Sci!Jack didn't care nearly enough to question it in punching range.

"Good. Then get to it." With not another word, Sci!Jack and Wuya walked/floated back into the Jet cargo bay outfitted with monitoring equipment, while Phy!Jack got to work leading his/your Bots out to the City proper, doing some weird imitation of a drill sergeant.

Sci!Jack simply shook his head, even as he scarfed down a pile of carbohydrates in the form of flight snacks and began to cue possible cries for help to said Jackbots. You were so weird.

TIME SKIP: 3 HOURS LATER

It had taken most of the afternoon, but it was official. Both Jack's had found a total of diddly and Squat. Evidently, strolling around with a troop of robots around corners and monitoring already closely watched areas while keeping the only 'person' who could sense the item you were looking for wasn't very conductive to progress. You did get a few...'weird' reactions to the Bots though, mostly some hesitance, a few people asking how much they'd cost to buy off of you, and one case of a group of kids freezing at the site before booking it the other way. So, while a little fun seeing the sites, it was mostly no bueno.

By the time 4 PM rolled around, you and yourself, along with Wuya, were sitting dejectedly at a nearby cafe, Sci!Jack nursing his third melon ice drink, and Phy!Jack tearing his way through a second chocolate croissant. With the two of yourselves beside eachother, you must have looked like the most dysfunctional twins ever.

"C'MON! How'd we both's miss someting called the Eagle Scope! I went as tall as I could! I CLIMBED THE NEEDLE!" Phy!Jack yelled in disbelief, only failing to attract a scene due in part of the croissant blocking his mouth while he spewed crumbs in Sci!Jacks face. Even still, he wasted no such effort pointing to the Eiffel Tower visible in the distance, leaving no question to what said needle he meant.

"Well...we DO have some other stuff we could do." Sci!Jack admitted after a moment, pushing around the last of his frozen slush and contemplating another one.

Phy!Jack swung his gaze back towards himself, gulped down his last bite, and began to grin.

"Then lay it on us, me!"

END OF CHAPTER  
 **CHOOSE ONE**

 **[] Operation: Sacre Blow**

 **[] Notra-Damn It**

 **[] Do as the Cata-Combans**

 **[] Backpacking**

 **[] Mom and Pop-Up**

 **END OF CHOICE.**

 ** _Man, I tried to get you guys to pick something else with my little drops of things, but you avoided and side-stepped literally every advantage you could have gotten! Welp. The day is done, the both of yourself got to see a gorgeous city, and might have a person you can sell Jackbots to if you ever find him or her again. And you got some insight into what we're like while using the Ring too! So, it's not all bad._**


	67. Chapter 67: Devastating Sacre-Blow!

**_Look who's Back~ Not even 16 days since the last update. Still a bit behind, but I got distracted by Persona Q 2. Its a better Etrian Odyssey with fun interactions and reactions galore._**

 ** _But enough of that for now, you're here for sweet Paris Action! And oh boy, is it a doozy._**

Spoiler: Winning Votes

 **[X] Operation: Sacre Blow**

 ** _The winning votes are thus. Let's begin._**

 ** _CHAPTER, START!_**

  
The plan itself was both simple to a startling degree compared to your usual over the top antics.

It consisted of you both getting onto the backs of your Jackbots, and then flying around in a circular pattern trying to spot anything with either the Jackbot's cameras or your own set of binoculars, while Wuya would float around in different directions between you as a hot-or-cold indicator.

Granted, it sacrificed any kind of subtlety to your movements you previously had, but you hardly bothered to hide your Bots anyway, and both Psy and Sci were feeling a bit to anxious about the inevitable person who would appear to ruin his/their day.

Still, with a few quick taps of the Jackbots and an actual search grid as opposed to random wanderings, within a few hours you were in the middle of a gorgeous park. Tuileries Park to be specific, the both of yourselves staring at the eagle shaped scope clutched in the marble grip of a woman.

You both looked at yourselves for a moment, before collectively shrugging, high-fiving, and ordered three Jackbots to break the statues arm to retrieve the item.

Just as the three were about to touch said statue however, a set of three black objects flew directly into the First Jackbots head, creating a small shower of sparks even as the projectiles continued their path into the second bots chest, now broken in three claw-like strips.

As both of yourselves turned in shock to where you'd traced the flight-path from, you saw...

A gender-bent version of your sister?

It certainly seemed to be the case, what with what you used to be sure was the surprising lack of people dressed in deep black leather suits and a cat theme. Guess you were wrong?

When he opened his mouth it didn't really make it any clearer.

"Hey, if it isn't the Weasley Twins in their emo phase! Shouldn't you guys be leaving the mischief for school?" Cat-boy snickered with a hand in front of his face, fingers clenched like the clawing motion Kristen did when she wanted knives.

Yourselves looked at one another for another moment, before turning back to the snickering guy in the tree and said...

[] "Actually, its just One Red-Head." Merge back into one

[] "Hey, two are better than one, ya Stray." Stay as Psy and Sci

[] "Who said it was just Twins?" Split again- Specify what split from who

CHOOSE 1 OF THE ABOVE

And as yourself raised your hands up, you quickly asked your second question.

[] So...Why ya Stopping me? Don't you have milk to drink?

[] How'd you get there? Do you need help getting down?

[] Make a Dash for the Wu, shouting at the top of your lungs "I CHALLANGE YOU TO A XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

[] ARE WE RELATED?

CHOOSE ANOTHER 1 OF THE ABOVE

END OF CHAPTER

 _ **Yeah, this was a productive plan, named as such because the search pattern is the same used to identify lost items in old areas. Circular patterns in a straight line while basing past memory or likelihoods to establish said paths.**_

 _ **On the other hand, we were two pale twins flying through and over the streets of Paris on Bronze robots, so that attracts attention.**_

 _ **You could say the only thing blown... was our Cover.**_

 _ *****_ _YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH*  
_ _ **  
Anyway, yeah, pick the paths cause this is where some fun stuff happens. First time in a while too!**_


	68. Chapter 68: Straight with Cat-Boy

**_LAST TIME, WITH JACK!_**

 ** _On became two, got depressed and got lunch._**

 ** _Then they got their collective shit together and completed what they came to do in only average time! Before suddenly boy-cat-cousin?_**

 ** _Let's watch._**

 ** _Also, spoiling winning votes._**

Spoiler: Yeah, Winning Votes

[X] "Actually, its just One Red-Head." Merge back into one

[X] ARE WE RELATED?  
-[X] "You look like a dude version of my sister! You related to the Spicer's by any chance? You do kind of look like my aunt, but I can't really tell with that mask and those weird eyes of yours."

 ** _READY? GO!_**

With both of your hands pressed together, flesh parted ways as the two of yourselves became the true blue Jack Spicer.

You took a quick moment to roll your neck around and fit together the two sets of memories you had just obtained, before looking fully back on to the cat-boy in his tree, casual as can be even after the casual violation of reality.

"Nope, just plain ol' me." You remarked as you crunched your knuckles against leather gloves, and bots behind you closed ranks after suddenly losing one half of their protection detail.

The boy, as you were now referring to as Goldie till you got a better name, just continued to stare at you for a moment, a near subtle tension running through his leaning form, waiting for you to make the first move.

But you didn't. You just kept stretching and making small moves, both to rid your body of any kinks your clones might have made, and to distract from Wuya flying behind a bot out of view.

Finally, after what felt like an eternal minute, the boy shrugged for a second and leapt from the tree and hit the ground in a small crouch, which he quickly popped out of. Seeing him on his feet...really didn't do you any favours for making him think you weren't related, something that kind of was stuck in your head currently from the literal concurrent perspectives on the matter. He was around your own height, had the hair and tussle, a kind of casual air of reality that could only come from being rich, and casually used some high-tier violence to dispatch three jackbots.

If it weren't for the fact that you could see his legitimately slitted and bright green eyes that had weird patterns changing in them, you'd have already been freaking out about Dad or Mom having an affair.

In fact, since you had the chance...

"Hey, buddy! Any chance you're related to the Spicers?" You call out to Goldie, who had cautiously stepped in front of the statue, for the first time causing an emotion other than amusement or anxiousness to appear on his face.

It was pure confusion from what you could tell through the weirdly effective mask.

"What the what? Dude, where did that even come from? WHY?" Goldie asked with an admittedly appropriate response.

You yourself would have usually never brought up such a topic so suddenly, but with the sudden twin sets of responses stacking on top of the other, the sheer similarities, and just kind of the hope of more non-asshole family, there was really no way to stop the question. Plus, who know's maybe it would have distracted him from the Wu for you long enough to grab it?

Unfortunately not though. Instead it was just him giving you a weird look, making you shuffle your sleeves a bit and mutter a bit about looking like your sister or aunt made a genderbent clone, which you KNEW wasn't allowed anymore, but you don't think he heard that last part.

"Okay, let's just kind of ignore that for a minute there. Just...what kind of Akuma ARE you? Did you try and get a statue submitted to the park, and it was rejected, leaving you to destroy all the ones currently there? Or not get enough attention and decide to be your own best friend? You haven't even demanded a Miraculous yet. You are SUPER casual right now..." Goldie began to list before trailing off seeing your own sheer confusion, or that might have been from the Third-Arm Sash rising up behind you to shoot his own look back, Thumb and middle pressed together to form a 'puckered' mouth and two half drooped fingers in half-lids.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Okay, it was the Third-Arm Sash, good to know. Still, best to clarify.

"Okay, no, We aren't playing the pronoun and enter this dangerous world bullshit, because I didn't understand even half of what or why you just said what you did. I'm going to be clear as I can possibly be at this second. Nod if you understand." You were NOT having this shit happen again. Mystical shenanigans were going on here, and you were having NONE of it, NOT THIS CLOSE.

"I am NOT an Akuma, I don't know what that is, nor am I here out of a desire to destroy public art or Loneliness. I am most likely NOT here for a Miraculous, nor have I heard about whatever that is before today. What I AM here for, is that telescope in that statue's hand, which is a magical item that can cause unspeakable harm if the wrong person grabs it." You stated, points accented by crossing of your arms in X's, and using the Third-Arm to point at said telescope. There, everything you had said was the truth in a sense. You knew Akuma meant devil, demon, or fire spirit depending on some context, but outside the red hair you had no idea how that could describe yourself, no matter how cool. And even the bit about the telescope was correct, what with drawing in Wu hunters just by holding it, and any hands that weren't your own were obviously the wrong ones. God, you loved being smart.

Goldie was rendered fully speechless for a second, mouth flapping open again and again, and it gave you such a sense of catharsis. God damn, it was like getting one over on Kristen. You'd never forget this image.

"I! HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!" Goldie screamed for a second, hands going to his head and rubbing furiously where two stark black ears went out of the blonde hair.

"Get in line, now, if you'll excuse me!" You scoff back before booking it over to the statue Goldie was now far too occupied to pay attention to.

You were right there! Just a single grip and it'd be yours! Fina-

A red glove touched the other side of the scope, having hidden behind the statues base and completely obstructed by perspective.

A black polkadot spotted mask was the first thing you saw, along with too blue to be real hair and eyes yellow as the sun, if half as bright.

"You didn't we'd just let you say some really outrageous things than book it with said 'highly dangerous' object, right? Why not explain some more about that, please?" The girl in the Red jumpsuit spoke, voice light but tight with warning.

Before anything else could be said though, all you did was let out a groan of anguish as the Eagle Scope lit up with pure light and potential, startling the girl but doing its job of keeping both hands lodged tight, even as the marble previously holding it evaporated like snow in the Sahara. Well, if the opportunity was knocking...

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The challenge is a Race out the Park! First one to the top of the Ferris Wheel wins! I wager my Third-Arm Sash against your...I guess hair-ties?" You shouted out before stopping for a second to actually look at your opponent. You almost decided to say the yo-yo's or body suit, but you had good luck against wagered hair-ties. Plus it'd be a bit weird to suddenly be holding a girl's bodysuit...

""WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING!"" Both tight clad wearers cried out as the world _flashed into an iridescent tide of foliage as a Witch laughed merrily.  
_  
 **END OF CHAPTER**

 ** _Wow, this is gonna be a fun next few chapters._**

 ** _Still, we know the challenge. Next chapter is going to be setting the scene and THEN I will be giving the votes. Also, we could have gotten this Wu earlier if we were more effective. But nah, plenty of time for the local heros to look out for suspicious activity. Who knew?_**


	69. Chapter 69: Mother Nature's Packing

_**I return with magical shenanigans! Only the second of it's kind in this fic, which is just NOT RIGHT. Though still two more than most Showdown fics, so make of that what you will.**_  
 ** _  
Still, as always, I own no properties involved, yadda yadda, you all know the boiler plate by this point, don't yeah?  
_** **  
XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN NOW IN PROGRESS!  
**  
It was like someone shoved a jar of dirt and leaves right in your lungs as the world came back into focus after the ensuring Wu-based lightshow died down. After a second of random hacking like a smoker fresh from his 4rth pack for the day, you actually looked around in wonder right beside Ruby Bluenette.

It was like someone took the Giant Forest in California as a challenge, and god DAMN did they blow it out of the park with the trees around you being like individual skyscrapers, each changing in shape, density, and even with weird loops and twirls to the bark. Visible right against the sun however? Was the massive image of the carousel with eagle-head shaped boxes and a 'darker' light at the center that could only be the Wu.

You felt your eye twitch at the sheer surroundings coupled with the distance that had to AT LEAST be a city apart.

 _"THE RACE TO THE WU BEGINS! GON YI TEN PAI!"_ Aaand there went Wuya screaming from the right, making both you and the girl, Red or something till you were given a name, WHY WAS THAT A THING PEOPLE DIDN'T DO, turn to see a transparent bubble holding the worlds weirdest cheerleader and the cat boy screaming as he literally ran the circumference of the ball over and over, before falling flat on his face in exhaustion.

Oh, Damn, you were watching that for longer than you meant to! Still, you had Three Arms and a Jet-Pack, against what was probably a superheroine or someone with QUITE a bondage fetish. Either way, you'd say your odds were pretty good for once!

Still...

[] You knew what being dragged into mystical tom-fuckery like this was like, let's try and clarify this shit. BE NICE A GOOD LOOKING GIRL, DON'T BLOW THIS!

OR

[] The time was now! So long sucker! BLAST OFF AND DON'T WASTE TIME!

CHOOSE 1 OF THE ABOVE

And with that done, what would be the best route to the Wu...

[] Start with your Jet-Pack: Chance to Gain a Large Distance, might not have enough Fuel to reach the Wu

[] Propel yourself with the Third-Arm Sash: Swing Branch to Branch, Spider-Man Makes it Look Easy!

[] RUN FEET, RUN!: Book it as far as you can for however long you can last

[] Stick around with Spotty the Red Wonder: Maybe you'll win the greatest treasure of all, money Friendship?

[] Write-In

CHOOSE 1 OF THE ABOVE

END OF CHAPTER

 ** _Oh-ho, I can't wait to see what we do._**


	70. Chapter 70:Being Evil Sure is Hard, Huh?

_**Haa, don't you just love it when you get half way or more through an update, only for it to delete itself? For multiple files?**_ ****

 ** _I don't. I had this shit finished literally 15 days ago, but in a puff of smoke, it vanished along with my momentum. So while I'm sorry for the delay, I make up for it with a mass round of updates. Enjoy._** Spoiler: Winning Vote X] You knew what being dragged into mystical tom-fuckery like this was like, let's try and clarify this shit. BE NICE TO A GOOD LOOKING GIRL, DON'T BLOW THIS!  
-Offer to give the girl her Wu or whatever else she has if she loses, probably a magical transformation pen like... those magical girl shows you totally didn't watch when you were younger. I mean... you don't want the two superheroes to trash you, do you?  
[X] Propel yourself with the Third-Arm Sash: Swing Branch to Branch, Spider-Man Makes it Look Easy!

It would have included the Jet-Pack bit if it was our old pack, but with the new design it just isn't possible. We'd sooner snap the wings and rupture the engine! _**  
As always, I own no properties involved, and most likely never will unless some things DRASTICALLY change. Just to be clear.  
**_  
CHAPTER, START!

You were ready to book it! It would be a bit tricky to maneuver around a forest like this, but it was a perfect time to try out your new hip-blasting actions, as weird as that was to think.

As you crouched down to begin your running start though...you made the mistake of looking behind you at the stock-still but with eyes holding a panic you knew all too well, barely affording you to hold back a wince and stumble.

God DAMN was she cute...and it wouldn't be so bad to be just a little nice to such a cutie, right? RIGHT? if anyone asks it's just so the two Supertweens don't just beat you up afterwards, and that's the story you're sticking to.

So, with a world-weary sigh, you got out of your crouch and calmly walked over to the girl who still looked to be frying her brain staring into the literally endless horizon above her.

As you got within 5 feet however, she showed no signs of noticing you, thus you did exactly what anime had taught you.

You knocked on her head like it was a door, swiftly knocking her out of whatever trance she was in and snapping her head towards your form, and within seconds back-flipping away from you in a way that rendered you jealous both of the flexibility and the missing of such a great view while in a bodysuit.

Concerns for later however as the Spotted Cutie reached her feet again and readied a yo-yo in a way far to similar to a bat quickly brought up some new priorities.

"What just happened! Where are we! WHY IS CHAT NOIR IN A HAMSTER BALL!?" Spotty yelled in increasing volume, finally swinging the yo-yo out FAR past where something of that size should be able to reach, before harmlessly pinging off said sphere holding the panicking Chat and returning back to her grip. It would have been impressive if it wasn't being leveled back at your crotch now.

You were only able to gulp down your fear with a small amount of effort, both slightly thankful and bitter about your growing tendency to meet terrifying individuals. She was no Oro however, which put a lot of things in perspective.

"Okaaay, in order...We're in a Xiaolin Showdown, a Mystical contest that happens when two people touch the same Shen Gong Wu, a, yet again, mystical artifact that can do things that science either still struggles with or seems to just bypass completely, with the only way out reaching or 'claiming' the Wu or winning the contest. We're in...I guess you could call it a stage for the contest? this is only the second one I've ever done, but the first was REALLY trippy, so I'm taking everything as it comes. Kind of like a pocket dimension or something? I don't know, I speced physical science instead of Faith, but starting to doubt that... And the I prefer t think of the last one as a Viewing Globe, but that's more my pop culture seeping through than anything. It's a lot to take in, but at least I can expla-IN!" You exposited to the little lass before feeling the yo-yo bury itself just above your left thigh, barely stopped by the Third-Arm Sash's 'fingertips'. It still hurt like a suckerpunch though.

"Argh, WHY! I WAS ANSWERING YOUR QUESTIONS YOU BUGGED BINT!" You hastily alliterated as you crouched down around your aching thigh, already feeling it start to go down but pissing you off still.

"BECAUSE THIS WHOLE THING IS INSANE! YOU LOOK LIKE THE EDGIEST TEENAGER I'VE EVER SEEN, PULL US INTO A **POCKET DIMENSION** , AND THEN TRY TO CALMLY DISCUSS THINGS WHILE MY PARTNER IS TRAPPED! EXCUSE ME IF I'M A LITTLE STRESSED!" Spotty all put shrieked in your face, letting you see just how wild her eyes were at the moment, as well as the minute shaking of her form, stopping your anger flat.

Why...was she reacting so much to this? Granted, you had a similar reaction, but that was only for a few minutes, and didn't involve violence at all. Then again, maybe you were just more jaded as a member of an Evil Family who'd been watching and reading anime and manga for years compared to what was maybe a superhero-maybe a bodysuit enthusiast. Boy, didn't that say some things?

Still, while it looked like she was starting to calm down a little, breath evening out and looking a little steadier at the least, you had already shared more than you had really gotten started out, so you...

[] Decided to stick around a bit longer, make sure she's alright. Maybe get a name?

[] Shrug and begin swinging away to the Goal

[] Taunt the Super and make your way to the Goal, get back some Evil Dignity!

[] Try and Talk with Chat Noir in his Viewing Globe? Why is Wuya rubbing her mask?

CHOOSE 1

END OF CHAPTER

 ** _There was going to be more, But I'm not taking a chance for a third time disappearance. I still have other things to do._**

 **Speaking of which though, don't forget I have some special things if you really like my writings and want me to actually devote solid time to it outside of brainstorming shit. I have a** **P A Treon!** **Over at EvilWithin if you want to pledge something per month to me!**

 **And if you don't want to donate an amount every month or some such? Or you want to commission me to write a story for you Here a new** **Money pool** **which I will also have links too in my profile on Spacebattles and Fanfiction.**

 **Thank you to everyone who enjoys these things I write, and here's hoping I can eventually make a living with enough of you! Have a great day.**


	71. Chapter 71: It is REALLY hard to Be Evil

**_Back again, without anything getting deleted! What a beautiful thing, low standards are.

Now, for the vote and the general spiel.

_** __

 _ **Here's the Vote.**_ Spoiler: Winning Votes, as Promised [X] "Actually it happens automatically when two people touch an unclaimed Wu. Also, I'm pretty sure no one forced you to touch the magic artifact." Sigh. "By the way, the magic artifact basically works like a magical telescope so even if I was evil, it's not even powerful enough to be easily misused. You really shouldn't judge people based on what kind of clothes they like. I mean, do you just go around beating up goths because, that's kind of evil."  
-[X] Shrug and begin swinging away to the Goal **_  
And now the Spiel._**

 ** _First off, I own nothing. Not the properties I use, not the characters involved, and certainly never have before these points. What I do own? A_** ** _P A Treon!_** ** _Over at /EvilWithin if you want to pledge something per month to me!_**

 ** _And if you don't want to donate an amount every month or some such? Or you want to commission me to write a story for you Here a new_** ** _Money pool_** ** _which I will also have links too in my profile on Spacebattles and Fanfiction._**

 ** _And there goes that. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
_**  
 **READY? GOOOO!  
**  
"Sure, okay. Blame the guy who happened to be trying to collect the magical artifact that GOES OFF AUTOMATICALLY WHEN TWO PEOPLE TOUCH IT. And why'd you even go for it anyway? Is it the coat? The make-up? Don't judge me just cause I decided to embrace being a pale redhead!" You thundered back at the little hero before sniffing the air, turning around and beginning to gain some distance for your first swings...

For all of a few steps before feeling a sudden tightening around your waist, prompting you to look down and see for only a second the bright red line of Spotty's yo-yo wrapped several times around your near whole torso, before you were swiftly yanked onto your back towards the now exasperated and confirmed superheroine, who was dragging you back in a manner far closer to a spider than the other bug she so resembled.

"First off, you'll find that YES I blame the guy walking around with a torn black jacket, white face paint, and flying around on ROBOT SOLDIERS looking for a mystical artifact in our city." Spotty deadpanned as she swung her wrist, leaving you air-bound for a moment before settling you into a sitting position with your arms now to your sides as well. before you could interject anything though, a finger was poked directly into your forehead which you could barely see with crossed eyes.

"SECONDLY, while I had no way of knowing something like THIS (With this, she waved at both her surroundings and you, making you a little pissed again before feeling the string tighten a bit) when I touched it, that doesn't change the fact that the scenario we're in right now can go two ways. We can work together, get the 'Wu', and you can try and convince me if I should let you have it. Or I can DRAG you to the finish line, and we can have a great little chat about rules of propriety when flying robots and actually sharing information in an effective manner. So what's the choice Mr. Redhead?

You...were more than a little stunned at this turn of events.

[] Work together I guess? Please don't hurt me SuperBug!  
-Insert awkward sentence opener here. For example "Soooo, why a bodysuit?"

[] Dig in your heel, be a whiny pain till you are FREED!  
-it says some things that you're so good at this

[] Try and free yourself with the Third-Arm Sash  
-Now what step comes next? jet-pack, swinging, ect.

[] Begin Crying  
-WHY DO I KEEP MEETING HORRIFYING PEOPLE~!

CHOOSE 1

END OF CHAPTER

 _ **It's almost like trying to act dismissive and give a diatribe to someone you think might be a superhero ISN'T a great idea? Really, who could have known? I blame low WIS.**_


	72. Chapter 72: We Just HAD to Talk

**_I was going to update Till My Last Breath First before this guy, but I ran out of steam mid-chapter. So why keep you all in suspense till then?_**

 ** _You all know the drill, the winning vote..._**

Spoiler: Go Right Here

[X] Honestly I'm pretty sure the challenge can end if one of us just surrenders so how about I try to convince you with words? So, the only thing this Wu does is let you see far away. It's basically a magical super telescope. So since it's not dangerous, how about we agree to a tie, you test it and when you see it's harmless you just hand it back? Since you have no reason to actually keep it.  
-[X] Also, I'm not actually wearing white face paint, I just don't go out much. So that honestly hurt my feelings.  
-[X] And riding around in robots doesnt mean I'm evil. It means I'm rich, and brilliant for inventing them.

 ** _And the disclaimer goes here. I swear I own nothing, not the place, time, or setting of this writing. What I DO own are means by which generous people can help and support a young man if they should choose. Available_** _ **here**_ ** _and_** _ **here**_ ** _, or my profile for those curious._**

 ** _Oh, and some actual news on the bottom of this one for once. Neat._**

 ** _Now let's see how purdy we can talk.  
_** **  
Start the Chapter? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!  
**  
Welp, here you were in a mystical contest over what amounted to a hyper-telescope, bound by a yo-yo string and held in the grip of an adorable girl who was FAR stronger and dexterous than someone her age or size should be capable of.

'Yep, that sounds about par for the course.' You thought as you sucked in your teeth, trying to think of either truths and lies you could mix to get you unbound or maybe even win if you played it right.

"Honestly, I'm PRETTY SURE the challenge ends if one of us just surrenders, so maybe I can convince you with my words? The Wu is basically just a telescope that runs off body-magic or whatever from what I've gathered. Since it's not actually that dangerous, we could call it a tie, and you could see just how non-dangerous it is before I go home with it? Hopefully? Please?" You kind of squeaked at the end as you kept sight of your captors unamused face. You wanted to make a joke about your paleness, but it felt like it'd do more damage than help at the moment.

After another few seconds, Lady Bondage finally spoke again, along with a hefty sigh.

"Wow, you are not prepared AT ALL with this. Alright, if a surrender will call this off, say it. That way I can see just how much of a 'non-danger' this DIMENSION CREATING MAGICAL ITEM can be. Then we can decide, like reasonable people, if its okay to let you have it. Does that sound like a good idea?"

Well shit, that flew right back in your face. Uhhhhh...

[] JACKBOTS, ATTACK Oh Wait, those got destroyed...

[] Fine, I guess... (Surrender, place yourself at the mercy of the Girl in Red, Lose your first Showdown)

[] POCKET HAND! Try and break free with the Third-Arm Sash!

[] AWAY WE GO! Try and activate your Jet-Pack and blast into the sky! She can't hold on forever!

[] HEY LOOK, A DISTRACTION!  
-Write-In what

CHOOSE 1 OF THE ABOVE

"And I still stand by that flying around on robots doesn't make me Evil, just brilliant and rich enough to do it, ya'know?"

'Well then blame that decision on your fashion, objectives, and willingness to destroy public property for goals that benefit only one party. I personally suggest brighter colors to try and minimize this from happening again.

END OF CHAPTER

 ** _It was a shorter one, yeah, but you kind of wrote me into a corner. Way to suggest to the girl who literally has us tied up that a surrender can end this whole fustercluck. Very Big Brain move._**

 ** _Also, picture us from another persons point of view. A pair of white-faced, red-headed kids with spiral goggles and torn-black coats flying around on Bronze robots with blades for fingers, wherein upon entering a public park and meeting a guy hanging in a tree, the two kids fuse together into one kid and ask if they're related. I shouldn't need to count how many red flags were raised in these last few chapters._**

 ** _On the plus side though, the Monks rolled ABYSMALLY. They're currently in Spain living it up while Clay try's to smuggle some bulls back with him._**

 ** _On the other side of rolls though, I also have a question for you all. Should I make the rolls we need or go against visible in the chapter? I notice it in most Quests and it can lead to a lot of fun, as well as seeing what alternate routes could have happened as they come. what do you all think then?_**

 ** _[] Keep it a Secret, Show only results_**

 ** _[] SHOW THE WORLD, The rattling behind your Brain._**

 ** _One or the other Folks. Hope this makes up for the short section._**


	73. Chapter 73: THIS Close, to a Smackdown

**_Back again, with a shockingly little amount of votes! Ah well, such is life at times. And hey, big news everyone! Today...is MY BIRTHDAY!_**

 ** _That's right, a whole nother year gone round and still writing these fictions! Who'd a thunk it?_**

 ** _Now, here's the votes like normal..._**

Spoiler: Winners are...

 _ **[X] AWAY WE GO! Try and activate your Jet-Pack and blast into the sky! She can't hold on forever!**_

 _ **[X] SHOW THE WORLD, The rattling behind your Brain.**_

 ** _AND, the disclaimer goes here. I swear I own nothing, not the place, time, or setting of this writing. What I DO own are means by which generous people can help and support a young man if they should choose. Available_** _ **here**_ ** _and_** _ **here**_ ** _, or my profile for those curious._**

 ** _ON WITH THE SHOW!  
_**  
With a quick pressure to the hidden trigger in your sleeve's edge, the wing's of your Jet-Jumper(name pending) shot open, thankfully breaking the string that so bound you before!

Within the same second they released, you had already risen a good 5 feet in the air. As you ascended higher and higher, you chose to look down with a smug grin at having escaped Reddie's Trap...

Escape + Mobility (2d6) VS. Dexterity= 30+11=41 vs. 45. FAIL!

Only to feel the grin fall off your face and eyes break wide as you saw her yo-yo wrap itself around your foot , then felt a sharp tug downward that, if it had happened a month ago, you were sure would have dislocated the entire leg.

Strength + Leverage (1d8)+ Fighting Style (1d4) VS. Strength= 10+5+4= 19 vs. 18. PASS!

It was painful to resist against the sheer force pulling you down, but combined with the awkward angle you were at nearly 15 feet above her now, and the core strength you had suffered to gain, you even managed to use this new position to your advantage!

With a quick crunching motion, you threw your legs up nearly parallel to your head for a moment, before WHIPPING them down as hard as you could, sending a backlash down the wire connecting the two of you.

You watched with a sharp grin as your foe was forced to abandon her grip, lest she be snapped back by the carried force of your axe-kick. So this is what it felt like to be strong! No wonder everybody wanted muscles! You get it now!

But no matter how much you wanted to preen and gloat while being the stronger party for once, you could already see Red-grabber getting up and decided discretion would be the better part of valor.

Plan in mind, you angled your jets to position, and offered a taunting wave that you thought would be worthy of the Road-Runner if he had arms. Then you blasted above the world of trees and watched the world zoom underneath you as a cloud of French swear words erupted from your previous location. Good set of lungs on that girl, but damn if this isn't gonna bight you in the ass if you're caught.

Ah well, gotta think positive, Evil ALWAYS finds a way!

Unfortunately, while you were able to escape and make it what felt like at least half-way to the Wu's weird acrobatic hellscape of a prison, you were definitely running low on fuel. If you wanted any left over for emergencies, you 'd have to stop now and find a new way to go forward. On the other hand...

[] Screw it, you need to make some DISTANCE! (Use up the last of your Fuel, progress 2/3's of the way to the Wu)

[] This is good enough, you can afford a second. (Save the last of your Fuel for Emergencies, take a moment to land and lightly jog, seeing the paths ahead)

[] Swing like the Spider-man! (Save the last of your Fuel, do Skill Checks until failure or the reaching of target. Can increase Mastery of Scorpion Style. Low Chance of creating Technique.)

[] Double back? (You've always wanted to taunt someone like a real jerk, why not start with a person you'll probably never see again? (Increase in Confidence, ?, ?)

[] Write-In so long as it's possible.

CHOOSE 1 OF THE ABOVE

END OF CHAPTER

 ** _So, with a few choice thoughts and looking through just how I want to work this, I've decided on some set formats for this story. Showdowns will be smaller chapters designed to show specific interactions and allowing us maximum impact for your choices, while the 'Rest of Life' will be larger sections of 1 to 3 days at a time depending on what we're doing and the results I roll for them. Bigger means more successful and detailed, low is small potatoes, ect. And BOY you just barely scraped some of those rolls. if she matched or beat us, we'd be getting thrown around like Patrick in No Weenies Allowed. For those who don't know what that is off the top of their head, here's the gif for those Spacebattlers among us._**

Spoiler: Back to back bodyslammings, essentially, for those at Fanfiction

 ** _That done, happy voting Ya'll! I'm gonna go gorge myself on Peach Pie._**


	74. Chapter 74: Swing, Swang, Swung

**_Gotta love a unanimous vote, eh? Don't even need to waste any time with anything else._**

 ** _[SPOILER="Just the Winning Vote"][/SPOILER]_ [SPOILER="Just the Winning Vote"][/spoiler]**[SPOILER="Just the Winning Vote"]

[X] Swing like the Spider-man! (Save the last of your Fuel, do Skill Checks until failure or the reaching of target. Can increase Mastery of Scorpion Style. Low Chance of creating Technique.)

[/SPOILER] ** _[SPOILER="Just the Winning Vote"][/SPOILER]_**

 ** _And my disclaimer. ** _ ** _I swear I own nothing, not the place, time, or setting of this writing. What I DO own are means by which generous people can help and support a young man if they should choose. Available here and here, or my profile for those curious. The first is to my P A treon, and the second is too a account._**_**_**

 ** _Now let'sa go._**

With a moment of hesitation, and a dry gulp, you killed the engine and retracted your wings. For that instant, you were merely flying through the air from sheer centrifugal force.

 _DC check: 20, 20, 25, 30, 65 :Roll (2d12) + Third-Arm Sash (1d10) + Training! (1d4)= 25, 35, 30, 34, 11._ Four Passes, One Fail!

And you were felt the Third-Arm sash whoosh ahead of you with insane speed, grabbing hold of the branch you were about to hit and sending you higher than ever in the direction of the other tree's below!

With a bracing of your leg you jumped off bark in a motion of a practiced swimmer, with a pelvic thrust you straightened your flight, and with your clothy appendage you hooked onto branches too far away or brambled for your puny arms! You were doing it! Swinging through the trees like the edgiest Tarzan reboot ever! God, you'd never felt so, so...

FREE!

The laughter you burst out in was deafening to your ears, you were keeping pace through foliage like a character model in a dev area players weren't supposed to find, but this was the most fun you'd had in ages! Why didn't you think to start with this!?

Aaand then you smashed into a tree cause your eyes were closed from laughing.

 _'There goes Reality, up here's Gravity.'_ You thought somewhat dazed as you felt your body begin to peel from the bark you had impacted. You scrambled for a handhold but with your little head trauma, nothing could save you. With your back to the ground as you fell straight back, you looked blankly to the sky and wondered if you were about to die during a Magical race for a telescope.

?'s DC: 35: Roll (1d100) + 15= 50. Pass!

Only for your blank look to break completely as the Third-Arm Sash suddenly threw itself back into the tree you had just fallen off of, tassels easily piercing bark and suddenly seeming to coil around itself like it was being twirled around...

Comprehension DC: 70: Roll (5d12) + Training (1d4) + 36 (INT)= 76. Pass!

Wait. If it coiled like that, and you were hanging like this...

A wicked grin made its way to your face as you realized what the Third-Arm was planning, and decided to add your own touch to it.

With a sharp motion, you pulled your arms and legs tight to your body, and began to angle to an almost reclining position. The ground was getting closer, but you didn't care. The arc was planned in your mind, and you were ready.

With a tug you wouldn't have noticed before at your waist, you tilted your legs completely upward while retaining your straight position, moving the momentum straight back up as the Third-Arm Sash released at the height of your arc, the coiled pressure stopped by bark now making it spin like a hand shaped propeller. The crazed laughter was begging to release from your throat, but you could tell there was no stopping the determination and madness from showing in your eyes...

As you beheld yourself already half-way up the carousel with your new recovery arc. Things really were coming together. Now, all that was left to do was...

[] Blow this Joint! (Use your remaining Fuel to get the Wu, who knows how you'll escape? Surely somehow.)

[] Pelvic Thrust! (Use the Third-Arm Sash to Swing to higher and higher wheel brackets and carts. Skill Checks abound! Chance of Wu Mastery, ?)

[] Take a Minute, enjoy the sights (Stay on your car, wait till it gets closer or above the Wu where you can jump and get it. (?, Regain Stamina, Create potential Escape Plan)

[] Find the Competition? (Fair sportsmanship, ?, ?, She was REALLY cute to be considering this)

CHOOSE 1 OF THE ABOVE

END OF CHAPTER

 **GAINS:**

 **Gained Increased Mastery of Third-Arm Sash! Mastery now at 25%! Gained NEW QUEST!**

 **Quest: Third-Arm Friend! Get Mastery of the Third-Arm Sash to 100%**

 **Learned New Aspect of Self and How to Apply it to a Fight!**

 **You enjoy being in the Tree-tops more than an underground Lab...who'd a thought? Follow through to achieve greater results!**

 **New Technique! Scorpion Style Second Technique; Recover: When knocked into the air, use a Long Ranged Physical Wu to grab or tear into the surroundings and use the force for either a quick getaway, or a devastating drop-kick! Can only be done in crowded or object heavy area's.**

 **END OF GAINS**

 ** _Wow, we actually did pretty well. We passed all the check we kind of needed too, and barely needed out bonuses to have our Third-Arm Sash act on its own! Very nice, but let's see if luck holds out._**


	75. Chapter 75: Pelvic Thrust to PAIN

**_We all know this was coming as soon as I put it as an option, but boy am I happy. At this rate, we're gonna get the BEST ass in the world! The road will be steep, but I know we will make it! That said, the winning vote is of course..._**

Spoiler: Wait for it...

[X] Pelvic Thrust! (Use the Third-Arm Sash to Swing to higher and higher wheel brackets and carts. Skill Checks abound! Chance of Wu Mastery, ?)

 ** _And my Disclaimer._** _ **I swear I own nothing, not the place, time, or setting of this writing. What I DO own are means by which generous people can help and support a young man if they should choose. Available**_ ** _here_** ** _and_** ** _here_** _ **, or my profile for those curious. The first is to my P A treon, and the second is to a account.**_

 _ **Now lets sway and swing to victory, and away from a pissed off girl! As nature intended!**_

 _ **ADVENT, TO THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER!  
**_  
Was there even any question to it anymore? You needed your precious fuel to fly away into the sky when you returned to reality, and you just proved you could swing like a budding Spider-bro, was there even any doubt left to sway you?

It was time to swing.

 _DC Checks 1-5: 25 , 25, 28, 32, 40. Roll (2d12) + Third-Arm Sash (1d10) + Training! (1d6)- Interference (1d4) = 31, 25, 24._ Two Passes, one Fail.

 _Recovery DC 20. Rolled... 27._ PASS!

With a sharp pelvic thrust, the Third-Arm Sash was flung forward, gripping a massive rivet in the demented carousel you had found yourself on, before stepping off your platform without an ounce of fear. You felt the mythical material around you waist stretch bearing your weight, and at the very peak, you threw yourself up into the air, as it released its hold! You were flying without wings, spiting God with your ground bound form, you were...

Flying past the spot you were supposed to jump off on GOD DAMN YOU INTERNAL MONOLOGUE!

With curses on the tip of your tongue, you hastily activated your Jet-pack to to get back to the course, and not become a Flat-Jack against the ground below.

 _DC Check 5: Roll Flight Skill (3d20) + Mechanical advantage (1d10) - Interference (1d4) = 35._ Fail.

Only to squawk in panic as you heard your engine sputter and cough like a 30 year old smoker, as no forward thrust moved you closer.

"Fuck, shit, crap, hell, mother-fu-!" You began to swear as you tried to reach backwards and grab your pack, before finding yourself falling faster than ever.

WHY DID YOU THINK THIS WAS FUNNY IN CARTOONS!

You had to do something! But what! Maybe...

[] IF YOU SWEAR LOUD ENOUGH IN A FOREST, SOMEONE HAS TO HEAR IT!  
-Insert Swearing here

[] Start Flapping?

[] Swing! SWING CAUSE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!

[] Brace for Impact? Potentially lessen damage, land at the Back of the Carousel

[] Go Limp! This is supposed to work maybe? At least you'll leave an interesting Crater! Land at the Base of the Carousel

[] Build a Better Pack? SINK OR SWIM FLY OR DIE! Use Robotics Check, ?

[] Write-In

CHOOSE 2 OF THE ABOVE

END OF CHAPTER

 ** _The Dice giveth, the Dice take it away. You got within feet of the Wu, only for the rules and skill checks purposefully made against flying around the 'sun' to fuck us over. Ah well, such is life. Let's see if we pull a Wile E. Coyote or not._**


End file.
